My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventure of David and Tim
by battleboys2
Summary: After a hard struggle, our heroes take it easy for the new years, but things start to go wrong when David and Tim go to the World of Equestria. New heroes, New villains and a whole new adventure starts to takes place. Some romance might be in this and accepting OC's until Chapter 10 everypony!
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim Episode 1: The Glyfh Hunters of Equestria part 1.

* * *

Tim says "Hi everypony! Tim here with B.B.2, David, Dennis and a new person here ready for this new story to start. Say hello to Diana."

Diana says "Hello everypony. Welcome to our first My Little Pony Fanfic. This story is going to have-"

(Tim covers her mouth with one hand while taking the mic from her)

Tim says "No Diana. No spoilers, okay? (Let's go of her mouth)"

Diana says "Yes Tim. Sorry about that."

Tim says "That's okay Diana. Now, let's bring out our stars: David Hiro Taisuki; The "mane" protagonist, BATTLEBOYS2; The creator of This story, Cupid and Zei, Eminite and me and last but not least; Dennis Onima."

(All of the mentioned characters appear)

David says "Hi everypony."

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Hey there."

Dennis says "It's nice to see you all again after so long. Sorry for the wait there, but we're back with a new story as you already know. For you brony's out there reading this; you might love it and if you have OC's you want us to add to this story; let us know, okay?"

David says "Truly. And now everypony, Let's get on with the SHOW!"

Disclaimer: We do not own My Little Pony, Angelina Ballerina or Sonic the Hedgehog at all. Hasbro, Hit and Sonic team does.

* * *

- Back on Earth -

David's P.O.V.

It's been a few weeks since we saved Christmas from Genoside and DD alongside Daniel and Sonic and now we were just taking it easy at Dennis's lab. Tim's been a bit more energetic then usual (Which is bothering me) and has been... Nicer. Right now i'm watching Tim talk with Dennis about something while holding a spoon.

(He's going to pull a prank for the first time. XD)

After a minute, Tim started to walk out with something in hand. It kinda looked like a short pole with a button at the top. I jumped into a box and waited for him to come out. 1. 2. 3... But he didn't come out.

"What could Tim be doing?" I said.

I waited for another minute for him and jumped out a soon as i saw someone come out. I pulled the spoon up into the air and charged for Tim, but saw that Tim wasn't the one i was running towards. It was Dennis!

"Whoa there Dave. What are you doing?!" He said surprised.

"Huh? Whoa!"

I stopped running as soon as i noticed and dropped the spoon.

"What are you doing, David? We need you to come in here. Stop fooling around." Dennis said quite annoyed.

"What for?" I Replied.

"Just come in and find out"

He then walked back into the room he came out of. I only watched him walk away and shrugged to myself and walked in. As i got in Tim tackled me and screamed in my ear.

"I HEARD YOU WERE NEARBY, SO I MADE DENNIS GET YOU! WHAT WERE YOU ABOUT TO DO?!" He yelled.

"Nothing. So what do you all want me here for?"

"I'm sending you to another world with Tim and i'm not going to tell you where." Dennis replied.

Tim then got off of me and walked up to the Machine with a grin. He then signaled something to Dennis and he activated the machine. Dennis signaled me to get next to Tim and wait, so i did that. After a moment Dennis walked towards us with two things in hand.

"You two will need these in case you become stuck as whatever you become, alright?" He said.

"Wait, Why would our form change in this world? Are we going to a world with anamorphic animals like Angelina's world?" I Replied feeling irked.

"Well... It's something like that."

I just shrugged again and took the thing from him. Tim did the same and walked closer to the portal, but stopped midway.

"Aren't you coming? Let's go." He yelled.

I nodded and walked up to it too, i was a bit nervous though but decided to put that aside. When i got next to Tim he turned to my side and grabbed my arm.

"Come on!"

As soon as he said that he jumped in and pulled me in with him.

- In another new world -

As usual, we appeared in the sky, falling to our death (Which is not possible. They don't die when this happens, but it's so funny to have them appear like that, Screaming like little girls. XD). After a minute of falling, we were flouting in midair, But started falling again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Me and Tim Screamed.

After another minute we finally landed on the ground, uninjured. We got up and shuck ourselves, getting all the dust off of us. Tim then looked at me and screamed again.

"W-W-W-What are you!?"

"What do you- AH!" I gasped in fear.

I couldn't believe my eyes right now. Is Tim a... a... PONY!? I looked at myself and saw that i was also a pony, a Red pony. I looked at Tim again and took notice to his appearance. He was a gray pony with a Black mane. instead of his eyes being orange, His eyes color changed to Dark Blue and his tail had a little sharp iron point on it. I then looked at myself. I was a Light Red Unicorn with a few Brown and Orange streaks on my legs. I have a Brown Mane with a few Orange and Yellow streaks (Remember; It looks like Rainbow Dash's) and scar on my front left hoof. I also still had my mother's necklace and also four Blue wrist bands on all of my hooves. Tim then got up and tried walking around with his new body. He failed the first few times but got the hang of it soon after. I did the same but failed more and only got a bunch of laughs from him.

"Oh come on Tim! It's not funny! I didn't laugh at you when you were messing up!" I yelled.

"HA HA HA HA! OF COURSE IT IS! Ha ha, ha... But no seriously, We need to look around this place to figure out where we are." He replied.

"Your right, but we'll need to blend in. You know, like make a nick name for ourselves."

"Okay, like what?"

I walked around Tim in a circle three times before i got an idea.

"How about "Sharp Iron" for you because of your Tail (Points at his tail) and my name will be..."

I couldn't really come up with a name for myself. I mean, there are lots of names i could have but...

"Maybe "Phoenix..." I Almost finished until Tim spoke up.

"Burst." He said

"Phoenix Burst?"

"Yeah i guess."

"... Alright then. Phoenix Burst and Sharp Iron!" I announced raising a hoof up but falling in the process.

?'s P.O.V.

- Somewhere in a park -

Hello there. My name is Twilight Sparkle and you might be wondering about what i'm doing, right? What am i doing? Did i just... Nevermind. Right now i'm reading a book about a old legend of two Princess's that rule over this world. One of them is my teacher and the other is her sister. After i finished the book, i closed it and thought about the Elements of Harmony that were mentioned in the book.

"I think i've heard of these somewhere. I better go back and see Spike." I told myself.

I then got up and headed over to the library. As i got there, i opened the doors and didn't see Spike anywhere.

"Spike? Spike! Spike?" I said as i saw him on the floor.

"Ow." Was the only thing he said.

"Great, I need you to find a copy of "Predictions and Prophecies". I said while walking over to some books. I looked at Spike's tail and saw a present stuck to it. "Who's that for?"

"Well, It was a gift for Moondancer but..." He said.

"Oh come on, Spike. We don't have time for that sort of thing."

"But we're on a break." He replied.

I ignored him and used my magic to find that book, but couldn't find it.

"No, No, no, no, no, no, no. Grr... Spike!" I Growled.

"It's over here." He replied.

I pulled the book with Spike over to me and looked at the title. It surely was the book we needed.

"Aha." I said happily. I walked over to a desk and looked through the book. "Aha. The Elements of Harmony. The Mare in the Moon?"

"The Mare in the Moon? But i thought that was an old Pony tale." He said.

I flipped though the pages and found the page i was looking for and read though it and gasps with a little bit of surprise.

"Do you know what this means, Spike?"

"No. Ahh." He replied and then fell, but i caught him.

"Take a note. To the Princess." I said.

"Alrightie."

(I was watching a video of the first episode and couldn't understand some of it because of the uploader (I do not blame you Shanmul1995. He's one of my subscibers and i'm his. In fact, Thanks to him, I was actually able to see all of season one of My Little Pony.) and i'm skipping this part.)

After getting that letter from Princess Celestia, we headed to Ponyville.

"My dearest Twilight, There is more to a Pony's life then just studying..."

I started to daze off for a minute, thinking about Nightmare Moon until Spike poked my ear.

"Are you listening, Twilight?" He said.

"Huh? Oh Yeah Spike, I just..." I Trailed off as i looked at Ponyville. It sure looked like a nice place.

"Hmm... Well, the Princess want's you to make sure that the preparations are going well and make some friends. She's also giving you a library to stay in. Doesn't that sound exciting?" He said.

"Yes. Yes it does because you know why? Because i'm right. I'll finish the preparations as fast as i can and then get to the library to find the book on Nightmare moon's return." I replied eagerly.

"Then, when will we make some friends like the Princess said?" He replied.

"She said to check on the preparations. I am her faithful student and i will do my royal duty, so that the fate of Equestria doesn't depend on making friends."

Our ride stopped at our stop and we got off. I thanked the ride and they left.

"Maybe the Pony's in Ponyville have something interesting to talk about." Spike said.

A Pink Pony came towards us and stopped as Spike pointed at her.

"Come on Twilight, Give it a try." Spike said.

I looked at Spike then at the Pink Pony.

"... Uh, Hello-"

She jumped up and gasped, then zoomed off.

"Well that was interesting alright." I said.

As i turned around, i bumped into another Pony.

"Ow..." I said groaning.

"Gah... (Gasp) Are you okay there?" Someone said.

I opened my eyes and saw a Red Male Unicorn standing before me with a worried look.

"Y-Yes. I'm okay." I Replied reassuring him.

He then helped me up and sighed.

"Hi, I'm Da- I mean Phoenix Burst. What's yours?" He said.

"Hello there. My name is Twilight Sparkle." I Replied Blushing a bit.

"I see that your new here. I kinda thought that you knew this place... Where are we?" Phoenix said.

"How do you not know that this is Ponyville? Are you also new here?" Spike told him.

"Well yes. Me and a friend of mine. He's over he-" He stopped as he looked around. "I could have sworn that he was here with me. So where are you two going?"

"We're checking around town to see how the preparations are going for tonight. Want to join us?" Spike said.

"Spike, I'm sure that he has other things to do." I replied.

"Oh i don't mind. Maybe my friend Sharp Iron is somewhere around town. We might just find him as we go." He replied.

"Great! Now first we have to go to Sweet Apple Acres to see how the food is coming." Spike announced.

"Alright then, Let's Roll!" Phoenix declared.

I really didn't want any pony else to join us but i'll make an acception this time.

Phoenix burst's P.O.V.

As we were walking (Or stumbling in his case), We were quiet, so i decided to start a little talk with Twilight to lift things a bit.

"So Twilight, What kind of magic can you do?" I told her.

"Lots, why? Can you do any magic?" She said.

"Well... no."

"Really!? I've never met a Unicorn who couldn't use magic. I think i have some books you can study at my library."

"Ahem." Spike cleared his throat harshly.

"Heh heh, our library." She sheepishly said.

"Great. Maybe we could study magic together." I replied blushing to my own words.

"Um, Sure. But you better pay attention." She replied Blushing too.

"You have my word that i will listen at all times." I replied still blushing.

"Ok you two, we're here." Spike said.

We looked at the farm that was in front of us and gasped a bit.

"YEEHAW!" Somepony said somewhere.

We looked to our right and saw a Orange Pony with a Brown hat dash towards a tree and kick it. After a moment, the apples in that tree fell into some box's.

" (Sigh) Let's get this over with." Twilight said walking up to the Orange Pony. "Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"And i'm Phoenix Burst."

"Well Howdy-doo, Miss Twilight. A pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. Here at Sweet apple acres, we sure like to make new friends." She said.

"Friends? Actually-y-y-y- I..." Twilight tried to finish.

"So, what can i do for you?" Applejack said.

"Ahem, Well i am in fact here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And your in charge of the food?" Twilight said.

"We sugie sugar are. Care to sample some?" Apple replied.

"Well okay, as long as it doesn't take to long." Twilight replied.

Applejack ran off while Twilight was specking and got a bell and rang it.

"SOUPS ON, EVERYPONY!" Apple yelled.

As soon as she said that we heard a bunch of Pony's coming our way and was brought to a table.

"Now, Why don't i introduce y'all to the apple family." Applejack said lifting a hoof towards everypony that was around us.

"Thanks, but we really need to get going-"

I looked over at all the treats they were passing out. Just when i was about to say something Cupid and Zei pulled on my ears.

"GAH! What?" I whispered harshly.

"Sorry to bother you master but this is an emer-" Cupid almost finished but couldn't because of something he was looking at.

"Cupid, What is it?" I said.

"How can you not feel that, master?" Zei replied.

"Feel what, Zei? I don't feel anything. Is it a Cybran?" I whispered anxiously.

"No. It feel's more like a... Glyfh hunter." Cupid replied.

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight said.

"Huh? Oh, uh... No one. Hahaha..." I replied sheepishly.

"... Okay well come on. we have to go. We have an awful lot to do."

"Aw... Going so soon? That's unfortunate..." Applejack said sadly.

We looked at everypony's sad looks for a minute and decided to stay for a bit. Sadly, i didn't find Sharp Iron. After a little while we left the farm to find our next pony.

"Okay, that's checked off. Now it's... Weather." Spike said.

Me and Twilight groaned in pain from all that food we ate. That'll teach me not to eat to much from now on.

"Argh! I think i ate too much pie." Twilight said.

"Me too." I replied.

Twilight was about to fall down until i helped her up.

"Careful there, Twi. Don't want you to get hurt." I told her with a blush appearing again.

"Uh... Thank you." She replied.

"Hmm... There's supposed to be a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds" Spike told us.

We looked up into the sky and saw no pony there.

"Well, i guess she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Twilight remarked before she was hit by some pony who fell from the sky and landed in some mud.

"Are you two okay?" I called out, running to them.

"We're okay." They replied as they got up out of the mud.

"Uh, heh heh. scuse me. heh heh. Let me help you." The female Pegasus said before flying off. a second later she came back with a rain cloud and jumped on it, making rain come out of it. After she stopped, she looked at Twilight and blushed nervously.

"Ha ha, Oops. I guess i over did it. Um... How about this, My very own special "Rain blow dry"." She said before flying around Twilight at amazing speed. "Don't thank me, your quite welcome."

Okay was all Twilight could say. Rainbow dash and Spike started to laugh at her "mane" do. (Funny right!? HA HA HA HA HA! XD)

"Let me guess, Your Rainbow dash right?" Twilight said.

"The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" Rainbow replied.

"I heard that you should be keeping the sky clear. (Sigh) I'm Twilight Sparkle and the Princess told me to check on the weather." Twilight said

"Yeah yeah, I'll do it in a snap. I'll get it done in a jiffy as soon as i'm done practicing." Rainbow replied.

"Practicing for what?" I joined.

"For the Wonderbolts. (Points at a poster) There going to perform at the celebration tomorrow and i'm going to show them my stuff." She said proudly.

"_The_ Wonderbolts?" Twilight said.

"Yep." Rainbow replied.

"The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?" Twilight said.

"That's them." Rainbow replied.

"(Scoff) Please, They won't even accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one day." Twilight said.

"Oh come on, I can clear these sky's in ten seconds flat." Rainbow retorted.

"Prove it." Twilight said smirking.

And as She said She cleared the sky in just... Ten seconds!?

"What did i say? Ten seconds flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. Ha ha, You should see the looks on your face's. Your a laugh Twilight Sparkle and you too Kid." She said to Me and Twilight.

"Wow, she's amazing." Spike said before playing with Twi's mane.

And again we didn't find Iron. We then walked off to our next stop.

"Decorations. Beautiful." Spike said quite fond of the place we were in.

"Yes. The decore is going great. Soon i'll be finished with this and we'll be back to the library in no time. It sure is beautiful indeed." Twilight said.

"Yes. It's amazing." I said.

"not that, Her." Spike said while looking at a White Unicorn.

"No, No, Not at all." She said.

"... how are my scales. Are they straight."

"Good afternoon." Twilight started.

"Excuse me for a moment. I'm in the zone." The White Unicorn said.

I looked around the place and i thought i saw somepony running off. Before i could even move i heard a scream coming from the White Unicorn.

" Oh my stars darling. What ever happened to your hair?" She said.

"Oh, you mean this? It's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations and we will be out of your hair." She replied.

"My hair? What about your hair?"

"Wait, what are you doing? Help!" Twilight screamed.

Me and Spike just followed them, not wanting to start any trouble.

"(Sigh) This is going to be a long day." I Told myself.

* * *

BATTLEBOYS2 says "And that's over for today, everypony."

David says "It's finally finished?! (Falls down)"

BATTLEBOYS2 says "Yep. Now i can finally get some sleep."

Diana says "We'll be back with more tomorrow, everypony."

Tim says "Yes. Disclaimers were at the top of this story so, _Thanks and BYE!"_


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim Episode 1: The Glyfh Hunters of Equestria part 2.

* * *

"Welcome back everypony. MLP: FIM and the adventures of David and Tim continues." Diana says.

"Yes. We're planning on making a RPG game based on this story soon if we can, so be ready to experience the action of this story when we finish. Well, we haven't started yet, but soon... soon." B.B.2 said.

"And know this; We will continue Cupid and Zei, Eminite and the Christmas special soon. We're just doing this story for now." Tim said.

"Oh yes, If anypony has any OC's they want me to add to the story, tell me before i start chapter 5." B.B.2 says.

"Alright everypony, If your finished with your talking; Let's get on with the SHOW!" Tim shouted.

Disclaimer: We do not own MLP, AB or STH. They belong to there owners.

* * *

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

We went into another room a few moments ago to fix Twilight's hair, but things got... out of hand. Our White Pony was putting Dress's on Twi and stuff. I wasn't really paying attention at the moment because i thought i heard somepony walking around. I walked past Spike and looked around the place to see if he/she was still here, but i couldn't find it.

"Um, Miss. Was there another Pony here with you?" I asked.

"No, Not that i know of." She replied while she was still dressing up Twilight.

I nodded and started looking around again. A minute later Twilight called me and Spike in a hurried way. I quickly got Spike on my back and ran off with Twilight. A little while later we were walking to a forest that's said to have a Yellow Pegasus living there.

"(Sigh) Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike said.

"I guess, But we have something important to do right now, Spike." I replied.

"Right. Now where to Spike?" Twilight said.

"Alright uh... The last one should be here." He replied.

After a few more steps we saw a Yellow Pegasus singing with a group of birds.

"Oh my um... Stop please everyone. Um, Excuse me, You rhythm is a little off. Now, a 1, a 2, a 1 2 3-"

"HELLO!" Twilight said, Scaring the Pegasus.

"OH!"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds, i'm just here to check up on the music and i must say that was beautiful." Twi said.

The Yellow Pegasus landed on the ground and kicked some dirt shyly. We just smiled at her timid nature and decided to introduce ourselves.

"Good afternoon. I'm Twilight Sparkle." She said.

"And i'm Phoenix Burst. What is your name?" I added with a warm smile.

"Um, i'm _Fluttershy._" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, what was that? We couldn't hear you." Twilight said.

"... _Fluttershy." _She whispered again.

"It's okay to tell us. We promise not to laugh or make fun of you or anything, you have my word. Just speak a little louder, please?" I told her reassuringly with both of my front hooves together.

"... Um... Fluttershy." She said raising her voice a little.

"That's a nice name, Fluttershy." I told her.

She smiled a bit and whispered a thank you. We then heard her birds return and we looked at the tree they were on.

"Well it looks like your birds are back. So i guess everything is back in order. Keep up the good work." Twilight said.

Fluttershy just nodded and went back to being silent.

"O-kay. Well that was easy." Twilight said.

"(Gasps) A BABY DRAGON?!" Fluttershy cried before dashing towards Spike at great speed and knocking me and Twilight out of the way. "I've never seen a baby dragon before. Your so so cute."

"Well well well." Spike said.

"Argh..." Me and Twilight groaned.

"And you can talk too? I didn't know that dragon's could talk. It's just incredibly wonderful, I just don't even know what to say."

"Well in that case, we better be going." Twilight said.

"Wait, wait. What's he's name?" Flutter replied happily.

"My name is Spike." He said proudly.

"Hi Spike. I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon. And what do dragon's like to talk about?" She said.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Spike replied.

"Well, just about... Everything." Fluttershy replied eagerly.

Me and Twilight looked at each other, knowing that we're both thinking the same thing and sighed.

"This is going to be a long walk." I thought.

A while later we were at a big tree with a door that had a book on it. This must be the library that Twilight mentioned. Spike and Fluttershy were also still talking with each other until Twilight stopped there conversation.

"Oh i'm so sorry. how did we get here so quickly? Ha ha..."

I saw a Black tail with a sharp iron tip from inside the library window and walked over to it. At first i thought Tim was inside, but when i looked inside, no pony was there. I sighed and started to walk back to the others until somepony grabbed me from behind.

"GAH! LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"David, calm down! It's me, Tim." He said.

"Tim!? Where have you been?!" I whispered harshly.

"Around. But never mind that right now. Let's go in." He replied.

"NO, I'M NOT BREAKING IN WHILE MY FRIEND IS HERE!" I shouted.

"Quiet David. We'll be caught if your to loud!" He whispered.

I just shook my head and turned to walk off until Tim grabbed me again.

"Where are you going?" He said.

"Back to my friends." I replied.

"So your just leaving me then?!" He replied.

"You can come too as long as you behave and stay right next to me." I replied, getting annoyed by his nature.

"... Fine." He huffed.

"Good." i sighed.

We then walked back to Twilight and the others. Fluttershy was the first to notice me with Tim and took a step back.

"Fluttershy, What is it?" I said.

"Is that Sharp Iron?" Spike replied.

"Why yes, I'm Sharp Iron. Please, no autographs." He said idiotically.

I only scoffed and softly patted the ground.

"So your the one Phoenix was looking for. My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike and Fluttershy." Twilight introduced.

"Why hello there. So you know my "Friend" here, huh? That's (Leans closer to Phoenix) great. Well now, let's all go in." Sharp said.

"I'm not sure if we should Iron. I mean, It's getting late and this is Twilight and Spike's place." I replied not sure what Twilight would say.

"No, Spike need's he's rest and i got some thing's i need to do, Right Spike?" She said.

"Um-"

"Oh come on, You don't need to be nervous. Let's go." Sharp Iron declared.

"Wait-" Twilight was interrupted by Iron again.

"You can't stop me from having-" Iron almost finished until i stepped in.

"SHE SAID NO IRON! JUST LET IT GO!" I angrily replied to him.

He didn't respond for a minute, but only slowly stepped back and turned to me.

"You better apologize now or else." He said darkly.

"Or else what Sharp Iron?" I replied bravely.

He slowly stepped back until his tail touched the door and charged at me at full speed. Fluttershy gasped and Spike yelp in surprise. Sharp hit me hard in the face, sending me back a few feet almost crashing into a house. A moment later i heard Twilight's voice trying to wake me up and i opened my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? that must have hurt." She said worriedly while trying to help me up.

"I-I'm alright Twilight. He's done this to me a lot before. I can take it, but thank you." I told her reassuringly.

"Your welcome, but for what?" she said.

"For helping me find him." I said blushing a bit.

I looked at her and saw that she was hiding a blush, but decided not to bother her about it. As we walked back to the others they looked at us worriedly. Wait, why was Tim worried? Spike looked at Sharp and walked to the door.

"Um, let's just go in already before something or somepony gets hurt." He said opening the door.

"Phoenix, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, i just-" Iron started.

"It's alright Sharp Iron. I'm already used to it and i'm sorry for yelling at you." I told him.

"Wait, your not mad!?" he said.

"Nope."

"Why? I just hurt you."

"We all make mistakes and we all have to forgive each other when we do. I know that i would forgive all of you if you make mistakes because your my friends and everypony deserves to be forgiven, right?" I said to all of them.

They all nodded and we walked in the library. It was pretty dark inside and some of us bumped into each other. The lights then came on and to our surprise the pony's that we met and many more was here.

"SURPRISE!" Everypony shouted.

"HUH!" We said surprised.

"Surprise!" said a Pink Pony we met earlier. "Hi, i'm Pinkie Pie and i threw this party just for you. Were you surprised? Were you, were you, were you? Ha ha hah ha!" She said energetically.

"Very surprised. Where is someplace where i can get some peace and quiet?" Twilight said bothered.

"Come on silly. What kind of party is suppose to be peace and quiet, huh? It's a party full of fun and games!" Pinkie said.

"Well we had a long day and we're ready to hit the bed." I said covering my ear softly.

I could hear Pinkie talking on and on while walking to a table to get a drink. Sharp iron then kicked me softly on my back signaled me to stop walking.

"What?" I said.

"Don't you feel anything strange?" He replied.

"No."

"... Ok..."

I then got to the table and picked up a spoon. While i poured my drink into a cup i couldn't help myself as my tail was moving around to the music and my hooves slowly moved to the sides. A moment later i bumped into Twilight and spilled my drink on myself.

"Oh i'm sorry Phoenix! I didn't see you there." She apologized.

"It's okay Twilight. You didn't do anything... wrong..." I said as we looked deeply into each others eyes.

After a minute we noticed what we were doing and turned away, blushing madly.

"Um... If you could excuse me... I need to get a drink." She shyly said.

"Oh! I'll get it for you." I replied.

"NO LET ME!" Sharp iron said pushing me out of the way.

I just frowned and watched everypony else party. I saw Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and the White Unicorn from earlier coming over here together. I looked back at Sharp who was giving Twilight her drink and gasped when i noticed what he gave her.

"WAIT!" I shouted quietly but enough for them to hear.

Sharp iron looked at me confused and then back at Twilight who was drinking what he gave her. She then dropped her cup and started to stomp the ground. I grabbed another cup and went to put some water in it as fast as i could.

"How could you not notice that you gave her "Hot Sauce", idiot?!" I thought.

As soon as the cup was full i ran back to where Twilight and Sharp Iron were, but i didn't see Twilight anywhere. Spike picked up the bottle that had the hot sauce in it and read the label. Pinkie then pushed the bottle in Spike's hand's onto a cupcake and ate it.

"What? It's good." She said with her mouth full.

"Really?" Sharp said trying one himself.

I put the cup next to him and walked to a corner.

"I hope she's okay." I thought as i fell asleep.

A little while later, Iron woke me up.

"Come on, It's time to watch the sun rise." He said.

I nodded and got up. I looked around once before we started to leave and saw a little Sky Blue frilly girl with a purple and Pink Mane, Yellow eyes, Orange bracelets and a silver necklace walking over to me.

"Are you okay? I've been watching you sleep the whole time and thought you weren't going to wake up." She said.

"Oh i'm okay. Who are you?" I said.

"... Starshine." She replied shyly.

"I'm Phoenix Burst and this is Sharp Iron. Are you lost, Starshine?" I asked.

"No." she replied.

"Then come with us. a little frilly like you shouldn't be alone like this." I told her.

"OKAY!" She yelled cheerfully.

I looked at Sharp and back at her and smiled. We then walked to where everypony else was going. When we got there i saw Twilight and decided to join her and Spike.

"Hi Twilight. Hi Spike." I greeted.

"Oh hey Phoenix. Nice of you to join us." Spike said.

"Yes, it's good to see that your here too." Twilight said with a small blush.

Out of nowhere Pinkie Pie appeared next to us.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? Huh, Huh? I've never been so excited. Well, except for the time that i saw you walk into town and said GASP. But really, who can top that?" She said cheerfully.

"Is that so." I replied annoyed a bit.

We heard trumpets and birds play some fanfare music around us and i covered my ears as fast as i could.

(He doesn't like trumpets and Instruments that you blow in. He doesn't mind the birds though)

Twilight tapped my shoulder and looked at me curiously.

"Are you ok? Why are you covering your ears? The mayor is about to speak." She said.

"(Groans) It's trumpets... I don't like them... Sensitive ears." I told her.

I didn't hear what the mayor said after the music stopped and frowned. Everypony then cheered there loudest and jumped. It's must be time.

"In just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sun rise and celebrate the longest day of the year." The mayor announced. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the day and the night, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria,"

"Ready?" I heard Fluttershy say to her bird friends.

"Princess Celestia!" The mayor finished.

Rarity as Sharp mentioned pull the rope and the cloth that hid Princess Celestia was pulled away. To our surprise, she wasn't there.

"Oh no." Twilight said quietly.

I heard her say it and everypony gasping and chattering around me, but i felt a strange presence coming and looked at Iron. Cybran's are here.

"Sharp! There here!" I shouted.

(Imagine or play Face it here.)

"I KNOW! GET READY!" he shouted back.

"Who's here Phoenix?" Twilight said a bit frightened by my outburst.

The ground started to shake violently and a Dark Red portal opened in front of us. Everypony in the room screamed in horror except for me and Iron. While the portal was opening somepony appeared in a Dark mist and landed in the spot where Celestia was supposed to be.

"Oh no, Nightmare Moon." Twilight said.

"Oh my beloved subjects. It's been so long since i've seen your precious little fa- CCCCCESSSSS!" She cried as she fell from the shaking.

I hurried over to catch her and got her before she hit the ground.

"Careful miss. This place is dangerous right now. You and everypony else needs to hurry out of here, now!" I said.

"And why would we need to do a thing like that?" Nightmare Moon replied.

"Because all of Equestria is under attack!" I shouted to everypony after putting her down. "IRON, GET EVERYPONY OUT OF HERE!"

"What about you?" He yelled back.

"I'll hold them off for as long as it takes, Just hurry!"

He nodded and did as told. I stood still and watched as the portal stopped growing. After a moment a giant hand came out of the portal and tried to grabbed me, but missed. I growled as i saw more Cybrans come out of it and charged for me.

"DAVID, THAT'S WAY TOO MANY! YOU'LL NEVER HOLD ALL OF THEM OFF ON YOUR OWN!" He shouted.

"I KNOW TIM, BUT I HAVE TO TRY! I'M NOT GOING TO LET ALL OF EQUESTRIA BE IN DANGER BECAUSE OF ME AND YOU!" I shouted back. "HURRY!"

I charged at the Cybran Bladers and jumped.

"CUPID! ZEI! NOW!" I shouted my partners names.

"We're ready master!" They said.

They became spirit balls and flouted next to me.

"LET'S ROLL!" I yelled grabbing them and putting them in my chest. "GLYFH MODE!"

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

I hurriedly got everypony out and looked back at the place we were in. There won't supposed to be that many Cybrans at once. They never attack in groups. Could it be... They're getting desperate for that third eye.

"Sharp Iron, What in Equestria is going on here?" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, We'd really like an explanation." Rarity added.

"You really don't want to know..." I said.

"YES WE DO! PHOENIX IS FIGHTING WHATEVER IS IN THERE BY HIMSELF!" Twilight yelled.

I flinched and turned to them. They looked angry and confused at the same time, well except for Fluttershy who was completely scared out of her mind.

"... Alright. But don't be scared at what your about to see." I told them.

They nodded after a moment and i sighed.

_**Do you believe in what happened, what's happening and what will happen? Are you all ready to see, hear and feel what a Glyfh Hunter feel's everyday? If you accept these terms, then life as you know it will change and nothing will be the same. Do you accept these**_** terms?**

I waited for a minute for there answer and started to get shaky. They nodded and i waited for the Blue light to appear in front of them. Everypony except Starshine got it and it confused me. Did she not accept the terms? I leaned closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"... (Gasps) No way..." I whispered.

"What, what do you see?" She said feeling a little scared.

"... How can you be... Am i going crazy?" I questioned myself.

"What is it?" She replied.

"... Your a-" I almost finished when the building's roof blew up.

Appearing from the building was Two Cybran Giant's, Six Cybran Bladers, Ten Cybran keese and David. I gasped at how many there were and ran in to join the fight.

"DA- I MEAN, PHOENIX, I'M COMING!" I shouted.

"NO SHARP! STAY WITH EVERYPONY ELSE! I GOT TH-" He said before he was smacked into another building. "GAH!"

"PHOENIX!"

"(Breathing harshly) GIVE US THE EYE, DAVID TAISUKI!" one of the Cybrans said harshly.

"(Growls) NEVER! YOU ARE NOT GETTING THIS EYE OR YOUR MASTER BACK! JUST FORGET IT!" he shouted back angrily.

"THEN EVERYONE ELSE WILL DIE ALONG WITH THIS WORLD!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED, FOOL!"

They then pulled Phoenix out of the building and smashed him into the ground.

"PHOENIX!" we cried, running to his aid.

"... (Groans in pain) Your going to- Gah... Pay for this! I'm not going to let you drag all of Equestria down with me! I will continue to fight until everypony is safe!" Phoenix said.

"We shall see about that, little one. Not even you can stop us this time. Your attempts are useless." the first Cybran Giant said. "Now, It is time for your fall with the rest of the world!"

* * *

"And this chapter is finished. The Cybrans are here and it's time for the battle for Equestria. How will this end?" B.B.2 says.

"Great, We have to fight a Cybran **THIS** early. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" David said.

"It's part of the story, David. And don't worry, things will turn out well in the end." B.B.2 replied.

"_RRRRIGHT..."_ David said.

"Oh stop being mean, David. Besides, your the strongest Glyfh hunter there is. You'll win, i know it!" Diana said.

"Your right. Sorry BATTLEBOYS2." David apologized.

"That's okay. You don't want to fight and that's understandable. Just remember that things are going to get better after this, alright?" B.B.2 said.

"Right. And now, _Thanks and BYE EVERYPONY! DISCLAIMERS ARE AT THE TOP OF THIS CHAPTER!"_ David says.


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim Episode 2: The Seventh Element part 1.

* * *

"Hello everypony! Welcome back to MLP: FIM and the adventures of David and Tim. As you might want to know, This chapter will centering on the Elements of harmony, But there will be a Seventh. How will these two parts turn out? Which side do you think is going to win? Get ready to find out!" B.B.2 says.

"Great, now your spoiling stuff. Let the readers find out and stop spoiling it!" Tim angrily said.

"I have to agree with Tim on this one. Just make sure to **_NOT GET US_** **_KILLED! _**Okay?" David said frightening Tim, Dennis, Diana and BATTLEBOYS2.

"... Um... okay..." Diana said quietly.

"... Um, One question, yeah um, _**YOUR THE STRONGEST GLYFH HUNTER THE WORLD MAY EVER KNOW AND IF YOU THINK THAT YOUR GOING TO DIE THEN THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE GIVEN **__**UP!" **_Tim yelled.

"Argh, I'm going to play some music until the chapter is over. See you all later." Dennis said playing "Don't mine at night" by JanAnimations.

"... Anyway, Let's get on with the SHOW!" B.B.2 called out to you readers.

Disclaimers: We do not own MLP or Ab in any way. Just the OC's, the Cybran's, the Glyfh's and the Seventh Element.

* * *

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

I got up after the giant lifted his hand and coughed out some blood, quickly whipping it off before somepony saw. I really didn't want anypony to see me like this. I wanted to be normal like them, That's all i've ever wanted. Playing, Sharing, laughing and loving each other. I didn't want to fight, but it looks like i have to. I slowly walked closer to one of the Cybran Bladers and smacked him hard in the face. I then front flipped over two other Bladers and kicked them in the face. Three of the Keese charged at me at full speed, but missed as i ducked. I looked at the Keese that attacked me and saw a giant's hand coming down towards Tim and the others. I gasped in surprise and used my super speed to dash to them.

"GUYS, ABOVE YOU!" I cried, running out of breath.

I then jumped onto the hand and stabbed it with Aria.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the giant cried in pain. "BLAST YOU, FOOL! YOUR GOING TO DIE IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO!"

"AS LONG AS IT'S ME FIRST THEN I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE EQUESTRIA AND EVERYPONY ON IT OUT OF THIS!" I yelled.

Then i saw the other giant lift his leg to try to stomp on them. I quickly rushed my way to his leg and lifted him off the ground and into space.

"IF YOU THINK THAT FOR ONE MINUTE THAT I'M GOING TO LET ANY OF YOU HURT MY FRIENDS THEN BE READY BECAUSE YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES IF YOU DO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I then blasted myself and the giant back down to Equestria like a meteor and crashed into the first giant. After a moment i opened my eyes and saw that Twilight was in front of me, looking at me with scared and worried eyes.

"Oh thank god your okay. We thought you were dead for a minute there." She said worriedly.

"Oh it'll take a lot more then that to kill me and that i know for a fact. Me and Sharp Iron have been in stuff like this before and survived." I replied.

I got up and looked around us. Sharp was fighting the Cybrans and everypony else was hiding. I couldn't just sit here and let this happen, so i walked past Twilight and got into position.

"Cupid... Zei... Are you ready, guys?" I said.

"Ready when you are, master!" They replied.

(Imagine or play Reach for the Elements of Harmony here.)

I nodded and closed my eyes. I then shot my eyes open and slowly started to flout higher into the air.

"I am not going to let you get your way. Not after everything that's already happened. I know that i want everyone to be happy, but you know that if i give you all your master back, then everything will end. There will be no stopping him. Now, either you all go home or i'll make you. No pony is going to die today, so do we have an agreement?" I announced.

"WE WILL NEVER STOP OUR DUTY! OUR MASTER WILL RETURN TO US IF IT'S THE LAST THING ANY OF US DO! YOU WILL DIE IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO AND WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP, EVEN IF WE HAVE TO DESTROY AN ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" They said.

"NO! THIS HAS TO STOP! NO MORE, PLEASE! NO MORE OF THIS SENSELESS FIGHTING! YOU CAN KILL ME SOME OTHER TIME, JUST NOT NOW! GO HOME!" I pleaded.

"NEVER!" They shouted back at me.

This had to stop. I can't take it anymore. I couldn't say anything else because they were to stubborn, but i have to protect everypony. I promised my mom i would and i'm not ever going to let her down, EVER! (He's mom is dead. Sob.)

"... If that's how you feel... Then let's do this!" I called out, dashing towards them.

I then dashed towards them and activated the Signus Spell.

"AHVU NIGATOMI SUZICATA ZICUGIZATO!" I yelled out.

A Red Magic Circle formed around my left hoove and became a little Blue Orb. I decided to get the Bladers first, knowing how easy they are. I flew past all the Keese that were coming at me and hit every single Blader with the orb and they disappeared. I went for the Keese next until Sharp Iron appeared in front of me injured.

"IRON?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I shouted.

"Dave... Get out of here... They are after you after all, right? Just go." He replied tiredly.

"NO, I AM NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND! WE ARE GOING TO SAVE EQUESTRIA TOGETHER!" I shouted again.

"NO "WE" AREN'T! I'M GOING TO SAVE EQUESTRIA! YOUR INJURED, BUDDY! JUST GO SOMEWHERE AND-" He almost finished.

"_**I WILL NEVER, EVER BREAK MY PROMISE TO MOM, EVER! I WILL DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO PREVENT EVERYTHING FROM BEING DESTROYED, EVEN IF I DIE! THERE ARE SO MANY INNOCENT PONY'S DOWN THERE WHO NEED US RIGHT NOW AND I WILL NOT LET THEM DOWN!" **_I shouted again.

Sharp Iron only blinked, but decided to let it slide.

"... You must really care about everypony to want to protect them, huh?" He said.

"Must really care?! I promised my mom that i would-"

"I know. So if your done with your lectures then... let's go save the world, buddy."

"You got the right idea."

We nodded to each other and charged for the Cybran Keese. We both took out five Keese each before dealing with the giants.

"You ready for this, Phoenix Burst?" Sharp Iron said.

"(Looks all around the area and back at Iron) I sure am." I replied.

Sharp Iron charged at one of the giants at full speed and kicked him in the b***s. The giant groaned in pain and sat down on a destroyed building. Before i went to join him i wanted to see how Twilight and the others were doing. I landed on the ground slowly and looked around for them, but didn't see them.

"Where are-" I froze as i heard them scream.

I looked at the other giant and saw Twilight, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash in his hands.

"LET US GO, YOU GIANT ONE EYED FREAK!" Rainbow shouted.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'M GOING TO LET YOU GO FOR EVEN A SECOND? GET REAL! PHOENIX WILL EITHER GIVE US WHAT WE WANT OR YOU ALL WILL SUFFER!" He yelled.

"He's not stupid enough to just do that. He's going to stop you, you'll see." Twilight said.

"We shall see about-"

"We shall see what? Me kicking your butt." I said behind the giant.

"Phoenix!" The pony's cried.

"You!" Said the giant.

"Me." I joked.

"Stop fooling around and get us out of here." Rainbow said.

"... With a "Please" would be nice, but not now. Come here you." i replied annoyed.

I rushed for his hand and smashed my hooves on it. He cried out in pain and released them. I then used my telekinetic force to get them safely to the ground.

"Don't worry, everyone. I've got this. Just stay calm." I called out. "You are going to pay for trying to hurt my friends. Get ready to go back to your mommy, Cybran!" I said as i kicked him into the air.

"PHOENIX! DON'T HOLD BACK AT ALL, JUST SEND HIM HOME WHERE HE BELONGS!" Sharp yelled.

"GOT IT! CUPID, ZEI, LET'S ROLL!"

I dashed into the sky where i kicked the giant and opened a portal to the Cybran World. I waited for him to fall from my kick but when i looked up, he was gone.

"Where in Equestria did-" I said quietly before hearing the giant behind me.

"I got you now." He said.

I looked behind me and dashed to his head before i was met with a surprise attack. I grabbed his horns and swung him around.

"LOOK, I HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS! GO HHHHHOOOOOMMMEEEE! I yelled before i threw him inside and closed it.

I looked at the sky and saw that it was slowly becoming clear again, meaning that it was over.

"Finally... it's over... for now that is." I said to myself.

"Don't worry master. At least you can finally rest-" Zei stopped because Cupid put his hand on Zei's mouth.

"What about Nightmare Moon?" Cupid said.

"Nightmare... Moo- NIGHTMARE MOON!? THAT'S RIGHT, WHERE IS SHE?" I cried looking around for her.

I looked everywhere around us and didn't see her. I decided to stop looking and went down to earth or Equestria. Everything around us was fixed and everypony was okay thankfully. I then saw Starshine and everypony else run towards me and smiled.

"HUFF, HUFF, HUFF... PHOENIX!" Star cried as she jumped on me.

"WHOA, GAH!"

"PHOENIX, ARE YOU OKAY? I WAS SO WORRIED!" She said.

"Ow... um, sorry about that Star. Are you and everypony else okay?" I replied.

"Yes we are, Thanks to you and Iron. But we want some answers as to what they were." She replied.

"Right. Me and Iron will tell you everything when we get to the library. I just think that it's best to go there for now." I said while getting up.

"Phoenix, Your okay! For a moment there i thought you died." Sharp said sighing in relief.

"Oh come on, Sharp. you know that won't happen unless i gave in and you also know that that wasn't going to happen." I replied.

"Great! Now come, everypony wants to see you."

I looked at everypony there and saw them cheering me and Sharp's names. We were heroes here too. As i looked around, i saw Twilight and everyone else in the group waving at us and ran to them.

"Hi everypony. Are you all alright?" I said.

"Yes we are. Are you? You really had us worried because we thought you were going to die. In fact, were we going to die? What in Equestria were those things? Were they serious about killing you?" Pinkie said really fast.

"I will tell you everything about them and us when we get to the Library. By the way, Have any of you seen Nightmare Moon" I told them.

"NIGHTMARE MOON!? That's right, the Eternal Night. Come on, everypony!" Twilight said.

"That's right. Let us roll." Sharp said in a weird way.

We nodded and left to the Library.

- At the Library -

(Imagine or play The last time travel here in 8-bit.)

Twilight left with a sleeping spike to put him to bed while everypony gathered around me.

"Alright, to start off, Those were Cybrans. They are evil spirits that used to be people century's ago but revived as what you saw. They aren't the only one's that are like that. Cupid, Zei, Why don't you show yourselves." I said.

They did as told and became real pony's, revealing themselves to everypony.

"Hi, I'm Cupid. And this is my brother, Zei. He doesn't really talk much though." He introduced.

"Hi." Zei simply said.

"Howdy." Applejack greeted sticking out a hoof.

Zei just stared for a minute before shaking her hoof.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Are you the one's Phoenix was talking to when we thought he was talking to himself?" Pinkie said.

"... Yes. We are. We actually already know who you are because of him." Cupid replied.

"And why would you do that?" Rainbow said almost feeling angered.

"I-I didn't tell them. They're always with me, so they pretty much know you as much as i do." I replied in nervousness.

"Right. So what are you guys? Are you spirits too?" Fluttershy shyly said.

"Oh no, We're not Cybran's, but we are what they are, just a bit different." Cupid replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rarity said.

"They are Glyfh's. They're also Spirits that lived a long time ago, but are the good version of them. The Glyfh's are the good guys while the Cybrans are the bad. Get it?" Sharp said really fast with a smile at the end.

Everypony looked really confused, but otherwise nodded in understanding.

"And only special pony's are able to use them in battle. Those special pony's are called "Glyfh hunters". We don't hunt Glyfh's at all if that's what your thinking, but i really don't know why we're called that. Guess it's a good name to the pony who made the name." I said.

"So then how come we can see them? Are we Glyfh hunters too?" Rarity said.

I looked at the girls real closely and didn't any Glyfh stigma cells, but did see the crystal in there eyes.

"No. your "Believers". Sharp Iron must have told you all the terms right? Because of that, your able to see Glyfh's and Cybran's." I told them.

"Oh, so that's what that light was." Twilight said while holding a big book with her magic.

"That still doesn't explain who or what they were after." Starshine added.

"Well... They're after me." I told them sadly.

"Why?" Fluttershy said.

"... Because i have somepony they want, but won't let them have." I replied.

"So then give he or she back to them and things will be okay." Pinkie said.

"Oh you don't understand, they cannot have him. Not for a second." Sharp replied nervously.

"And they can't because?" Apple said.

"Because things will only get worse then they are now. The pony that they want is with me, which is why they want to kill me." I replied.

"Who is he?" Rainbow said.

Me and Sharp stayed quiet for a minute before answering.

"He is there leader. Genoside is his name." I spoke, regretting that i even said it.

"Genoside? Doesn't that mean..." Applejack paused.

"Yes it does sadly. He won't hesitate to destroy anypony who get's in he's way. For now, be thankful that he's not here... Well... He is here, just not _here _here." I said.

"So, when you said that you have him, you meant..." Fluttershy said.

"(Nods) He's right here (Put's a hoof on his forehead). He's in my third eye." I said.

"That's bad. So your stuck with him?" Star said feeling a bit bad for me.

"Pretty much. But it's not so bad i guess." I told her reassuringly.

"Right. Now, we explained what we know. Now it's your turn to tell us about what you know about Nightmare Moon and the Elements of Harmony, Twilight." Sharp said.

"Right! Just what are the Elements of harmony and how did you know about Nightmare Moon huh? Are you a spy- WHOA!" Rainbow said before her tail was pulled back by Applejack.

"Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy, but she knows what's going on, don't you Twilight?" Applejack said.

"... I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her. But, i don't know what they are or where to find them. I don't even know what they do." Twilight said.

"The Elements of Harmony. A reference guide." Pinkie said.

"How did you find that?!" Twilight said.

"It must have been easy." Sharp replied for Pinkie.

"... Okay. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known. Kindness, Laughter, Honesty, Generosity and loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It's said that the last known location of the five Elements are in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. They are located in what is now..." Twilight said before we were in front of a forest.

"THE EVER FREE FOREST!?" The other pony girls cried in surprise.

"Oh great! Now we have to _go into a forest_ and _find the Elements of Harmony_." Sharp iron said sarcastically.

"Oh it won't be that bad, will it? I mean, yeah i don't want to do anymore fighting or anything, but i must help my friends. I just wouldn't be me if i didn't." I told him.

"Right." He replied annoyed.

We looked at the Everfree forest's entrance for a moment before Pinkie squealed in joy.

"WHEE. Let's go." She said happily.

"Not so fast. Look, i appreciate the offer, but i'd really rather do this on my own." Twilight said making Pinkie stop.

"No way. We are in this together. All of us, no matter what you say." I said.

"Yeah, no matter what _yusei. _HA HA HA HA HA!" Sharp joked.

"Stop joking around, Iron. This is serious." I replied with annoyance.

He just huffed at me and walk ahead with the others. I looked at Twilight and walked up to her.

"It's okay, Twilight. We're in this together like friends and i'll do whatever it takes to protect you. Just like i... Promised my mom..." I told her.

"... Okay." She replied.

We then ran to the others side and joined them.

* * *

"And that's a wrap up! Well, The Cybran's have been defeated and now it's time to find the Elements of Harmony." B.B.2. said.

"Well thank you so much for a good end to that battle, but now your making us go on another task? Why are you doing this to us?" David replied sadly.

"It's just like the show, but changed a lot because of you and Tim. Just be happy that your not dead." B.B.2. replied.

"(Sobs) Okay..."

"Oh cheer up David. Besides, your about to-" Diana tried to finish but couldn't because of Tim and Dennis.

"DON'T SPOIL IT, DIANA!" They yelled.

"Right. And now, _Thanks and BYE!" _B.B.2. says.


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim Episode 2: The Seventh Element part 2.

* * *

"Hello everypony! Welcome back to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim. I'm sorry that i haven't updated sooner, but i have three story's that i also need to do and i'm thinking of doing a RPG about my story's soon. So to make it up to you readers, i'm going to make this chapter a _long _one." B.B.2. says to everyone.

"CHA-CHING! Your back and ready to start our story again! YES!" Tim said.

"Okay, so he's back, so what? This isn't the first time he's done this and he does have other story's he needs to finish too, right?" David replied.

"An he lost _everything_ he wrote yesterday, so has to start all over again." Diana added.

"Right..." B.B.2. said crying.

"Aw... Let me play you something that will make you feel better." Tim said playing "Kids in America".

"Oh i love this song!" B.B.2. replied happily.

"NO, not this! This is mine. Here's yours." Tim replied while pulling out a piece of bacon.

"Anyway, Let's get on with the SHOW!" David announced.

Disclaimers: MLP: FIM does not belong to us. It belongs to Hasbro and the music belongs to there owners too (Which is not Hasbro's except the Laughter Song). We only own the Cupid and Zei Characters.

* * *

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

Right now the girls were talking with each other while i was messing with Phoenix, trying to make him mad as usual.

"They are called "The Wonderbolts", Sharp Iron." Phoenix said, getting annoyed by this conversation.

"The "Wonderholts"? That's not a name. They should have a name like "The Wonderbolts" or "The Wondercolts"." I replied.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID! THE "WONDERBOLTS"! GET IT RIGHT, SHARP!" He replied angrily.

"No you didn't. You said "The Wonderdolts". I'm the one who said "The Wonderbolts", not you. So you get it right, chump bucket." I replied mockingly.

"WOULD YOU JUST KNOCK IT OFF FOR ONE DAY ALREADY, SHARP IRON! I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS TREATING ME LIKE I'M NOTHING TO YOU, EVEN THOUGH I SAVED YOUR LIFE MULTIPLE TIMES ALREADY! JUST BE THANKFUL THAT I'M EVEN TALKING TO YOU!" He yelled at me angrily.

"... Yeah, like i'm going to do that." I tiredly replied, not caring about what he might do.

He just growled and walked ahead of us faster. I looked at the girls and saw that they were making angry looks at me and i just sighed.

"And i'm guessing that you want me to cheer him up, huh? Like i'm going to do that." I told them pridefully.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

(Play Musique pour la tristesse de Xion here.)

Sometimes i don't even know why we are even friends to begin with. He's always going to be like this and there's no changing it, ever. I looked at where i was and saw that everypony wasn't there.

"... Sharp Iron... Girls... Where are you? Hello?" I said.

Well this was great. I was alone again in a dark forest, looking for my friends and the Elements of Harmony. After a moment of silence, i saw everypony coming my way and ran to them.

"Guys! I'm so sorry that i left like that. I really didn't mean to leave any of you... and make-"

"Make your mommy sad? When are you going to get over your mom's death, huh? You should be thankful that she saved you or you would be the one who's not here. Yeah so you, your mom and your dad felt pain that day, but you just have to let it go." Sharp said.

Let it go? Let go of the pain that haunts my heart forever? How could i ever just "Let it go", huh?

"... You... want me to let my mom go... after _everything _that's happened, you just want me... to let her go? Iron, i could never let someone who meant **_SO _**much go! SHE SAVED MY LIFE! NOT YOURS! SHE GAVE HER LIFE TO SAVE ME AND YOU WANT ME TO JUST LET IT GO!?" I replied with more anger growing with every word.

Everyone gasped at me and took a step back, not wanting to get hurt. I didn't mean them at all, it's just... I looked at the girls before looking at Sharp and lowered my head.

"... I'm sorry girls... I didn't mean to hurt you at all... It's just... a long time ago... when i was only a little foal... I lost my mom... She saved me from a stallion that tried to kill me... and was killed in front of my very eyes... It traumatized me for life, just thinking about her that day hurts... (Starts to sob) And my dad and me almost suffered the same fate too... And now... I have enemy's that want to kill me, I'm always put into battle, trying to protect the whole of Equestria and... I just don't even know anymore..." I told them sobbing.

A minute past before i calmed down and looked at everypony.

"I'm sorry about that. If you all are ready, then let's continue shall we..." I said.

I turned around and started to walk very slowly, but before i even took a step, i felt somepony hug me from behind and looked at him/her. The one who was there was Twilight, hugging me with a tear in her eye.

"... Thank you Twilight. That really makes me feel better." I said only to her so nopony else could hear.

She released me and nodded. I looked at everpony else who was pretty sad and gave them each a hug, including Iron sadly.

"Hey, why the hug, momma's foal?" He said before i smacked him on the head.

"I don't know why i hugged you, but because you said that, i smacked you!" I yelled at him. "But everypony else got hugged because i wanted to make them feel better. Please, don't feel sad because of me... None of you have done anything wrong. You all actually made me feel better by being yourselves and because your my friends. And i wouldn't want to make my friends feel sad." I reassured them.

"Humph, Well if your finished with your lame friendship talk, can we get going?" Sharp said feeling annoyed.

After a moment of silence, i sighed and nodded, not wanting to delay us any longer.

"He's right. We have to find the Elements of Harmony right now. Sorry for delaying everypony." I said.

"Heh, you should be." Sharp replied quietly.

I shook my head and turned around to walk on with everypony following. A few minutes past until we were at a cliff and Sharp Iron walked over to the left edge of it, looking down at the bottom.

"SHARP!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I cried out.

"Get away from there!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Hmm...That's going to be a long fall if somepony isn't care- FULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" He screamed as he made the cliff break apart, making us fall.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were the only one's that didn't fall and gasped.

"I think that cliff just jinxed you. Come on Fluttershy, let's go save them." Rainbow said before dashing to our rescue.

"Um, okay." Flutter replied, joining Rainbow dash.

The first pony's that they saved was Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Me and Applejack used our teeth to grab some roots while Sharp Iron was safely on another part of the cliff and Twilight was about to fall again. Applejack was the first to let go of her root to save Twilight before me and grabbed her hooves. When i got there, i grabbed Apple's legs and pulled them up with all my might.

"It's going to be... o... kay... I'm not going to let you... go for a moment, just hold on." I told them.

I looked at Sharp Iron who was sitting down and eating popcorn. (Don't ask me how he does it.)

"SHARP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HELP US!" I cried.

"Help you? I would gladly help Applejack, but if your helping her, then count me out of that." He replied.

"Could you please drop this right now and help us before Twilight falls? Please, i don't want to lose anypony, Iron." I pleaded.

"... Will you do whatever i want after this for a whole month?" He replied slyly.

Why was he doing this now? He knows that we need him and he just wants to hurt me, but he won't only be hurting me if he doesn't do anything.

"ARGH! FORGET YOU THEN!" I screamed angrily.

I could careless what he does could be as stupid as he wanted, but i have to save my friends right now.

"Applejack, Phoenix, What do i do?" Twilight replied worriedly.

"... Let go." Apple replied to Twilight.

"Are you crazy!?" Twilight said shocked.

"No ah an't. I promise you'll be safe." Apple told her.

"That's not true." Twilight replied.

"Now listen here. What i'm say'n is the honest truth and nothing but that. you will be safe, i promise." Apple reassured Twi.

Twilight looked at me with sad eyes and i looked back feeling the same. I then saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy wave at me and dive under Twilight, meaning that they're going to get her.

"... Applejack is telling you the truth. Just let go and you'll be fine, i swear." I told her.

She looked back at Apple and back to me three times before letting go with a scream. A second later silence took place, meaning that they must have caught her. I sighed with relief and pulled Applejack up.

"(sigh) Thanks Phoenix. I couldn't have done that without you." She thanked me.

"Your welcome. I always help my friends and you are my friend. Why wouldn't i help you out?" I replied with a smile.

Apple blushed and giggle a bit before joining everypony else down the cliff. As i got down i was met with a headbutt in the face by Sharp.

"Huh? Hey, don't sneak up on me like that, you dolt." He said.

"Gah... Me? Sneak up on you? I wasn't doing anything like that. I just got off the cliff." I replied with annoyance.

He just huffed at me and walked away. I walked past everypony and continued to our destination slowly, not wanting to delay us again. Twilight then walked up to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Yes Twilight?" I said.

"Thank you for saving me and i'm sorry about your mother." She replied with the last part sounding really sad.

"Your welcome and don't worry about it. What's in the past is in the past... and there's nothing i can do to change that. But i can remember her because she's not really gone. You see, in my point of view, somepony can never really truly be gone unless they are forgotten. If i was to forget her or say or feel that she was really gone, then she would be. But she isn't. She's still there, in the clouds, watching over me and everypony i'm with. If you have somepony who's gone, then just remember them and they will always be with you, no matter what Twilight. And if any of us were to be gone, then just remember us and we will be right here by your side." I told her.

"... Thank you... That's actually very good advice." She replied.

"Really?" I replied with confusion.

"Yes, it is. Maybe your mother is right here with us, watching over us with hope that we will get to those Elements and seeing how much of a nice pony you've become." She said, blushing with the last part.

"You know, maybe she is." I replied looking into her eyes.

After a moment, Sharp started to laugh at us and we looked at him menacingly. He stopped laughing and walked even faster. He then gasped and screamed like a girl when a Manticore appeared in front of him, making him run behind me.

"Ah! A Manticore!" Rarity cried.

"S-S-S-Save me Phoenix." He said shacking like a worm.

"Um... Okay, i got this." I said as i charged for it.

It smacked me towards some rocks, knocking me out and roared at everypony else.

"Phoenix!" everpony cried.

"Grr... I'll get you for hurting my friend." Rarity said.

Rarity then used her magic to uses some vines and wrapped up the Manticore's arms and legs. The Manticore easily broke free and roared in her face, messing up her mane.

"AH! MY HAIR!" She cried, running away from the Manticore.

"W-Wait." Fluttershy said quietly.

Applejack jumped on the Manticore's back and started riding it like it was a bull.

"YEEHOW Partner." Applejack cried joyfully.

She was then flung off it and sent flying towards me.

"He's all your, partner." She told Rainbow Dash.

"I'm on it!" Rainbow said.

"Wait!" Fluttershy said a little louder.

Rainbow Dash made a tornado around the Manticore and then got hit by it's tail.

"(Gasps) Rainbow!" Twilight said, worried about her.

I joined the group as soon as i woke up and got ready to charge at the Manticore. The Manticore did the same and got ready. A second past and we ran towards the Manticore at full speed, until Fluttershy stopped both sides.

"WAAAAIIT!" She cried.

"Oh. Tell me when she's died so we can continue. I'll always remember you Fluttershy. You were a good friend, even though we just met today." Sharp said ducking behind me.

Everypony and the Manticore looked at him like he was some kind of idiot and sweat dropped.

"What? I can worry about her. I just won't worry about Phoenix here. come on, he's so lame and stupid." He said with the last part having some disgust in it.

We gasped and gave him a dumbfounded look before turning back to the Manticore. Fluttershy walked up to it and it lifted it's paw at her. We covered our eyes and waited for the worst to happen until we heard her say some things to it.

"There, there." She said to the Manticore.

We opened our eyes and saw that it didn't do anything to Fluttershy. It was just looking at her with confused and sad eyes before showing her it's left paw.

"Oh you poor, poor little baby." She said.

"Little?" Rainbow said.

"Baby?" I added.

"This will just take one second." She told the Manticore before taking something out of it's paw.

The Manticore picked up Fluttershy and roared in her face.

"FLUTTERSHY!" We screamed.

But the Manticore was only licking Fluttershy like a dog.

"Oh hahahaha, Your just a cute little old baby. Yes you are, yes you are." she babied it.

We walked past them and waited for them to finish behind them.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Sharp said.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at that and pushed him a little. He then hit me across the face with his hoof and walked closer to the girls. I just sighed and looked at Fluttershy who was coming our way.

"How did you know what to do, Fluttershy?" Twilight said.

"I didn't. Sometimes, we just need to be shown a little bit of kindness." she replied.

"I agree and i'll be the first to say that you did great. That was very brave of you." I said.

"Why, thank you Phoenix." She replied shyly.

I nodded and joined everypony to our destination. A few minutes past when i saw a Blue ghost thing on my right and just stopped walking.

"Argh. I need a rest from all this icky muck. My hooves are starting to feel sore." Rarity said.

"Oh stop complaining, Rarity. We're almost to our destination, so just relax." Sharp replied with annoyance.

"COMPLAINING!? And this is coming from the lazy pony who just stood there while Applejack and Phoenix were trying to save Twilight." Rarity retorted angrily.

"LAZY PONY!? Why you-" Iron was about to hurt Rarity until i got between them.

"Please don't fight, you two. Look, we are almost to where we need to be and fighting will not help us get there any faster. You Sharp Iron needs to stop being a jerk to everypony. And Rarity, I feel the same as you about taking a rest. Why don't we all stop for a minute and rest our hooves?" I said.

"Humph, And what makes you the leader here?" Iron replied.

"I'm not trying to be any type of leader. I'm just being a good friend and have everypony take some time off there hooves for now." I replied to him.

"Oh really? Well then why don't you just stay here while we continue without you?" He said.

"Oh so now you just want to leave me here? If that's the case, then i'll just stay right here." I said sitting down.

"Geez, your such a foal." He replied.

"Hey, Why don't you just leave him alone? He's just trying to help you. you don't have to be so mean to him like that!" Rainbow Dash inquired.

Sharp just blinked twice then gave her a angered look.

"You know, your very brave to talk to me like that. You sure you don't want to take that back before i do something to you?" He said menacingly with one hoof raised.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT RAINBOW DASH, SHARP IRON!" I said, defending Rainbow.

"... Are you sure you want to take a beating right here and now Phoenix? There's still time fo-"

"I'm not going to let you hurt her, you hear me?! If your going to hurt somepony... Then let it be me." I replied.

"Hmm... Are you sure?" He replied.

"... Yes. I'm sure. Do whatever you want to me, as long as you leave Rainbow Dash alone." I said sadly.

He walked up to me and grabbed me by my ear and dragged me away from the girls. He created a barrier and started to beat me up mercilessly. After a few minutes of taking a serious beating we continued on. I heard Rainbow Dash walk up to me and looked at her.

"Yes Rainbow?" I started with sadness and pain from the injury's.

"I just wanted to say thank you for standing up to him for me. You know, i could have taken him down easily, you know, show him a thing or two. But you standing up for me was pretty cool." She replied.

"Thanks Rainbow. I just couldn't stand to see anypony get hurt because of me. It could have lead to a big fight and there would be nothing i could have done to stop it. I know he's a big jerk to you and the others, but just let me take care of him, okay Rainbow? I'll try to do better to get him off your hooves." I told her.

"You got it." She replied before joining the other pony's.

I looked at everypony there and smiled. Seeing them like this was like looking at... a family. Maybe even a group of human girls talking to each other normally. Oh how i miss home. Dad... Gwen... I'll be back soon. I then noticed that Rarity was walking up to me too and greeted her.

"Oh. Hi Rarity." I greeted.

"Hello Phoenix. Look, I'm very thankful that you helped me with Iron and because of that rest you let us have. Your really kind and i just wanted to say that. If there's anything i can do for you then just say the word." She said.

"You got it, Rarity." I replied.

A moment later we were in a dark part of the forest and we kept bumping into each other.

"Where are we?" Twilight said.

"Where is everypony?" Rainbow said.

"Who's on my tail!?" Iron said.

"Oops, i think i stepped in something." Apple said.

"AHHH!" Flutter screamed.

"It's just mud." Apple replied annoyed.

Just then, everything around us started to glow and revealed a bunch of trees with scary faces staring straight at us. Sharp Iron was the first to scream before everypony else except me and Pinkie. I wasn't scared of them at all, but didn't really know why Pinkie wasn't as she started to laugh at them.

"Pinkie, What are you doing?! Run!" Twilight cried.

"Oh girls, don't you see..." She said before starting to sing.

(It's song time, everypony! Song: Laughter Song.)

"When I was a little filly and the sun was going down.." Pinkie sang.

"Tell me she's not..." Twilight said.

"The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..." Pinkie continued.

"She is." Rarity said.

"I'd hide under my pillow From what I thought I saw But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way To deal with fears at all" Iron joined in.

"Sharp!?" I said surprised.

"Then what is?" Rainbow said.

"She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall Learn to face your fear" She continued.

"You'll see that they can't hurt you Just laugh to make them disappear. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sharp added.

They laughed at some trees and there faces disappeared, making us gasp in surprise.

"So, giggle at the ghostly, Guffaw at the grossly, Crack up at the creepy, Whoop it up with the weepy, Chortle at the kooky, Snortle at the spooky, And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh... Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuugh" Pinkie and Iron Sang together while making us laugh at the trees and making the faces go away from them

(End of song.)

"Ha ha ha ha... That was awesome you two." I said.

"Thank you Phoenix. That was pretty cool, wasn't it? We should do that again sometime." Pinkie replied.

"And i would be glad to do it with you, Pinkie." Iron said blushing.

We all got up and laughed at him, making him mad. He just got up and started walking off and we followed close behind, still laughing at him. After a minute, we were at a River that looked pretty strong. We looked around for a bridge or something we could use to get across and saw nothing.

"How are we going to cross this?" Pinkie said.

We then heard someone crying aside from us and went to see who it was. We looked behind some bush's and saw a sea serpent there, crying his eyes out.

"Oh, what a world. What a world." He said.

"What's wrong, sir? Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Well i don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, When this tacky little cloud just whooshed past me and cut off half of my beloved mustache. And now, i look simply horrible. OH-OH-OH!" He cried, splashing a wave of water at us.

"GAH! Hey, watch it! I just got my mane cleaned." Iron yelled.

"IRON, STOP THAT!" I angrily replied.

"Oh, give me a break." Rainbow Dash said.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" Applejack added.

"Why of course it is. How can you be so insensitive. Oh, just look at him." Rarity replied to both of them.

"Blaa, Blaa, Blaa i say. Come on, we don't have time for this." Iron said rudely.

"Well we have to help him. He might just help us out if we do." I replied.

"Maybe so, maybe not. You can sit here and do whatever your going to do, but i'm not staying. Bye." He said.

"Grrr... Fine then. Leave. We don't need a lazy pony who hasn't helped us with anything." I replied.

"Don't test me, fool. I'm not afraid to kill you or anypony here. So i'd suggest you stay back." He retorted. before walking off.

I growled at him before looking back at Rarity who seems to have been paying no attention to us at all.

"I cannot have this crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" She said before biting a piece of the sea serpent's scales off.

"OW! What did you do that for?" The serpent said.

"Rarity, What are you doing?" Twilight said.

Rarity then used the piece of scale she took from the serpent and cut her tail off. She used her magic to put her tail on the serpent's cut off mustache.

"Oh! My Mustache! how wonderful." He said.

"That looks smashing." Rarity said.

"You look nice with it, sir." I added.

"Oh Rarity, Your beautiful tail." Twilight said.

"Oh, it's fine my dear. Short tails are in this season and it will grow back soon enough." Rarity replied.

"So will the mustache." Rainbow added.

"Oh yes. Now we can cross everypony." Fluttershy said.

We looked at the river and saw that she was right. We could cross.

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"You are most welcome, young ones." He replied.

We then crossed using his body and he left. After a moment i felt a little sad that Sharp was gone. Sharp Iron then appeared from a bush and tackled me.

"GAH!"

"OUCH! (Gasps) Phoenix, There you are! How could you just leave me like that again?" He yelled.

"Leave you!? You walked away!" I yelled back.

"Don't get smart with me, idiot! You know what you did was wrong, so just admit it already!" He retorted.

I looked at him for a moment before looking at the girls and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'm sorr-"

"NOOOPE, Not like that. The way i do it." He interrupted.

"... (Sigh angrily) I'm so sorry."

"There you go. Now get up."

I got up and walked past him without looking at him. I glanced at the girls and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, everypony." I told them.

"... You didn't do a thing wrong. It's just him who's being a jerk. Just leave him alone." Rainbow Dash said.

"Liz." Sharp said from behind me.

"FINE!" I cried nervously.

Darn it! Why did he have to bring that up now?

"Hey girls, I have a question." He said to the girls.

"What is it?" Twilight replied carefully.

"What is that mark on your butt's?" he said, not caring about the blush's they gave him.

"Why do you want to know?" Twilight replied.

"Because i do. I kinda wonder if it's a-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" I yelled covering his mouth.

He then smacked my back and walked away from me. I laid on the ground and groaned in pain from that hit. Cupid appeared and rubbed my back carefully and cooed in my ear.

"It's okay master. You'll be okay." He told me.

"Grr... I'm not so sure about that anymore..." I replied quietly.

"Come on, master. Don't let him put you down like that. Your stronger then he will ever be and you just let him have his way." Zei replied.

"... It's because i can't hurt my friends... and he's my friend." I said quietly, almost letting out a tear.

"Don't cry, master. We know that your being a good pony for them, but you have to defend yourself too. Your the most important pony i've ever met and seeing you defend your friends and taking the pain like a grown up is showing how much of a grown up your becoming. Just remember that you are as important as your friends and you need to be protected too. Don't take pain on by yourself and it's okay to cry, no pony will think it's wrong or anything." Cupid said.

And with that, i cried in his lap. After just a second, i felt the girls hug me from every side and sniff a lot as they cooed with Cupid to calm me down. I then heard Fluttershy squeak a bit in her cooing and i started to calm down a little.

"Fl-Fluttershy? A-A-Are you o-o-okay?" I said, stuttering a bit.

It was hard to tell, but she was also sobbing and i turned around to hug her.

"It's... Okay, Fluttershy. Don't cry, please... Don't think that for a minute that you made me feel sad because all of you were making me feel better. I couldn't be more happier right now because of all of you being here, trying to make me stop crying. I couldn't ever ask for better friends then all of you." I told them, feeling better from there embrace.

Cupid and Zei disappeared and the pony girls got off of me. I nodded at them and started to walk away until Twilight grabbed me.

"Yes?" I said.

"... I know you don't want us to feel sorry for you but... It's hard not to when you protect us from Sharp Iron. What Cupid said was right, you are as important as everypony else and you don't have to defend us from him all the time, even though you are used to it." Twilight said feeling hurt.

"... I'm not sure what to say about that... But i'll do better with him. I know that someday, we'll be able to put this all behind us and be friends. Maybe it's something i'm doing wrong, maybe he's just a jerk for no reason. But right now, we are very close to the castle and if we hurry, then we can finally get out of this forest and stop Nightmare Moon from bringing the Eternal Night to us all." I replied, sounding as much of a leader as Sharp said i was.

"Are you sure your going to be okay, darling? I mean, your back does have a cut on it." Rarity asked me with sadness.

"Sure i will. I'll figure out something sooner or later. Just don't be sad, okay? And this cut is nothing to me. I've been through a whole lot worse then a cut before." I reassured them.

Everypony nodded and we continued on. We walked for a few minutes until we saw the castle in front of us.

"(Gasps) There it is. We're here." Twilight said as she ran towards the place.

"Twilight, wait for us." Apple said.

"We're almost there- whoa!" Twilight yelped as she was about to fall again.

I pulled her away from the bridge she was about to fall off from and looked at it.

"Geez, What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Now what?" Pinkie said.

"Hmm... Maybe there's a piece of rope or something around here we could use." I replied.

"Duh." Rainbow said as she showed us her wings.

"Oh yeah." Pinkie said.

Dash dived down to the bridge and took it over to the other side without any problems.

Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.

As i got over to the other side of the bridge, I saw a purple ghost pass by me and looked around.

"Who's there? I'm not scared of you, so just come on out." I said.

"We've been waiting for the arrival of the greatest flyer in all of Equestria." Some female said.

"Who?" I replied.

"Ha ha ha. You, of course." She said.

"Really!? I mean, yeah, me. Hey, you wouldn't mind telling that to the Wonderbolts, would you? Because, I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever." I replied.

"No Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us. The Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial demons in the Everfree Forest and soon we will be the greatest in all of Equestria. But first, we need a captain. The most swift." She said.

"Yes." I replied.

"The most magnificent." She said.

"Yes." I replied.

"The most bravest flyer in all the land." She said.

"Yes, that's true." I replied.

"We need... You." She said.

"YES! But first let me tie this bridge here for my friends first and we have a deal." I replied, Wanting to help them first.

"No! It's either them or us." She suddenly said.

Why would i have to choose? I wanted to join them, but i also wanted to help my friends. I was face-to-face with a big choice and hesitated for a minute.

"Rainbow, what's taking you so long? Rainbow." I heard Twilight say.

The Shadowbolt member used her magic to move the fog in front of them.

"Rainbow, Don't listen to them. They're trying to trick you..." Twilight said.

I wasn't sure what to choose. My friends... or the Shadowbolts.

"Well?" The female member said.

Just then, i made my choice.

"Thank you, for the offer i mean." I said as i tied the bridge rope on the rock. "But i'm afraid i have to say no. I'd never leave my friends hanging_._"

The Shadowbolts members then disappeared and i flew back to my cheering friends.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

"Good job Rainbow!" Twilight said.

"Yes. Thank you Rainbow." I added.

"Heh heh, It was nothing special." She replied with a blush.

"Hey everypony... I'm back." We heard Sharp Iron appear from behind me, sounding really sad.

"You alright buddy?" I asked him.

"Alright? Why are you worried?" He replied depressingly.

"Because your my friend, Sharp and we're all getting out of here together." I said.

He just walked past me quietly and crossed the bridge without any trouble. He turned around and looked at me with sorry eyes.

"Well... You all coming or not? Equestria isn't going to save itself." He said sadly.

I really wanted to know what was making him so sad, so i was first to catch up with him and ran in front of him to see what was wrong.

"There is something wrong and i'm going to find out what it is, Sharp. Did you do something or did you run into something or somepony?" I asked worriedly.

"... You don't want to know... It's only going to hurt you." He replied.

"I don't care how bad it's going to feel for me. I just want you to feel better, Iron." I said, wanting to solve this problem.

"... Okay... If you really want to know, then here it is. Phoenix Burst. You are the most stupidest pony i've ever laid eyes on and i would do anything to keep away from you. Also, your voice makes everything around you and i die mercilessly and If there would be _**ANY **_pony that could replace you, then i would gladly have that pony instead of you, any day of the week. Your eye colors mean two different things. The Blue means that you kill pony's by drowning them and the Green means that you use some sort of toxic liquid to kill them. Your skin color is the color of blood, just the way you like it because of the pony's you've killed and when you sleep, you dream of your next victims death, slowly and painfully. So what i'm trying to say is that you are a merciless destroyer, pain bringer and the son of the devil." He replied.

I was frozen in sadness and couldn't move. Everything he just said just broke every inch of my heart bad and melted them like it was nothing. He smiled and walked past me, glad that he did that to me.

"There are a whole lot more things i can say about you that could destroy your very existence, Phoenix Burst." He said.

I felt tears run down my cheeks as i stood there, feeling helpless and broken all together. I looked at the ground and walked towards the castle.

"OKAY, SHARP IRON! THAT'S IT! YOU APOLOGIZE TO HIM RIGHT NOW OR I'LL-" Twilight threatened Sharp until he started running at Twilight like a bull.

I quickly jumped in front of Twilight and took the hit.

"PHOENIX!" Everypony except Iron cried.

I was sent flying towards a tree and was then smacked in the back by Iron, sending me to the ground. I struggled to get up from that attack until Iron jumped on my back and started smacking my head really hard.

"MASTER!" Cupid shouted.

"IRON, GET OFF OF HIM NOW!" Zei yelled.

"NO! THIS JERK NEEDS TO LEARN TO STAY OUT OF THE WAY! I JUST DON'T GET HOW YOU CAN EVEN MOVE AFTER EVERYTHING I JUST SAID" Iron shouted at everypony and then me.

He then grabbed my left leg and started pulling it.

"GGGGAAAAHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" I cried.

"NO!" He yelled at me.

"PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS! STOP!" I sobbed.

"DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU WANTED ME TO FEEL BETTER, HUH!? YOU BETTER TAKE THIS LIKE A MAN!" He screamed, ignoring my sobbing and my cry's of pain.

"NO, STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE, JUST LET ME GO!" I cried again in lots of pain.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" I heard someone say.

We all looked up and saw that my mom was coming towards me and Sharp. When she was next to us she slapped Iron in the face and picked me up.

"Are you okay, Honey? I'm so sorry that i couldn't get here sooner." She said.

I sobbed in her hooves like there was nothing around us, even though there was everypony watching us. I didn't really care about anything that was happening around us at the moment as we hugged and mom let me go.

"Mom... I'm so sorry..." I started.

"There is no need to be sorry, son. You didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault for coming so late and letting you take that much pain all by yourself. You know that you shouldn't be taking that much pain all by yourself, but i'm proud of you for standing up for your friends like that. I'm so proud to see how much of a colt your becoming. And as for you Sharp Iron, You stay away from my son or you will face the consequences." She replied and then threatened.

"W-W-W-What c-consequences?" He replied fearfully.

"You will see if you do something like that to him again. I will be keeping my eyes on you." She said.

"Um, excuse me. Are you Phoenix's mother?" Twilight said.

"Oh, why yes i am. Are you Twilight Sparkle?" She replied.

"Yes, that's me."

"Then you all must be Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, am i right"

They nodded in unison and she looked at me with a BIG smile, making me a little nervous. All she did was pat my head and took a step back.

"Alright then, i must be off. I must return to... there before i get in trouble. But just know that i'm always watching over you and everypony else and that no matter what happens, i will always love you, son." She said.

"And i will always love you too, mom." I replied.

"And i will be watching over you too, girls. Don't let my boy get into any trouble. Well, not to much." She told them.

"We'll do our very best, ma'am." Twilight replied.

"You can count on us." Applejack added.

"Thank you girls. Now i must go. Bye." Mom said.

"BYE!" The girls said.

"Bye mom!" I added.

She then left in a ray of light and i looked at Iron who was looking down at the ground worriedly. I actually felt bad for him a bit, but didn't show it and decided to continue to the castle.

"You can come with us, Sharp Iron. but i promise, One false move and you will not be getting out of anything i do to you for a while, understand?" I told him.

"... Yes." He replied quietly.

I looked back at him one more time before walking towards the castle. Inside the castle, we looked around to see if the Elements were in this room and found them on pedestals.

(Play La pace here.)

"Well we're finally here. After everything that's happened... I'm sorry for all the delay's, girls. We could have gotten here sooner if-" I started until Twilight stopped me.

"It's okay, Phoenix. As everypony keeps saying, You didn't do anything wrong and actually, those delays were pretty enjoyable. We got to learn a lot about you and we wouldn't be here if you hadn't been with us all the way. You never let us down once and we can't wait to see what you might do next, Phoenix." She said.

I never felt so... peaceful... so happy before. I mean, I was over excited when mom appeared... but not this happy. There was no pony out there that could ever replace them and if there was somepony, then i would just come right back to them, because... They're my best friends. There was nothing in this world that could separate us from being friends, no... a family.

"... I really don't know what to say about that, Twilight... no pony has ever made me feel like this before and i would never ever want to hurt or leave or forget any of you. You all are the best friends anypony could ever have and i just want to say thank you so much for everything you've done for me." I replied with happiness.

"Anytime, Phoenix. You've helped us with so many things that it would be wrong of us to just leave without ever repaying you for everything you've done." Fluttershy said.

"Like when you helped me save Twilight." Apple said.

"And when you defended me from Iron." Rainbow added.

"And when you stood up to Iron for us and let everypony have a break." Rarity added.

"It's like your heart is full of kindness and we hope that it last for-ever and ever and ever and ever and ever." Pinkie finished.

Yep. There wasn't any pony that could ever replace them. We all got together and hugged, making this a moment that will live on in our hearts forever. After a moment, Sharp Iron joined in the hug and sobbed on me, making this the first time ever to see him like this. I softly patted his back and cooed in his ear, trying to calm him down.

"Sharp Iron. Don't cry buddy. I'm sorry for the times that i've ever hurt you and I'm sorry for whatever it is that makes you hate me so much, but i just need to know something." I said. "Why do you hate me? Is there something i did to you or is there something you wanted from me that make us like this?"

"... It's your heart." He replied with a sore throat.

"My heart?"

"... How is it... that you can be so kind... even though there are so many things that want to kill you... so many things that hates you... Even when your in so much pain... you take time to make everypony else... feel better... and i've always wanted... something like that..." He replied, finding the energy to sobbing again.

I admit that this was also making me cry, but i had to be strong... For everypony... For mom... and for Sharp Iron.

"I just... Try my best... to think about the good in _everything _around me and try to bring it out, Even when no pony else can see it. There's nothing better then to just be a good friend to everypony because they need friends too. You just have to dig deep enough inside there hearts and help them bring it out for them and maybe... They might just become your friends." I told him with tears in my eyes.

He stopped his crying and let go of me with a smile. We looked at each other and then hoof bumped, showing each other a sign of friendship for the first time in a long time.

"Now enough of this sappy crying and stuff and let's get back to those Elements of Harmony, shall we." He said.

We nodded and looked back at the Elements.

"Finally, The Elements of Harmony. Now we can stop Nightmare Moon and save Equestria." Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy took the Elements down from the pedestals and put them next to us.

"Careful, careful." Twilight said.

"One, two, three, four, five... There's only five!" Pinkie said, counting the Elements.

"There must be some mistake. Where's the sixth Element of Harmony?" Iron said.

"it's said that when the five are present, a sparkle cause's the sixth Element to be revealed." Twilight told everypony.

"And what in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Apple replied.

"Maybe the sixth is somewhere nearby. You said a sparkle, right?" I said.

"Yes." Twilight replied.

I thought as i looked around and saw nothing.

"Wait. I may have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." Twilight said.

The girls and Iron started to walk outside while me and Twilight stayed with the Elements. Twilight started to use her magic to do something with the Elements while i looked around. I then saw a purple thing come towards us and got into a battle position.

"Somethings coming, Twilight! Hurry up with whatever your doing." I cried.

But it was too late because it already got to the Elements and made a tornado in front of us.

"Twilight! Phoenix!" Everypony cried.

"The Elements!" Twilight said as she jumped into the vortex.

"Twilight!" I cried, jumping in with her.

The next thing we knew, we were somewhere else with Nightmare Moon in front of us, laughing evilly.

(Play Lord of the Castle here.)

"(Gasps) Nightmare Moon!" Twilight Gasped.

"Nightmare Moon!? Give us back the Elements of Harmony!" I yelled as i got ready to attack her..

"Your kidding? Your kidding, right?" Nightmare said.

We then ran towards her and she ran towards us. As soon as we were near her, we teleported to the Elements. Twilight used her magic again to do what she did before on the Elements.

"Come on, come on." She said to herself.

Nightmare Moon then appeared in front of us and smacked us both away from the Elements, but it was too late because the Elements started to glow.

"No. No! This can't be happening!?" Nightmare said.

A second past before the Elements fizzled on us, making things worse.

"But, where's the sixth Element?" Twilight said surprised.

"I'm not sure, but we are not going to give up yet." I replied.

"But how can you be so sure?" Twilight replied.

"Because there is still hope, i know it. We just have to be strong." I replied.

Nightmare Moon started to laugh and lifted her front hooves and stomped the ground, destroying the Elements.

"You fools. You really think you could defeat me? how pitiful." Nightmare said.

"... Yes we can." I replied bravely. "Like i said, we haven't given up yet Nightmare Moon and we never will."

"And what makes you think that you can stop me? All hope is lost. There is nothing you can do to stop the Eternal Night and save Equestria now. It's useless to fight back. HA HA HA HA HA!" Nightmare replied.

"That's what you say, but i know that we can stop you. as long as we believe that there's still hope then we can still save Equestria, no matter what you or any pony says." I retorted.

we heard the others coming and i got an idea.

"... That's it. You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony like that? It's going to take more then stomping the ground to destroy them and you know why? Because the Elements are right here." I said pointing at everypony that was coming.

The broken piece's of the Elements started to glow and flouted towards me.

"The Elements of Harmony exists everywhere you see it. It's not just some stone orb, it's everypony that you see everyday. I've learned that Friendship is a wonderful thing and that there is nothing in the world that can overcome it as long as you have your friends with you. Applejack, Who reassured Twilight when she was about to fall and saved her life with the honest truth, Giving her the Element of Honesty. Fluttershy, Who took on a Manticore and showed it kindness, giving her the Element of Kindness. Pinkie Pie, Who bravely faced a bunch of scary trees with laughter, giving her the Element of Laughter. Rarity, who used her generosity to help a sea serpent with his mustache problem, giving her the Element of Generosity. Rainbow Dash, Who gave up her spot in the Shadowbolts team to help us get here, showing her loyalty for us, giving her the Element of Loyalty. And Twilight Sparkle, Who without her we wouldn't have known about any of this and we wouldn't be friends, because of her we stand here now to take you on, face-to-face, giving her the Element... OF MAGIC!" I announced.

All of the Elements i named and the pony's i called went to each other and became a piece of jewelry, but there was something strange happening. A Blue/Green light was glowing above me.

(The Blue/Green thing is because it's his eye color.)

"Without them, i wouldn't be here now, helping to save Equestria from your evil and they wouldn't be my friends yet. Because of everything they have done for me, I must do everything i can to bring peace back to the whole of Equestria!" I said looking at my friends. "Without them, i wouldn't be the happiest pony alive. Because of them, i've learned that there is more to friendship then i ever dreamed of and i wish to share my experience with them FOREVERMORE!"

The glowing light became a Crown with a Blue/Green gem on it, Meaning that this was a Seventh Element of Harmony.

"WHAT THE! THERE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A SEVENTH ELEMENT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Nightmare cried completely surprised.

"IT IS NOT IMPOSSIBLE IF IT'S RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU! NOW, WITH THESE SEVEN ELEMENTS, WE SHALL END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL, TOGETHER!" I replied.

All of the Elements started to glow together and created a rainbow stream at Nightmare Moon, Stopping her.

"No. NO!" She said.

we were then blinded by our own light and fell to the ground. As i woke up, i looked around and saw everypony down on the ground, uninjurded. Rainbow was first to get up and look at me before everyone else.

"Oh, my head." She said.

"Is... Everypony okay?" Apple asked.

"We're okay, lass. Just fine." Iron replied looking pretty dizzy.

"My tail! It's back." Rarity said.

"It grew back and it looks lovely." Fluttershy replied.

"Yes it does." Rarity replied to Flutters.

"And your necklace. It looks beautiful." Fluttershy said.

"Why yes. So does yours." Rarity replied.

I looked at everypony that was enjoying themselves and then noticed my Crown. Why was this there if there's only six Elements? It was really odd, but i decided to ignore it.

"Gee Phoenix, I thought you were just talking a lot of whowee, But i guess friendship is everywhere you see it and not just in pony's, huh?" Applejack said.

Just when she finished, a voice was heard near us and a light started to glow on a window.

"Indeed it does, young ones." Somepony said.

the sun started to rise in the sky and a White Pony with a rainbow colored mane appeared in front of us. The girls bowed at her while me and Iron were confused as to who she even was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Princess Celestia." She replied.

I gasped and bowed too, as did Iron.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight said as she walked up to Celestia.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student." She said.

"STUDENT!? THIS GEM OF A PRINCESS IS YOUR TEACHER!?" Iron cried.

"Iron! Don't be rude!" I said to him.

"Huh?... I'm so sorry, dear princess." He apologized to her.

"That is quite alright and thank you for the complaiment." She accepted his apology.

"Princess, you told me that the Elements were just an old pony tale." Twilight said.

"Ha ha. I told you to make some friends, Nothing more. I saw the signs of her return and thought that if you could learn the Magic of Friendship, then you could save Equestria. But i never thought that there was a seventh Element before." She replied.

"We don't know how it happened, but it did." I said as i took it off my head.

"Yes. Heh, It looks like you saved the world again, buddy. Good job." Iron replied.

"Oh no, I didn't save the world. We all did with the Magic of Friendship. The bond we share as friends saved us all. I mean, I may have saved the Universe multiple times, but i have never done it all by myself. Everypony helps in saving Equestria and other worlds together because this world is a world we all share and if we don't do anything to help save it from evil, then we could fall to it. In fact, we could make a better future for everypony together if we just put our minds to it." i replied.

"Oh really? Humph, then i guess your not as strong as i thought." He said.

"Heh, w-who said i w-w-w-was strong?" I replied jokingly.

"... Anyway, Who's that ther- SHE'S ADORABLE! SHE'S ADORABLE! LET ME HAVE HER, COME ON! GIMME, GIMME, GIMME, GIMME, GIMME, GIMME, GIMME, GIMME, GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!" Iron said trying to get the little filly that was laying on the ground.

"Calm down Sharp Iron. Hey, are you alright?" I asked the little one as i kneeled down to her.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"W-Who are you?" She asked me.

"My name is Phoenix Burst. What is yours?" I replied.

"That is my sister, Princess Luna." Celestia told me.

"S-S-SHE'S A PRINCESS TOO!? A-A-A-AND YOUR SISTER!?" Iron cried in pure shock.

"Yes. Princess Luna, It has been a thousand years since i have seen you like this. It is time to put our differences aside and begin anew. We were meant to rule together, little sister. Will you accept my Friendship?" Celestia told her sister.

Luna hesitated for a minute before nodding, Accepting her sister's friendship.

"I'm so sorry, big sister! I missed you so much!" She said hugging her sister.

"I missed you too, Luna." Celestia replied hugging back.

"Great! Oh, Can you stand? I could carry you if you want me to. It's no trouble at all." I said.

"... That would be nice." She replied.

She got on my back and i stood up.

"Hey, you know what this calls for? A party!" Pinkie said as we got back.

"You know what? It sure does! LET'S ROLL EVERYPONY!" I replied, feeling that this was the beginning... Of a new friendship and a new adventure.

I really couldn't wait to see where our life will lead us and i wouldn't mind sharing it... with others. Friendship is a powerful thing and must be used with others to make even the most impossible things possible, because you never know what could be in store for you if you do.

* * *

"FINALLY FINISHED! That took me ALL DAY to finish! You know how long ALL DAY is?" B.B.2. yelled.

"We sure do. And, I'm sorry about not giving you the song. Here, it's all yours." Tim replied.

"BATTLEBOYS, all i can say is that this chapter was beautiful and sad and awesome and magical." Diana said.

"YAY! Thanks, Iron. Thanks, Diana." B.B.2. said.

"Oh come on." Tim whined.

"Oh don't whine. At least we can finally close this Heartbreaking and awesome chapter and take a rest now." David replied.

"That's right. And now,_ Thanks and BYE!" _Diana says to everypony.

"Oh yes, Disclaimers were at the top and Eminite will continue tomorrow." David added.


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim Episode 3: The Ticket of Friendship.

* * *

"Hello everypony, Welcome back to MLP: FIMATAODAT! We have started a poll on our profile, so feel free to check it out sometime before 3/05/14, okay? That's when the poll will end. Oh, and as soon as we finish the Christmas Special, we will start our Yugioh Fic. The name of it will be called "Yu-Gi-Oh Unlock"." B.B.2. announced.

"Wow, just go on and spoil that, huh? Huff, I guess i can let it slide this once." Tim said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "LET IT SLIDE"!? IT'S MY STORY!" B.B.2. replied angrily.

"Then why do you keep adding us to them, huh?" Tim replied.

"Huh? Well um... um... That's a very good question..." B.B.2. replied.

"Look, enough about Yugioh and back to MLP. We can worry about Yuguoh later, but right now we have a chapter to start." David said.

"Let me do the disclaiming, please Dave?" Diana asked David.

"Um... Sure." David replied.

"ALL RIGHTIE! Sorry, We do not own MLP at all, only David (Phoenix Burst) and Tim (Sharp Iron) and maybe music that a cretin someone might play." Diana says.

"And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!" David announced.

* * *

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

Today is a nice, sunny day here in Ponyville. The flowers blooming, birds singing and Pony's enjoying the day. Right now i'm with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Sharp Iron and Spike, carrying some baskets full of apples back to the farm.

"... Nope... Nope..." Spike repeated as he was throwing apples out of Twilight's basket.

"Could you please stop throwing apple's out, Spike? We worked really hard on getting those." I told him.

"But... Ok." He replied as he stopped sadly.

I looked around my basket for an apple he could have without throwing them out and pulled out a big, juicy apple.

"Here, have this." I said giving him the apple.

"Really? for me?" He replied feeling surprised.

"Why sure. That's what friends are for, right?" I replied.

He replied with a thank you and ran back to the library. As i watched him go, Sharp tapped my back and quietly repeated something.

"Hey you, hey you, hey you, hey you, hey you." He was repeating.

"What is it?" I said calmly.

"You see this (Turns around to show his behind)?" i replied.

"... Yeah..." I replied.

"What do you see?" He replied looking giddy.

I looked closely at his behind and saw a mark on it. It's a Iron bar with Sharp edge's.

"You have a mark on your behind?" I simply said.

Twilight and Applejack then turned around and looked at me with a angered look, making me flinch.

"What do you mean i have a mark on my behind!? Were you talking about my Cutie Mark?" Twilight angrily yelled at me.

"AHA! So that's what it's called. A "Cutie Mark"." Iron said. "Thank you so much, Twilight. I now know what's on my behind."

"Ya' have a Cutie mark? Let's see." Applejack said.

They looked at his behind and gasped.

"You really do have a Cutie Mark, Iron. Do you have one, Phoenix" Twilight said.

I looked at my behind and didn't see one.

"Nope." i replied simply.

"HA! You don't have a Cutie Mark and i do! This is just amazing, Loser!" He said, raising a hoof to his head. (Trying to make a L with hooves isn't a really smart thing, Iron.)

I simply looked down at the ground while he laughed and felt Twilight tap my horn.

"It'll be okay, Phoenix. You'll have your Cutie Mark soon, i promise." She said.

I nodded and looked at her with a smile, but soon noticed that Applejack was in front of me and Twilight was on my right side. Apple simply smiled back and walked ahead of us. Twilight followed close behind while i was tackled by Iron.

"Get off of me, Iron!" I cried.

"... Fine then. Gosh, your no fun at all, Phoenix." He replied childishly.

"_Right._" I replied while getting up and catching up to the girls.

"Anyway, Thanks a ton for your help, you two. I couldn't have this fast without your help." Apple said

"Sure thing. anything for a friend." I replied. "... Even Sharp."

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

Hmm... I wonder what they are talking about. I walked up to Phoenix and pressed my hoof on his behind (Which had some nose stuff on it), waiting for him to listen. He just ignored me and continued to listen to A.J, so i decided to make him listen.

"EEEEWWWW! What is that on your back, Phoenix?!" I cried with a smug smile.

He looked at himself and started crying (Not really, he's just running around in circles). I fell to the ground laughing while Twilight and Applejack glared angrily at me and got up to run before Burst thought it was me. After a moment of running, i ran into Pinkie Pie who was walking around town normally and decided to join her.

"Why hello there, Pinkie. It's go to see you today (Snickers). So, (Snickers again) What are you up to on this fine day?" I said.

"I'm just trying to find Rainbow Dash. She promised me that we were going to play a "Game" with Phoenix (Pulls out a water balloon). Why, do you want to join? I have lots more ballons for you if you join and i know how much you like to mess with him." Pinkie replied.

Water balloons!? Why, that sounds like the best idea i've heard today! I nodded excitedly and she gave me a bag with 10 balloons. I then saw Rarity coming towards us unnoticeably and decided to hide.

"Oh, are we going to "Play" with Rarity, Iron?" Pinkie asked.

"Why yes we are. Get ready to throw a balloon when she's near, okay?" I replied.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" She replied happily.

we waited a moment for Rarity and when she was close enough, we jumped out of our hiding spot and cried "YOKLA DOO!", surprising Rarity to the max.

"GAH! (Gasps then growls) IRON! PINKIE!" Rarity screamed.

"What? Phoenix Planned this for us. We only followed everything he said and threw the balloon at you, just like he told us. Right Pinkie?" I said.

"Iron, that's-" Pinkie almost confested what we did until i covered her mouth.

"You see Rare? It was Phoenix. Maybe you should have a word with him." I told Rarity.

"Hmm... Alright. but you two better not do it again and don't listen to Phoenix, got it?" She said.

"You have my word, Rarity. now go show him what your made of or um... Show him who's boss." i replied.

Rarity blinked twice before heading to Sweet Apple Acres and I let go of Pinkie's mouth.

"You lied to Rarity, Iron. That's not a very good thing to do to Rarity or Phoenix. You really should tell them your-" I put my hoof on her mouth again before she said sorry.

"Pinkie, I would gladly say that i'm sorry to Rarity, But Phoenix has another thing coming if anypony makes me say it to him, got me? Now i'm going to let you go and head to the Library to "play" a game with Twilight and Phoenix when they get there." I said.

I looked into her eyes and let go of her again, waiting to see if she was going to walk away or get mad at me, but she only looked down. I was about to leave when... I thought of something. I've only wanted to hurt Phoenix, not Pinkie and i made her sad and quiet. I turned around and pull Pinkie's chin up to look at me.

"Pinkie... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I don't want anypony else to feel sad except Phoenix, but i hurt you, didn't i?" I told her as i hugged her.

"... Oh it's okay, Iron. I don't want anypony feeling sad either, but you hurting others hurts everypony and if you don't want them sad, then don't hurt anypony." She replied hugging back.

We stayed together like this for a few minutes with pony's watching us before letting go and walking to Twilight's Library.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

After our little "Talk" with Applejack and Rainbow Dash about the grand galloping gala, we went back to Ponyville to get some lunch. I wanted to go to the gala, but how could if they couldn't and who would i give my ticket to when i learn everypony's reasons for wanting to go?

"Hey Twilight? If you had to- wait, that's a stupid question i'm about to ask." I said.

"What is? Is it about the ticket's, because as i said before, i can't decide on an empty stomach. Hey wait, didn't you say that you were going to give up your ticket to somepony when you heard everypony's reason?" She replied.

"Yes. I just want to know why they want to go before i decide who to give it to." I replied.

Just then Rarity appeared and she looked angry for some reason.

"Hi Rar-" i started until she stopped me.

"Don't say hi to me, you big jerk. I heard that you told Sharp Iron and Pinkie Pie to throw water balloons at me. Why? What did i do to you?" She said angrily.

Pinkie and Sharp Iron!? Throwing water balloons at Rarity!? This has to be some kind of set up, planned by Iron.

"I never told them that. I haven't even seen Pinkie today yet. You must have been set up by Sharp Iron, trying to get me in trouble again. Argh, when i get my hooves on him." I replied.

"Set up!? He set you up!? Why, i'm so sorry that i accused you of this, darling. I will help you get back at him at once." She apologized.

I looked behind Rarity and saw Spike coming this way.

"Hey Spike, did you enjoy your apple that i gave you?" I asked him.

"I sure did, Phoenix. There has to be a way i can repay you." He replied.

"Oh don't worry about it. I was just being a friend and you wouldn't stop throwing the apples out of Twilight's basket." I said.

"Huh? Oh, haha, right. So what's going on here?" He replied.

"Rarity and Phoenix were set up by Iron and we're going to find him and make him pay. But first, i gotta eat." Twilight answered.

"Right. We have to eat something first before making anypony pay for anything, even if it's Sharp." I added.

Just then, a bunny took my ticket and ran to Fluttershy.

"Oh Angel, that looks nice. Hey, this is a ticket to the grand galloping gala!" She said.

"Yes and that's my ticket, Fluttershy." i replied behind her.

"OH! Don't scare me like that, Phoenix." She replied, blushing madly.

"Oh i'm sorry, Fluttershy. I really didn't mean to scare you at all. So you know about the gala too, huh?" I said.

"Yes. Oh, i've wanted to go for so long." She replied.

"You have a ticket to the grand galloping gala!? Why didn't you tell me?" Rarity butted in.

"Huh? I didn't know that you knew about it. I'm trying to learn the reasons of why you all want to go so i can come up with a decision on who to give it to." I replied.

"Yeah. We've already heard Apple's and Rainbow's reasons." Twilight added.

I looked to Fluttershy's side and saw Starshine coming this way, but with somepony else. He was some sort of a Red Dragon/Pegasus hybrid Pony with a Orange and Gold mane and tail. He also has a Blue and Orange Vest on, Gold eyes, Bronze hooves and Red Wings. And his Cutie mark is a Fire mark.

"Starshine, Who's this with you?" I asked.

"The name's FireBlaze. You know my friend Starshine here?" He replied.

"Yes i do. I'm Phoenix Burst and these are-" I tried to finish until he stopped me.

"I know who they are. Say, are you going to the grand galloping gala?" He said.

"Well... Maybe. I'm still trying to learn why my friends want to go to the gala so i can give one of them it. I only have one ticket and lots of friends that i want to make happy, but i won't be able to make everypony happy if i just gave it away." I replied.

"Well Fluttershy wants to go because she wants to see the wonderful gardens they have in Canterlot. And Rarity wants to go because she wants to meet "Her Prince". As you may have already heard, Applejack wants to go because she wants to raise money for her family and... Rainbow Dash... Wants to go to hang out with the Wonderbolts. Pinkie Pie wants to make everypony smile and what not and Starshine wants to meet the Princess face-to-face." I replied.

Every single one of us just gave him a dumbfounded look and dropped our mouths. He then looked up and started to make a dreamy look on his face.

"Um... Is there somepony-" I said before somepony crashed into me.

"Ow... Phoenix!? I-I-I'm sorry, buddy. Here, let me help you up." I heard Rainbow Dash's voice say.

"Ah... Rainbow? Is that you?" I said weakly.

"_Rainbow Dash..._ I mean, Rainbow Dash! It's nice to meet you. I'm FireBlaze." I told her.

"Oh hi there. So Phoenix, do you know who your giving your ticket to yet?" She asked me.

"Rainbow, I knew i'd found you here." Apple said from behind me.

"Applejack, Rainbow!? Were you two following us?" Twilight said surprised.

"No, I was follow'n Rainbow here. She was follow'n you two." Applejack replied.

"Is that true, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked Rainbow.

"No, Well maybe, but that's not the point." Rainbow replied.

Pinkie Pie and Sharp Iron then appeared next to me, glaring at me with dazed eyes.

"Did somepony say that this... Loser has a ticket to the grand galloping gala!? Why i'll take that, thank you." Iron said, taking my ticket.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT I HAVE ONE ANYWAY!" I cried.

Iron stopped running and turned very slowly.

"... First, Who's that Red Winged loser there. Second, It's because you had it and i decided to take it for myself. Besides, you don't deserve to go anywhere. Not when you have to defend Equestria from the Cybrans." He said.

"Okay, now first of all, My name is FireBlaze, second, The only loser here is you, third, If he don't deserve to go then nether do you!" Fire angrily replied to Iron.

Sharp Iron just stood still for a moment before trying to attack Fire. I quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Iron and Fire, taking the hit on my side.

"GAH!"

"Phoenix!" Everypony cried except Iron.

"... Heh, that's for getting in the way, jerk." Iron simply said.

"Argh... argh, My... Ticket... Give it back, Iron." I said, groaning as i tried to get up.

"No way, It's mine now. The only one who would deserve this more then me is... Pinkie Pie." He replied, making us gasp.

Did he just say that he would give _MY_ ticket to Pinkie!? I would have done that myself, but i would have had to deal with everypony else's feelings and i don't want to make them sad or hurt.

"... But it's... My ticket..." I said.

"Oh i'm so sorry but, TOO BAD!" He replied.

"STOP BEING SO MEAN TO HIM, IRON! THAT TICKET BELONGS TO PHOENIX AND YOU KNOW IT, JUST GIVE IT BACK TO HIM!" Starshine shouted.

"Starshine, don't get yourself involved in this. Let the big filly's handle this." Iron replied.

"Starshine... Do as he says... I'll get my ticket back, just don't get yourself involved." I told her.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." Iron said.

I was finally up and ready to face him.

"Sharp Iron, you give me my ticket or else-" I was interrupted by Sharp.

"Or else what? You gonna call your mommy? Huh, Is your daddy going to help? I don't think so." He said.

I started to growl, not wanting to take this right now because me and Twilight were still hungry until Blaze stepped in front of me.

"... You... better... apologize... NOW!" He yelled at Iron.

"And what's a little pri-"

"DON'T EVEN SPEAK, YOU DEVIL! YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT PONY'S FAMILY'S SO LOWLY, YA STUPID JERK!" Blaze retorted.

"NO! (Get's in front of FireBlaze) There will not be any fighting today! Today is supposed to be a normal, sunny day without any of this! You don't just go and ruin it for me and everypony else, Iron! JUST GIVE ME MY TICKET SO WE CAN GET ON WITH OUR DAY NORMALLY!" I shouted.

Everypony just stared at me with fear and took a step back. I felt terrible for scaring everypony and ran off.

"Phoenix, Wait!" I heard Twilight say before nothing.

FireBlaze's P.O.V.

I just stood here, staring at Iron who was shocked from hearing everything we all just heard. I looked at Rainbow Dash and felt bad that she didn't have a ticket, but hearing that Phoenix would have given his ticket to her almost hurt me. But what hurt me even more was how Evil and Mean Iron was to him, not even caring about how Phoenix felt at all.

"... What kind of a pony are you to just do something so... so..." I couldn't even finish what i was going to say because of how i felt.

"So what? He wanted me to do it. He told me to do that an hour ago." He said.

Told him!? He just wanted him to do that!? But why? Why would he tell this... jerk to hurt him if he just saved me? Something isn't right about this.

"... You can't lie to me." I said.

"what was that?" He replied.

"I said, You can't lie to-" i almost finished when Iron appeared in front of me with a hoof raised at me, ready to hurt me bad.

Just before i was about to take a serious hit to the face, Phoenix appeared in front of me again and took the hit.

"Phoenix!" I cried, helping him up.

"I-I'm okay." He replied.

This was getting weird. How was Phoenix appearing in front of me in just second when he was all the way in the Everfree Forest?

"Iron, i've had just about enough of this. Me and Twilight are hungry and i have a ticket to give up. (Sigh) If you would stop... Then i'll give you my ticket, just... leave everypony alone." He said.

Was he crazy!? He's giving up his ticket to the gala for us just like that!? I guess this Pony isn't bad.

"Wait, so your just going to simply hand over your ticket... to me... for them?" Iron replied.

"That's right. You can have what ever you want, just leave everypony else alone." Phoenix replied.

"... Why thank you. I'll gladly accept." Iron replied smugly.

Phoenix slowly walked up to Sharp Iron and gave him the ticket. Before Phoenix could even turn, Iron pushed him to the ground with one hoof and stood triumphantly on him.

"What are you doing to him!? He gave you what you wanted, just get off of him!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Yeah, just leave him alone!" Rarity joined in.

"He gave up his only ticket to the gala to you, so you should be happy! And i'm still hungry." Twilight also joined.

"Get off of him before ah' make things violent." Applejack also joined.

I looked at the girls and at Iron before walking next to Rainbow Dash. Oh... It feels nice to be near her, but that don't matter right now.

"Your all going to fight me? But i don't want to get hurt. Fine, i'll get off of him, as long as he does _one _thing." Iron said.

"What is it you want him to do?" Fluttershy replied.

"Hmm... I want him to admit that i'm better then he is." Iron replied.

"... Look, i'll do anything, just get off..." Phoenix painfully said.

Iron stood there for a moment before stomping on him and walking away, laughing to himself.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" FireBlaze asked.

"Argh... Yeah... I'll be okay." I replied as i got up.

Everypony worriedly helped me up and took a step back when i coughed. I turned around and looked at Sharp Iron who wasn't that far away and waited for him to come back to us (Because he has a way of giving in when he feels sorry). When he was just 20 steps in front of us, he turned around and ran back to me and huffed at me.

"Look, don't smile at me just because i'm letting you have your ticket back. I'm just... not going. Besides, i don't even want to go anyway." He said giving me my ticket.

Before i could say anything he ran off. I looked at the ticket in my hooves before turning to my friends and shaking my head.

(Play La Pace here)

"You know what. I can't do it anymore. i want to go to the gala, but if my friends can't go with me then... I won't go." i said.

"What do you mean "Your not going"? You worked so hard for that ticket so you could go, right?" Rainbow asked.

"No. I fought for it because i wanted to give it to one of you, but not everypony will be able to go no matter who i give it to. So i'm giving up my place to stay with you all. Nothing is worth having if you can't share them with your friends, so Spike... Tell the Princess that i'm not going and here's my ticket." I replied to everypony.

"Are you sure about this, Phoenix? Your giving up something that you might have to wait a long time for again by doing this." Spike replied.

"Yes because, i've learned something today about friendship. "Friendship is more important then anything to me and if i'm to have something but not be able to share it with my friends, then i'd give it up for them. Nothing is worth having without your friends to share it with, so i say that i'm staying here with them instead of going to any party, anytime, any day." I said.

"... You know what, your right. Nothing is worth having if your not able to share it. Spike, i'm giving up mine too." Fire said. "Besides, i'd rather stay and try to make a new friend to play, share and love then go to any party."

"Well, i'll be your friend. You really helped me out with Iron and i'd like to say thanks, friend." I told him.

"Huh? Your willing to call me your friend just like that? We just met." He replied.

"Well sure, but everypony should have friends and i would like to be your friend, if that's okay with you." I replied while raising a hoof.

He stood there for a second before looking back to me with a smile and shacked my hoof.

"I'd like that, friend. I'm FireBlaze." He introduced.

"And i'm Phoenix Burst. Glad to have you, buddy." I also introduced.

"... I'm also giving up mine. I want to join my friends too." Starshine said giving her ticket to Spike.

"Huh? So you guys are giving up your tickets to be here with us? That's... so nice of all of you." Rarity said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm also not going, Spike. You all are more important to me then any party and i also would like to be with all of you." Twilight said also giving her ticket to Spike.

We all gave each other a group hug while Spike wrote everything i told him to write and put the tickets in the scroll before breathing some fire on it, making it disappear. A minute later, Spike started to cough a lot, worrying me a lot.

"Spike, are you-" I almost finished as another scroll appeared from some dragon breath.

"Ahem. "Dear everypony, Why didn't you all just say so? Here are some tickets to the grand galloping gala for all of you." Wow, that was fast." Spike said pulling out nine tickets.

I used my magic to pass them out to everypony.

"Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, FireBlaze, Starshine and Spike." I called out while passing out the tickets.

"Wait, what about you?" Starshine said.

Just then, another letter from the Princess appeared from Spike and landed next to me.

"(Picks up the letter with he's hooves) I saw you pass them out to them, so here's one for you too. Sorry about that. Oh, and one more thing, When reading the letter that you made, i couldn't help but smile to your nice words. You have a kind heart and i wish to see you and your friends grow up the way you do. Your words not only make pony's happy, but they seem to also give hope to us." I read as i pulled out my ticket. "... Thank you Princess. Your choice of words have also made me happy inside and out."

We all then walked away to get some lunch happily and thankful that we have each other, because as i said before, Nothing can overcome friendship as long as you are together.

* * *

"This is the finish. Phoenix has shown yet another act of courage and modesty for his friends and even made a new friend. How will things turn out for everypony later on?" B.B.2. announced.

"Why do i always get hurt? It's always me who takes the beating. It's always me who's got to be the lame one." David angrily said.

"But that's just how you and Tim are and that's what makes you such a good person and hero." Diana replied.

"... Well you have a point. Thanks Diana." David replied.

"And your so easy to mess with. How else am i supposed to have fun?" Tim said.

"HAVE FUN!? YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME TO YOU!? YOU JUST THINK THAT YOUR SUCH BIG SHOT AND THAT YOU CAN PICK ON ME, JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT!? YOUR SUCH AN EVIL GUY!" David shouted.

"David, calm down. He may be the most stupidest and most selfish guy on the planet, but that doesn't give you right to lose yourself. You just have to ignore him and move on." Diana said, calming him down.

"... (Sigh) Your right. I'm sorry Diana. It was just hurting me so much how he thinks he can control me like i'm some puppet." David replied.

"It's okay David. It's okay." Diana repeated while patting his back.

"Aw... And now, _Thanks and BYE!"_ B.B.2. announced.


	6. Chapter 6

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim Episode 4: A Dream set before time.

* * *

"Hello everypony, Welcome back to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim! As the title says, this chapter will be about time and dre- wait, what am i doing, spoiling everything for you. I should just let you read it." B.B.2. announced.

"Are you spoiling stuff again, BATTLEBOYS2!? We're never going to keep the next chapter's secret if you keep spoiling it." Tim said.

"HEY, You also spoil stuff! You think it's only me!" B.B.2. retorted angrily.

"Well, as long as we are spoiling, i'm Starshine aka Diana with my pony friends and creator." Diana said.

"DIANA! STOP SPOILING!" The guys yelled.

"HEY! You guys are spoiling stuff too, so why can't i?" Diana replied.

"Okay, first of all; We're not trying to spoil anything on purpose. Second; You didn't have to tell everypony who you are." B.B.2. told her calmly.

"Humph, well at least i didn't-"

"OKAY, I'M GOING TO HAVE TA STOP YOU THERE, LITTLE MISSY!" Tim said, grabbing Diana's mouth.

"Look everypony, Stop fighting so we can start the chapter already." Dennis said.

"He's right, everypony. Okay, while we settle this argument, Let's get on with the SHOW!" David announced.

Disclaimers: We do not own MLP: FIM in any ways or Bass Rush or FireBlaze. Everypony else belongs to us and the seventh Element. (Which we still you to vote for)

* * *

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

_A dream... is something that you imagine inside yourself while you sleep... it's something that you dream of... Good dreams... Bad dreams... My dreams are usually about me and my friends, fighting to defend the lives of millions endlessly, but it always ends with me... dieing. Why? Am i going to die in my future? Well, it's actually very likely to happen, besides, I'm always being put into battle, trying to save the world, protect everypony and suffer lots of pain. In fact, i'd would rather die then to let anypony be killed, they are innocent beings that have done nothing wrong. They have Friends that they love and care for, Dreams that they pursue endlessly. So why kill them? Why even bother them for me? Why not just leave them alone and just bother me? They have done nothing to you, so leave them alone!_

"AHH!" I cried as i woke up from my dream.

Why... What was that all about? Did i have another dream about my death and about people and pony's being in the middle of my problems? It was 3:00 at night with a full moon. I decided to look at the moon since i couldn't get back to sleep and watch the stars. I got comfortable in my spot on Twilight's Library (Since i don't have anywhere to go) and looked at the sky. The stars looked like Diamonds illuminating around the moon which looks like a pearl, shining it's light around the land for everypony who needs it. As i stared at the moon, something crossed my mind about Sharp. Why does he have a house while i'm homeless? I mean, it's not that bad up here in a tree, but still...

"... (Sigh) Oh Luna... I remember my promise to you about looking at the beautiful night sky that you give us... And intend on keeping it... Hmm... Now what to do." I said to myself.

I looked around for somewhere to go, but then saw someone sleeping on the ground near the Library. I walked up to the pony and saw that it was a male who appeared to be 18 in age. He looked like a red stallion with long brown dreadlocks and his tail is long and slick. His cutie mark was a Gray Cyclone outlined Black. I only stared at him for a minute before walking away, but as i turned, he started to wake up. I quickly ran off quietly before he saw me and hid behind a trash can. Wait, why am i hiding?

"(Yawns) That felt goooood! (Sigh) And now to start my early training." He said.

Why would he be training at night? It's 3:30 right now, it's a little late to be doing something like that.

"So how long do you intend on watching me?" He said, scaring the life out of me.

W-W-W-Wait, What!? He saw me!? But i could have sworn that he was sleep. I decided to come out of my hiding place so there would be no fighting or anything.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Phoenix Burst. I could have sworn that you were sleep, but i guess i was wrong." I said.

"Heh, I'm Bass Rush, Phoenix. So, you from around here?" He replied.

"Not really. I came here with a friend a little while ago. He kinda has a place to stay while i'm... Staying with another friend for the day." I replied nervously.

"Hmm... Then why were you on top of a tree?" He simply replied.

He saw me up there too!? That kinda creeped me out a little, but decided to brush it off.

"Um... i... wanted to sleep there. what's wrong with sleeping in a tree?" I said.

"Nothing. I was just asking. So do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"I... (Sigh) I gotta be honest. I don't have a place. My friend won't let me stay with him for reasons you don't want to know and my other friends don't know that yet." I answered him.

"Hmm... so your homeless, huh? Hey, maybe you can stay with me, free of charge." He said.

Was he serious!? We just met and he's letting me stay at his place?!

"Why... That would be great. Thank you so much. There has to be a way i can repay you for your kindness." I replied happily.

"Hmm... well, maybe you can cook me something in the morning. now come on, let's go." He replied.

I nodded and followed him to his place. When we got there, he opened the door and walked inside first before me. The place looked really nice and roomy for a small place.

"I'll get the guest room ready in a jiffy. The living room is right over there." He told me.

I nodded and walked there. I waited for an hour before getting bored of waiting. What was taking him? I walked to the guest room and saw him sleeping on the unfinished bed, snoring loudly.

"Heh, you look like you've had a long day yesterday. Here, i'll sleep in the living room tonight." I quietly said as i put a blanket on him and walked away.

The next day, i woke up early to make his breakfast before he woke up. i ran towards the kitchen and got on a apron.

"(Sigh) Let's roll." I said to myself.

After an hour of cooking, i was finished. I wiped my head with one hoof and sighed in relief, glad that i was done. Bass came in from the guest room and greeted me.

"Hey. So you made breakfast?" He said.

"Yep, just like you wanted." I replied.

"... i said that? I don't remember telling you to cook for me." He replied, ignoring my dumbfounded look.

Was he serious right now?! Of course you told me to cook, that's why i cooked. He just shrugged and walked towards the table. I decided to not say anything and sat down too. The entire time we ate, we were silent. No pony made a sound, no pony spoke or anything, Just silence. Bass then threw a strawberry at me and burped.

"Oops, excuse me." He said.

Was he out of his mind right now!? He may not know about my... Transformation yet, but you shouldn't just throw something for no reason. i quickly got up and ran to the restroom, not hearing his calling.

"Oh My God, Oh My god, Oh My God! Deactivate, Deactivate!" I cried quietly.

"Hey, why'd you run? Was it because i burped?" Bass said behind the door.

"Uh, no. You didn't do anything wrong, just hold on a minute." i replied.

a moment of trying to stop the transformation later, i came out of the restroom and was met with a pat on the head.

"Huh?"

"I'm going out today to do some stuff. You wanna come?" He said.

"Um, sure." I replied.

He nodded and walked off, leaving me by myself. I walked back to the living room and got my stuff ready before walking out the door to wait for him. He was already outside waiting for me when i opened the door and flinched in surprise.

"Come on, slow poke. stop keeping me waiting and close the door." He said.

I gotta say, he's a bit like Tim, but not really. They have big differences that makes them different. Tim being harsh and mean while Bass Rush is out going and sometimes rude. I closed the door and joined Bass to wherever he was going. We first stopped at a hardware store. He made me stay outside while he went in, not telling me why we're here. After a moment of nothing, Twilight and Spike came towards me and greeted me.

"Hey Phoenix. What are you doing at a hardware store?" She said.

"Are you going to make something, Phoenix?" Spike added.

"No, no, not at all. I'm here with someone who i'm waiting for. He's inside right now." I replied to both of them.

"Is it Sharp Iron?" Twilight said with hurt and disgust.

"Sharp Iron? Why'd you say his name like that, Twilight?" Spike asked her.

"You don't remember, Spike? He took my ticket from me and threatened to hurt all of you." I answered him.

Just then, we heard Bass come out of the store with a smile.

"Great. They will start later today. Huh? Hey Phoenix, Who are they? your friends?" He said.

"Yeah. This is Twilight Sparkle and Spike." I replied.

"Hi. I'm Bass Rush. I saw your friend here in your tree and let him stay at my place for the night. i kinda want to meet this "Sharp Iron" fellow too. Where can i find his place?" Bass said.

We thought for a moment on if he should even meet Iron, but decided to let them meet.

"I'll show you. Let's all go." I replied.

"Um, actually, me and Spike are on some errands right now. We might join you two later." Twilight said.

"Oh, That's okay Twilight. We'll see you and Spike later then. Bye." I replied, walking away with Bass.

When we got to Iron's house, I knocked on the door and took a step back. We waited for a minute before trying again, but when Bass was about to knock, Iron swung the door open and tried to headbutt Bass. I quickly jumped between them and took the hit before Bass could and flew past the walk way.

"Huh? Phoenix! Why are you sleeping!? We need you!" Iron shouted.

I slowly got up and shook my head.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Just come in and find out. Hey man, how you do'in?" Iron replied lifting a hoof.

"Great, just wanted to meet you. I hear you a friend of his." Bass replied while hoofbumping Iron's hoof.

"Yeah we friends. We good friends at that, an't that right, huh?" Iron said.

I stared at them for a few minutes before walking past them and into the house. Iron walked past me and lead us to the living room where he was... putting a picture frame on the left side of the wall.

"Wha? You mean that all you need... Is for me to put up a PICTURE FRAME!?" I screamed.

"What? I can't just do this by myself. Besides, you said yourself that helping your friends makes you happy. So help." He replied.

He's right. I did say that once, didn't i? Even though i hate him to the core, i didn't want to be a bad pony and fight Iron in front of Bass. I sighed and picked up the frame by the edge's. A little while later of being tortured and Iron and Bass becoming friends, we left to Sweet Apple acres. Again, Bass left me waiting alone while he went to talk to Applejack. Just as i was getting bored, Three little filly's walked up to me.

"Why Hi there. Are you here ta' see mah sister?" A Red maned pony said.

"No. A friend of mine is here, talking to her right now. I'm Phoenix Burst, a friend of Applejack's." I replied.

"Well i'm Applebloom. This is Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle and this is Scootaloo." Applebloom introduced.

We then heard Bass come over with Applejack next to him.

"Hello Phoenix. I'm going to be joining you and Bass Rush here to see Rarity because we have something we need to talk about. Is that okay with you?" She said.

"Um... Okay. I'm fine with that. I'll see you three later then, i guess." I replied.

"Okay then. Bye everypony." Sweetie Belle said.

The three of us said our farewell's and left to Carousel Boutique. When we got there, Iron was waiting outside the shop and greeted Bass and Applejack, not really caring about me.

"Why hello there, friends. (Irked voice) Hello there Phoenix." Iron said.

"Hey Iron. so what are you doing here?" Bass asked.

"I knew that you all were coming here, but didn't know how soon. So i waited here the whole time." He replied.

"Well that's nice of you, Iron. Phoenix, you stay here while me and Bass go in, okay?" Apple said.

They're going to leave me again!? They must be keeping something from me and i'm going to find out what.

"Sure. Just be back soon." i replied.

Darn it! Why didn't i ask her about what was going on? Hmm... Maybe because i trust her and everypony else with whatever they are doing. The three of them went inside while i was left to stand guard outside again. Just when i was about to try to peek inside, Pinkie Pie appeared behind me, smiling happily.

"GAH! Pinkie, don't pop out of nowhere like that!" I cried.

"Why, did that scare you? I bet it did, judging by the look on your face and i thought you said that you weren't scared of anything. Maybe your just jumpy or tired or bored or lonely." Pinkie said.

"Um... Yeah, let's just say that. Look Pinkie, there's something going on and everypony won't tell me. Do you know anything?" I asked her.

She only shook her head and patted my head.

"Why would you think that your friends are keeping secrets fro you like that? I'm sure no pony is hiding anything." She replied.

She was right. i couldn't just jump to conclusions just because everypony wants me to stay outside while they do what they need to do. They are my friends and i trust them endlessly.

"You are totally right Pinkie! I'm sure everything is fine. Thank you." I said.

"No prob. Oh, Fluttershy wanted to see you. I think you should go see her right now." she replied.

Why would Fluttershy want me? Whatever it is, i better not keep her waiting. I said my farewell's to Pinkie and left. When i got there, Fluttershy was trying to feed her animal friends. I quietly walked to her side and saw that she was having trouble with a bunny.

"Come on Angel. It's good for you, i promise." She told the bunny.

Angel simply kicked the carrot out of her hooves and it hit me.

"Gah! Um... you needed me?" I said while rubbing my eye.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that, Phoenix. Angel is just being Angel right now." She replied, helping me with my eye.

"Thanks, Fluttershy. Now what did you want to see me for?" I asked.

"Well, there's a herb Twilight needs in the Everfree Forest and i don't really want to go in alone. Would you mind coming with me?" She replied.

"Oh i wouldn't mind. Of course i'll go with you. When do you want to go?" I said.

"Give me a minute to prepare." She replied, walking into her cottage.

I waited for her to come out by looking at all the little critters and animals around here. She must really love animals because this is beautiful. I felt a baby bird land on my back and laid down so i wouldn't startle it. a few butterflies flew past me and did some nice tricks in the air like they were doing a little show for me. I didn't notice Fluttershy call me until she tapped my head and stepped back a little.

"You really seemed to enjoy everything that i almost didn't want you to stop enjoying everything, but we have a herb to find." She said.

"Right. I'm ready when your ready, Fluttershy." I replied.

She just nodded and walked ahead. I took one last look at everything before following her. In the Everfree Forest, everything was pretty dark, almost unseeable. We were near a river when Fluttershy cried out in fear from something.

(Play La Pace here.)

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"S-S-S-S-S-Spider, R-R-R-Right there." She replied fearfully.

I looked at the spot where the spider was and picked it up.

"W-What are you doing!?" She screamed in fear.

"It's okay, Fluttershy. I'm just going to put it over there so it won't scare you again. I'll be right back." I calmly reassured her.

I walked over to a tree branch and put the spider there to walk around. I walked back to Fluttershy and smiled.

"There you go. It's gone now." I said.

"... Thank you, Phoenix..." She replied quietly with a blush.

We then continued on to a small clearing that was surrounded by trees. Fluttershy ran in the middle of the clearing and signaled me to come over. When i got there, there were some plants growing with what seemed like herbs in the middle of it, meaning that we must have found them.

"These are a new type of herb that Twilight wanted me to get, but i couldn't do it alone because they were here in the Everfree Forest. Phoenix Burst, Thank you so much for helping me find these. I couldn't have gotten these without you." She said with a blush again.

"you are very welcome, Fluttershy. As i said before, I always help my friends, no matter what. I actually needed to get out of town for an hour or two at least because i think everypony else is keeping secrets from me and i didn't want to think about it. You've given me that chance Fluttershy and now that we have our herb, we should go see Twilight." I replied.

She nodded and picked up the herb carefully. I was about to turn around and walk back when Fluttershy stopped me.

"Yes Flutters?" I asked, but my replied was a hug from her. "(In his mind) This must be a "Fluttershy 1+" Iron would say."

After a moment of hugging, we went back to Ponyville. When we got to the Library, i was tackled by Iron and Fluttershy screamed in surprise.

"Where have you been? Applejack, Bass Rush and i were looking for you!" He yelled.

"Um... I was with Fluttershy in the Everfree Forest, getting a herb for Twilight." I replied.

"Oh, well that explains everything." We heard Bass say as he and Applejack were coming our way.

"Yeah, we only needed to know where you were because you just disappeared suddenly without saying anything. We thought you were just wonder'n around the place." Apple said.

"Yeah, i'm sorry to have worried you all like that. Pinkie Pie told me about Flutters wanting to see me and i left to see her. She just needed me to assist her in the Everfree Forest to get these herbs." i explained.

"Great, well that gave us some time to do what we needed to do." Bass said.

"But just what are you doing anyway? Why are you keeping secrets from me?" I replied.

"Because we have something for ya, but we couldn't let ya inside the place's we went to because it's a surprise." Apple explained.

so they were keeping something from me all along. I kinda felt sad and hurt because it was true that they were keeping secrets from me, but ignored it because they said it was for me. i wonder what it could be?

"Well, if your ready to see it, then come with us." Bass said.

I nodded and walked with everypony. When we were close to where they were taking us, Iron told me to cover my eyes and wait. I did as told and covered my eyes, waiting for whatever they had to show up. After another minute of walking, Bass stopped me from walking and told me to open my eyes. In front of me was everypony in town and a house with my name on the roof.

"(Gasps) N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No... way..." I quietly said in surprise and happiness.

"Welcome to your new home, Phoenix!" Everypony shouted out.

At this very moment, I thought i felt my mane puff out then turned back to normal three times. I was so happy that i couldn't even say a word. I was speechless.

"We worked really hard to get it just right for you, Phoenix. Go on in and take a look at the place." Spike said.

Before i could even say anything, my tail and mane set on fire and i got Phoenix wings in just a heart beat. This surprised everypony including me a lot and it confused me that it didn't hurt at all.

"Phoenix! Your back- you have Wings!?" Rarity cried.

"And your mane and tail are on fire." Twilight added.

"Uh, how do i get them off?" I said a little terrified.

Before anypony could say anything, my wings disappeared and my tail and mane was back to normal. I looked all over my body and saw that nothing was out of place, i was normal again.

"Now that was weird." I simply said.

"Yeah and you still don't have your cutie mark. HA!" Iron replied.

I looked at my behind and didn't see my cutie mark.

"(Sigh) I don't really care how long it takes for my cutie mark to appear. I'll have mine when i have it. I just have to wait a little more." I said.

"Twilight, Me and Phoenix got the herbs you wanted." Fluttershy told Twilight.

"Great! Thank you so much, you two. I'll check it out as soon as we are done looking inside Phoenix's house." Twilight replied.

"Yeah, stop keeping us waiting and let's go." Rainbow Dash said.

We then went inside together and had a party, thanks to Pinkie that is.

* * *

"And we're finished with that. Thank you all for reading and we hope you come again." Tim announced.

"Hope you come again? Why wouldn't anypony come back?" David questioned.

"Hmm... Not sure. You think Dennis is going to be okay?" Tim asked.

"Of course he will. Maybe just not today." David answered.

"Well, If we are finished here, let's get some rest." Diana said.

"Right. I'm pretty tired and i want to continue playing Ponymon Dusk and Dawn." B.B.2. Added.

"Yeah, let's get back to some more cheating, shall we." Tim replied.

"No, no more cheating. Disclaimers were at the top of this chapter. And now, _Thanks and BYE!_


	7. Chapter 7

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim episode 5: The CMC's weird Adventure.

* * *

"Hello everypony, Welcome back to MLP: FIMATAODAT! As the title says, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are going to be the center of attention, not David Taisuki aka Phoenix Burst or Tim Ashwell aka Sharp Iron. Also, i'm getting closer to making the RPG and i hope you can wait a little while longer and last, I'm going to end the Christmas Special today because i just want to start Yu-Gi-Oh Unlock and i don't know what else to write in it." B.B.2. Announced.

"Your ending the Christmas Special just for Yu-Gi-Oh!? You are some kind of stupid, you know that?" Tim said angrily.

"Hey, he hasn't been working on it for a little while and it's understandable that he didn't have anymore idea's, Tim. Take it easy." David replied.

"Right. And we have noticed that nopony has voted for a name in our poll. Visit our profile and please vote because if i don't have a name by the time i'm ready to start the game, then i'm going to have to randomly choose a name. So please do your part in this. It would really help a lot." B.B.2. added.

"Hey, since we spoiled some stuff before, can we spoil the game's story or something?" Tim said.

"Are you stupid!? NO! Those spoilers were an accident, so we aren't going to spoil the game. Oh yes, i've sent out some Pm's about this before but, If you are good at Art or Game Designing or something, let me know and we'll talk." B.B.2. replied.

"Now if we are ready for the chapter to start then, Let's get on with the SHOW!" Diana announced.

Disclaimers: We do not own MLP at all, Hasbro does. We only own our OC's (Except FireBlaze and Bass Rush and any OC that you PM us about too).

* * *

Sweetie Belle's P.O.V.

Today was a normal day here in Ponyville with my sister and Phoenix Burst. Right now i'm watching Rarity yell and scream at Phoenix for some strange reason that almost seems that it wasn't even Phoenix's fault. Sister must be angry at Sharp Iron for some reason and Phoenix is taking the punishment instead.

"But Rarity-" Phoenix tried to say something until sister interrupted.

"Just leave if you know what's go for you. I just want to be left alone right now. And stop copying Phoenix already! I already know that it's you, Sharp!" She said.

Phoenix just sighed in defeat and left while Rarity went out back to get something. I decided to follow sister to see what was wrong, but when i found where she went, she was crying.

"Sister, what happened!?" I asked confused and frightfully.

"It's that horrible Sharp Iron. He said some horrible things and i just lost it. He was also trying to copy Phoenix just to make me hurt him instead and i would never want to hurt Phoenix." She replied between sobs.

"Hmm... Sister, did you see Phoenix Burst or Sharp Iron when you were yelling at him?" I asked.

"Sharp, why?" She replied.

"Sister, that wasn't Sharp Iron. You yelled at Phoenix." I told her.

"But how? I saw Iron with my own eyes, he was right there!" She yelled, but not as loud as before.

"I was there too and Phoenix was the one you yelled at. I'd tell him that i'm sorry if i were you, sister." I replied.

Rarity then got up and ran towards the front door and opened it with a little force. I came out after her but bumped into sharp Iron.

"Huh? Why hello there, Sweetie Belle. Why Rari, did you like the "Iron glass's" that i got you? I bet they are so great that you buy them all, right?" Iron said.

"Wrong! I can't believe you did that to me! I screamed at Phoenix because of you!" Rarity angrily replied.

"... and is that a bad thing?" He stupidly asked.

"OF COURSE THAT'S A BAD THING, YOU JERK! NOW IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO TELL PHOENIX THAT I'M SORRY!" She answered angrily while walking away.

Iron and i just stood there, watching Rarity leave us without looking back. I decided to go find Scootaloo and Applebloom before Iron reacted in a "negative" way, but he did nothing.

"Hey Sweetie?" He asked.

"Uh, what?" I replied with a little fear.

"There's no need to be afraid at all. I just need you and your friends to help me with a little something." He said.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"I need you three to join me in some treasure hunting in the Everfree Forest. It's not very far from here either so we can get it and be back in no time." He answered.

Treasure hunting!? In the Everfree Forest!? That does not sound safe and with Sharp Iron it's even more unsafe, but maybe it will help us get our Cutie Marks. I didn't reply because of the thought of being with Iron in the Everfree Forest, but then came up with my decision.

"We'll do it."

"Great. Now go get your friends and meet me here."

I nodded and ran off to Sweet Apple Acres first. At the farm, AppleBloom was with her sister Applejack, watching her buck some trees. Bloom spotted me coming her way and called me over.

"Sweetie Belle, it's so nice to see ya. I'm just watch'n A.J. buck some tree here to see if i get my Cutie Mark." She said.

"That's nice, but we need to find Scootaloo right now. come on, i'll tell you the reason when we find her." I replied.

Applebloom nodded and told her sister that she had to go. We then went to Scoot's location (Wherever that is). We found her riding on her scooter around town, but stopped when she noticed us coming her way.

"Scootaloo, we found you. We have something we have to do, now. Sharp Iron is taking us Treasure hunting and just thing, we might even get our Cutie Marks this way." i said.

"OUR CUTIE MARKS!? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO!? COME ON, LET'S FIND HIM!" Applebloom cried.

"Calm down Apple, i'm in. but just know that if Iron try's anything, i'm getting Phoenix, got it?" Scootaloo replied.

I have to admit, i agree with Scootaloo completely but, it wouldn't be that bad with Iron, would it? At least we didn't have to find it ourselves.

"Agreed." i said.

"Agreed." Apple said.

"Okay then, let's go!" Scootaloo called out.

We then headed back to Carousel Boutique to see Iron and begin our adventure. We found him outside the place like he said he would saying "Beep" repeatedly. He then spotted us and ran to our side.

"Why hello there everypony. You ready to get your Cutie Marks?" He said.

"WE SURE ARE!" We shouted.

"... Um... Not so loud next time, please." He said looking dizzy.

We then saw Fluttershy coming this way and greeted her.

"Hi, Fluttershy." We said.

"Sharp Iron, girls, are you going somewhere?" She said.

"Why yes we are, little one. Why, you going to tell someone where we're going?" Iron replied rudely.

"No, i'm not. I was only wondering-"

"Well Then don't wonder around other pony's stuff and keep to yourself." Iron interrupted meanly.

Fluttershy ran away with tears falling fast from her eyes. I really couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was and i was almost hoping that this would end soon.

"Sorry you three had to see that. If you all are ready then lets roll." Iron said.

Scootaloo and Applebloom cheered joyfully while i stood there, almost regretting this. When we got to the entrance of the Everfree Forest, Phoenix Burst, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were there waiting for Iron.

"Huff, and what do you want?" He said annoyed.

"Why would you say such a cruel thing to Fluttershy like that? She was only curious of where you four were going." Phoenix replied angrily.

"Humph! Were just going into the Everfree Forest for a bit to find some treasure, right girls?"

"Right! And it's also for our Cutie Marks." We cried.

"Cutie Marks? Treasure? There's no treasure in there." Rainbow said.

"Oh wow Rainbow. Why would you try and lie to these sweet little fillies like that? And you Phoenix, I hope you keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you!" Iron replied with the Phoenix parts in disgust.

"Leave him alone. He's just defending Fluttershy, not fighting you." Rainbow retorted.

"Yeah well he can take care of himself. Stop defending him like he's a little foal." Iron replied.

"HEY!" Phoenix and Rainbow yelled.

"Please don't fight, everypony." Fluttershy said, trying to stop there fighting.

"Fluttershy, stay out of this!" Iron yelled.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! WE'RE ONLY TRYING TO KEEP THE PEACE HERE, STOP TRYING TO START A FIGHT!" Phoenix yelled at Iron.

Iron screamed in anger and charged at Fluttershy at full speed. Rainbow Dash jumped in front of Fluttershy and Phoenix to take the hit, but before she was hit, Phoenix suddenly appeared in between them and took the hit.

"(Gasps) Phoenix!" Fluttershy screamed as she ran to his aid.

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT IDIOT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, FLUTTERSHY!" Iron shouted as he started running towards her again.

"QUIT IT ALREADY! THIS ISN'T RIGHT AT ALL, JUST STOP!" Rainbow cried as she got in front of Flutters again.

And again Phoenix appeared in front of Dash and took the hit. How was he doing that!?

"Gr... St-Stay away... from them... Sharp Iron. We're not trying to fight you at all, we were only wondering about where you were going since you shouted at Fluttershy... If- OW... If your going to fight anypony... Then let it... be me." Phoenix said in pain.

"Look, none of you should even care about where we're going because we can take care of ourselves. If you want to fight then let's go, otherwise, stay out of our way and go home." Iron replied.

They didn't reply at all after that and nether did we. We were pretty frighted by the situation and decided to stay back.

"... Fine. Just bring them back safely." Phoenix finally said after long and awkward silence.

"Phoenix..." Rainbow said.

"Great. Just go home and leave them to me. I will bring them back in one piece." Iron replied.

"No, not one piece, but all pieces." Phoenix said.

Iron just nodded and walked past them without any trouble.

"Come on girls. That treasure ain't going to find itself." Iron called.

We didn't say a word, but followed him. I looked at Phoenix, Rainbow and Flutter before continuing. We walked around fore quite a while now since that fight and found nothing. No treasure. No Cutie Marks. Just nothing.

"(Sigh) Don't ya have like a map or something?" Applebloom asked.

"Why yes. It's right- HUH!?" Iron said as he looked in he's bag, but didn't find a map.

"You have a ripped bag!? Now how are we going to get out of here?" Scootaloo cried.

"D-D-Don't worry, fillies. I'll find us a way out." Iron replied.

We were in a dark part of the forest, but there was enough light to see where we were. Sharp started to look around the area for a exit, but stopped after a while.

"Great. We're stuck here." He said.

"WE ARE!? GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" We screamed and ran around all over the place, not caring who we bumped into.

"D-D-D-Don't worry girls, we'll get out of here... somehow." Iron said.

We stopped running after hearing that, but still felt that he wasn't so sure about what he said. I started to looked around a bit and so did Scoot's and Apple, but found nothing.

"Maybe we should keep moving forward until we find an exit." Scootaloo said.

"... Scoot's, we don't even know where we are anymore. Moving from this spot would only make things worse." Applebloom replied.

"I agree. Moving from this spot would only bring more trouble." I added.

"Well i think that moving would be the best option. Staying here is also a bad idea and who knows what could be here." Iron said.

But wasn't that the point? Whatever we do, there's going to be trouble anyway. Moving from here would only make that worse though while staying would make us a little safer. I looked around one last time and actually saw a small light, mean that there must be an exit close by.

"Everypony, i found an exit here." I said.

Everypony ran to my side and saw the light.

"Sweetie Belle, you are a sweetie! Let's roll!" Iron said.

We then ran towards the light and saw that it lead to a meadow that looked beautiful. We walked to the middle of the meadow and took in the view of it all. I then felt something under my hooves and looked down to see that there was a treasure after all.

"Hey everypony, I found something." I said.

"... (Gasps) IT'S THE TREASURE! SWEETIE, YOU FOUND IT!" Iron cried.

He then pulled out some shovels and we started digging out the treasure. After digging it out, we waited for a minute before opening it. Inside was four necklaces with a piece of paper under them.

"Dear treasure hunters, Well done in finding my treasure and i hope you enjoy what's inside. These necklaces belonged to four warriors that lived long ago and wore these to battle with bravery and they have passed it down to you. From Little Cube." Iron read.

"Wow, Pony warriors. These must be really old." Scootaloo said.

"Yes they are and we had better go back to Ponyville now." Iron replied.

"Wait! What about our Cutie Marks?" Applebloom said.

"(Gasps) That's right, we almost forgot." I replied.

The three of us looked at our behinds and saw that there were no Cutie Marks there.

"Aw..." We said sadly.

"Oh don't worry, you three. You'll get those Cutie Marks soon. Now come on, let go home." Iron replied.

We then headed back to Ponyville with our prize's. When we got out, Phoenix and the gang were there, waiting for us to get out.

"You all okay?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes we are. Guess what? There was a treasure after all and it wasn't as bad as we thought. Being with Iron i mean." I said.

"Sweetie Belle, Why didn't you warn me that you were going into the Everfree Forest?" Rarity asked me.

"Well-"

"Because if she did, Phoenix was going to be in a whole lot of trouble." Iron interrupted.

"WHAT!? WHY ME?" Phoenix asked surprised and shocked.

"... Why that's a very good question." Iron answered.

"(Sigh) I know, your not going to tell me." Phoenix said.

"Bingo."

"So then what did you find?" Fluttershy asked.

"Is it something good? I bet it's something great. Come on, let us see already!" Pinkie said.

We showed them the necklaces and the note.

"Why that's great, girls. Do you have your Cutie Marks now?" Phoenix said.

"No..." We answered together.

"Well you'll get them soon enough, girls. I also have to wait for mine as you can see, but i know that with a little time, all of ours will come before we know it." Phoenix said.

"That's right." Applejack added.

"(Sigh) Well, if you all are finished, i'm going to take a nap. Bye girls. hope you get your Cutie Marks before Phoenix." Iron said, walking away.

"BYE SHARP IRON!" We shouted to him.

"Gah... Not so loud." He said, making everypony laugh.

* * *

"And that's finished everypony. This is my first attempt using the Crusaders and i hope i got them right. I might do another chapter today if i have enough energy to do so. If not, Ponymon Dusk and Dawn." B.B.2. announced.

"So your still going to end the Christmas Special?" Diana said.

"Yeah. sorry, but i don't really have any more idea's for it and i want to get started with Yu-Gi-Oh." B.B.2. replied.

"Well we don't blame you at all, right readers? Besides, he's working hard with three story's already, so don't get mad at him." David said.

"So he's going to end one story... to start another one? Dude, that's stupid. Your saying that you have no more idea's on one story, but have loads of idea's for another?" Tim replied angrily.

"Hey, he's a BIG Yu-Gi-Oh fan and it's his story's. If you want to get mad at anypony, get mad at nothing." Dennis replied to Tim.

"Yeah, he plays the card game just about everyday, training to enter a tournament one day." David added.

"And you think that he can make a good deck out of nothing? HA! I bet he don't even have a name for a random card type or something." Tim retorted.

"Actually, i made the Battle Angels, Battle Demons, Battle Gods, Parallel Heroes, the Strike team, the Frozen team, the Disaster Dragons, the Lock monsters and the Delta Spells and Traps." B.B.2. said.

"... So?" Tim simply replied.

"Argh, nevermind. Disclaimers were at the top, so now, _Thanks and BYE!"_ David announced.


	8. Chapter 8

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim episode 6: The Great and Powerful.

* * *

"Hello everypony, welcome back again to MLP: FImATAODAT! As i said i would, i'm doing another chapter of this in the same day as the last chapter. As the title says, Trixie will be in this chapter! So Trixie fans, be in for some Trixie vs Iron action (If you can even call it action)." B.B.2. announced.

"Well thank you for the spoilers, dumb nut." Tim insulted.

"You mean like... THISSSS!" a random doctor said, scaring Tim.

"Oh (BLEEP) You." Tim whined.

"How did a doctor get in here anyway?" Dennis asked.

"I let him in. why, was that bad?" David answered.

"Bad? That's great!" Dennis replied.

"Oh screw you two!" Tim yelled.

"You mean like... THISSSS!" The doctor said again, scaring Tim yet again.

"STOP THAT, YOU (BLEEP)!" Tim shouted.

"Look, stop cursing already or your going to get us banned or something. The doctor is here to check on Diana." David said.

"At least he activated the Safeguard. Safeguard." Dennis replied.

"Safeguard." Tim replied too.

"Safeguard- wait, stop making us say that too." David said.

"Look, everypony is waiting to see Trixie so, Let's get on with the SHOW!" B.B.2. announced.

* * *

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

It was a normal day here at Ponyville. Right now i was looking the afternoon sky on my roof like i always do at this time, but somepony interrupted my gazing for something.

"Hey, what are you doing? Aren't you going to join us to see the greatest pony in all of Equestria?" The male pony said.

"Huh? What do you mean "The greatest pony in Equestria"? I asked.

"Just come and see for yourself. Just about everypony in Ponyville is there right now." He answered.

Everypony is there to see this "Greatest Pony"? I had better check this out before a certain _Somepony _does something he shouldn't do. I jumped off my roof and ran off to where everypony else was. I didn't get very far when i saw Twilight and Spike heading in the direction i was going and decided to join them.

"Hi there Twilight and Spike. I bet you heard about this "Greatest Pony in Equestria" stuff too, right?" I asked.

"We sure have and let me tell you what i think about this. There can be no other pony out there that's better then Princess Celestia." Twilight answered.

"Well she may be Princess, but that doesn't make her the best. We're all good at something, even magic and one pony can't defeat everypony. We all work together to get somewhere, we don't just do it ourselves because it could sometimes make things worse and unable to fix. But no matter what, i will always help you out, whatever you want me to do and i'll also help everypony else." I said.

"Hmm... you know how to make a lot of pony's feel good, you know that? You are right about that and i think that if we do work together to get though thing, then everything will be alright." Twilight replied with a blush.

"Now your getting it, Twilight." I said.

"Anyway, do you think that this pony is really the greatest? I mean, i think Twilight here can do magic better then whoever we're going to see." Spike said.

"Spike, I'm not that good. Besides, what if he or she is better?" Twilight replied.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." I replied.

We were almost there when we saw Applejack and the girls together in front of us.

"Hey girls! You here to see this pony too?" I asked.

"We sure are. I bet she can do all sorts of things like make a rabbit appear out of his or her's hat or make a rain of cupcakes or even make all of Equestria turn upside down." Pinkie said, turning her head upside down.

We only stared at her for a minute before continuing on. We squeezed past everypony and in the front where Sharp Iron, Starshine, FireBlaze and Bass Rush were at.

"Why hello there girls. Spike... Chump." Iron said, calling me the chump.

"Stop that, Sharp Iron! Hello everypony." Starshine yelled then greeted.

"Hi everypony." We replied.

"Oooooh, the little filly is defending the littler filly. That's so cute." Iron said.

"Knock it off already, Iron! Our pony is about to appear." Fire replied.

"Come one, come all. Come and witness the amazing magic of _The Great and Powerful Trrrixie!"_ somepony said, making a stage from her trailer.

"Humph, this is going to be something else." Iron said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I replied.

"... You know, that's a very good question-"

"I know, i know, your not going to tell me." I interrupted.

"Bingo." He replied.

"Please don't fight today guys. Let's just have a normal day with out you two arguing and fighting each other." Twilight said.

"Isn't that what i try to do? Sorry if i sound rude but, we really can't help but to fight. It's in our-"

"Your stupid blood and my innocent heart that _you _try so hard to ruin and if you think that for one second that your going to hurt me again then you are sadly mistaken my "Friend". I would die to have a friend other then you and would gladly hurt you if that's all it would take. Now if you will excuse me, i have a "Great and Powerful" pony to see here." Iron interrupted angrily.

I stood there, staring at him with what felt like a tear on my cheek and wiped it off before they saw it.

"... If that's how you feel about me... then don't even bother to find me..." I said, almost sobbing in front of them as i ran off.

"Wait, Phoenix!" I heard Twilight call out to me, but didn't stop running.

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

I just started laughing when Twilight called out to him and pushed her a little.

"Iron, you are unbelievable!" Star yelled.

"Yeah, what is your problem?" Fire added.

"I don't have any problems. That jerk is the one with problems that he needs to get straight or else i'll make him." I replied.

"Sharp. Maybe you should just go." Applejack said.

"What was that?" I replied threateningly to her.

"I said "Maybe you should just go". You and Phoenix need to fix this little problem between you two right now." She replied.

"... I wouldn't go there if i were you..." I said.

"No Iron, she's right. you need to-"

"CAN IT, RAINBOW! DON'T BUTT IN ON PONY TALKS LIKE THAT. It's just rude, isn't it?" I interrupted.

Rainbow got so angry that she was actually about to kick me, but i easily dodged it.

"You know, i don't like naughty little pony's like you at all." i said before trying to hit her.

Phoenix suddenly appeared in between us like he usually does and took the hit.

"Phoenix!" Twilight cried as she ran to him.

"Phoenix!? What are you doing back here, you dolt?" I asked.

"... I... will not let my... friends get hurt... because of me..." He answered.

Why does he always do this? I know he want's to protect them with his life but, this is ridiculous.

"... (Sigh) Are you doing this again? Your always protecting them, even though your just hurting them. Don't you get it already? Your a nopony. Your nothing. Nopony needs you at all. Nopony loves you and never will so get used to it." I said.

I just stared at him, even though everypony was looking at me, but then he got up and started to walk away.

"This is just like before. I'm hurting my friends, even though i'm trying to protect them from Cybrans and you, but i guess nopony needs me. You are totally right Iron, i'm a nopony and i always will be." He said, sobbing as he finished and ran away.

i giggled in delight as i heard his cry's quieting down, but then noticed that Twilight was in front of me with her head down.

"Oh... That was great, Huh? I should totally do that again-" I was interrupted by a slap in the face.

Everypony around us gasped in surprise and Twilight ran off. The others join her soon after, leaving me here.

Twilight's P.O.V.

What is Sharp Iron's problem? Why couldn't they just be friends? It hurt to see Phoenix in so much pain like that that it almost made me cry, but i had to be strong and help him. I found him at the Library, at the very top of the tree crying. How he got up there will have to wait till later.

"Phoenix, can you hear me?" I asked, hoping he would reply.

"... Yes. I... can..." He answered thankfully.

"Look, i know that your in a lot of pain from what he said but, if you could come down, maybe the both of us could talk about this." I told him.

He came down slowly but sadly from the tree and walked up to me.

"You called?" He said quietly.

"Phoenix... Could you tell me what make's him hate you this much?" I asked.

He just nodded and sat down slowly. I joined him a moment later but then heard our friends come this way.

"Twilight, Phoenix..." Applejack said.

"Are you alright Phoenix? We were really worried about you after everything Iron said and wanted to cheer you up." Pinkie said.

He didn't say a word, but just nodded slowly. I could almost feel the pain he was feeling and just wanted to cry a bit.

"... It has something to do with what i did... Something he didn't prevent..." He told us.

"What is it that he didn't do?" Rainbow asked.

Phoenix started to shack a lot and almost trembled with tears flowing out of his eyes fast and sniffed like he was going to cry again, but he controlled it.

"... He... He didn't... Help me..."

Help him? Why would Iron have needed to help him?

"... He didn't help me save my mom." He finished.

His mom? This is all about his mother's death? Iron was there when she died?

"... (Sniffs) He witnessed everything with his own eyes... But did nothing to help me... I was abused... Cut in different places... There was a lot of pain and suffering that day... AND HE DIDN'T DO A THING TO HELP ME, EVEN THOUGH I WAS GOING TO DIE! HE STOOD THERE, WATCHING US FIGHT FOR OUR LIVES AND I'M SUPPOSED TO LET IT GO? AFTER EVERYTHING I DO FOR HIM, AT LEAST HE COULD THANK ME FOR MY HARD WORK AND PAIN! HE DOESN'T HAVE TO MAKE MY LIFE HARDER THEN IT ALREADY IS!" He shouted before sobbing again. "I'm so sorry if i'm yelling but... I can't take it anymore... It hurt's so much..."

Phoenix was going to die!? Well actually, we already know that, but the part with Sharp Iron there with them... What kind of a colt is he to be so evil to Phoenix. To be so heartless and enjoy it. Iron is like the source of his pain and misery. At this point, i couldn't hold my sobs either as i pulled Phoenix towards me and hugged him, getting him to stop instantly. I then felt him hug me back and cooed in my ear softly.

"It's okay Twilight... Please don't cry because of me... None of you have done anything wrong... As i said before, i will find out what make's him hate me so much, but that's one bit of it that's the problem. I have to go back and see him right now and talk to him about this. It has to stop here and now." He said.

"Your going back!? Even after everything he said!?" Rainbow replied.

"Yep. We either fix this now or never and i don't want him to hurt you all anymore." He replied.

"But Phoenix, he's hurting you the most. Stop worrying about us and worry about yourself or you could get hurt really bad one day." Starshine said.

He didn't say anything as he stood up and wiped away his tears.

"... Your right... He's only hurting me the most... It's just that he hurts all of you too and... i can't stand to any of you hurt either. We will settle this right here and now, no matter what so he won't hurt you all anymore." He replied.

I sighed in relief that he was the same colt again, but he was right about him and Iron needing to settle things.

"I hope there won't be any fighting, Phoenix. We wouldn't want anypony to get hurt again, do we?" Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry about that Fluttershy. I will do everything in myself to prevent any fighting. There will only be peace and happiness for everypony. Kindness and Loyalty and Honesty and Generosity and Laughter and Magic. I think i just named the Elements of Harmony, but i can't forget my Element... I still don't have a name for it." Phoenix replied.

"You know, if we're finished with his crying and all, can we go see Trixie and Sharp?" Bass said.

We nodded and headed back to there location.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

Back at Trixie's trailer, She and Iron were having a staring contest.

"Come on Trixie! I bet you can do better then that! Come on, Trixie FLY!" Iron said stupidly.

"You know that i'm the best at Staring contest's and i know that i'm going to win! And don't you ever call me "Trixie Fly" again, you got it?" Trixie replied.

"Oh come on. Your such a sweetie and i just know that i'm going to win, not you!" Iron replied.

I actually didn't want to stop this, but we had something we needed to talk about.

"Sharp Iron." I called him.

(Play the 13th Dilemma here.)

He granted in anger and stomped the ground while Trixie boasted about herself. Iron then swiftly turned to me and smacked me hard towards a tree. He then brushed his hooves on the ground like a bull and charged at me.

"STOP SHARP IRON! I JUST NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I shouted, even though it was useless as he headbutted me in the stomach. "GAH!"

"YOU MESSED UP MY GAME! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY DEARLY!" He shouted at me.

He got off of me and took a step back to create a barrier.

"SHARP IRON, STOP IT! Your going to kill him!" Starshine cried.

"Sharp Iron, just leave him alone and listen to what he has to say! He doesn't want to fight you at all-"

"Don't even try to help him this time, this time your mine!" Sharp interrupted Fluttershy.

"Gah... No Iron... I promised Fluttershy that we wouldn't fight... Just listen." I said.

"One; I don't care if you made a promise to anypony, your still going to face your fate like a stallion. And two; I'm not listening to a thing you have to say." He yelled back at me.

I he came closer to me and started stomping on my back like he was trying to break a rock. It hurt so much that i was about pass out.

"YOU BETTER NOT PASS OUT ON ME, PHOENIX BURST! WAKE UP!" He shouted as he turned me onto my back and stomped on my stomach, making me cough out some blood.

"PHOENIX! STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Starshine cried.

He continued to stomp on me as they kept trying to stop him. I then grabbed his leg and pushed him off of me.

"LISTEN TO ME SHARP IRON! THIS HAS TO STOP RIGHT HERE AND NOW! NO MORE FIGHTING, PLEASE!" I yelled.

"YOU CANNOT BEG PONY'S TO GET WHAT YOU WANT, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT FOR IT WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT OR ELSE YOU MIGHT JUST DIE! I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR CRY'S OF PAIN OR YOUR BEGGING AT ALL!" He shouted back, creating a fire wall around us.

"PLEASE IRON, STOP THIS! NO MORE! I JUST WANT US TO BE FRIENDS AND PUT WHATEVER IS CAUSING THIS TO BE DESTROYED! WE CAN END THIS IF WE CAN JUST TALK ABOUT IT, NO MORE THEN THAT! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU ANYMORE IRON, YOU GOTTA UNDERSTAND THAT!" I replied, trying to talk sense into him.

"**NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!**" He shouted even louder then before.

He jumped into the air and made a meteor with his hooves, trying to destroy Equestria. I didn't want this to happen at all. I never wanted any of this at all, but if i don't, then everypony in Equestria is going to die because of me.

"**_SHARP IRON, YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'M GOING TO BE FORCED TO FIGHT__ YOU!_**" I shouted at him.

"GO ON, DO IT! DO YOUR WORST ON ME, I DON'T CARE! KILL ME FOR ALL I CARE!" He shouted back.

"NO. I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU, NO MATTER WHAT! YOUR MY FRIEND AND I JUST WANT THIS TO STOP! YOUR GOING TO KILL EVERYPONY IN EQUESTRIA IF YOU DON'T! WHATEVER I DID WRONG, WE CAN SETTLE IT RIGHT NOW IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN, PLEASE!" I retorted.

He just made the meteor bigger and bigger as we spoke, not even attempting to throw it yet. I had to get up there and stop him at all cost. I knew it was going to burn, but that meteor was hotter then anything here right now and if i don't destroy it, it will destroy us.

"Iron, this is my last warning! End this now!" I tried one more time to stop him.

"You better just come up here and stop it yourself, you little bug!" He replied.

As i said, last warning. I jumped onto the wall of fire which burned so badly and jumped onto the next wall. It wasn't easy because of the pain i was given and Iron kept shooting fireballs at me to make my attempt harder. When i got up to where he was, Iron shot a huge fireball at my back and held it there, pushing me onto the wall like trying to sqwash a bug.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" I screamed.

"**WHAT'S WRONG? DON'T LIKE IT? THAT'S TOO BAD!**" He shouted.

"PHOENIX!" Our friends shouted outside the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW, HERO? WILL YOU SUFFER OR WILL YOU GIVE UP YOUR FRIENDS!" He yelled.

I wasn't going to do either. I'm GOING to protect my friends no matter what and that's a promise! With all of my power, i pushed off the fireball on my back and continued to the meteor.

"Look, up there!" Rarity cried.

(Play United we stand, divided we fall here.)

I raced my to the meteor with all my speed and made it just before it was big enough for Iron. He then forced the meteor down to Equestria, making everything shack around us.

"I HAVE TO HURRY!" I yelled to myself.

I jumped from building to building till i was on the biggest and jumped into the air. I hoped with all my luck that the Stagis clock was at zero. I looked at my front left hoof and saw it say zero.

"YES! Please let me have my flight back! PLEASE!" I told myself.

I felt myself lose hope when nothing happened and thought that everything was going to end, until the Stagis Clock rang, giving me my power. I felt myself go higher in the sky faster and faster with each second. I had my Flight back!

"YES! CUPID, ZEI, LET'S ROLL!" I called my partners.

"MASTER!" They replied.

As we got closer and closer to the meteor, we could feel the heat from it rise as we got closer for impact. As soon as we were there, i stomped on it with all my strength, making it stop it's decent towards Equestria.

"READY CUPID AND ZEI!" I shouted.

"READY MASTER!" They replied.

We raised our strength to the max and closed our eyes.

"_**GLYFH**_ _**TELEPORRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT**_**!**" We shouted all together, making the meteor and ourselves disappear.

We reappeared near everypony else and fell to the ground with a huge crash.

"PHOENIX!" My friends cried.

Starshine's P.O.V.

We ran towards Phoenix's landing site and found him laying there on the ground, alive. I was the first to react and ran to him.

"Phoenix! Phoenix, thank Celestia your okay." I said.

"... I'm glad i'm okay too... What about you and everypony else?" He replied.

"We all okay, thanks to you." We heard Rainbow Dash say as they came over.

"Gosh, Ya look like ya got burnt in a oven. Are ya okay, we were so worried about ya." Applejack said.

"Yes, that was super duper luper scary." Pinkie added.

"And that Blue and Green Aurora you made was epic! How did you do that?" Bass also added.

"Yeah, i'm just- Gah! ARG... Guess i'm going to have ta take it easy for now." He replied in pain.

He had so many burn marks and cuts on his body, he's going to need medical help right now.

"He needs to see a doctor right now, those burn marks are only going to get worse if he doesn't." Fluttershy said.

Just as she said that, the burns and cuts started to heal magically. A Light Blue aura started to formed around him and me. I started to get really scared, but Phoenix touched my hoof softly and shook his head.

"It's okay. We're just about finished." He said.

"Finished with what?" I asked in fright.

"Our power. They must be reacting to each other. You must be a Glyfh Hunter, Starshine." He answered.

The light around us disappeared and Phoenix got up slowly. FireBlaze and Bass Rush helped him up when he staggered at times and when he was up, he looked at Sharp Iron who was also on the ground, silently crying.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

I walked up to him and tapped on his head twice. He took his hooves off of his face and looked at me tearfully.

"... What are you going to do to me now?" He said.

"... Nothing. I'm not going to do a thing to you at all. I just want to talk to you, if that's okay." I replied.

He just nodded and got up slowly. I helped him up and smiled when he thanked me.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" He asked.

"... Why do you hate me so much? I'm trying so hard to understand what it is you don't like about me, but you always seem to change before i get you and you hurt me for it. Am i doing something wrong? Am i such a bad being to you that you would do anything to replace me? Dose my pain bring you that much enjoyment? Why don't you like me Iron?" I answered tearfully.

"..."

"Why won't you answer me Iron? What is it that i'm doing wrong?" I said, about to sob.

"... It's because... There is something about you that... Truly makes you my friend. Your such a good, positive colt that i try everything i can to change that. Your always good to your friends and you always put your life on the line for them... You always get the attention and everything that... I was getting jealous. I guess i wanted what you have... but i don't even deserve it at all if that's how i'm going to get it. I don't deserve something like attention if i'm going to destroy the world to get it." He replied.

So all he ever wanted from me was attention? He wanted something that i never wanted? Now i really felt bad, but why? I only wanted friends, a normal life without fighting while he wanted attention and fame. But doesn't he already have that? He's been shown to be as much of a hero as me at times. Like when he helped me defeat Acceptance, Genoside, Darkness Shroad and Carbon Dioxney.

"Sharp Iron, your as much of a hero as me already." I said.

"WHA!? No i'm not, I'm a monster!" He replied angrily.

"So am i, but that doesn't mean that we can't do heroic things. Besides, we've done a whole lot more things then we can even remember. Ha ha ha ha ha ha." I told him.

He just looked down and chuckled quietly. I couldn't take this anymore. He was going to smile again, even if it kills me.

"Tim, what do you want me to do for the next month?" I asked.

"Wait, Wha?" He replied.

"I'll do anything you want for a whole month. I just want you to smile again." I said.

By now, everypony was next to us, hoping this problem can be solved. Iron looked up at me and slowly walked closer. When he was close enough, he hugged me and sobbed.

"It's okay Sharp Iron. It's okay..." I told him as i sobbed too.

Everypony around us also joined too and cried, even Trixie.

"What is this i see here?" We all heard Princess Celestia say.

We all turned our attention to her and gasped.

"Princess Celestia. What are you doing here in Ponyville?" i asked as calmly as i was.

"I saw and heard the "Events" that happened here and came to see what it was about." She answered.

"Well... You see Princess, I-"

"I almost put everypony in danger because i couldn't control myself any longer, but because of them they saved me. I will do better in controlling myself more next time, in fact, not next time because there will not be a next time or anytime." i said interrupting Iron.

Celestia seemed to have taken the story because she shook her head and looked at Twilight and everypony else.

"I'm not sure if he's telling me the truth, but if he isn't, then please tell me who is responsible." She said.

We all got frightened a lot by this until Iron stepped up.

"He was lying because he care's about his friends so much that he would put his life on the line for them. If there would be anypony more loyal then him, i would just come running back to him... because he's my best friend... and he always has been." He told her.

Celestia blinked twice before looking at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry that i lied, Princess. I just couldn't see Iron get in trouble after everything i went though to save him. If anypony is to be punished, then let it be me. At least i'll have finally solved our problem between us and made everypony safe again." I said.

"Punished? No pony's getting punished at all. I just wished you would have told me that before. There was no need to hide it, but i'm glad your being honest now." She replied while rubbing my cheek. "Now i have to get back to Canterlot for something important. I wish to see your report on friendship soon Twilight. And Phoenix Burst?"

"Yes?" i asked.

"If it doesn't bother you, could you come to Canterlot some time to tell me some story's or something? I get kinda bored at times and i kinda need a little company." She answered.

"Um... You got it!" I replied.

"Great. Good bye everypony." She said.

"Good bye Princess." We replied.

She then left to Canterlot in her carriage. I looked at Twilight who was standing next to me and hugged her softly.

"Huh?" She responded surprised.

"Thank you and everypony for your help, Twilight. Because of you, we would have never settled this and somepony would be hurt right now. Your just like a friend of mine that would always help me though bad times like that... and i kinda miss her a lot... But you remind me so much of her that it's like... You and her are the same. You might say that... Your the most meaningful pony to me." I told her.

"... I don't know what to say about that Phoenix. To me, all of my friends are meaningful to me, but there's something about you that... I really like about you, but i'm not sure what it is..." She replied.

"Hmm... Hey, where's Trixie?" Fire said.

"Oh, you mean the "Great and Powerful TRRRIXIE"? She left a little while ago." Bass replied.

Why would she just leave? Well, whatever the reason was, i'm sure she will be back. Fluttershy then ran to us and joined in the hug too.

"I...I'm sorry about the things that's happened to you. I know we didn't do anything wrong but..." She said in my chest.

I softly brushed through and cooed softly too.

"There's no need to be sorry for anything, Fluttershy. It's okay..." I repeated to her.

I then felt Applejack on me, then Pinkie Pie, then Rainbow Dash, then Rarity. As i embraced them, Iron, Bass and Fire were having a kicking contest and Starshine was laughing at them. It made me feel great that my friends were happy and alive, being themselves and doing there own things. But for some reason i let out a tear again. Rainbow Dash reacted when it dropped, meaning it must have fallen on her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't really know why i'm crying again. I'm with all of my friends and trying to help some feel better... But that tear must have meant something else. But i'm not sure what." I answered.

"Maybe yer' not crying, but let out a tear because of how ya feel right now. Maybe ya feel happy and you let out a tear because of yer' feelings." Applejack said.

"Maybe you feel that because all of us are okay that you feel normal and grateful about it. Do you feel normal?" Rarity asked.

Well... i did feel grateful that they were okay but... normal? I was never going to be normal... But maybe that's not a bad thing.

"In fact, i do." I answered.

For the rest of the time, we sat there together in this embrace that may seem like forever, until we noticed that Pinkie was sleeping on me. Soon, we all fell asleep together... like the happiest group of friends in the world.

* * *

"And that's over. Finally finished. sorry if i got it done so late, but i said that i would get it done today and it's be... today. And sorry if i didn't put much Trixie in it, but i said Trixie was going to be in this and she is." B.B.2. announced.

"This must be about the second most longest chapter you've ever made and we are making it even longer." Tim said.

"Yeah. Can't wait to get to sleep. Oh, and Please vote for a name by the next few day, because we are about to start our RPG soon." David added.

"If you all are finished, can i do the closing of this Chapter?" Diana said.

"No. We'll have Trixie do it." B.B.2. replied.

"TRIXIE!? WHERE?" Everyone cried.

"Right here. Take it away Trixie." B.B.2. replied.

"Gladly. They do not own MLP or The Great and Powerful Trrrixie or the other characters in this chapter. They only own the OC's (Except FireBlaze and Bass Rush) and this story." Trixie said.

"And now,_ Thanks and_ _BYE!_" B.B.2. announced.


	9. Chapter 9

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim episode 7: Gilda.

* * *

"Hello everypony, welcome back to MLP: FIMATAODAT! As the title says, Gilda will be in this chapter. So Sorry i didn't update Eminite sooner, but there are others that need this computer that i'm using and SOME people can be... you know. So if everypony can, play "Ring my bell" from Sora no Otoshimono as our opening, please?" B.B.2. announced.

"Ring my Bell!? Why that!? Why not play "Heartbeat", Eminite's opening?" Tim asked.

"Because Heartbeat and Ring my Bell almost sound the same. But there's also "An Enchanted Dance" and "Forevermore", Season 3's Opening and Season 4's Ending to Cupid and Zei (Which is this story)." David replied.

"What about the first season's opening to Cupid and Zei, "Cupid and Zei"? Or maybe this season's opening, "Friendship for everypony"?" Tim replied.

"Look, i already came up with my choice, so get used to it! now since you didn't do it last time like i promised, You can do it today, Diana." B.B.2. said.

"GREAT! If everypony is ready to see Gilda, Then Let's get on with the SHOW!" Diana announced.

Disclaimers: We do not own MLP at all. We only own some of the OC's, Meaning FireBlaze and Bass Rush doesn't belong to us either.

* * *

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

Today is a normal day here in Ponyville. Right now, me and Twilight were reading a book about magic together while Pinkie was jumping around, talking about things i wasn't really focusing on and Starshine was playing with Bass Rush or should i say "Boring him to death", until FireBlaze joined them.

"Alright. You know what to do, right?" Twilight asked me.

"I sure do." I answered as i got up.

"Alright. Now remember, focus on one thi- SHARP!" Twilight said before Sharp Iron fell on me.

"Oops, Sorry. I guess i need to watch where i'm landing next time, huh? Anyway, what are you doing today, numbskull?" He said.

"Argh... And why do you need to know?" I asked.

"... You know, that's a very good question." He answered, obviously not going to tell me.

"(Sigh) Nevermind, just get off of me, please." I said.

"Hmm... I want to stay on you... But you used your manners for once, so here you go." He replied while getting up. "Well, i have... things to do today, like... Join Pinkie Pie in whatever she wants to do.

"Really!? Why would you do that?" Pinkie asked him.

"I don't know, i just really want to join you. Hey, why don't we get Rainbow Dash to join us!" He answered.

They then started to jump around me and Twilight and then left to find Rainbow. I started getting a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen, but Iron said he was going to change. I should trust him with Pinkie and stop worrying, for now. And what did he mean by "Used my manners for once"? I'm good with manners, he didn't have to say something like that.

"Sorry about that, Twilight. I'm ready." I told her.

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

We saw Rainbow dash flying around in the air normally and called out to her.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, you want to do something today?" I asked.

"Argh, Not now, you two." She replied.

"Where are you going, Rainbow? Is it somewhere fun? Could we join?" Pinkie said.

"I said not now." Rainbow replied.

'Oh come on, Rainbow Dash. We just want you to join us in something." I said.

"I SAID NO! Leave me alone right now!" She replied while increasing her speed to get away from us.

We shrugged and started to chase her down. We looked all around town to see if she was there and even asked other pony's about her whereabouts. I decided to ask a gray Pegasus who was eating a muffin. I flinched a bit when i saw her eyes, but decided to ignore them.

"Why hello there, Pegasus. Have you seen a Blue Pegasus with a Rainbow colored mane and tail?" I asked.

"No, i didn't see Blue Pegasus, sorry." She replied with her mouth full.

"... Look, it would be easier to talk if you would stop eating for a moment." I said as i smacked the muffin out of her hand.

She gasped and dropped down to her muffin with tears in her eyes.

"You... You ruin muffin..." She said between sniffs.

"I'm so sorry about our muffin, but i need a clear and... "Non-chewed" answer." I replied with a bit of sweat dropping off my head.

"How could you just do that to her like that? She didn't do anything to you." A Purple and Blue mane colored Unicorn said from behind me.

"Humph, Look i'm sorry, okay? I'll just get you another muffin to make it up toy you, alright? I'll be right back, young one." I told them as i went to Sugercube Corner.

A minute later, i came back with two muffins on my back, just for her.

"Here you go, i got you two just because i'm nice. And better then Phoenix Burst at that." I said.

"(Gasp) Thank you, kind Gray Pony." She replied as she kissed my cheek.

Oh yeah, totally better then him now! I have my Cutie Mark while he's still waiting for his and i got the first kiss from somepony here before him. This is a "2 +" for me. Well, he did save Equestria a little while ago from me and actually lied to the Princess to keep me out of trouble, so i owe him that much.

"Now about my question. Have you seen a Blue Pegasus with a Rainbow colored mane around here?" I asked again.

"no i haven't, kind Gray Pony. Oh, there he or she is." She replied with a hoof pointing at the sky.

I saw her flying into a bell tower and also saw Pinkie run after her.

"Thank you... What's your name? I'm Sharp Iron." I asked.

"My name Ditzy Doo, kind Gray Pony." Ditzy answered.

"That's GRRRRREAT! Bye Ditzy!" I said as i left.

When i got to the bell tower, Rainbow Dash was hiding inside the bell while holding her tail. I saw Pinkie look at me while pretending to be the bell and signaled her to stay there.

"This is the perfect time for a prank and with Pinkie's help, this will be a snap." I thought to myself.

I looked around for something to ring the bell with and saw a pole next to some box's. I slowly walked my way towards it and picked it up slowly without Rainbow noticing. I then slowly walked up to the bell and hit it as hard as i could. Rainbow Dash screamed in a high pitched voice and flew out of the bell really fast.

"What is going on up there?" I heard the mayor cry.

I climbed down from the stairs i was on and looked inside the bell to see that Pinkie was already gone.

"Uh-oh." I said to myself, knowing how much trouble i was going to be in.

When i got to the bottom of the tower, i saw Phoenix outside, Talking to the mayor.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

When i heard the bell ring, i had to see what was up, even though it was going to cause me to stay up a little while longer to study my magic tonight. When i got there, i saw the door to the bell tower open. When i went inside, the mayor called me outside to talk to me about what happened. I told her everything i knew, but decided to blame myself for whoever did it. They had better thank me for this later.

"I assure you that it will never happen again." I told the mayor.

She only shook her head and walked off with a huff. I looked at everypony who was staring at me and walked away. I don't know who would have done something like that, but i just hoped that they were okay and hoped they would never do it again. As i got home, FireBlaze and Bass Rush were there, waiting for me.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We heard what happened. Did you really ring the bell and scare Rainbow Dash? Because if you did, your going to get it, but not too bad. Bad though." Blaze replied.

"I'm sure he didn't do anything at all. He must have just stepped up and took the blame for the pony who did do it." Bass said.

That he was right about, but i kinda thought they would have known who would have- WAIT A MINUTE! I know who could have. Sharp Iron.

"Look guys, i think i know who did it, but i'll ask him why tomorrow. Right now i'm tired and want to get some sleep." I told them.

"But it's still just noon." FireBlaze replied.

"Well i stay up at night to stargaze, like i promised Luna i would. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as i went inside.

As i got in bed, i saw one of my magic books on the table, just sitting there and decided to read a little of it before going to sleep. While reading, i thought i saw something outside my window, staring at me as i read and went to look, but saw nopony out there.

"... Humph, must be my imagination. I must really be tired then. Better get some shut eye before i lose myself." I told myself as i got in bed and fell asleep.

The next day, i woke up normally with a book on my face and got up. I felt a little cold as i got up and saw that it was because the window was open.

"Was i sleep walking?" I asked myself.

I closed the window and put the book down on the table where i had it before, but saw a letter there with my name on it.

"I wonder who could have sent this." I asked myself while opening it carefully. "Dear Phoenix, Thanks a lot for saving my behind yesterday and i hope you will stay out of trouble. I'm also giving you a 1 up for your deed. From ?. P.S. I got a kiss from someone before you, making me the better pony. HA!"

This was surely from Sharp Iron, no doubt about it. I put down the letter and walked to my closet to get my wrist bands out to put on. After i got them on, i head out to Rainbow's place to see if she was okay after whatever happened yesterday.

Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.

Today i got a letter from a old friend of mine saying that she was coming over today. I was overjoyed by it and waited for her, until Sharp Iron came and tapped my chest.

"GAH! Sharp Iron!? What do you want?" I asked with annoyance.

"You seem happy today and i decided to join you. Don't you worry one bit, i'll be as cool as i can be and _roll _along with whatever we're going to do." He answered.

"Yeah well why don't you just _roll _off somewhere other then here, okay?" I replied.

Just then, my friend Gilda appeared from above me and landed next to us.

"Hey there Rainbow Dash. nice to see you again. Who's this?" She said.

"Gilda, glad to see that your here. This is just a friend of mine." I replied.

"I'm her Coltfriend. Sharp Iron is the name. Nice to meet you." He told her.

"YOU HAVE A COLTFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!? I'm so jealous of you right now. i'm Gilda, Iron." She replied with a pout on her face.

There was no way he was going to ruin my day with Gilda like he does for Phoenix.

"He is not my Coltfriend at all. Sharp Iron here is just a-"

"Just an angel who love's his friends more then Phoenix Burst does." He interrupted me.

"Really? Then why did you say that you were Rainbow's Coltfriend?" Gilda asked.

"Because he just loves to make jokes and stuff. He's just trying to get in the way." I answered.

"I am not. Okay, so maybe i'm not your Coltfriend, but Phoenix sure is, right? I bet you _like _like him a lot, huh?" Iron said.

"HE IS NOT! JUST KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" I shouted at him.

"Speaking of Phoenix's, Who is he? Is he really your Coltfriend?" Gilda asked.

"No no no no no, we're just friends also. I mean, he's really sweet and caring and all but, we're only friends." I answered with a blush.

"_OOOOHHH,_ so he's a sweet heart now. That's sweet." Sharp Iron joked.

"STOP IT, SHARP IRON! JUST LEAVE US ALONE ALREADY!" I yelled in anger again.

"Hey hey, no fighting, everypony. There should be a way to solve this without fighting, right?" We heard Phoenix say.

We quickly turned our attention to him as he said that and i ran to him.

"Phoenix, could you please get Iron away from here? He's being a really bothering pony right now." I asked him.

"Hmm, i can really understand what your going through with him. I've been down that road a lot. I'll do my best for you, Rainbow." He answered, making me blush again.

"So this is your "Sweet and caring" pony, huh? Hi, i'm Gilda, an old friend of Rainbow's." Gilda introduced.

"I'm Phoenix Burst. I see you've met my old friend here..." He replied as he gave a glance to Sharp Iron who was digging in his nose.

"Oh, the sweet heart is here to polish my hooves. I can't wait to have some fun today and i hope you got the letter i gave you. Gosh, the scream Rainbow made as she flew off. That was something else i tell you." Iron said.

"That's great, Iron. I need to talk to you elsewhere, so come on. Let's give Rainbow Dash and Gilda some time to catch up with each other." Phoenix replied.

"Heh, Make me." Iron simply replied.

"No, i'm not going to fight you again. Not like before when-"

"Okay, can we put that disaster behind us and move on? I'll get out of everypony's hair, just..." Iron interrupted as he walked away.

"Thanks, Phoenix. I thought he would never leave." I thanked him.

"No problem, Rainbow. I just have one question." He replied.

"Yes?"

"What did you do to make him ring the bell at the tower anyway? Unless he just did that to get me in trouble, which he succeeded." He asked.

"You got in trouble because of Iron? I'm sorry. And to answer your question, i'm not sure why he would do that or if i did anything to make him do it." I answered.

"Well, we have some catching up to do like he said, Rainbow. We'll see you later, right Phoenix?" Gilda said.

"Sure. I'll be around today, so you might see me later. Bye Girls." He replied before running off.

I watched him run off until he was out of my viewing range. Gilda tapped on my shoulder and called my name in my ear, getting me out of my daze.

"Huh? Yeah Gilda." I asked half-minded.

"You like Phoenix, don't you? I can really tell by the look on your face." Gilda answered.

"What? No i don't. He's really sweet and all, but i don't like him like that at all. Besides, he may be into someone else..." I said, feeling sad about the last part.

Gilda just shrugged and started flying.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash. Let's have us a race, like old times." Gilda said.

"Your on!" I replied, taking off with her.

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

I went to Sugercube Corner today to buy some muffins for Ditzy Doo and came out normally. As i came out, i saw Pinkie Pie walking towards me with a letter in hand and a smile on her cute face.

"Hey there, Sharp Iron. You want to come to my party later today? I'm making cupcakes and decoration's and music and streamers and everything. Here's an invitation for you." She said.

"Why of course i'll come. Thanks for the invite and here's a muffin for you. Bye." I replied before leaving her.

I then heard somepony say "Come here" repeatedly.

"W-W-Who's there?" I asked in fear.

"Come here." Somepony said again.

"Look, i don't know who or what you are, but you better leave me alone." I replied.

"C-Come here." Somepony replied again, but more threateningly.

"I said NO!" I yelled, getting everypony's attention.

"C-Come here..." He/She said even more threateningly.

"**NO!**" I shouted again.

I then noticed somepony charge towards me like a maniac and started running for my life. A while later, i ended up at Sugercube Corner again, but without that pony chasing me. I wondered how i even lost he/she because it was so fast, i couldn't even stop running for a minute or else i would have been caught. i went inside the shop and saw Rainbow Dash there without Gilda and walked over to her.

"Hey there, Sunshine. Where's Gilda?" I asked her.

"Not here, that's for sure. I'm just here for Pinkie's party and i hope you don't do anything to mess it up, Iron. The way you acted before was totally annoying and dumb. Could you just be a normal pony for once?" She replied.

Did she just tell me to be normal? I'm being as normal as i can be. Nopony tells me to do anything and if they did, they will regret it.

"... So what about your sweet heart, Phoenix? Are you two going out some time? If you are, i'm totally going to ruin it. Or maybe you want to skip to the marriage. Maybe it's going to be like that song. "Phoenix and Rainbow Dash, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First come's love, then come's-"

"STOP IT! I DON'T LIKE PHOENIX AT ALL AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYPONY ELSE SAY THAT I DO AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME IRON!?" She yelled out of pure anger.

Inside, i felt really angry and wanted to hurt her just for that, but i knew that Phoenix would just appeared out of nowhere and save her again. It was a risk that i was willing to take because i knew how to break him inside and out, so i started walking menacingly towards Rainbow with a menacing smirk on my face.

"Why Rainbow..."

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

I was heading to Sugercube Corner with my invite from Pinkie with Twilight and Spike with me. Just as we past Carousel Boutique, We saw Rarity coming and decided to see what she wanted.

"Hi Rarity. Do you need something?" I asked.

"No. Just thought that i'd join you three, if that's okay." She answered.

"Sure thing, Rarity. Do you have an invitation to Pinkie's party too?" Twilight said.

"Why yes. It is right here." She replied as she pulled out her invite.

Just then, Fluttershy also came and greeted us.

"Hi everypony. Are you also going to Pinkie's party?" She asked.

"Yes we are. Why don't you join us, Fluttershy?" Twilight answered.

Fluttershy just nodded and joined us to Sugercube Corner. We then ran into Applejack who was also going Pinkie's.

"Hi Applejack. We're also going to Sugercube Corner for Pinkie's party. You want to join us?" I asked.

"Why would i say no ta that? Let's get going then." Apple answered as she joined us.

When we got there, We saw Rainbow Dash on the ground under Sharp Iron, unconscious while Iron was staring at the door, waiting for somepony to appear i thought.

"Sharp Iron!? What did you do to Rainbow Dash?" I asked in pure anger.

"... Why that's a very good quest-"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS RIGHT NOW, IRON! WHY DID YOU HURT HER?" I yelled again with tears in my eyes.

"Calm down, Phoenix. We'll find out why he did that to her." Twilight said.

"Geez, what a lady's colt." I heard Iron say quietly.

"I heard that. (Sigh) Why did you hurt her, Sharp?" I asked calmly.

"... Again, that's a very good question." He answered.

"Argh, Why do we even bother to even speak to you? you are always acting like such a jerk and you will never change, will you?" Rarity said.

"... You know, i would come over there and hurt you just for that, but i'm waiting for- And here she is." He replied as Gilda came in.

"Rainbow!? What happened to her? Rainbow, speak to me." Gilda said while trying to wake Rainbow up.

"Phoenix Burst here just beat her up for no reason. i tried to save her, but he was too strong for us. He was going to hurt the other pony girls here until you came. Now we come stop him from going even further." Sharp Iron told her.

Oh. So now he's going to pin the blame on me? After i got in trouble yesterday for him. He is not getting away with that.

"Don't listen to him, he's lying to you." I told Gilda.

"Then why is she like this? Who hurt her then?" She asked.

"It was-"

"Oh, now your pinning the blame on a innocent pony like me? You really aren't a sweet and caring Unicorn, are you?" Iron interrupted.

"Why are you like this today!? We all know that-" I said before Gilda hit me. "OW!"

"How much of a jerk can you be to him!? Rainbow Dash nor Sharp Iron did anything to you, so you didn't have to hurt them!" Gilda yelled at me.

She then charged at me at full speed until Applejack jumped in between us.

"Ya have to believe us, it ain't Phoenix's doing." She said.

"Don't even try to defend him. He hurt my friend and he's going to pay!" Gilda replied.

"No, Phoenix is innocent. Sharp Iron did this to her." Rarity said.

"Yes. Phoenix Burst would never hurt his friends, even Sharp Iron. You have to believe us." Fluttershy added.

"Oh Yeah? Then how did she get like this, huh? If it wasn't Phoenix Burst or Sharp Iron, then who?" Gilda replied.

The answer was standing right there, blaming me for his actions. Why couldn't she see that? She then started running towards us again and raised her claws at Applejack. I quickly jumped in front of her and took the clawed attack.

"Phoenix!" everypony except Iron cried.

Gilda took her claws out of my leg and took a few steps back in shame.

"I-I'm so sorry..." She said.

"It's okay, Gilda... It wasn't your fault at all, so don't think it. I usually get these kinds of cuts and stuff all the time, it's nothing. I just hope you can see that i didn't hurt Rainbow Dash at all. I would never hurt my friends and... I hope we can be friends... After this... I promise you that i will protect Rainbow Dash even better then before. i know that i failed today, but it will be different next time. For you Gilda, i will protect Rainbow Dash, and not only her, but you too. I know we did this before but... I'm Phoenix Burst." I told her with a hoof sticking out for her to shake.

We waited for a few minutes for her to react before she walked up to me slowly and shook my hoof.

"And i'm Gilda, Phoenix." She said.

"WHAT!? But he's the culprit. Fight him. Beat him up." Iron said, trying to get us to fight.

"No. There will be no fighting today. Today is a day of making new friends and having a party, not a day of hurting others and bringing pain. Now i'm going to take Rainbow home to rest and you Sharp Iron had better not hurt another pony." I replied as i picked up Rainbow Dash.

"So your just going to leave? What about Pinkie? She'll be wondering where you are." Spike said.

"Hmm... Just tell her where i am and have fun. I may not be here for the party, but i don't want to keep you all from having fun. Don't worry, i'll take care of Rainbow Dash." I reassured them.

Rainbow Dash started to wake up and took notice of everypony here, including me.

"Phoenix?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey Rainbow. You okay?" I asked.

She tiredly nodded to my question and lied her head on me.

"I'm about to take you home to rest. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"... Sure, i guess. WAIT, IS GILDA HERE!?" She answered in fright.

"Yeah. She was worried about you and almost hurt somepony because of Sharp Iron, but i managed to save them. You want to speak to her?" I said.

"Sure. Gilda, i'm sorry you have to see me like this. Sharp Iron said some things and it made me angry. We then got into a fight and it ended with me... you know." Rainbow told us.

"So it was you. How could you be so mean and hurt her like that?" Gilda asked Iron.

"... You know, that's a very good question." He replied without answering.

"That means he won't answer. He does this to me all the time." I told her.

"HEY! Everypony, we're here." We heard FireBlaze, Bass Rush and Starshine say as they came in.

"RAINBOW DASH! What happened to her." FireBlaze asked us.

"She looks really hurt. Sharp Iron didn't do anything to her again, did he?" Starshine added with worry.

"You might want to ask Sharp Iron that. I have to get her home right now. I'll see you all later." I answered.

The three pony's ran past me and asked Iron about what happened while i walked away. I looked back once more and saw Gilda there, watching me leave. When we got to Rainbow's home in the sky, I lied her down on her bed and started to leave, until she woke up and called me.

"Phoenix?" She said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"... Thank you... For all of your help... and i'm sorry that you have to miss the party." She said.

"It's okay. You didn't do a thing wrong and... i would gladly miss a party if it's to help a friend out. I hope you'll be okay, Rainbow Dash." I replied reassuringly.

She only turned her head away from me and sighed. I glanced at her for a moment before leaving.

"I'll see you later, Rainbow Dash. I hope you will be okay." I told her before walking out the door.

At home, i picked up a book and started reading it for a while. When i finished it, i placed it down next to me and climbed up to the roof. It was finally night time and i started to stargaze.

"Oh mother... I hope your having a good time in heaven... I mean, i want you with me again, but i know that you are watching over me and everypony... I made a new friend today and ended a fight, took care of a friend and now here i am, speaking to you. I also hope Rainbow Dash will get better. I love you mom." I told her, or the sky.

I then went back inside and went to bed. Early the next day, i heard somepony knock on my front door and went to see who it was. when i opened the door, nopony was there.

"Hmm... That's weird... Huh?" I said as i saw a letter on the ground. "Dear Phoenix Burst, Thank you for everything you did yesterday. I really appreciate what you did for me and everyone else. I've went to see Rainbow Dash one last time and told her that i'm leaving today, but before i did, i wanted to give you this letter. From, Gilda." I read.

She was leaving today? She was here for only one day and now she has to leave? It wasn't like i could stop her or anything, but i wish i could have gotten to know her a bit more. Before i put the letter down, i noticed something else on the letter and read it.

"P.S. Look up." It said.

I looked up and saw her on a building, looking at me from there.

"Your still here? I thought you were leaving?" I said.

"I am. I just wanted to see you again, one more time before i go." She replied as she came to me.

"Me? Thanks. Will you come back again one day?" I asked.

"Yes i will and when i do, maybe we can get to know each other a little more." She answered.

"That would be great, Gilda. I can't wait for it." I told her before she kissed me in the lips.

A minute later, we let go and blushed deeply.

"Well uh... I guess you have to go, huh?" I said shyly.

"Yes yes, heh heh... Well, good bye for now, Phoenix Burst." She replied as she flew off.

I started to listen to what she was saying in her mind and sat down.

"_He really is a sweet guy and i hope that he stay's like that when we meet again. Rainbow Dash is lucky to have such nice friends like them and when i return, we should totally hang out somewhere."_ I read from her mind.

I looked at the spot where she left from and smiled to myself.

"Don't worry, Gilda. We will be just like this when you come back." I said to myself and maybe her too.

* * *

"That was a sweet and amazing chapter! This is the end of today's chapter and we hope you liked it. This was a different side of Gilda that we did and she will return later in this story." B.B.2. announced.

"Why did i kiss a griffon in the lips!? I mean, that was nice and all but, you didn't have to go as far as that." David said.

"What? You didn't like it? You really are a mean pony, David." Tim replied.

"Tim, knock it off! Don't act the same as in this chapter and others." Diana said.

"Yeah, you said you would change." David added.

"I had my fingers crossed, what did you expect?" Tim replied.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T CHANGE, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SAVED YOU!" David yelled before walking off.

"David, wait!" Diana said while chasing after him.

"While we calm him down, Let's wrap this up like this,_ Thanks and BYE!"_ B.B.2. announced.


	10. Chapter 10

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim episode 8: Winter Wrap Up.

* * *

"Hello everypony, welcome back to MLP:FIMATAODAT! I have a two little request's. One is WHY HASN'T ANYPONY VOTED IN MY POLL YET!? IT'S STILL ON MY PAGE, WAITING FOR AT LEAST ONE VOTE! And two, If your good at making character art, could you send me a picture of your OC's Cutie Marks and maybe Sharp Iron's and Starshine's? Sharp's would look like an Iron hoof, stomping the ground. And Star's would look like... Stars. Anyway, Like the chapter's name is called, it's time for a Winter Wrap Up for everypony. How do you think Sharp Iron will react today? What kind of trouble could be brewing?" B.B.2. announced.

"Hey everypony. Sorry about my sudden leaving before, but i just couldn't take Tim anymore. I'll try to do better today, i promise." David said.

"It's okay, David. We understand what your going through with him. You and him have been like this for 4 years now and it's getting to you, so it's understandable." Diana replied with reassurance.

"... Thanks. Now back to what's important. Why was Hons in the last chapter and why was he a pony?" David asked.

"That's what i want to know! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE HIM CHASE ME LIKE THAT!?" Tim shouted.

"Hey hey, calm down everypony! Tim, he only chased you because you wouldn't come to him. You know what happens when you say no to him and i added him to the story because Sharp Iron (Tim) deserved it." B.B.2. answered.

"That's a bit mean, but he's right. You did deserve it, Tim." Diana added.

"Oh shut up! If anypony deserved that, it's Phoenix Burst (David), not me!" Tim yelled.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME, HUH? WHY DO I ALWAYS TAKE THE BLAME!? WHY DO I NEED TO BE IN SO MUCH PAIN!? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!? WHAT IS IT THAT I'M DOING WRONG!?" David yelled back.

"YOU HAD BETTER CALM DOWN OR ELSE I'LL HURT YOU!" Tim shouted.

"CALM DOWN, BOTH OF YOU! DAVID, YOUR WHOLE LIFE REVOLVES AROUND PAIN AND SORROW! IT'S ONE THING THAT MAKES YOU THE LEGENDARY HERO YOU ARE AND WHAT MAKES YOUR INNER MONSTER SO STRONG TO CONTROL! I'M SORRY IF I GAVE YOU SO MUCH PAIN TO CARRY, BUT IT'S WHAT MAKES YOU YOU! AND TIM, YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE A (BLEEP) ING (BLEEP)! WE ALL HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR (BLEEP), SO STOP IT!" B.B.2. shouted at both of them.

"... Anyway, before they start a battle, Let's get on with the SHOW!" Diana announced. "Oh, and here is this since we haven't thanked them before. Thank you Chaun The Cat and Dragon Roberts for all of your support and your favorite's. We couldn't have come this far if it wasn't for you two and we promise to give your OC's the bigger roles in this chapter!"

Disclaimers: You already know that we do not own MLP and a few of the OC's in this FanFic. We only own Phoenix Burst (David, Sharp Iron (Tim) and Starshine (Diana).

* * *

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

Tomorrow is the day of my first Winter Wrap Up and i couldn't sleep at all. I was joyfully jumping on my bed without end until i fell off with a thud. I carefully got up and brushed myself off, then went to the kitchen to grab a snack. In the kitchen was my guest, Bass Rush having a snack too.

"Hey, i heard you jumping on your bed and couldn't sleep, so i grabbed a snack. Why are you still up anyway? Besides your stargazing that is." He said.

"I just can't wait for tomorrow! It'll be my first Winter Wrap Up ever and it's really making me excited. I hope Sharp Iron doesn't do anything to- Wait. Why am i saying something like that? Of course he's going to ruin it for me..." I replied with the last parts with sadness.

"Don't you worry one little bit, buddy. I'll make sure he doesn't ruin anything for anypony tomorrow, you can count on it." He said reassuringly.

I felt happy that he wanted to help me with Tim, but he doesn't even know him like i do and i've been with him for four years now. I know him from top to bottom.

"Thanks, Bass. Now is there anything i can get you or can i get to bed?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh i'm fine. Just get some sleep or else you won't be able to help out tomorrow." He answered.

Bass Rush's P.O.V.

I watched Phoenix walk up the stairs with a look of worry and sighed. I know what Iron is able to do and if he does anything to ruin Phoenix's day, then things for them are only going to worsen a lot. I had to make sure they don't get near each other for the entire day, but i'll need some help.

"Maybe FireBlaze and the mares could help me out. Sharp Iron is tough, weird and a trouble maker, While Phoenix is helpful, caring and a hero. I not really sure what mixing them together would be like, but i know it's bad. I also wonder if Trixie will come back soon. I mean, the way she just left after everything that happened that day... I kinda don't want to remember the things Iron said and did, but i also want to remember that day because of Phoenix Burst. The way he jumped from building to building, then jumped into the air and started flying and when he made the meteor disappear. That was amazing." I said to myself.

After finishing my snack, i washed the dish's for Phoenix and went to bed. The next was the day. I ate breakfast and left before Phoenix woke up to see everypony else. I went to FireBlaze's first and found him just walking outside.

"FireBlaze. I'm going to need your help today." I told him.

"With what?" He asked.

"We have to watch Sharp Iron and make sure he and Phoenix Burst doesn't get near each other. We'll also need the help of the girls. Can you do that?" I answered.

"Keep Iron away from Phoenix and help with the winter wrap up? Alright, but only if i can beat up Iron if he does something he'll regret." He said.

I nodded and stuck out a hoof for him to shake. He gladly shook my hoof and locked his door. We then went to the town square to hear the announcement. We found everypony except Phoenix there listening to the mayor and joined them.

"Thank you everypony for being here bright and early. We need every single pony's help to wrap up winter and bring in spring." The mayor announced as everypony started cheering.

I felt somepony tap my back and kicked the pony in surprise. When i noticed who i kicked, i felt really bad because it was Phoenix Burst.

"Phoenix!? I'm so sorry, i didn't know that it was you." I said.

"Ow... It's okay, Bass. When did you get here? I was looking all over for you since i woke up." He replied.

"Well, i left because i needed to find FireBlaze and tell him something... pretty important. Don't worry, your first winter wrap up will be a good one, i promise." I said.

"So that's what this is all about? Helping Phoenix have a good first winter wrap up while we watch Sharp Iron?" Fire said from behind me.

"You two are going to watch him for today while i work!? Thanks guys!" Phoenix replied.

I was surprised that he wasn't angry at all about my idea, but he could show some care at least. We then saw Twilight and Spike come towards us and greeted them.

"Hi there, Twilight and Spike. You two as excited as me about this winter wrap up? This is my first time and i just can't wait." Phoenix said excitedly.

"It's also my first time and you might say that i'm just as excited." Twilight replied.

"So are you two going to use your magic today?" Fire asked them.

"NO! We're going to do it the traditional way, just like everypony else." They answered together.

"... Okay... Twilight, if you see Sharp Iron and Phoenix here is nearby, Could you them away from each other?" I asked.

She glanced at me and Phoenix Burst three times before looking down at the ground in pure sadness. She must feel the same about they're situation as much as i did and deeply wants to help him, but knows that Phoenix would only decline it.

"... I would very much appreciate it if you did, Twilight..." Phoenix said.

"You would!? But you don't want anypony to help you with your problems." Twilight replied in surprise.

"Yeah. You always say that you want to help us, but we can't help you." FireBlaze added.

"... It's because your already helping me... and i don't want to put more on your hooves. Look, i have something very dangerous living inside of me and if i get you all involved, i wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Phoenix replied.

"Ahem, if you four could excuse me, i would like to finish this speech so we can get started on our winter wrap up. So could you all be quiet please?" The mayor said.

We noticed that everypony was watching us and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. Carry on." I replied.

"Thank you. Anyway, Now all of you have your vest's and have been assigned to your teams. So let's do better then last year and have us the quickest winter wrap up EVER!" She finished, making everypony cheer yet again.

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting." Twilight said.

"It sure is. i wonder which team we will be paired up with this year." Phoenix replied.

"Alright everypony, find your team leader and let's get galloping." The mayor finished her speech before everypony left.

We decided to split up and find Iron before he found us. I hoped that he wasn't nearby or anywhere that Phoenix and Twilight were going, but i needed to trust Phoenix with Iron and besides, he's known him for four years.

"I'm going to find Applejack and join her group. Where are you going?" I asked FireBlaze.

"To find Rainbow Dash of course." He answered.

"Rainbow Dash? But her group is a Pegasus group and your a Earth colt. How will you be able to help her?" I asked again.

"... Don't know. I just want to see if she's alright after what happened with Gilda and Phoenix. I still have the urge to find Iron and beat him up after i saw what she looked like." He answered.

"Well it ticked me off a bit when Gilda almost hurt Applejack, but ended up hurting Phoenix. At the same time though, i feel kinda bad for her because she was tricked by Iron, which is why she attacked them. Sharp Iron is one colt that i don't like being around at all and i hope that if Phoenix was to ever actually hit Iron, then it would be the best day of my life." I said.

"I agree. I hope that i'm the one who teach's him a lesson first, but if not me then let it be Phoenix. Besides, he does deserve to get some payback first. He's the one Iron is always picking on." Fire replied.

He's right about that. If Phoenix was to ever lose it with Iron, then he should have the first hit before anypony else.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

I'm so excited to start this as much as Twilight, but which group could we join and what job would we get? What if we messed up? I kinda didn't want to look bad in front of Twilight but, She also looked nervous and if i only cared about how i would look, then that would only make me a bad friend. Besides, i owed her.

"Oh my gosh, where should i go? i don't know where i would fit in." Twilight said.

I felt he same as her. We said we would do this like everypony else, but we didn't even know where to start.

"What exactly does everypony do." I added.

* * *

(Song Time! Song: Winter Wrap Up.)

"Three months of winter coolness and awesome holidays." Rainbow sang.

"We've kept our hoovsies warm at home Time off from work to play." Pinkie continued.

"But the food we've stored is runnin' out and we can't grow in this cold" Applejack added.

"And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old" Rarity also added.

"The time has come to welcome spring and all things warm and green, But it's also time to say goodbye It's winter we must clean." Twilight sang.

"How can we help? We're new, you see what does everypony do? How do we fit in without magic? We haven't got a clue" I added with Twilight (Yeah, We sing together, so what?).

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer, Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" Everypony sang together.

"'Cause tomorrow spring-" Apple started.

"-Is here!" Rainbow finished for apple.

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here!" Everypony sang.

"Bringing home the southern birds a Pegasus' job begins and clearing all the gloomy skies to let the sunshine in, we move the clouds and we melt the white snow" Rainbow sang while getting her team to clear the clouds.

"When the sun comes up, its warmth and beauty will glow!" Rainbow and Pinkie sang together.

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer, Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here, Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here, 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!" Everypony sang.

"Little critters hibernate" Rarity started.

"Under the snow and ice." Bass Rush finished.

"We wake up all their sleepy heads so quietly and nice." Fluttershy sang while her and her group were waking up the animals.

"We help them gather up their food, Fix their homes below"FireBlaze started.

"We welcome back the southern birds" Fluttershy continued.

"So their families can grow!" FireBlaze and Fluttershy finished together.

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" Everypony began.

"Winter, Winter." Rarity sang solo.

"Let's finish our holiday cheer, Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" Everypony continued.

"Winter, Winter." Starshine sang with Rarity.

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here, Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" Everypony continued again.

"Winter, Winter." Star and Rarity sang again.

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here, 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!" Everypony finished.

"No easy task to clear the ground, Plant our tiny seeds with proper care and sunshine" Applejack started.

"Everyone it feeds, Apples, carrots, celery stalks, Colorful flowers too, We must work so very hard" Bass joined her.

"It's just so much to do!" Apple, Bass, Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest finished together.

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer, Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here, Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" Everypony sang.

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here" Sharp Iron sang.

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here" Everypony sang.

"Now that we know what they all do, we have to find our place and help with all of our hearts" Twilight started.

"Tough task ahead we face, How will we do without our magic, help the Earth pony way" I joined her.

"I wanna belong so I must Do my best today, Do my best today!" We finished together.

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" Everypony started.

"Let's finish our holiday cheer!" Iron sang.

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" Everypony continued.

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here!" FireBlaze and Bass Rush sang together.

"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!" Everypony finished.

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here" Twilight started.

"'Cause tomorrow spring is here" I joined her again.

"'Cause tomorrow sprrrrrrring issssss HHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEE!" Me and Twilight ended the song with a big finish.

(Song over)

* * *

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

After the end of our song, i went looking for Phoenix all over town. I found him with Twilight Sparkle where Rarity's team was, just talking to each other. I slowly crept closer to the trio without being spotted, until Bass Rush and FireBlaze caught me in a bush and dragged me away.

"HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!? LET GO OF ME!" I yelled in anger.

"No way! Your not getting near Phoenix Burst today. The both of us have our eyes on you today, mister." Bass replied.

They're going to stop ME from getting near HIM!? If they think i'm stupid, then they've got another thing coming. I grabbed my tail and swung it at FireBlaze's behind. I ran as soon as he let go of my leg and rubbed his behind.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" FireBlaze Shouted.

"NO! YOU REALLY THINK THAT THE TWO OF YOU CAN STOP ME!? THINK AGAIN!" I shouted back.

Just as i returned to where i found Phoenix, Rarity was trying to fix a birds nest by herself. I looked everywhere around the area for Phoenix and didn't find him.

"Where could he have gone in just a minute?" I asked myself.

I walked away from my spot to see where he could have gone and saw Starshine coming my way. If she was in cahoot's with Bass Rush and FireBlaze, then she was going to spell trouble if she saw me. I quickly jumped into a bush that was next to me and waited for her to leave. She stopped walking as soon as we heard a twig break near me and she ran off in a hurry. I jumped out of the bush and took a few steps back to give my saver some room to come out.

"h-h-Hey there, w-w-who ever you are. Thanks for s-saving me. Would you mind coming out of t-t-there please?" I asked.

"... Sure i will." I heard FireBlaze say from the bush before he and Bass jumped out.

I jumped in surprise and ran off as fast as my legs could carry me to Fluttershy's group. When i got there, i noticed that i lost Fire and Bass again and sighed in relief. I carefully made my way over to a beaver hole and hid there. I waited for a chance to come out a attack Phoenix when he got here (If he is here that is) and prepared myself. As soon as i saw somepony's shadow coming closer, i jumped out of my hiding place and tackled the pony i saw, but before i could tell who it was, i heard muffled screams from under me and i got up.

"OOPS! Sorry about that Phoenix. I guess i need to- HUH!?" I gasped when i noticed that i jumped on Fluttershy. "I'm so sorry Fluttershy! I didn't know that it was you."

She started walking away from me when she heard me and kept her head low.

"It-it's okay... It was only a accident, right?" She said very quietly and fearfully.

I really only meant to jump on Phoenix Burst, not hurt Fluttershy. I walked closer to her slowly and rubbed her cheek softly.

"... I am so sorry Fluttershy. I didn't know that you were there and i hurt you... You know Fluttershy, you don't know how beautiful you are and i'm not able to put into words how sorry i am for all the times i've hurt you." I told her before kissing her forehead.

I got off of her and started walking away, until i saw Bass Rush and FireBlaze watching me from above. I just hope they didn't see me kiss her.

"There you are... If you run again, we'll be forced to attack you, Sharp Iron." FireBlaze said.

"Aw come on. I've had enough of this game your playing, so please leave me alone." I whined.

"You can whine all you like, but your going to leave Phoenix Burst alone today." Bass Rush replied.

So they're just keeping me away from him on purpose!? I guess i'm going to have ta turn the tables around for us if i'm going to get away from them. I looked around for an exit and saw a small tunnel just a mile away from me. I gave Fluttershy a glance and whispered a good bye to her before running to the tunnel like my life depended on it.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, IRON!" FireBlaze shouted.

I jumped into the tunnel and hid behind some rocks, waiting for them to leave.

"He couldn't have gone far. Let's split up, Fire!" Bass said.

"Got it!" Fire replied.

As soon as they were out of sight, i walked out of the tunnel and ran back to where Fluttershy was. I found her talking to one of her team members and ringing a bell inside of a hole. When she noticed me coming towards her, she put her bell down and looked at me with angered eyes.

"I'm not sure about what you did this time, but whatever it is, you should try to be nice to Phoenix and talk to him about it." She said.

I sighed when i noticed that she wasn't a part of this weird game the others are playing and nodded to her.

"Maybe your right. The thing is, i'm not sure about why they are chasing me, but it has something to do with me getting near Phoenix. If it's not that, then i don't know what to think because this is scary and bothering." I replied.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything this time, Sharp Iron?" She asked.

"Of course. Would i lie to you?" I answered.

"Yes, you would." She said.

Did she really have to say that? It hurt.

"Look, Go speak to Phoenix about this, like a friend and please don't fight." She said.

"... I'll try my best for you, Fluttershy." I replied before giving her a small kiss in the lips and leaving.

I went to where Applejack was and saw Phoenix and Twilight helping with the seeds. Phoenix looked like he was having a hard time with his job while Twilight was using her magic to help her. After a moment, her magic was getting out of control and things got crazy, until Phoenix used his magic to save the pony's that were in the way of Twilight. Twilight then crashed into Phoenix, Applejack and Spike with her snowball, making a mess of things. From where i was, i was laughing myself to death and stopped for air after a minute. I then noticed Bass Rush and FireBlaze walking towards me again and started running as fast as i could away from where i was with two things in mind.

"Why are they chasing me and how do i get away from them!?" I thought.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe we used magic, even when we said that we weren't going to. I looked at Applejack with regret and then at Twilight with worry.

"You two used magic, didn't ya? Now we have ta' work twice as hard to make up for this mess ya two made. Why don't you find somepony else to help out and let us deal with this, okay?" Applejack said.

I couldn't help myself as i let out a tear, but then noticed that Twilight was also feeling sad about this and i tried to stay strong for her.

"Applejack... If it's okay... could we maybe use-"

"It's okay, Phoenix. We'll fix this ourselves." Applejack interrupted.

"It's okay Phoenix... There's no need to defend me. I used my magic and made a mess of things... 'm sorry..." Twilight said before running away in tears.

"Twilight, wait! TWILIGHT!" I cried as i chased her.

We ran to the town square before stopping and i hugged a crying Twilight.

"It's okay Twilight... We both used our magic and messed up, but that doesn't mean that we made a mess of everything. Maybe there's a way we can help out without magic somewhere else in town, but we have to stay strong. I'll make sure that we have a good first winter wrap up if it's the last thing i do, but i want to make you happy first." I told her.

She slowly calmed down as i spoke and hugged me back. I brushed her mane slowly and shushed her quietly. We released each other after a moment and stared into the others eyes with a smile. We slowly pull each others heads closer to the other and laid our heads on each other. Our moment was ruined by Sharp iron who was laughing at us before falling off the place he was at.

"SHARP IRON!?" We yelled in surprise.

"Sharp Iron!? Where!?" We heard FireBlaze and Bass Rush shout from behind a bush.

"GAH! Aw come on already. I've had enough of this... game your all playing. Please just leave me alone." Iron whined.

"What in Equestria is going on here?" I asked.

"These two are chasing me all over the place and won't stop." Iron answered.

"Look Iron, your not going to ruin Phoenix's day with your antics! We're going to keep you as far away from him as we can for today and that's final!" FireBlaze said.

So they have been chasing Iron this whole time!? Didn't i tell them that only i knew how to stop Iron? We then heard the argument of two Pony's near us and listened to it.

"Rainbow Dash, ya'll on the weather team needs to melt all the snow here on the ground and in the trees pronto." We heard Applejack say.

"I'm on it." Rainbow Dash replied before bumping into Fluttershy.

"You can't, my poor little animals homes will get flooded if the snow melts to fast." Fluttershy said.

"Got it." Rainbow replied, bumping into Applejack.

"I'm tellin' you Rainbow, you gotta melt that snow now." Apple said.

"Right." Rainbow replied.

"No, the snow must wait." Fluttershy said.

"Go!"

"Stop!"

"Go!"

"Stop!"

"Go!"

"Stop!"

"ARGH! Make up your mind!" Rainbow yelled.

This was going to become a problem for us if we can't solve this. Fluttershy's animals may still need to be awakened while Applejack may need the snow to be melted for the plants to have water.

"Argh! What in Equestria are you arguing about? This sort of silliness is why we couldn't get the job done last year and the year before that and the year before that." The mayor said.

They all messed up before for years!? If the problem was this serious, then they may need our help, but how?

"Did she say "Late"?" Twilight said.

"Oh. And i was hoping that my speech would improve the urge for everypony to do better, but it looks like we'll have to be late for another year. Just look at this mess, the ice jumpers made the ice too big to jump. Our birds nest making group was supposed to be making a hundred birds nests, but has only made just one. And don't get me started with the clouds still being in the sky, the ice that's in the trees. This isn't good, not at all." The mayor continued.

She was right. There's still lots of stuff we had to do and everypony looked worried about it.

"And things are only going to get worse if we can't get our seeds planted." Applejack said.

"Chillax Applejack. We're going as fast as we can." Rainbow replied.

"No, not fast. We have to wake the animals slowly." Fluttershy said.

"Uh, A.J?" Big Mac called as he brought another pony with him.

"Oh Good gravy. He's been eating all the grass seeds again, hasn't he?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyep." Mac answered.

"Argh, Ditzy Doo accidently went north to get the southern birds." somepony said.

She did WHAT!?

"Ditzy..." Iron said to himself quietly.

"That's bad!" FireBlaze said.

Everypony around us started arguing and fighting each other (But not hurting each other) and Bass grabbed Iron.

"HEY!" Iron yelled.

"As i said, your staying away from Phoenix for today, even if we have to fight you." Bass replied.

"Stop this at once! We don't have time to be arguing. It's almost sundown and we're about to be late again." The mayor said.

"This is bad. If only we could be a little more... (Gasps) THAT'S IT! Spike, grab Twilight's check list and clip board because i have an idea." I said.

"Yes sir." He replied before running off.

"Twilight. Are you ready to be organized?" I asked her.

"Organized? I sure am." She answered.

"Alright. Everypony, stop this fighting. We can make it in time, but we have to calm down and be organize. Fighting will not help us at all, but make things worse." I told everypony as i got there attention.

"He's right, everypony. We can fix this together if we can stop arguing and look at a different side to this situation." Bass added.

A little while later, we explained our plan to everypony and got to action. The birds nest's were finished in just a little time and Spike checked it off. Then we showed Pinkie and her group the Blue prints for the icy lake and she they got to work. After Spike checked that off, we went to Apple's group and helped her with her seed planting. Even Iron was doing a great job with everypony and he looked like he was enjoying it too. We went to Fluttershy's group next and helped her and Starshine wake up the animals. We watched the little critters and bunnies climb out of there homes and welcomed them, even a little snake that was about to bite me again (It's the same snake from the episode that scared Twilight). Then we signaled Rainbow's group to get rid of the clouds and watched they cleared them with grace. for the rest of the day, we worked and worked until the job was finished and when we were done the next day, everything around us looked amazing.

"I can't believe it. Spring is here on time. And we have you 5 to thank for. If it wasn't for your organizers, we would have still been arguing." The mayor said.

"Eeyep." Mac added, making everypony laugh.

"It was our pleasure, but we didn't do this all alone. It was teamwork that gave us this beautiful spring to enjoy. You know, this was the best winter wrap up ever and when we have to do this again, i hope we can make it as fun as this." I said.

"I hope so too. Since you 5 helped everypony, we would like you to have these official vests that gives you the title "All Team Organizer"." The mayor said as Rarity put 5 vests on us.

"Gee, i don't even know what to say." Twilight replied.

"Me neither." Bass added.

"Well i do. Thank you everypony for you kindness. This is truly an honor for us and we thank you all for your kindness." FireBlaze also added.

"I declare that winter is completely wrapped up on time." The mayor announced.

"Well well Phoenix, I guess you and the others got your work cut out for you, huh? Just think of how proud your mother would be if she was here right now." Sharp Iron said.

I looked up at the sky and thought of my mom, watching us here with a proud look on her face and smiled.

"You know what? Your absolutely right. Thanks buddy." I told him with a hug.

"Hey, hey, no close contact! I'm not that kind of pony you know." He replied while trying to get me off of him.

Everypony started laughing again and Bass got me off of Iron.

"Oh, and thank you Bass Rush and FireBlaze for keeping Sharp Iron away from me yesterday. I know how hard it was to do that and i'm happy that you kept up with him." I told Bass and Fire.

"HUH? Oh, it was nothing. Nothing at all." They replied together.

"But just know that you owe us big time." FireBlaze added.

"Heh, i sure do." I replied while giving both of them a hoofbump.

* * *

"And that's over. I just want to say somethings before we go. Thank you Chaun The Cat and Dragon Roberts for all of your support and for you OC's. This Chapter was for the both of you, so feel proud of yourselves for everything you've done to keep this Fic going." B.B.2. announced.

"Yeah, you two have really helped out and we would like to give a big thanks for that." David said.

"We hope you liked this chapter and we'll start our next chapter tomorrow." Diana added.

"Ok, i have one thing to ask before we go. Why did Bass Rush and FireBlaze have to chase me everywhere i went!? I wasn't going to mess with that little angel of a pony named Phoenix Burst." Tim asked.

"One: Don't even lie about that. Everypony knew you were going to do just that and besides, you said you wouldn't change. Two: We know your lying because you called Phoenix Burst a little angel and we all know that you would never call him that." B.B.2. answered.

"FINE THEN! Be that way all you like, i don't care!" Tim shouted.

"(Sigh) Who's going to calm him down and who's going to end this chapter for today?" Diana asked.

"I think i'll deal with Tim while you end today's chapter." David answered.

"Aw, why can't i do it? It's my Fic anyway." B.B.2. whined.

"(Sigh) Fine, you do it. The both of us with deal with Tim." Diana replied.

"That's GRRRREAT! Disclaimers were at the top and now, _Thanks and BYE!"_ B.B.2. announced.


	11. Chapter 11

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim episode 9: Fluttershy's Dragon Fear and Phoenix's promise.

* * *

"Hello everypony, welcome back to MLP: FIMATAODAT! I'm so sorry that i couldn't update before everypony, but there was some problems going on at home and i didn't have time. I've also noticed that somepony has finally voted for a name that can be given to the Seventh Element of Harmony. Thank you so much to whoever voted." B.B.2. announced.

"AWWW! We thought you were going to do that alien chapter today. Why are we doing Dragonshy today?" Tim asked.

"Because i want to do some of the other episodes of MLP before we get on with the danger. Besides, it's not going to be long until we get to the nightmare night episode either." B.B.2. answered.

"You mean the Haunted House chapter!? You told us that it was going to be about two or three chapters long." Diana said.

"It is because it's going to have some sort of story to it. I want it to be like Slender or Amnesia." B.B.2. replied.

"And when will the "Best night ever" chapter be? The way we thought of it, it was _SO _epic that my balls exploded." David said.

"Oh. The chapter when _YOU _become the bad guy? I can't believe i'm going to be the hero in that chapter! And that's also going to be a two or three part chapter." Tim replied.

"That's not how i pictured it at all. David's "Inner monster" is revealed because you tried to hurt Twilight and he goes crazy when you talk about his mother. To make things short; your going to be the cause of another disaster that Phoenix Burst (David) is going to have to stop and you "Help" him do it along with everypony else." B.B.2. told them.

"AWWWWW!" Tim whined.

"Anyway, if you all are finished with your spoiling, then it's time to start the chapter." Diana said.

"Your right. And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!" David announced.

Disclaimers: We do not own MLP or two of the OC's in this chapter. They belong to there owners. Phoenix Burst (David), Sharp Iron (Tim) and Starshine (Diana) belong to us.

* * *

Fluttershy's P.O.V.

Today is a nice and sunny day here in Equestria. Right now i'm feeding all of my animal friends around my cottage. After feeding the baby birds, i saw Angel Bunny eating his carrot really fast and tried to make him eat slower.

"Not to fast now, Angel bunny. We don't want you to get a tummy ache." I told him.

He just gave me a glare and dropped his carrot before crossing his arms and looking away from me.

"Ha ha. You really should eat more then that, don't you think?" I told him before he hopped off. "Wait. It's not play time yet."

I chased after him in the air with his carrot in my mouth. I landed in front of him and laid his carrot next to him.

"I know you want to run but, just three more bites." I told him before he turned around and shook his head. "Two more bites?"

He shook his head again.

"One more bite? Pretty please?" I asked him.

He kicked the carrot away from us and hopped off. I sighed sadly before i heard Angel Bunny cough a bit and flew towards him.

"What's wrong, Angel Bunny? Are you coughing because there's a carrot stuck in your throat?" I asked.

He only coughed a little more.

"Are you sick?" I asked again.

He started coughing even louder before grabbing my head and showing me what he was looking at. In the sky was Dragon smoke, coming from up in the mountains.

"Is it because of that scary black cloud of smoke?" I asked for the third time before i felt a carrot hit my head. "I'll take that as a... yes."

A little while later, i ran into town to alert everypony about the smoke that was above them and bumped into Sharp Iron.

"Huh? Why hello there, Fluttershy. What's the rush?" He asked.

"There's smoke coming from the mountains. Just look." I answered as i pulled his head up.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch it with the head, dear. Don't just pull off my head and be a "Flipatejigger lalitomatafuca." He said.

I blinked two times in confusion and took a step back. He looked at the sky and shook his head like he didn't believe me.

"There's nothing there, Flutters. You sure are acting weird today." He said.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT!? IT'S RIGHT THERE IN THE SKY, CLEAR FOR ANYPONY TO SEE!" I replied in shock and anger.

"... Nah, i really can't see it. I'm trying to find Rainbow Dash so i can tell her i'm sorry and to... Nevermind. See you later." He said after taking another look and then left.

I felt a little discouraged about him not being able to see the smoke and not believing me, but i was sure the other pony's would see it. I ran all over the park, alerting everypony about the problem, but nopony seemed to believe me. Just then, Rainbow Dash dashed past me and stopped near me while bouncing a ball with her nose.

"Don't be such a scaredy-pony. It's just me. Equestria's future ball-bouncing champion. Six. Seven." Rainbow said.

"This calls for a celebration." Pinkie Pie said.

"No Pinkie Pie. This is not a time for celebrating. It's a time to panic. This is-" I replied until Pinkie interrupted.

"Oh, I'm going to need balloons. Look for everypony in Ponyville." She said as she hopped away.

"T-There's smoke and when there's some, there's fire and-" I replied until Pinkie stopped hopping and i bumped into her.

"Let's see, that's one, two, three, four, five, six... that's seven." She said as she pushed Rainbow Dash a little.

"Pinkie Pie! Now i'm going to have to start all over again." Rainbow told her.

"We're going to have to start all over again, in a new village." I said, even though nopony was listening to me.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, wait up." Pinkie said as she chased Rainbow.

"This is an emergency. Everypony has to-" I was interrupted again by Twilight this time as she spoke.

"Listen up! Smoke is spreading all over Equestria." She said.

Everypony started to run around all over the place and chatter to each other.

"But don't worry. I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia, informing me that it isn't from a fire." She continued.

"Thank goodness." I said to myself in relief.

"It's coming from a Dragon." Phoenix Burst told us.

"A... Dragon!?" I replied in fear.

Fear over filled my body as soon as i heard that and i dropped to the ground with my hooves over my head. a while later, all of my friends gathered at the Golden Oaks Library to discuss the situation.

"So that smoke is coming from a Dragon, eh? That doesn't sound good at all." FireBlaze said.

"Right and if we don't do something about it, who knows what could happen." Bass Rush replied.

"What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" Applejack asked.

"Sleeping." Twilight answered.

"Huh?" Everypony said in confusion.

"Now that doesn't make any sense at all. A Dragon is sleeping while trying to kill us? This has to be the work of Phoenix Burst!" Iron said as he pointed at Phoenix.

"ME!? When did this become my fault!?" Phoenix yelled in question.

"Nothing at all. Sharp Iron, please don't start anything today." Starshine replied.

"Hoof off, little one. Leave this to the "Big" Pony's." Iron told her while tapping her head.

"Knock it off already, Sharp! We don't have time for this today, so just be quiet and sit down!" Bass yelled.

Bass Rush and Sharp Iron then ran outside and started fighting each other without end. I looked at Phoenix to see if he was going to stop them, but he did nothing.

"Phoenix, aren't you going to stop them?" I asked Phoenix.

"(Sigh) I want to stop them, but the town will be in trouble if we waste time. I'll only stop them if you all want me to." He answered.

I looked outside again and watched the fighting colts tire themselves out. I was also worried about them, but that Dragon smoke wasn't going to leave unless this was taken care of first.

"Maybe you should stop them before they hurt each other badly, Phoenix." I told him.

"That's all you have to say and i'll do it. Be back in a moment." He replied as he ran out.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

As i got outside, Bass and Sharp were just inch's from breaking each others skull's as they dashed towards one another like bulls. I quickly run in between them and waited for them to stop.

"Guys, enough of this silly fighting. We have something more important to do right now, so calm down." I told them.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY, PHOENIX!" They shouted.

Did this have to happen today of all days? I closed my eyes and focused myself. A moment past before i felt an energy field energize all around me and made everything freeze. I quickly opened my eyes and created about a hundred pillows in front of the Library and unfroze everything around me after turning Bass and Iron towards the pillows. Just as everything unfroze, Bass and Iron ran towards the pillows and crashed into them.

"Ha ha. You two alright?" I asked.

They came out with angered looks and smiled evilly at me.

"Why yes we are, Phoenix. You know what? Just for stopping our fight, we have something to... give you." They answered as they walked towards me.

I only stood in place and waited for them to get near so i could "Help" them out. When they were just inch's away from me, i froze them again and laughed a little.

"Memory loss." I said quickly as i erased they're memory's of this fight.

I unfroze them again and watched as they looked around in confusion and went inside the Library. I fallowed them in and sat down near a bookshelf to pull out a book.

"No need to thank me for anything. Just think of it as a good deed." I told everypony before flipping through the page's of the book i pulled out.

"What did you do?" Bass asked me.

"... Everything." I simply answered with a snicker. "Sorry about that, but this book..."

I then closed the book and put it back slowly before growling to myself.

"I never should have read that..." I said quietly.

"What did you just read, Phoenix? Is it something funny? Is it something sad?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"... Let's just leave it at "Monsatis"." I answered. "... I mean Funny."

"... Anyway, Back to our Dragon smoke situation..." FireBlaze said.

"Right! Anyway, according to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all this smoke." Twilight told us.

"He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all." Pinkie said.

"Yeah. That poor thing." Starshine added.

"Well, at least he's not snoring fire. What are _we_ meant to do about it?" Rarity asked.

" I'll tell you what we're meant to do. Give him the boot. Take that. And that!" Rainbow Dash answered as she kicked a statue.

"Well we can't just hurt that Dragon. Maybe there's a way we can get him to move without violence." I stated.

"Yeah. I mean, he's just sleeping, right?" Starshine added.

"That's right, Star. We could just wake it up and tell him to move somewhere else, other then here. Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years or so. Let's gear up and meet here in less then an hour." I told everypony.

"He's right. We've got a long journey ahead of us, so as he said, Get your supplies quickly and meet here in less then an hour." Twilight said.

"Okay, everypony, you heard them. The fate of Equestria is in our hooves. Do we have what it takes?" Rainbow asked the others.

"YES!" They answered in unison, except Fluttershy.

"Um, Actually..." Fluttershy tried to say something as we left.

When i got home, I ran past Cupid and Zei and went into my room to gear up into my Team CU-ZE uniform (A Black, Brown and Orange jump suit with utility belt, Exarionis (Which is a Legendary Great Sword that's fused with two other swords and a Spear), two Blue wristbands and my Communicator and a pair of Brown hiking boots). I walked out of my room to greet my partners in the living room, but when they saw me in my uniform, they screamed in shock.

"DAVID, WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT!?" Cupid asked in shock.

"Me and the others are going to see a Dragon and talk to it about the smoke it's making. Exarionis is coming with me in case we're attacked by Cybran's." I answered calmly.

"And what if they don't attack, huh master? Your just putting you and Tim's identity's at risk by doing that. At least leave your weapon here for now." Zei said.

He was right. If they asked about my weapon, then i could be putting Me and Tim at risk and they couldn't find out yet. I pulled out my sword and put it down on the table near Zei and started to walk away, until Cupid cleared his throat.

"Master? Should one of us come with you, just in case a Cybran does attack Equestria?" He asked.

"No. I'm sure that Mayple and Syrup will help out this time. Just hold the fort here while i'm gone, okay?" I answered.

"Alright." They said in unison.

I then left the house and headed back to Golden Oaks Library to regroup with everypony. A little while later as i was still walking, i saw Sharp Iron with Mayple and Syrup, talking to each other and signaled Mayple to keep quiet while i walked by. I could barely see it, but she nodded to me and took Iron somewhere else,away from here. I sighed in relief and started walking towards the Library again, until i bumped into Fluttershy.

"Oh! (Gasps) I'm so sorry mister. I'll get out of the way for you-" She said until i covered her mouth carefully.

"It's only me, Phoenix. I didn't mean to bump into you, but since your here, do you want to join me to Twilight's?" I asked as i uncovered her mouth.

"Uh... Sure." She answered. "Why are you in that suit? Your not going to fight anypony, are you?"

"Of course not Flutters. This only if Cybran's come by and attack us while we're away." I told her.

"Oh, okay." She said.

As we continued to Library, we remained silent the entire time without even looking at each other. I noticed that Fluttershy was looking a little nervous about something and decided to ask her, well, it's either that or keep this intense silents.

"Hey Fluttershy? Why do you look so nervous?" I asked.

"Nervous? Oh i... um... uh... just not up to this..." She answered quietly and nervously.

"Hey, there's no need to be nervous. Not when you have your friends to stand by you, no matter what. Let me tell you a little secret. Whenever an enemy attacks or if somepony's life is in danger, i start to feel really scared that i might mess up and that somepony's going to get hurt because there was nothing i could do. Deep down, i'm afraid that i'm going to get hurt a lot, but i start to feel braver when i see my friends with me and try to do the best i can to fix any problem. In fact, I start to feel braver when i see you or... one of our friends with me." I told her.

"Really!? _You_ get scared!? That just seems impossible, even for somepony like... you know. your like, the bravest colt i know." She said.

"Yeah, i get _really_ _scared_. Sometimes, even more scared then you. And nothing is impossible Fluttershy. All you have to do is look inside yourself and you'll find the answer to your problems. And if you need a friend by your side, if your feeling sad or scared or hurt, then i'll be that friend." I replied.

"... I'll... remember that... Phoenix Burst." She said before walking ahead of me.

When we got back to the Library, everypony except Sharp Iron and Starshine were here.

"That's weird. Where's Star?" I asked.

"Right here!" She shouted from behind me.

Me and Fluttershy jumped in surprise from that and fell into a bush. Everypony laughed at us and FireBlaze helped us out of the bush.

"Ha ha ha, You two alright? Didn't know you were so... jumpy." He said before he laughed again.

"STARSHINE!" Me and Fluttershy called in anger.

She started to run off and we chased her, until she bumped into Sharp Iron.

"Huh? Why hello there. Why are you- HOLY CELESTIA! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING, PHOENIX!?" He shouted.

"... You already know what it is. You have one too." I told him.

"... Oh. Well i'm here now so let's hear a plan or something." He said as he walked past me and hit my behind.

"OW!"

"Iron, stop that!" Starshine yelled.

"What!? Why would you blame me for something i didn't do at all? Nopony treat's me with respect at all and it hurt's when Phoenix Burst makes you say stuff about me like i'm some sort of outcast." He told everypony.

"Sharp Iron, you are pathetic. You really expect us to fall for your silly lies right now? We have something more important to do then listen to your lying." Rainbow Dash said calmly.

"Right. All right everypony, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall." Twilight announced.

"M-m-mountain?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"The dragon is in _that_ cave at the very top." Twilight said.

"Humph. That doesn't seem very high if you ask me." Iron replied.

"Yah but nopony asked ya, now did they?" Applejack asked him jokingly.

"Hey now, let's get one thing clear. Do not ask me something so uninsimtamating ever again." Iron told her.

"Uninsimtamating? What does that mean?" Pinkie asked.

"Nopony knows. He just says random things like that all the time." I answered.

"Anyway, Looks pretty cold up there." Fire said.

"You bet it is. The higher you go, the chillier it gets." Rainbow replied.

"Good thing I brought my scarf." Rarity added as she pulled out a scarf from her bag.

"Mine too." Star also added as she also pulled one out of her backpack.

"Ooo! Pretty!" Pinkie said as she stared at there scarf's.

"Heh, fancy." Iron said quietly.

"Heh, oh yeah. _That'll_ keep you nice and cozy." Rainbow added.

I looked at the mountain with fear, but quickly pushed it aside and pulled out a straw. I pulled out some paper and put it in my mouth to make it wet. Then i put the straw in my mouth and shot a wet paper ball at Sharp Iron.

"GAH! Huh? A wet paper ball? WHO DID IT!? WHO SHOT THIS AT ME!?" He shouted.

"... I did. I was only trying to-" I said before he kicked me. "... For the first time... I deserved that."

"You sure did, you dumb bell. Try that again and i'll do worse." Iron yelled in my ear.

I slowly got up and brushed myself off before crushing the straw i used. I heard Fluttershy gulp in fear and glanced at her for a second. Then i noticed my hoof was bleeding a little and wiped off the blood.

"Are you okay? You look like you hurt your hoof." Twilight said as she sat next to me. "You know, why did you do that to Sharp? Even though he deserved that."

"... I got angry at him, but as i said before, i will not hurt my friends. I just wanted to get back at him somehow, but that ended very badly for me and now he's going to kill me." I told her.

"Hmm... Well at least your trying to get back at him, even if that wasn't necessary. Here, let me fix up that cut for you." She replied before using her magic to put a band-aid on my hoof.

"Thanks Twilight." I thanked her.

"Your welcome. So how are you doing with that book i gave you?" She asked.

"Great. I'm almost finished with it and i kinda want to read another book after i'm finished with it." I answered.

"Ha ha. You sure like reading, huh?" She asked again.

"Ha ha ha. It's all thanks to you, Twilight." I answered with a blush.

We finally noticed how close we were to each other and quickly turned around.

"Uh, Anyway, i have a... MAP to look at, yeah... Be right back!" She said nervously before running off.

I looked at everypony else and felt myself get even redder then before. Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were snickering, FireBlaze and Bass Rush was laughing at me again, Starshine was trying to hold her giggles and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash did nothing. I felt bad for some reason because it felt as if they were mad at me or something, so i just smiled at the two and watched as they returned it. Rainbow Dash was actually also trying to hold a eruption of laughter while Fluttershy shyly looked down while walking over to Twilight, which kinda hurt.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight? I know you're busy, but..." Fluttershy started.

"Uh-huh. Well, we could go this way." Twilight said while completely ignoring Flutters.

"But if I could just have a second..." Flutters continued, even though she was ignored.

"Uh-huh. No, we want to avoid that." Twilight said.

"So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville." Flutters finished.

"Uh-huh." Twilight replied.

"Oh! Good. I'll stay here and-" Fluttershy said before me and Twilight interrupted.

"Wait! You _have_ to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy." We said in unison.

"I don't think I-" Flutters tried to say something again until Twilight interrupted without me.

"Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow. Spike's got it covered while you're gone." She told Flutters.

"You can count on me!" Spike said before Angel started kicking Spike in the head and all of the animals in his hands ran off. "Oooh! Hey! Hey! Wait!"

"I don't really think he's up to the task. Maybe... But... But... no!" Flutters replied.

"Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along? I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down." Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to watch her the entire time, you can count on it. I know it may take me a little bit of time, but with a little patience, we'll make it." I replied.

"Are you sure that you can do that?" FireBlaze asked.

"I sure can. It'll take me some time, but i'll try to not slow us down with her." I answered.

"Alright then. We'll leave her to you and besides, she's just a little nervous. Once we get going, I'm sure she'll be fine." Twilight said.

"Heh, I hope your right about that. I'm not in for the slow pokes." Iron replied.

"Alright. Is everypony ready for an adventure?" I asked everypony.

"READY!" Everypony answered in unison, except Fluttershy.

"Then Let's Roll!" I announced.

I saw Fluttershy laying on the ground with her head covered and picked her up.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, i'm right here." I told her.

"But... but...!" She replied in fear.

A little while later, we made it to the base of the mountain and heard the Dragon snore.

"AH!" The girls screamed in surprise.

"Whoa. What was that?" Rainbow asked.

"Inspection. That's what a Dragon's snore sounds like." Iron answered.

"It- it's so... high!" Flutters said.

"It sure is. I can't wait to get up there." I replied.

"Well, it _is_ a mountain. I'm going to fly up there and check it out! Wah!" Rainbow stated as she was about to fly off.

"Hold on, now. I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers an all." Apple said as she stopped Rainbow.

"OH! You don't want anypony to go alone or something, huh A.J.? It's okay if your worried or something, but we can take care of ourselves." Iron replied rudely.

"Knock it off Sharp! We have something we must do and you taking up our time is only going to make this longer then it should." I told him.

He just stared at me with an angered look and stomped away.

"Thanks for the save." Apple told me.

"You got it Applejack." I replied.

"I hear the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests. Ooo, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few!" Rarity said.

"Welcome to my cave, Rarity. Care for a diamond?" Pinkie replied while imitating a dragon's voice and roaring at Rarity.

Everypony laughed at her joke except for Fluttershy, Twilight and me, until Twilight stopped they're fun.

"Everypony, this is no laughing matter! Fluttershy, you're the expert on wild creatures. What do _you_ think the dragon will be like? Fluttershy?" She said before noticing that Flutters was gone.

"Fluttershy? Where are you?" I said, hoping she was nearby.

We saw that she was still at the base of the mountain, hiding in a bush.

"Hey! What are you waiting for? An invitation? Hurry up." Bass yelled.

"Ooo, I think I have one in my bag!" Pinkie replied as she pulled out something, making a pop sound that scared all of us.

"I-It's so... so... steep." Fluttershy nervously stated.

"Yes, it is. But don't worry, you have your friends with you. Your going to be alright as long as you have us." I told her as i climbed down to get her. "Here, get on my back. I'll carry you up."

"I-I can't do it Phoenix... It's just... so... so..." She replied.

"I know it is, but remember, i'm right here with you all the way. you can do it." I told her reassuringly.

"... But... Alright... just be carefully..." She replied as she got up on my back. "Am i to heavy for you?"

"Of course not. I've had to carry others like this before, i'll be fine." I answered before climbing back up to everypony else.

Just then, the Dragon snored again, but very loudly and made Fluttershy jump off of my back.

"Uh, we don't have time for this. What are you doing?" Twilight said as Applejack took her map.

"I'll need this if I'm going to take her around the mountain another way." Apple told her while looking through the map.

"_Around_ the mountain? That's going to take them forever." Bass and Iron complained.

Applejack gave Twilight her map back before coming down from the cliff they were on. Starshine jumped down too, until Rainbow Dash grabbed her tail and pulled her back up.

"What are you doing?" She asked impatiently.

"I want to go with Phoenix, in case Sharp Iron comes back from wherever he went." Star answered.

Just then, we heard another loud snore come from the Dragon and Fluttershy hid behind me.

"It's okay Fluttershy. Starshine, Applejack, I'll take us around. You stay with the group. Remember, i promised that i'd watch Fluttershy and i intend on keeping it. i'll try to be as fast as i can." I told them.

"Yeah but-"

"You have to trust me like how i trust all of you. I will not let you down, no matter what." I interrupted. "Sorry for the interruption."

They all stared at me for a minute before continuing on without us. It took us a little while before we were back with everypony again and i fell on my face from being tired.

"Huff, huff, huff. We're here." I announced tiredly.

"There you are, you two. It took you a lot longer then you said it would." FireBlaze told us.

I didn't say that i was going to get here in a certain time. I said i'd be here as fast as i could.

"Whoo-hoo! I win again!" Pinkie cheered as she won a game she and Rarity were playing.

"Ugh. That's thirty-five games in a row. Best of seventy-one?" Rarity replied.

Everypony then noticed that we were here and stood up.

"Told you it was going to take them forever." Rainbow told Twilight.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT! I'm sorry if it seems like we're late, but i never said that i was going to get here in a certain time." I said.

A moment later, we continued on. I still had Fluttershy on my back, worried that she might jump off of me again. Our path was broken apart by just a few inch's because of a ledge. Rainbow Dash was first to jump over to the other side before FireBlaze, then Bass Rush, then Pinkie Pie, then Rarity, then Starshine, then Applejack, then Twilight. It was only me and Fluttershy last and i couldn't jump across without Fluttershy falling off.

"Fluttershy, your going to have to jump across first. I can't get over there with you on my back." I told her.

"WHAT!? No, i can't." She replied as she wrapped her hooves around my neck.

"Yes you can Fluttershy. I know you can, we all know you can. Don't be scared Fluttershy, i'm right here with you." I told her reassuringly.

She started to whine and cry a little bit as she got off of me and spreaded her wings. She looked down and ran behind me again.

"Come on, Fluttershy, we should be much farther along by now." Twilight said.

"But... it's so... wide." Fluttershy replied.

"You could just leap on over." Apple said.

"Yeah. It's not so wide, you could just leap over easily." Fire added.

"I-"

Another snore was heard as Fluttershy was about to say something and she ran behind a rock.

"I don't know." She said.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a hop, skip and a jump. See?" Pinkie told her as she kept jumping over the ledge. "It's not very far just move your little rump, you can make it if you try with a hop, skip and jump."

"We don't have time for this." Twilight said.

"A hop, skip and jump, just move your little rump, a hop, skip and jump, a hop, skip and jump, a hop, skip and jump, a hop skip and jump, a hop skip and jump!" Pinkie repeated.

It felt like my head was spinning from all of her jumping and i didn't even notice that i was dizzily moving towards the edge of the ledge.

"PHOENIX!" Everypony cried.

I recovered from my dizziness to find out that i was about to fall. A second later, i felt somepony bite my tail and pulled me back, saving my life. I turned around to who my savior was and to my surprise, it was Sharp Iron.

"You okay there? Don't want you to get yourself killed, now do you?" He asked.

"SHARP IRON!? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" I asked in shock.

"Heh heh, We don't have time for that right now. Come on Flutters." He said as he got Fluttershy across without a problem. "Hurry up, you idiot. Time's awastin'."

I sighed in defeat and jumped over to them.

"Sorry if i wasted our time. If we're done here, then let's roll." I told everypony as i walked past them with my head down.

A while has past when we were at a avalanche zone that didn't look safe at all.

"Let's keep it down. According to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The smallest peep could cause a huge rock slide." Twilight whispered.

"Truly. And if there's traps, which i doubt there is, then steer clear of them." I added in whisper.

We all remained quiet for a few minutes, until Sharp Iron ran past us for a jewel and jumped for joy.

"YYYYYYEEEESSSSSS! I KNEW THAT I'D FIND IT BEFORE PHOENIX! HA! IN YOUR FACE!" He yelled very loudly at me.

Just as he finished, an avalanche was coming towards us very fast and Iron dropped his jewel.

"... Heh heh, Oops?" He whispered.

"SHARP IRON, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WE TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET! RUN EVERYPONY!" I shouted.

Everypony ran as fast as they could and made it safely to the other side, except for me, Fluttershy and Twilight.

"Oh no! Help! Ooh!" Twilight and Fluttershy cried.

I looked in there direction and ran back as fast as i could. I used my magic to freeze all of the falling stones and rocks so they could have time to regroup with the others.

"Twilight... Fluttershy... run..." I told them as my body felt weak. "Hurry up and get to the others."

"But what about you!? We can't just leave you behind!" Twilight said.

"There's not... enough time to... argue about it... Please, just go to them. I'll find a way out, just go. I'm not going to lose you two." I replied.

Just then, FireBlaze and Bass Rush came to us and picked up Twilight and Flutters.

"Fire, Bass, get them out of here quick. I'll be right there." I told them.

"Right, but make sure to make it out safely. We don't want to have to carry more pony's before we make it to the top." Bass replied.

"I'll try."

I watched as they ran off with the girls and saw that Twilight was about to cry while Fluttershy was already crying. Any minute now my magic was going to break and i'll be crushed. I had to think of a way out of this before that happened.

"Come on, think!" I told myself before an idea formed in my head.

It was risky, but i had to do it. I let go of my magic and let the falling rocks fall on me, but before even one touched me, i teleported away without my friends noticing.

(Play Tears of the Light here.)

"PHOENIX, NO!" Everypony cried.

I appeared behind them with the jewel that Iron dropped and threw it at him.

"Hello everypony, i'm okay. But you Sharp Iron, what you did was completely stupid and you almost killed somepony again. What do you have to say for yourself?" I told him.

He just stood there with his head hanging low and coughing a bit.

"Heh, i didn't do anything wrong. It was you that was shouting, not me. I was as quiet... as a mouse." He said as he made himself into a mouse.

I snickered a bit to him doing that, but quickly regained my impatience for him and growled at him.

"Sharp Iron... this is no joke at all. I would like it if you would just leave us and find something else to do, because your just causing trouble and you nearly killing somepony is unacceptable." I told him with rage building inside me.

"Uh-uh, don't even-"

"IF YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME, THEN LET ME SAY IT AGAIN! LEAVE US AND FIND SOMETHING TO DO WHILE WE TAKE CARE OF THIS!" I yelled at him, unable to control my anger much longer.

He only stood there with an ticked off look on his face, staring directly at me while huffing loudly.

"You... Little... FOOLISH COW! I'M GONNA GO HOME FOR NOW, BUT WHEN YOU RETURN, BE READY FOR A SHOWDOWN! MOMMA'S COLT!" He shouted in anger before running off.

Oh great. Now look at what i've done. I've angered somepony again and now i'm going to have to fight when we return. I was not happy with him at all after what he did, but i now know that i went to far with what i said. I noticed everypony walking towards me and backed off a little, not wanting them near me.

"Phoenix..." Starshine said quietly.

"... I'm in big trouble now. I am not looking forward to this at all. I wish i could have just kept my mouth shut about the whole thing, but i couldn't and now i'm in for a beating. Let's just keep moving before he comes back to hurt you..." I told them while trying to hold back a sob.

I got up and turned around to continue our adventure, but then felt Rainbow Dash hold me back.

"Rainbow, let go." I told her.

"Not a chance. Not until you tell us what he's going to do to you. We don't want him to hurt you anymore, but your keeping him away from us just so you can take the pain and it's hurting us." She replied.

I didn't reply in any way as i tried to free myself from her grip, but i was failing terribly.

"Rainbow... Let me go..." I said, still holding my sob.

"No!" She replied as she tightened her hold of me.

"Rainbow let GO!" I snapped.

She instantly let go of me when she heard that and backed away from me. I looked at her with guilt and hurt as i tried to reach a hoof to her, but she kept backing away from me. It hurt me so much that she was trying to get away from me and i stopped reaching for her.

"... Rainbow Dash... I'm so sorry... i didn't mean to hurt you at all... It's just... I'm really scared... of what he's going to do to me... i'm trying my best to not get you all involved in what he does to me, but you keep trying to get closer to me... and i want you with me, but i'm only going to get you hurt... I'm a dangerous pony to be with... and i don't want any pony to get hurt anymore... I'm only going to lose you if your too close and i'm trying to prevent that from happening. Everything that's making me a monster... Everypony that hates me or doesn't care about me... My whole world is turning upside down for me and i don't know how to make it stop... I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I told them as i started sobbing.

I could hear the sounds of hooves clashing, pony's crying, pain just being... everywhere around me and i didn't know how to stop it. It felt as if all of Equestria was in my hooves and i just dropped it like a clumsy idiot, making myself look bad in front of the universe and everything in it. I sobbed for what felt like a long time before i felt somepony wrap there hoofs around me and brushed my mane. Judging from the scent, it was Twilight.

"Twilight... I'm only going to-"

"you promised us that you would never let anypony hurt us, including you. If i didn't let go, would you hurt me?" She said sternly.

"... No." I replied.

"Good. Look, i know that things for you are always getting more and more tough on you by the day, but like you always tell us. Your friends are right here by your side and we're not going to let Sharp Iron or anypony hurt you again, okay? You are the sweetest colt i've ever met and to see you take so much pain to defend us only proves that your a good friend and maybe even a good leader. I don't care how many monsters your holding, how many pony's hate you or how upside down your world is becoming. I will continue to see you as my... best friend..." She told me before hugging me very tightly.

I slowly hugged her back and brushed her mane while calming down. Everypony then came to us and joined in our embrace.

"Rainbow... I'm-"

"It's okay. I've already forgiven you." She interrupted.

A little while after our little moment, we continued to the top of the mountain. I had Fluttershy on my back again for some reason, but didn't really mind though as we finally made it to the top.

"We're finally here." I said.

"Yeah. Rainbow Dash, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke." Twilight instructed Rainbow.

"Mm-hmm." Rainbow replied (I guess).

"Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there." Twilight told them.

Pinkie just pulled out a toy duck from her backpack and swung it around like a dog.

"Um... okay..." Bass said quietly.

"Um, anyway, Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack." Twilight told Applejack.

Applejack pulled out some apples and threw them into the air. Then she kicked them at a tree, making apple sauce out of them.

"But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready?" Twilight told everypony.

"We're ready for anything. Fluttershy you'll have to go in with Twilight, so i'm putting you down." I said.

She got off of me and walked next to Twilight bravely and gave me a saddened look. Twilight took notice of this and gave Flutters a reassuring smile.

"Okay then, we're goin' in. So, what _is_ the best way to wake up a sleeping dragon without upsetting him? Fluttershy?" Twilight said before she noticed that Fluttershy hid behind me again. "Oh, come on! Come on! We have to do this! Now! Every second longer that dragon sleeps is another acre of Equestria that is covered in smoke. Ooh!"

"Yeah Flutters. You have to do this. We need you." Fire added.

Everypony was doing there hardest to get her away from me while she held my tail tightly (Which hurt so much) and covered her face in it.

"Fluttershy. We're never going to get you home with your animal friends if you keep holding me like this. If you like, i'll go in with you and Twilight, if that okay with you." I told her reassuringly.

"I... I can't... It's to scary... I- I- I can't go in the cave." She replied.

Everypony stopped trying to get her off me and groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, great. She's scared of _caves_ now, too." Rainbow said.

"Humph. That doesn't seem new to me." FireBlaze added.

"I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of..." Fluttershy started mumbling something at the end.

"What's that, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I'm scared of..." Flutters started mumbling again.

"We can't hear you." Bass said.

"Don't be afraid to tell us Fluttershy. What's bothering you?" Starshine asked.

"I'm scared of dragons!" Fluttershy finally told us.

The Dragon started to snore again and Some smoke covered us for a moment. Everypony noticed that Fluttershy hid behind me again and gave me a confused look.

"Wow. She sure likes to use you as a hiding place." Rarity stated.

"Well it's not like i want her to. Come on Fluttershy, help us out and don't be afraid. We're all with you all the way, no matter what." I told her.

"I just can't do it." Flutters replied.

"But Fluttershy. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals." Twilight told her.

"Yes, because they're not _dragons_." Flutters replied.

"Oh come on! We've seen you walk right up to a horrible Manticore like it was nothing." Rainbow said, getting tired of the situation.

"Yes, because he wasn't a dragon." Flutters replied.

"Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him." Pinkie stated.

"Truly and who knows, this Dragon could be just like Spike." I added.

Everypony gave me a look like i was crazy or something and i just lowered my head.

"Yes, because he not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon!" Flutters replied before the Dragon snored out some more smoke at us.

"ARGH! That's it! I'm going in." Bass yelled.

"Hold your horse's Bass." Star said as she grabbed his tail.

"But, if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?" Twilight asked Flutters.

"I was afraid to." She answered.

"AUGH!" Rainbow groaned.

"All of us are scared of that dragon." Applejack said.

"WE'RE NOT!" Me, Bass, Fire, Iron and Rainbow replied in unison.

"_Almost_ all of us are scared of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of." Apple said.

"Truly. And remember, i'm right here with you and Twilight, so there's nothing to be scared of. Everypony is scared of something, but fear is smaller then you. you have to show fear who's boss by overcoming it and if you like, your friends can lend a hand." I added.

"I- I- I just... can't." Flutters replied before walking away.

I wanted to help her, but i knew that even i couldn't get through to her. I watched as she left and felt bad for her.

"ARGH! It's useless. We'll just have to deal with that Dragon ourselves." Fire said.

"... Well i'm not giving up on her. You all can go on without us if you like, but i'm going to help Fluttershy overcome her fear, or at least... i don't know." I told them as i walked in her direction.

Twilight Sparkle's P.O.V.

We watched as our friends left us and i felt a little hurt. Fluttershy is afraid of Dragon's... and Phoenix Burst has to deal with Sharp Iron when we get back to Ponyville and help Flutters.

"Oh, Fluttershy. Phoenix Burst..." I said quietly. "Well... I'm goin' in. He... probably just doesn't realize what he's doing. Right?"

Everypony nodded nervously and i went in. It was pretty dark in here, basically because of the smoke, but i couldn't let that bother me.

"Mr. Dragon. Excuse me. Mr. Dragon." I tried to wake it up as it kept rumbling.

Just as i was going to try something to wake it up, it yawned and lifted it head a little.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Twilight-" I said before the Dragon yawned again and blew it's stinky breath at me. "Augh! Puh! Sparkle, and my friends and I are residents here in Equestria. Ponyville, to be exact. We've come her to ask that you find another spot to take your nap. It's just that you seem to be doing an awful lot of snoring, and every time you do you send out a terrible cloud of smoke."

It snorted at me and blew out some more smoke at me.

"Equestria simply can't survive a hundred years in a dark haze. You understand, don't you?" I asked it.

It got up and stretched itself a bit while grunting.

"So, you'll find another place to sleep?" I asked again before it dropped down on it's treasure's and blew even more smoke at me.

"So much for persuading him." Rainbow Dash said as i came out.

"Now what?" Applejack asked.

"Obviously, this situation just calls for a little "pony charm". Allow me, girls." Rarity answered as she went inside. "I'm so sorry to interrupt. But I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what _handsome scales_ you have. And those scales have to be hidden away in some _silly_ cave for a hundred years? Personally, _I_ think you should skip the snoozing and be out _there_, _showing_ them off. Hmm. Obviously, I would be _more_ than happy to keep an eye on your jewels while you're gone."

We watched how Rarity was taking the Dragon's treasure's and persuading him to leave, but failed as the Dragon drove her out and took it's treasure's back.

"I was _this_ close to getting that diamond." Rarity said.

"(Sigh) Rarity, a diamond isn't important right now. We have to get that Dragon out of here or else Ponyville will be in big trouble." FireBlaze replied.

"Yeah, but that Dragon just refuses to leave. How do you think we can get him to leave?" Bass asked.

Just then, a horn was sounded from somepony.

"What in tarnation...?" Applejack said in confusion.

We found out that it was coming from Pinkie Pie who was blowing a party horn with some balloons on her tail, big Red glass's, a pair of Blue flippers and a Yellow ball bouncing on her back.

"Darling, you look ridiculous." Rarity told her.

"Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side! Hi!" Pinkie replied as she went in next.

It seemed to have not have even been a minute when Pinkie came out looking pretty crushed.

"Apparently he doesn't like laughing, heh. Or sharing." She said.

"That's sad..." Bass replied quietly.

"All right, that's it. We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does. It's time to stop wasting time! I'm going in! " Rainbow said as she went inside the cave.

"Rainbow, wait!" Fire cried.

We watched as Rainbow Dash confronted the Dragon and kicked it's snout really hard.

"Get! Out!" She cried.

The Dragon sneezed in her face and growled at her.

"Heh. Sorry." She said nervously.

The Dragon roared at her, sending her straight at us like a bowling ball. The Dragon came out of it's cave and roared at us.

"AH!" Starshine screamed.

The Dragon then blew some fire at us and before we were brunt, Phoenix appeared out of nowhere and saved us.

"PHOENIX!" we cried.

"As i said before... I will not let anypony, not even myself, hurt my friends!" He said.

The Dragon then smacked Phoenix into it's cave and came after us. It hit us with some smoke and hit us to a rock that Fluttershy was hiding behind.

Fluttershy's P.O.V.

I looked at the Dragon that hurt my friend and then the cave where Phoenix was smacked into. Everypony was doing there hardest to get rid of the Dragon while it scared me the entire time, but Phoenix took his time to help me out, even when it annoyed him. Even when admit that he was scared too, he took time to cheer me up or help me and everypony else get through obstacle's. I started to remember what he told me and what i told him.

_"I want to stop them, but the town will be in trouble if we waste time. I'll only stop them if you all want me to."_

_"__It's only me, Phoenix. I didn't mean to bump into you, but since your here, do you want to join me to Twilight's?"_

_"Uh... Sure. Why are you in that suit? Your not going to fight anypony, are you?"_

_"Of course not Flutters. This only if Cybran's come by and attack us while we're away."_

_"Hey Fluttershy? Why do you look so nervous?"_

_"Nervous? Oh i... um... uh... just not up to this..."_

_"Hey, there's no need to be nervous. Not when you have your friends to stand by you, no matter what. Let me tell you a little secret. Whenever an enemy attacks or if somepony's life is in danger, i start to feel really scared that i might mess up and that somepony's going to get hurt because there was nothing i could do. Deep down, i'm afraid that i'm going to get hurt a lot, but i start to feel braver when i see my friends with me and try to do the best i can to fix any problem. In fact, I start to feel braver when i see you or... one of our friends with me."_

_"Really!? You get scared!? That just seems impossible, even for somepony like... you know. your like, the bravest colt i know. I know... I know... I know..."_

I smiled at the thought it, but put it off when the Dragon roared again. I saw that it roared because Phoenix was fighting it for us, but he was losing.

"GAH! That... That hurt..." He said weakly.

"Phoenix, get out of there! Your not going to be able to beat it at this rate!" Star shouted.

"No... I can't just... give in... not when my friends are in trouble... I will... not let my... friends down again." He replied even weaker then before.

We noticed that an Red energy field was surrounding him for a few seconds before it disappeared. Phoenix then fell to the ground and the Dragon growled at him. I felt fear overcome my body, but i had to help him. He did help me with my fear of the Dragon, so i owed him.

"How dare you... How dare you! Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully. You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not- I repeat- You do _not! Hurt! My! Friends_! You got that? I told the Dragon out of rage.

The Dragon whimpered at me and lowered it's head.

"Well?"

"But that rainbow one kicked me." The Dragon replied.

"And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures." I said.

"But I-"

"Don't you 'but I' me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said, _what_ do you have to say for yourself? I interrupted.

The Dragon whimpered again and then started crying.

"Bad Dragon." Bass said quickly.

"Quiet!" star replied to him.

"There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all." I told the Dragon as i flew down to everypony.

"You did it! I knew you could do it." Twilight said as everypony cheered for me.

"Yeah. Great job Flutters." Fire added.

We watched as the Dragon flew off to another mountain, but i then noticed that Phoenix was still on the ground.

"Phoenix, are you okay? You look pretty bad with all of those injury's." I said.

"... I'm alright Fluttershy. You did really great out there. I knew you could do it." He replied.

"It's all because of you and everypony else. You gave me the strength to face my fear. Thank you." I told him.

"You know, since we're done here, we should be getting home. I feel like taking a nap after all of this." Bass said.

"You know what? I do too." Fire replied.

Bass got Phoenix up on his back and we went home. The next day, we came to Golden Oak's Library to watch Rainbow Dash set a new pony record. i looked over at Phoenix who was coming over with bandage's all over him.

"What happened to you? You look like an old mummy." Fire asked while holding a laugh.

"... I will get Cupid for this. He "Tried" to fix up my injury's, but thing's got a little... you know." Phoenix answered.

"Twilight! You gotta come see this! She's just five away from a new pony record!" Starshine and Applejack said to Twilight.

"Three hundred forty-seven, three hundred forty-eight..." Rainbow counted until Pinkie roared like a Dragon.

"Dragon!" Rainbow cried.

We all shared a laugh while Rainbow was on the ground upside-down, until Sharp Iron came and stomped the ground.

"PHOENIX! About that challenge..." Sharp said.

"Look, i'm so sorry about what i said to you yesterday and i hope that you can for give me. It's okay if you can't, but just know that... you will always be my friend, no matter what you do and... i will forgive you too." Phoenix told him.

Sharp Iron just stood there, staring at Phoenix without moving an inch.

"... (Sigh) I'm not going to hurt you today. I'm just not in the mood to fight, so count yourself lucky this time. Just know that next time will be different." He said before walking off.

I noticed that Phoenix didn't look happy about what Iron told him, but he was smiling all the while.

"Why are you smiling Phoenix? Aren't you worried that Sharp Iron could come back and attack you without you noticing?' I asked.

"... Nope. He's not going to attack me today, not unless he really does feel like it. He's actually thinking about something or somepony that he promised to. somepony that he promised to that he will never break, even if he hate's me. I also promised the same thing to her... and others. I promise you Sharp Iron that we will get home, someday. I miss everypony like you do, but we have to stay strong if we're to get home and see them again." He answered.

So he made a promise to somepony's and he's feeling bad about it? Could Sharp Iron have promised that he would never kill Phoenix and vice versa? they must have been through a lot to be like this and still be friends. I couldn't believe that they're pain was this big of a deal for them to handle on there own. Two friends. Two enemy's. One strong bond that they will never break, even when they argue and fight each other, call each other name's and even wished that they weren't friends...

"... Don't worry Phoenix... We're sure that you and Iron will find your friends and get home... someday... You two may not like each other at all, but you and him always seem to forgive each other in the end... And i know that someday, you and Iron will become friends for real. As long as you keep trying your best to be his friend, you might just open his heart and change him." Twilight told Phoenix as she hugged him.

"Yeah. As long as you keep trying, your going to bring out a friend in him and maybe even save his behind from himself." Rainbow Dash added, also hugging Phoenix.

Everypony joined in the embrace and he brushed our mane's slowly.

"... He already is the friend i could ask for... All i have to do is change him for the better. With a little time and perseverance, He'll become somepony that everypony will like. I don't know why he really hates me, but i will find out someday and when i do, i'll forgive him for it, no matter what anypony says." He said.

"And we know that your going to do a good job at that. And if you need our help, then we'll whatever we can to lend a hand." Rarity replied.

"Truly. no matter what happens, you'll always have us." Starshine added.

I could tell what he was thinking right now and smiled. Inside, i felt something in me boil, but not in a bad way. Like it was so good that i didn't want to let my friends go. I felt like i was safe and protected when i was with them, especially Phoenix... I could feel him haunt my dreams and protect me from any kinds of danger, big or small. I looked over at FireBlaze and Rainbow Dash who seem to be having a staring contest and put a hoof on Fire's shoulder.

"Gah. Huh? Fluttershy, you made me lose my focus." Fire said.

"Oh, sorry." I replied.

Just as i put my head on Bass's back, Pinkie was about to do something to Phoenix which confused me. Pinkie roared in his ear and he jumped onto a tree branch, gritting his teeth.

"P-P-P-P-PINKIE!? Why did you do that!?" He asked in surprise.

"What? Did that actually scare you?" She replied with a big smile.

"W-Who, me? No way. I-I wasn't scared at all. I-I just didn't know that you were there, that's all." He said.

We started laughing at him and he just made a silly face before laughing too.

* * *

"And that's the end of that chapter! That took me THREE day's to finish! Can you believe it? I'll be starting the next chapter today, but it won't be posted today because it's going to be another long one. Sorry for the late update, i hope you can forgive me and i hope you liked it. So anyway, it may seem that Fluttershy and Twilight has a crush on Phoenix now and Bass Rush may be seeing Applejack the same way. I'm just not sure yet. Also, you may have noticed that these chapters are based off of the show itself, but changed in it's own way and with new characters. I promise that farther on in the story, things will start to take place and the "Mane" antagonist will appear. I hope you didn't think that Sharp Iron was the "Mane" antagonist of this story, because he's the second male protagonist of it." B.B.2. announced.

"This might actually be the second longest chapter you've made so far. Well actually, this is the longest but second you made." Diana stated.

"Yeah. So which episode will we do next?" David asked.

"Look before you Sleep of course. Then Bridle Gossip. I'm telling you, Sharp Iron is going to do something BAD to Phoenix that will send him packing next chapter." B.B.2. answered before laughing at David.

"You better not do what i think your going to do! You remember what- What's going on outside?" David said as he looked out.

There was a boy who was holding a glow stick and running around somepony's house. He threw his stick at the window of the place and broke it. Mummy's started to come out of the ground and walk towards him, but he just started dancing and called them names.

"Hey, why did the moose cross the road, stupid!" He said.

The mummy's started walking faster, but he remained there without worrying about them.

"It was to get away from stupid, stupid, STUPID mummy's like you!" He shouted.

We stopped looking as soon as they did something that i'm not even going to explain to you to him.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! THANK GOD I RECORDED THAT, THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Tim shouted in laughter.

"HA HA HA HA! AND THE LOOK ON HIS FACE WHEN _THAT_ HAPPENED! AWESOME!" David added.

"I know! Ha Ha Ha Ha, oh that was funny... So can we close this chapter now?" Diana asked after a series of laughs.

"Why yes we can. Disclaimers were at the top. And now,_ Thanks and BYE!"_ B.B.2. announced.


	12. Chapter 12

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim episode 10: The Sleepover's.

* * *

"Hello everypony, welcome back to MLP: FIMATAODAT! Today we're skipping the commentary and heading straight into the chapter. Disclaimers first of course. And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!" B.B.2. announced.

Disclaimers: We do not own MLP or some of the OC's that are in this chapter and others. Phoenix Burst (David), Sharp Iron (Tim) and Starshine (Diana) belong to us while FireBlaze and Bass Rush belong to Dragon Roberts and Chaun The Cat. Visit there page's too if you like.

* * *

Rarity's P.O.V.

Another day of what was glorious sun shine here in Ponyville. Today we were outside of Golden Oaks Library, fixing up the park where tree branch's and other stuff was sitting. I was putting a broken tree branch back on the tree it fell from and fixed it up. I noticed how tacky it looked with most of it's leave's gone, so i made pony's out of them to make them look nice.

"Perfect." I said before Applejack pulled down.

"Just take the broken limbs down, Rarity. Don't y'all care about nothin' other than prettifyin'?" She said.

"Somepony has to. You were making an absolute mess of the town square, Applejack." I replied.

"Yeah, well, the storm's gonna make an even bigger mess if we don't prune all these loose branches so they don't tumble down on anypony." Apple said.

"I simply cannot imagine why the Pegasus ponies would schedule a dreadful downpour this evening and ruin what could have been a glorious sunny day." I replied as i watched some Pegasus put more clouds in the sky.

"Think more practical-like, will ya? They accidentally skipped a scheduled sprinkle last week, so we need a doozy of a downpour to make up for it, is all." Apple replied as she kicked the tree.

All of a sudden, it started to rain and it was going to ruin my mane if i didn't do something.

"Oh no! My wonderfully styled mane shall be ruined!" I cried.

"Ya shoulda hurried up and finished the job already." Applejack said.

"Oh! Ah! Oh Ph! It's coming down too fast! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah! Help me!" I cried as i ran around, trying to get away from the rain.

"... Uh, there. Hunker down to yer heart's content whilst I finish things." Apple replied as she pointed at a bench.

I ran as fast as i could to the bench to get out of the rain, but noticed the mud under it and gasped.

"Oh, no, no, no!" I cried.

"What now?" Apple asked.

"I prefer not to get my hooves muddy." I answered as i showed her the mud.

"Guh. There is just no pleasin' ya, is there? Everything's got to be just so." She replied.

"(Scoffs) Well, and how does muddying my hooves serve any useful purpose?" I asked.

"Y'all wouldn't know useful if it came up and bit'cha." She answered.

"That doesn't even make any sense." I said.

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so!"

"Does not!"

"Does so infinity. Hah." Apple said with a laugh.

"Does not infinity plus one. Heh. What say we go our separate ways before one of us says something she will regret?" I replied as we had a staring contest.

"I reckon y'all are gonna say something you'll regret first." Apple implied.

"On the contrary, I believe it shall most certainly be you who says something _you_ will regret first." I replied.

"I'm not sayin' anythin'." Apple said.

"Nor am I." I replied, turning away from her.

"Y'all just be on yer way, then." Apple replied.

"After you!" I said.

Just then, a loud Thunder crackle was made, scaring us into an embrace.

"Perhaps we should stick together for now and find some shelter." I suggested.

"Uh-huh, perhaps we should. And fast." Applejack agreed.

A minute later, Applejack hid under the bench while i looked around for something else to hide in.

"Heh. Nice and dry under here, sorta." Apple said.

"Oh! Unacceptable." I replied.

We then heard Twilight call us from her Library. Sharp Iron was also waiting there, signaling us to come over

"Applejack! Rarity! Applejack! Rarity!" They called.

"Twilight? Iron?" We replied.

"Come on in, quick!" Iron shouted to us.

We ran to them as quickly as we could, but i suddenly fell in a mud puddle and started crying.

"RARITY, I'M COMING!" I heard Sharp Iron shout as he ran to me. "Here, get on.

I climbed on his back and rode him into the Library. When we got in, i shook off some of the mud that was covering me and got some on Iron.

"Sharp Iron... You actually helped Rarity..." Applejack said in shock.

"Yep. No biggie... okay, it was a really big biggie." He replied.

"... Thank you... Sharp Iron." I said, thanking him.

"You got it." He replied.

"So anyway, is inside a tree really the best place to be in a lightning storm?" Apple asked.

"It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like I do. Come on in!" Twilight answered before walking away.

"Hah! We are most grateful for your invitation." I said gratefully.

"Thank ya kindly for yer hospitality." Apple added as she came in with muddy hooves.

"Uh, do be a polite house guest and go wash up please, won't you?" I told her.

"Yes. Be polite and wash up." Iron added.

She growled at him before walking away to wash her hooves.

"If I gotta spend one more second with that fussbudget Rarity today, I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do." We heard her say.

"Humph, I'll keep her from doing anything to you, ya have my word." Iron told me.

Was it me or is he acting a whole lot weirder then usual? I know he's a friend of Phoenix's, but he is way too untrustworthy. I didn't want to be near him at all, but he did help me, so i owe him.

"Some storm, huh? The Pegasus ponies sure have outdone themselves this time. I hope you and Applejack don't have any trouble getting home." Twilight said.

"It may indeed be a problem." I replied as i glanced a bit at Iron.

"Well, you're welcome to stay if need be. Spike is away in Canterlot on royal business. I'm home all alone tonight. (Gasp) You and Applejack should totally sleep over! We'll have a slumber party! I've always wanted one of those." Twilight suggested.

"Really!? You have never had a Sleepover before!? I know all about them. In fact, pony's call me "The Sleepover king". Okay, so maybe i pulled that one a little far, but i can teach you all about it." Iron replied.

"You could!? That would be great!" Twilight cheered.

"Oh! Uh, goodness. Uh, I do believe I have another engagement scheduled for this evening that completely slipped my mind until just now. (Nervous laugh) Ah, silly me, I can't possibly stay here all night - with Applejack." I said before Iron ran up to me with a book Twilight gave him.

"Come on Rarity. It will be fun." Iron replied.

"_Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask."  
_I read from the title of the book.

"My own personal copy. It's a fantastic reference guide. You should see the table of contents. I've been waiting for a chance to use it, and today is the day! This is gonna be so great!" Twilight said cheerfully.

"Yes, uh, great." I replied nervously.

Fluttershy's P.O.V.

Right now, i was taking a nap after treating my animals. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in there little homes, until a loud sound was heard from some thunder and we woke up in fright. I hid under a table and sniffed a little, trying to hold sob from the sudden booming sound. I then realized that my animals were going to have to come inside for the night too, so i got up and raced to the door and opened it. As i did, everyone from inside raced out past me and ran off.

"WAIT!" I cried as i chased them.

They all ran into the Everfree Forest and when i was close to one of the little birds, another thunder crackle sounded in the sky, scaring me and everyone else. I flew off to one of my friends place's in tears, hoping that they would help me out. The first house i came across was Phoenix's house and i knocked on his door rapidly.

(Play Namine's theme here.)

"Phoenix. Phoenix, open up. PHOENIX!" I cried in tears, still holding back my sob.

A moment past before he opened the door.

"Huh? Hi Fluttershy. What do you need?" He asked before i hugged him tightly.

"My animal friends ran into the Everfree Forest because of the storm. Could you maybe-"

"I'll do the best i can. Stay here with Cupid and Zei while i'm gone." He told me before heading to the Forest.

I waited with his friends for about an hour before Phoenix got back, soaked.

"They're all- huff- back home at your- huff- place and sleeping peacefully. You alright now Fluttershy?" He said with some huffs, showing how tired he was.

"Yes. Thank you so much. I guess i better be... heading back home..." I replied as i walked out slowly, until more thunder was heard and i ran back to Phoenix.

"... Uh, Fluttershy? You know you could stay here if you want. I don't mind." He told me.

"Wha? No no, i really must be- AHH! YES, PLEASE!" I screamed as even more thunder was heard.

"Alright, Alright. Just calm down and i'll get the guest room ready." He said as he walked off.

I waited in the living room again where Cupid was in and sat next to him.

"Hey Fluttershy. I hear that your going to spend the night here. do you want me to get you something?" He said.

"No thank you... I'm sorry if i woke you up Cupid... It just that the-"

"Hey, no worry's. The thunder woke me up actually, not you." He said, interrupting me.

"Hey Fluttershy, i got the guest room ready for you. Come on." Phoenix told me from behind.

I was thankful that i had such a good friend like him, but this feeling...

"Phoenix... If it's okay with you... Could i maybe sleep with you?" I asked shyly with a big blush.

"HUH!? Um... Okay, sure. I'll get the blankets from the other room for you." He answered with a blush on his face before walking away.

I felt a smile creep onto my face as he walked off, but dropped it when Cupid laughed at me.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked.

"It's master. He's always being this nice to somepony. Sometimes i laugh at the way he reacts about it and so does Zei." He answered.

"Ready?" We heard Phoenix ask from behind us again.

"Oh! Y- Yes." I answered.

I followed him up to his room and watched him lay the blankets on the floor.

"A- am i going to sleep on the floor?" I asked him.

"Nope. You can have the bed tonight while i sleep on the floor." He answered.

Was he serious!? He's actually letting me use his bed while he sleeps on the floor? I slowly walked towards the bed and got up on it.

"... Thank you so much Phoenix. I must repay you tomorrow somehow." I told him.

"Oh, no need. Just think of it as a good deed." He replied before walking to the window and closing it. "Good night Fluttershy."

"Good night Phoenix." I replied.

For some reason, i couldn't get to sleep at all. I took a look at Phoenix and smiled at the way he slept. just before i could lay my head back down, i heard more thunder and jumped out of bed.

"Phoeeeeenix." I whispered loudly.

"... Yeah?" He replied tiredly.

"... I can't get to sleep... because of the thunder..." I told him.

"... Do you want to sleep with me?" He asked.

I looked out the window and saw some thunder blasting from the sky and jumped a few feet into the air.

"Yes." I answered as crawled next to him.

He pulled up the blanket that was on him and i crawled in with him. We heard more thunder sounds and i put my face into his chest, close to releasing a sob from my mouth.

"Fluttershy, it's okay. I'm right here." He said.

"... Phoenix... I'm sorry if i'm bothering you..." I replied.

"No Fluttershy, your not bothering me at all. I don't mind you keeping me up." He said as he hugged me.

I released a sob as i hugged him back and pushed my head deeper into his chest. He brushed my mane and cooed in my ear.

"It's okay Fluttershy... It's okay... The thunder is not going to hurt you, not while you got me." He told me calmly.

I calmed down a few minutes later and looked up at him with teary eyes. I admired his Blue/Green eyes for a moment before giving him a kiss and felling asleep.

"... Good night Phoenix." I said.

"... Good night Fluttershy..." He replied shyly.

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

After a little while, Applejack came back inside with clean hooves and gasped at us for some reason.

"What in tarnation... Now wait just a goll-darn minute. Ya make me wash the mud off my hooves, but it's okay for y'all to have mud all over yer faces?" She asked.

"Silly! This is called a mud _mask_. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion." Rarity answered.

"We're giving each other makeovers! Eee-hee! We have to do it, it says so in the book." Twilight said excitedly.

"And everypony knows that, don't they? You can join in if you like, but i'm staying out of that this time." I added as i gave her the book.

"_Slumber 101: Everything You... _Oh hey, heh, would'ja look at the time. I gotta skidaddle on home quick. I'm powerful late for, uh, fer somethin'. Uh, g'night." Apple said while walking away, until some lightning scared her back inside. "Or maybe I'll sit here for a spell."

"Hurray slumber party!" Me and Twilight cheered before Rarity threw some of that mud at Apple and rubbed it on her face.

"Blahch. What in the world is this for?" Apple asked as Rarity put some pickles in her eyes.

"(Sigh) To reduce the puffiness around one's eyes, of course." Rarity answered.

"Puffiness-schmuffiness! That's good eatin'!" Apple stated as she ate the pickles.

Applejack continued to eat the pickles while Twilight was reading through her book and i grabbed a pickle before they were all gone.

"Hee-hee! Isn't this exciting? We'll do everything by the book, and that will make my slumber party officially fun, yay." Twilight cheered again.

"Gosh your excited. If this is what happens to first timers, then i better play my cards right if i'm going to get away with this." I said to myself quietly.

"Did you hear that, Applejack? You certainly would not want to do anything that would ruin Twilight's very first slumber party, _would you_?" Rarity asked Applejack.

"Of course not, 'n you two wouldn't either, I reckon?" Apple answered.

"Of course not. Why would we ruin that sweet little angel's first slumber party? Let's try to give her the best slumber party ever!" I said.

"So do we have an agreement?" Rarity asked us.

"Of course." I answered.

"You betcha." Apple also answered before spitting on her hoof.

"Oh! Gross! You know, there's messy and there's just plain rude." Rarity stated.

"You know, there's fussy, 'n there's just plain gettin' on my nerves." Apple replied with a hint of anger.

Uh-oh. Things here aren't going to end well if they keep fighting.

"Fortunately, I can get along with any pony, no matter how difficult _she_ may be." Rarity said.

"Oh yeah? Well i'll be the most sweetest pony you've ever gotten along with, as long as i don't laugh that is." I replied.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm the get-alongin'ist pony yer ever gonna meet." Apple said.

"That's not even a word." Rarity replied.

"This is going to be the bestest slumber party ever! Yay!" Twilight said, interrupting they're fight.

"TRULY!" I added.

"Yay." They replied.

A little while later, the girls were having a makeover and they seem to have got me dragged into it.

"So, how are you getting along over there, Applejack and Sharp Iron?" Rarity asked us.

"... Swell. I'm just... swell." I replied.

"Just fine, Rarity." Apple also replied.

"This is so awesome!" Twilight said with a giggle before pulling out a list. "Makeovers, check. Ooh, it says here we have to tell ghost stories. Who wants to go first?"

"Me! I'd like to tell y'all the terrifying tale of the prissy ghost who drove everypony crazy with her unnecessary neatness. Oo-oo! I'm sure y'all are familiar with that one?" Apple replied.

"Nope, sorry. Me and Phoenix haven't heard of it before." I said.

"Really!? That's unfortunate. You Rare?" Apple asked.

"Never heard of it, but I have a much better one. It's the horrifying story of the messy, inconsiderate ghost who irritated every pony within a hundred miles! Oo-oo!" Rarity answered.

"That's not a real story. You made it up." Apple said with a bit of annoyance.

"Well duh. It is a ghost story, they're _all_ made up." I replied before thunder struck again.

The lights went out as the lightning struck and the girls screamed. I found a flashlight and turned it on for them.

"It's okay girls, just me. Now it's my turn... This is a _real_ story about something that happened to me and my friends, even Phoenix was there. He's the one who actually saved us and seven islands from destruction." I told them (And the story that he's going to tell is real. It'll be in Cupid and Zei for sure.)

"This is the story of... _The Triesca world and the island of Disaster._ It was a normal day for us in our home... town and Phoenix was coming to School late. When he got here, one of our other friends that was there already was gone and Phoenix came in with tears in his eyes. He wasn't crying, but he lost a battle and our friends was ponynapped. We asked another one of our friends to find out where she went and he told us that she was taken to a world outside of ours." I started.

(Note: This story takes place after all of the events of the 5th season. This story is the continuation of Cupid and Zei itself, which is why it's a crossover. The Friends he's talking about are Angelina, Alice (the one who was "Ponynapped", Dennis (Who told them about Alice's whereabout's) and more.)

"In the next few days, he made us a pirate ship we could use to find her, but also told us that he was coming along and if he came along, we wouldn't be coming back until we found her. At first, Phoenix decided against it, but changed his mind soon after with the help of our friends. So then we past through the portal to the world that our friend was kept and Phoenix gave us jobs. After we decided our jobs, things went along smoothly, until we were attacked by other pirates. When we finally got them to stop fighting us, they took us to an island called "Black Snow" where we got to speak to they're captain. After the meeting, we were given upgrades to our ship and a map of the world we were in. We then started our adventure there to six other islands to gain the trust of them and when we finally gained the trust of the last one which had a bratty Princess that me and Phoenix didn't like at first, but grew to her, we headed back to Black Snow island. During our trip back, we found a stowaway that informed us that Black now island was tricking us and then we were attacked by Black Snow pirates. After the battle, they told us that we were to late and the 8th island was about to rise from it's long slumber. Just as they left, a cannon was about to be fired at a island that was on the other side of the ocean and Phoenix jumped off of our ship to deflect it into the sky. Before he left, he told us to find out what Black Snow was really up to. We did as told and went to Black Snow and when we got there, we were captured and taken away as prisoners. The pirates took to the 8th island and kept us in a ball room for Phoenix to find us. When Phoenix arrived, we were told the truth about why they were doing this and revealed our Ponynapped friend. She looked like a fully armored warrior and she went with the captain to the top of the island. Before Phoenix could give chase, he had to fight the captain's six strongest crew mates in a one-on-six fight and free us. After all of that, we caught up with our friend and the captain. Our friend was about to cause a solar eclipse with a medallion and we got her to stop by reminding her about her friends and everything we've been through to that very day. The captain took the medallion and tried to cause the eclipse himself, but Phoenix took it from him and threw it to me to break it. The captain got really angry and flew up into space to move the moon all by himself, but Phoenix made it there before him and they fought. Just as the planets were alined and a laser was shot from the sun towards the planet, Phoenix took the laser attack and transformed from it and became Solar Phoenix Burst. Phoenix and the evil captain had one last battle out in space which Phoenix won and moved the moon back in it's place. We went to the other islands after we watched the 8th island return to the ground where it belong (Because all of the islands they're on are in the sky) and said our good byes to everypony before returning home. And that's the end." I told them.

The girls was looking at me with wide eyes and wide open mouths, amazed by my story (Which wasn't scary at all, but really good).

"... WOW! Now that's a really good story there, Iron. Now who's next?" Applejack asked.

"I've got one! This story is called _The Legend of The Headless Horse_. It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. And three ponies were having a slumber party, just like this one..." Twilight started. "...and just when the last pony thought she was safe, there, standing right behind her, just inches away was - _The Headless Horse!"_

Twilight suddenly got a blanket and put it over her head as lightning sounded again and scared Applejack and Rarity.

"Ghost story, check. Now, who wants s'mores?" Twilight asked.

"FINALLY, i thought you'd never ask. We do!" I answered with a raised hoof.

A little while later, Applejack was cooking the marshmallows while Rarity was showing Twilight how to make s'mores.

"Then you place one marshmallow on the top of the chocolate and be sure it's centered - that's critical - and then carefully put another perfectly square graham cracker on the top. And done. Ta-da!" Rarity told her before laughing happily with Twilight.

"And here's a triple s'more stack-up. It's my favorite." I said before eating it.

"Ooo!" Twilight said, amazed by my stack.

"Nah, ya just eat 'em." Apple replied before eating one and burping at me. "Pardon me Iron."

"That's okay." I replied.

"S'mores, check. Now the next item of fun we have to do is Truth or Dare." Twilight declared.

"YAY! You go first Rarity!" I shouted excitedly.

"Alright, I dare Applejack to do something carefully and neatly for a change." Rarity said.

"Oh yeah? Well I dare Rarity ta lighten up and stop obsessin' over every last little detail, for a change." Apple replied.

"I think the _truth_ of the matter is that some pony could stand to pay a little more attention to details." Rarity stated.

"And I think the _truth_ is some pony oughta quit with her fussin' so the rest of us can get things done." Apple also stated.

"Um, I don't think this is how the game's supposed to work. You have to give an honest answer to any question or do whatever any pony dares you to do." Twilight explained.

"I dares you to step outside and let your precious, tidy mane get ruined again." Apple declared.

Rarity gasped and hid behind me, not wanting to do it.

"You have to. It's the rule." Twilight said.

"Right. Now stop hiding and being a "Flippadejigger" and do the dare." I replied.

Rarity blinked three times before walking away from me and opened the door to go out. Me and Applejack snickered as we watched Rarity cry and yelled about her mane being ruined and when she came back, she hit me.

"Okay, now it's my turn. I dare Applejack to play dress-up in a frou-frou, glittery, lacey outfit." Rarity declared.

Applejack gasped and walked away to put on the outfit Rarity requested. When she came back, She gave me a angered look and groaned.

"(Sigh) Happy?" Apple asked with annoyance clearly about to be heard.

"Very." Rarity answered with a snicker.

"Um, do I ever get a turn?" Twilight asked.

"Sure you do, after me of course. But before i do mine, let me get somepony here to see this." I answered before i ran out of the Library.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

I woke up an hour later after Fluttershy fell asleep and put her back on the bed and tucked her in. Just as i was about to lay down on the floor again, the door bell rang three times. I groaned as i got up and walked to the door and open it. The pony at the was Sharp Iron who was jumping in excitement, just like Pinkie Pie.

"What do you want now Iron?" I asked.

"Twilight needs you to come to the Library, quick! Come on, we don't have much time to lose!" He answered as dragged me out and closed the door.

We raced to the Library as fast as we could and when we got there, Iron opened the door and invited me in. I saw that Rarity and Applejack were here too and thought that there was going to be trouble.

"Hi girls. Twilight, did you need me for something?" I asked.

"No. Sharp Iron just told us that he was going to bring somepony here, and i guess that pony is you." She answered.

"GREAT! Now that he's here, Twilight, i dare you to kiss me in the lips." Iron declared.

Everypony's mouths dropped as soon as we heard that and Iron waved his right hoof at us.

"I'm not finished yet. First, you have to tell me that you love me before you kiss me in front of Phoenix." He said.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh" I repeated in shock.

"I-I-Iron, i-"

"It's a dare Twilight. You have to do it." Iron interrupted.

Twilight hesitated for a minute before looking at me, then walked up to Sharp Iron who was smirking.

"... I... Love you, Sharp Iron." She told him sadly.

"(Gasps) You do!? Why, i love you too." He replied before kissing her.

I stood there for a minute, stunned by what i was looking at before angrily running out of the Library.

"Wait, Phoenix." Twilight called.

I took no time looking back as i got home and ran up to my where Flutters was sleeping still. When i opened my door, Fluttershy was looking around for something in my room and when we heard more lightning, She jumped into my closet and started sobbing.

"Fluttershy! Are you okay?" I asked her, not even concerned about the mess in my room.

"... Where were you Phoenix? I got so scared... when you were suddenly gone. I thought somepony ... Took you." She answered as she sobbed.

"No Fluttershy. I wasn't taken. I was at Twilight's because of a dare Sharp Iron made and he wanted me there to see it. I would never leave my friends like that, never... Oh..." I told her before realizing that i did do that to Twilight.

"... What's wrong?" Flutters asked.

I didn't answered as i thought about that kiss. I know it wasn't Twilight's fault, but it hurt for me to see that and do anything about it.

"Phoenix?" Fluttershy asked before the door bell rang again.

"... I better go get that. Why don't you come downstairs and have a snack while i see who's at the door." I told her.

"Um... Okay." She replied shyly.

We went downstairs and Flutters went into the kitchen while i answered the door. At the door was Twilight who was drenched from the rain.

"Twilight... What's up?" I asked.

"Phoenix... I'm so sorry you had to see that. I didn't know that it hurt you that much, even though it was only a dare." She answered.

"Hurt? It didn't hurt that bad. I was only worried about Fluttershy who's staying here for the might because of the storm. You could come in and see her if you like." I offered.

"No thank you Phoenix. I'm having a slumber party and I only came here to see if you were okay. You know... If you like... You could... come over..." She said shyly with a blush.

"Huh? Um... Okay sure, i'll go. But what about Fluttershy? I'm not sure she'll want to come out of here with all this rain and thunder." I replied, also blushing.

"Well..."

"I'll go if Phoenix goes. I may be afraid of the lightning, but with Phoenix and you Twilight, i feel that i have the courage to step outside." Fluttershy said, interrupting us.

Me and Twilight looked at each other before turning back to Flutters and giving her a nod.

"If your really sure about that, then you can come." Twilight said.

"I'm sure Twilight." Fluttershy replied. We then left to the Library where Applejack, Rarity and Sharp Iron. When we got back, everypony was just sitting around, not really doing much.

"Great, your back. Now what's next on our list Twilight?" Iron asked as he was shaking in his seat.

"Well let's see... What does this mean? Pillow fight?" Twilight said in confusion.

"Oh, please. I am not at all interested in participating in something so crude." Rarity said before Iron threw a pillow at her. "Oh! It! Is! On!"

Rarity picked up the pillow that was thrown at her and threw it at Applejack. They started having a pillow with each other and Sharp Iron threw another pillow at me.

"GAH! HEY!" I shouted at him.

"What, didn't like that? I have a whole lot more where that came from." He replied as he threw more at me and Fluttershy.

"Oh!" Fluttershy cried as she ducked.

Me and Iron started pillow fighting each other while Fluttershy crawled away from us and joined Twilight.

"Oh, I get it! Pillow, fight! Fun!" Twilight said before she was hit with a pillow. "Ugh. Ah. Uh, girls? Maybe we should take it down a notch?"

"Yes, please?" Fluttershy added.

"I will if she will." Applejack answered.

"(Gasps) She started it." Rarity cried.

"No. I think Phoenix here started it. Tell them your sorry right now." Iron replied.

"WHA!? I didn't do anything! Stop accusing me of everything that happens already!" I said with anger.

"Maybe we should just call it a night and get some sleep?" Twilight suggested.

A little while later, Twilight, Rarity and Apple were upstairs, sleeping while Sharp Iron, Fluttershy and i were downstairs. Iron was using the blanket that Twilight gave us and Fluttershy looked cold. I looked at her and pulled out the Blanket that i still had since i found her in my room and laid it on her.

"Oh... huh? Phoenix... Is this your blanket? Why are you giving to me?" She asked quietly.

"You look cold and i just thought you should use mine for the night. Don't worry about me, i'll be fine." I answered.

She blushed deeply and turned over to Iron. I looked at the back of her head for a bit before turning around to sleep too. I then heard Applejack and Rarity argue about upstairs and crawled out of bed to get closer to the arguing girls.

"Keep your muddy hooves on your side of the bed." Rarity said.

"My hooves ain't muddy." Apple replied.

"They were. There might still be a little on them." Rarity stated.

"There ain't. See?" Apple replied, possibly showing Rare her hooves.

"Eww!" Rarity cried quietly.

I walked closer but slower so i wouldn't alert them and watched what they were doing.

"Now who's bein' inconsiderate?" Apple asked.

"I have to make the bed again so the blanket will be right. Get up." Rarity said as she pushed Apple off the bed.

"Hey!"

Rarity used her magic to fix the bed and Apple tried to get in, but Rare stopped her.

"Ah ah ah! You'll ruin it. You have to do it like this." Rarity said as she got in first. "Mm, uh, ooh, u-u-u-uh, uh, ah."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Geronimo!" Apple cried quietly before jumping into the bed.

"Hey!"

I wonder why they are fighting each other like this. Aren't they good friends?

"You did that on purpose." Rarity stated.

"Um, yeah?" Apple replied.

"Get up so I can fix it again." Rarity told her.

"Can't hear ya, I'm asleep." Apple replied, pretending to sleep.

Rarity pulled the blanket off of Applejack and growled a bit.

"I ain't budgin'." Apple said.

"You will if you want any blankets." Rarity replied.

Both of them started fighting over blanket and made a lot of noise, almost waking up everypony else. i had to end this now before some pony got hurt.

"Girls, girls, settle down. I'm sure there's a way to solve this without arguing, right?" I asked.

"I've been tryin' my darndest to get along." Apple answered after dropping her side of the blanket.

"No, it is I who have been trying _my_ best." Rarity also answered, dropping her side too.

"No, it was me." Apple said angrily at Rare.

"No, it was I." Rarity replied the same way.

"Girls..."

"ME!"

"I!"

"ME!"

"I!"

"ME!"

"I!"

"_I_ hope you're happy, both of you. You've ruined my very first slumber party. The makeover, the s'mores, Truth or Dare, well actually, Sharp Iron ruined that one. But anyway, the pillow fight... I mean, is there anything else that could possibly go wrong? Twilight cried before some lightning striked a tree not to far from us. "Sorry I asked.

"What in Equestria is going on here? Phoenix? Are you up to your evil-doing again? Just knock it off already." Iron told me.

"Iron, be quiet. That tree looks like it's going to fall on that house there." I said as we looked at the tree that was hit.

"Ya see? That's why we needed to take down all those loose branches in town, not spiffy 'em up." Apple told Rarity before opening the window and pulled out a rope.

"But I-"

"Outta my way, missy! Time's a-wastin'." Apple interrupted Rarity.

"Wait! Stop! Don't!" Me and Rarity cried.

"No waitin'! No stoppin'! Doin'!" Apple said through the rope that was in her mouth. "And that, my friends, is what we call gettin' 'er done."

"WAIT!" I shouted.

Applejack pulled the rope and the piece of the tree was pulled inside of the Library.

"_Niiiiice _job." Iron said.

"Be quiet." I told him.

"I tried to tell you it would come crashing down in here." Rarity cried while covering her head with a book.

"Well, ya should'a tried harder. (Sigh) I'm mighty sorry, Twilight." Apple apologized to Twilight.

"It's... Well, it's not okay. There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom, and the book doesn't say anything about having a giant tree branch at your slumber party. Or at least I haven't found that entry yet. Ooh... ah!" Twilight replied while looking through her book.

"Uh, i think there's something more important then reading through a book right now Twilight." Fluttershy implied.

"Yeah, put the book down." Iron added rudely.

"Iron, stop messing with Twilight and help me get this tree out of her room, now." I cried through the wind that was blowing in my face.

"What in tarnation are y'all doin' over there?" Apple asked Rarity who was putting books back on there shelves.

"Cleaning up this mess some pony made. Who was that again? Oh, right, that's _you_." Rarity answered.

"We gotta do somethin'!" Apple said.

"_Baking_... _BFFs_... _Brothers_... There's nothing in here about _branches_." Twilight replied unknowingly.

"I'll help you Applejack." I said, walking towards her.

"Thanks Phoenix." She replied.

The two of us started kicking the tree and pushing it with all of our might, until Iron pushed us and jumped on the tree and got a splinter stuck in his butt.

"OW!" He cried in pain.

I walked over and pulled it out and spit it out the window.

"There you go, all better." I said.

"... Thanks..." He replied.

"Rarity, for pony's sake, stop sweatin' the small stuff and help us get rid of this thing! I said hussle over here and help us! Look, I'm sorry, alright?" Applejack told Rarity.

Rarity stopped what she was doing for a moment and sighed.

"Please Rarity. We need your help here. I'm not really sure why you and Applejack are fighting, but she's also asking for your help and she said that she was sorry. So could you please lend a hoof?" I told her.

She turn to us and looked down.

"I said I'm sorry. I should'a listened to you when you noticed where this here branch would end up. Yer annoyin' attention to detail would'a saved us from this whole mess. But right now, ya need to stop bein' so dang fussy pickin' up all the little things and help me move the one big thing in here that actually matters. Please" Apple pleaded.

"Uh. Uh, but I'll get all icky." Rarity replied.

"Consarnit! What the... eh... you... I mean, yes, ickiness is often a side effect of hard work. But y'all need to get over it, on account I just can't fix this mess I made myself. I need your help everypony." Apple told us.

"... You can count on me. I'll do the best i can." Iron said.

"You know that i'll help you anytime you need it. Ya just got to say the word." I added.

"... Oh... I'll try my best." Fluttershy also added.

We all looked at Rarity who was looking pretty shaken and gave her reassuring nods.

"... Oh. Let's do this." Rarity finally replied.

"Well, they do have a section about backyard slumber parties. Is that what we're doing right now? Does this count as camping?" We heard Twilight say from behind us.

Me and Rarity used our magic to turn some of the branch's into sculptures and Sharp Iron was about to kick the tree's remains out the window, until Rarity cleared her throat, making him stop. We gave him a stare-down until he threw the tree log out the window and closed it.

"U-ugh. Oh, I look awful." Rarity said about herself as she looked at her body.

Applejack thought for a moment before getting an idea in her head. She walked up to Rare and made a mud mask out of the mud already on her face.

"Better?" Apple asked Rare.

"Hmph, thanks." Rare answered.

I smiled as Applejack and Rarity hugged each other and looked at Iron who was messing with the sculptures.

"Good job everypony. It looks like things did end nicely for us after all." I told them.

"Yes and thank you for everything you've done for me Phoenix. You saved my animal friends in the Everfree Forest, you let me stay at your house when i was afraid to go home, you let me use your bed while you slept on the floor and you took care of me,even though i was being a bother to you." Fluttershy replied.

"Fluttershy, you were not a bother at all. I didn't mind you waking me up repeatedly and i didn't mind sharing my blanket, even though it was cold for me. I just want to help out my friends in anyway that i can." I told her.

"Wait, so she was staying with you for the night? You really do care about your friends, don't you? We really want to repay you somehow, but you always refusing just hurts at times. We only want to do something for you for everything you've done for us and i hope you can understand that." Rarity said.

"I do. The real reason why i don't want any help is because i don't have any problems except for Sharp Iron and i'm trying my best to solve our problem. I may hate him... and he hate's me... But i will find the reason why we're like this and when i do... Hm... I'm not sure what i'm going to do." I replied.

"Oh, pretty! Where did these come from? They're not in the book either." Twilight said.

We all shared a laugh as she said that and went downstairs to enjoy the night while we were up. Twilight and the girls were having a makeover and had Iron dress up as a girl while i was looking at the night sky.

"Is it bigger than a barn?" Apple asked Twilight.

"Nope." She answered.

"Is it smaller than a saddle?" Rarity asked next.

"(Laughs) No! Only three of your twenty questions left!" Twilight answered.

"(Sighs) We're never gonna guess what y'er thinkin' of, it could be anythin'." Apple stated.

"Are we getting warmer?" Flutters said.

"Why? Is it too cold in here for you? I can turn up the heat." Twilight asked.

"I think what she means is that are they closer to whatever your thinking of." Iron answered annoyingly.

"Oh! No. And that technically counted as a question, so only two more left!" Twilight said.

"Is it... a six-legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane and shootin' stars comin' out of his eyes?" Apple asked.

"Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magic, sparkly eggs?" Rare added.

"Oh, that sounds scary." Flutters said.

"That's it!" Twilight cried.

"It is?" Apple, Rare and Flutters asked, hoping they finally got it right.

"No. It's that." Twilight said while pointing at a telescope. "But it was just so nice to see you two finally getting along, I wanted you to be able to win together."

We shared another laugh together except Iron and I helped him out of his dress.

"Better now Iron?" I asked him.

"... I guess." He answered before he started laughing too.

I wrapped a hoof around his neck and joined him, until he hit me in the stomach and walked away from me.

"(Sigh) I guess something's never change, no matter how much you want it to... but i guess something's shouldn't change at all... Good night mom." I said as i looked at the night sky again and joined the girls.

* * *

"And that's finished everypony! Third longest chapter of the story and more Flutter Burst shown here. There's really supposed to be Twilight Burst, but he keeps being such a nice colt that it's hard to get that in. I hope you liked that and we'll continue later, not tomorrow because i'm pretty tired right now and i want to get back to Eminite. And now for David, Tim and Diana." B.B.2. announced.

"All i have to say about this chapter is that it had such nice romantic parts in it and we hope that there will be more like this later on." David said.

"I personally have to say that _**YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT FOR MOST OF THE CHAPTER!**_It was great though." Tim added angrily.

"Beautiful is all i have to say and listening to N's Farewell and Tears of the Light the whole time we wrote this really brought out the water works for you. You know how to make a wonderful end and why didn't you tell me that they saved 8 islands? Diana also added.

"David, There will be more romance like this later. Tim, your a bad jerk and you kinda deserved that and Diana, you weren't a part of the Cupid and Zei series yet. If that's all you three have to say then i'm ending this chapter.

"Too late. Disclaimers were at the top of this chapter, and now, _Thanks and BYE!" _David announced.


	13. Chapter 13

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim Valentines day special episode 11.

* * *

"Hello everypony, Welcome back to MLP: FIMATAODAT! In a few day's it's going to be Valentines day and Hearts and Hooves day for us, so here's a special episode just for you. For everypony that reads this story, thank you for everything and also, i haven't given up on my RPG. I'm just getting a new computer in a few days and it's going to take a BIG chunk out of my savings." B.B.2. announced.

"Look Tim, i'm not going to dress up as a girl again. Just forget it!" David said.

"Oh come on, you can already-"

"Don't even say it!"

"Why are you two fighting now?" Diana asked them.

"Well, Tim was thinking of drenching me in cold water and dressing me up as a girl to attract Woody. Then he was going to "Somehow" hurt Woody." David explained.

"Argh, Tim." Diana groaned.

"What, a guy can't have his fun? That's so uninsimtamating." Tim replied.

Just then, we heard shouting outside.

"What's going on?" B.B.2. asked.

Some random pony comes in.

"Look, look. These two male colts are about to face off. I think one of them calls themselves "Kytes" and the other "Woody"." A female pony told them.

"THAT AIN'T WOODY FACING KYTES! THAT'S WOOTY!" Tim shouted.

"WHAT!? Why is Wooty fighting him!?" David asked in shock.

"I'm not sure but i'm going down there to see this." Diana replied.

"Me too. I'm also doing Disclaimers so, Let's get on with the SHOW!" B.B.2. announced.

Disclaimers: We do not own MLP or any songs we're going to use in any way. Only this story and some of our OC's are ours. FireBlaze and Bass Rush belong to Dragon Roberts and Chaun the Cat.

* * *

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

Today is Hearts and Hooves day here in Ponyville and i couldn't wait to give out my valentines to my friends that took so long to make. I spent all night trying to perfect a big one for my last valentine and i knew just who to give it to. I walked out of my room and walked into the bathroom past Cupid who seemed to have been yelling something to me, but i couldn't hear him at all.

"Sorry Cupid, but i can't hear you. i'm going to wash up and get my valentines for everypony before leaving." I told him.

I watched him stare at me and write something on a whiteboard. When he was finished writing whatever he was writing, he turn his board around and it read "R.E.S.T.".

"... Cupid, i can't rest right now." I told him.

He started writing again and showed it to me.

"Y.E.S.Y.O.U.W.I.L.L." It read.

"... First of all, you don't just put a dot in every letter you make. If you were trying to say "Yes you will", then just say it. Second, i can't rest. I have valentines to give out. I'll see you and your brother later." I told him again before running into the bathroom.

After 30 minutes of readying myself, i was ready to go out with my valentines and headed out the door. I decided to head to Sugercube Corner first to give Pinkie Pie a valentine first. I gave valentines to everypony that i walked past as i got there and opened the doors. As i got in, i saw Pinkie eating just about everything in the shop and i walked up to her slowly. Just as i was about to poke her in the back, Sharp Iron blew a trumpet from behind me on purpose and laughed at the way i jumped onto the ceiling.

"OOPS, SORRY! I GUESS I SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL WITH THAT WEIRD WEAKNESS FOR WIND INSTRUMENTS!" He yelled at me.

"Sharp Iron, that's not funny at all! Uh... Get me down from here please." I replied in fright.

"Hmm... let me think about that, uh no." He said before giving Pinkie a valentine and kissing her on the cheek.

She gasped in surprise and giggled a bit with a blush.

"Sharp... It's a surprise that your even being nice to somepony. Why are you-" Pinkie said before Iron covered her mouth with a hoof.

"Because i like my friends a lot, just not Phoenix. I wold never mind giving you something Pinkie and i wanted you to be the first pony i give a valentine to." Sharp told her.

This isn't the first time i've seen Tim being this nice to someone, but he could at least get me down from here.

"Uh you know, i'm still stuck up here." I said.

"Then get down idiot." Iron simply replied.

I growled at him for a moment before i used my magic to make a path for me to step on. When i finally got down, i saw Twilight coming inside the shop and i hid behind the counter.

"Hello Pinkie Pie, Hi Sharp Iron. Do you two know where Phoenix Burst is?" She asked.

"No. I think he made a magic road to leave here just a moment ago. You might still be able to catch him." Iron answered.

Did he just cover me without even knowing or did he do it on purpose? I'll have to ask him later because i have to find a way out without Twilight seeing me. I saw a way out near me and looked over the counter once more before crawling towards my exit slowly. As i got out, i saw Twilight heading out of the store and heading towards Rarity's. I decided to find Fluttershy since she's the next easiest to get to. When i got there, she was feeding a raccoon and rocking a crib at the same time. She turned her head towards me after she was finished with her raccoon and gasped in surprise and excitement.

"Phoenix, i didn't think you would be here, but i'm really happy to see you..." She said with the lat parts being very quiet.

"Hi Fluttershy. I just came here to see how you were doing and to give you this." I replied as i gave her a box of chocolates.

She gasped quietly as usual and grabbed the box slowly with a beat red blush on her face. Her lost focus on the crib almost made her pull it to close to her and made whoever was in it fall out, until i held it back with one hoof and helped her regain her balance.

"Thack yous Phenis" She said through the box in her mouth.

"Your welcome. Now i need to find Rainbow Dash and Rarity next. I'll be going now, unless you need some help around here." I replied.

"Oh no thank you Phoenix. You've done enough as it is... I think Pinkie is going to have a Hearts and Hooves day party at Sugercube Corner tonight. Are you coming?" She asked.

"Well sure i'll be there. I better send out the rest of these letters and box's to everypony. Bye." I answered before turning to leave.

"Wait. What's that big thing for?" she asked as she saw my last big heart shaped valentine.

"UM... That's for the last pony i give a valentine to. I was kinda running out of stuff to use for more, but this is all i could come up with." I told her truthfully and also with a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh, ok. i'll see you later Phoenix." She replied before walking into her cottage.

Um... okay, that went better then i expected. I headed back to Ponyville and went to Rarity's. when i got there, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were talking to each other outside of the shop with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle playing with each other next to them.

"Hi girls. Here's four valentines for each of you. I was going to come here before Fluttershy's, but something came up and i had to go there." I told them as i gave them each chocolates.

"Why thank you Phoenix dear. We all have some for you too. Oh yes, Twilight asked us about you and we told her that you might have been at Sweet Apple Acres. you better go see her and tell her you okay." Rarity replied.

Twilight must be really worried about me. I guess i better see her quickly.

"Alright then. Sweet Apple Acres, here i come!" I declared as i raised my head towards the sky and saw rain clouds. "Oh no, it's going to rain soon. I better hurry if i'm going to catch her."

"Really!? Oh no, Sweetie Belle, time to come inside and get ready for the party." Rarity told Sweetie.

"Oh alright. Bye Scoots. Bye Phoenix and Rainbow." Sweetie said as she went inside the shop.

"I better get ready too. Thanks for the chocolates Phoenix and i'll see you later at the party." Rainbow told me before dashing off with Scootaloo on her back.

"... Bye then..." I said.

I closed the open door that was next to me and walked to Applejack's. When i got there, Applejack was bucking apple trees with Apple Bloom watching and i walked up to Bloom. When i was only three feet from her, Twilight appeared from behind a tree and walked up to me.

"GAH! Twilight?" I said in fright.

"Phoenix Burst, I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" She worriedly asked.

"... Well first, i've been at Sugercube Corner and gave a valentine to Pinkie Pie first. Then to Fluttershy's to give her chocolates. Then to Rarity's to give her, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle valentines. Then here." I answered.

She looked down and sighed in understanding. Applejack and Bloom seem to have been watching and talking to each other about something while i explained what i've been doing.

"Well do you have a- Phoenix?" Twilight said in confusion as she saw that i wasn't with her anymore, but noticed that i gave Applejack and Apple Bloom valentines. "Well do you have a valentines for me?"

"Um... No i don't. I'm so sorry Twilight. I have to uh make some more i guess ha ha. I better go make some then bye!" I replied really fast before running off.

As i ran back home, i saw Bass Rush walk past me and tried to say something, but it was to late because i was gone. When i got back home, Cupid and Zei looked at me with confused looks and jumped out of they're chairs.

"MASTER!?" They shouted in shock and surprise.

"GUYS! Pinkie is having a party and your invited. We better get ready, now." I told as i ran back to my room.

In my room, i pulled out a suit Rarity made me last week and quickly got in it. I put a rose in my front pocket when i was finished dressing and walked out of the room. I saw that Cupid and Zei also got dressed and were ready to go with an umbrella in hoof.

"Ready Master?" Zei asked.

"Sure am." I answered.

We walked out and Zei locked the door behind us and we went to Sugercube Corner. When we got there, all of our friends except Twilight were here, waiting for us to come and greeted us when they saw us.

"Hi Phoenix, glad your here. Do you know where Twilight is?" Starshine asked.

"No. I haven't seen her since we were at Sweet Apple Acres. I kinda want to see her." I answered.

"Well i'm sure she'll be here soon. She won't just miss a Pinkie Pie party, would she?" Pinkie said.

"Right. Now Phoenix, Don't you have your valentines for us like you promised?" Sharp asked.

"Oh, right. Here you all go." I answered while giving valentines to the pony's i haven't given any to yet.

We all headed inside after that and partied. I couldn't party at all though because Twilight still wasn't here and it was about to rain soon. I looked in my bag and saw that i didn't have much more valentines to give out before i'm to my last and decided to give them out to the partying pony's. Before i even knew it, i heard Twilight gasped in shock from behind me and i flinched.

"P-P-P-P-Phoenix... So you did have more all along... I can't believe you." She said before running off in tears.

"Twilight... Twilight, wait! I'm sorry." I said as i chased after her.

She teleported away to somewhere and it started to rain on me. I checked the Library first to see if she went there, but didn't see her anywhere. I checked all over town and found her at the park, sitting on a bench and crying loudly.

"... Twilight..." I said as i walked closer to her.

"No. Stay away from me, you liar. I can't believe you of all pony's would ever lie to me. ME!" She shouted.

"I know Twilight. It was very wrong and unlike me to do, but i had to because-"

"Oh, you HAD to? You HAD to lie to me? Why did you HAVE to lie?" she angrily asked.

"Because... There was something i was saving... for you." I answered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, starting to calm down a little.

"Twilight, i've been giving valentines to everypony all day... and i was waiting until i had one last pony to give a valentines to. I've been avoiding you because... i wanted you to be my last. You Twilight Sparkle are a very special pony to me and i've been dying to give you this." I answered before giving her my final valentine box. The big one.

She slowly took it and opened it. A big smile was growing on her face as she saw the eight chocolates, four on both sides, a Heart shaped card with her face on it and a book under the card.

"Phoenix... How sweet of you... So this was just for me?" She asked.

"Yep, but that's not all." I answered. "DJ? Could you play use a song?"

"Sure thing." A While colored Unicorn said as she played something for us. "Hope you can sing along to it."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

(Song Time! Song: Something Fantastic. Twilight will be Chi Chi while Phoenix will be ElectroKaplosion.)

"Well... i guess we have to sing along to it." I told Twilight.

"But i don't even... Maybe i can do this. Maybe we can do this." Twilight replied.

"Truly."

We noticed our friends come here as Twilight was about to sing and quietly cheered.

"You think you'll always be stuck exactly the same, but that's just because you haven't tried a different game. I can show you the world in a new way, accept my friendship and let me brighten your day." Twilight began singing as she walked closer to me.

"What is this feeling I can't seem to hide? This feeling that I'm more than meets the eye,Is this the dawn of a new me? Perhaps chaos isn't the only thing I'm meant to be." I sang next.

We started to hear more pony's appear and cheered us on.

"Your friendship feels like magic and this change feels so drastic. We found something fantastic and I don't wanna let it go." We sang together as we put our horns together to make a barrier around us. "Because your friendship feels like magic and every second's less tragic. We have something fantastic and I don't wanna let it go."

Even more pony's appeared and our friends started to cheer even louder then before.

"Go Twilight. Go Song Master." Iron yelled.

"He can sing well?" Star asked him.

"OH yes. He's a really good singer and composer. He actually made a song too. It's called "La Vana no Mutopia"." Iron answered.

"REALLY!? That's amazing!" FireBlaze cried in awe.

"I'll be there for you, if you'll be there for me. If we can work together, friends we can forever be." I continued singing.

"I'll be there for you, if you'll be there for me. I've been waiting to hear that all along, My friendship is yours to keep." Twilight then continued.

"Where can i get that necklace from?" A random male pony cried.

"QUIET!" Iron shouted.

"Your friendship feels like magic and this change feels so drastic. We found something fantastic and I don't wanna let it go. Because your friendship feels like magic and every second's less tragic. We have something fantastic and I don't wanna let it go." We sang together again before thunder started booming through the sky.

"AAAAHHH!" Star screamed in terror as she hid behind Bass.

"Your friendship feels like magic and this change feels so drastic. We found something fantastic and I don't wanna let it go. Because your friendship feels like magic and every second's less tragic. We have something fantastic _and i don't wanna LET IT GGGOOOOOOOO!_" We finished before we kissed each other.

(Song end.)

* * *

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash cried in amazement.

"I did not know you had such an amazing voice. Where did you learn to sing like that Phoenix?" Fire asked.

"And where did you get that cool necklace?" That same random pony shouted out.

"QUIET!" Iron shouted back.

"Iron. Anyway, I guess this voice was given to me by my mother. You could say that i was born with it." I answered.

"Humph, no wonder your so talented. Anyway, we have a party with our names on it so... BYE!" Iron said before dashing off to Sugercube Corner.

Rainbow followed close behind with Rarity and Applejack also following while the rest of us simply walked back. Twilight was laying on me the entire time as we got there and Starshine was poking my hoof with a stick. I tried my best to keep my cool and when we were back at the sweets shop, I opened the doors for everypony and waited for them to get in before me.

"Thank you Phoenix." Twilight said as she went in.

"Your welcome, Twilight Sparkle." I replied using her full name.

She giggled at the way i used her name and covered her mouth with one hoof. I then felt Sharp Iron put a hoof around my neck and pulled me towards him.

"Whoa"

"Hey there. Nice way to cheer up the gal, smooth pony." He said.

"Ha ha... Thanks." I replied.

He let go of me and walked towards Pinkie to party with her. I watched FireBlaze give Rainbow Dash a valentine and kiss her. Bass did the same with Applejack and kissed her. it seems like everypony has somepony to be with... and i guess... Twilight is my special pony. I hope your watching mom, because your little colt... is not little anymore.

* * *

"And that's the end of that everypony! I hope you liked that and i'm sure you may not have noticed it but, Trixie was there, but she didn't have a speaking role. Thank you Chi Chi and ElectoKaplosion for this great song we used and all credit goes to you two for it. Also Chaun the Cat, you got what you wished for because Bass Rush may have just found his love. Maybe i'll change it to Trixie if you want me to, but i kinda wanted it to be somepony that he was close to. And now for our pony's of the day!" B.B.2. announced.

"Hello everypony. We're back from this really weird and unsensible fight that these two idiots had. Who in the world cry's over losing all of your items in maple story? Really." Tim said.

"I know, that wasn't just stupid, but also really funny during the end of it. Did you see the way Wooty just..." David added as he shook his head. "No, just... No."

"Geez that was fun. They need to do that more often, even though this is really a fight between Woody and Kytes." Diana also added.

"You guys looked like you had fun. did you bring back anything?" B.B.2. asked.

"Yes we did. Here you go." Diana said as she gave Battle a Nintendo 2DS.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTT!? Did you really get me this!?" B.B.2. cried.

"We sure did. Enjoy." David replied.

"Thank you guys so much, you don't know how much this means to me! In fact, i'm going to close this chapter." b.B.2. said.

"WHAT!?"

"Too late. Disclaimers were at the top. And now, _Thanks and B-"_

"WAIT! Why not make the chapter a little longer. you could add another song or two." Diana interrupted.

"What!? Why?" B.B.2. replied in shock.

"Well...-"

"Well i want to get on with the story, so i'm going to-"

"You know what? Make it longer. I don't mind singing one more thing." David interrupted.

"(Whimpers) But-"

"PLEASSSSSSEEEEEE!?" David and Diana pleaded.

"... Oh alright. But only three more songs." B.B.2. replied in annoyance.

"YAAAAAY!" David and Diana cheered.

* * *

"Hey Phoenix. Why not play us another song? Come on, you can choose the song if you like." The DJ said.

"Wait, what?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, play us another song." Fire said.

"PHOENIX, PHOENIX, PHOENIX, PHOENIX" Everypony cheered.

Why did everypony want me to sing now? I may be good, but can't i have a break? I do have to risk my life for everypony, so at least they could let me off this once.

"And make it a duet." Sharp added.

"_Oh please no..._" I thought with a groan.

"Please Phoenix? We'll do it together if you want." Twilight said.

I really didn't want to sing but... I had to if they wanted me too. I put a hoof on my chin and thought for a moment before coming up with my answer.

"Oh alright. I'll do it." I announced, getting everypony to cheer again. "Uh Settle down Please. Let me choose a song first."

It took me a second before i came up with my choice. I walked up to a stage that wasn't here before with Twilight next to me and told the DJ my choice.

"You ready Twilight?" I asked her.

"Sure am." She answered.

* * *

(Song Time 2! Song: Beauty and the Beast.)

"WHOOO! Hey a piece of candy." Iron repeated as he started picking up candy from all over the room.

"Tale as old as time... True as it can be... Barely even friends, then somepony bends, unexpectedly." Twilight started.

(Don't question why i used "Pony" instead of "Body". They are Pony's after all.)

"Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared." I continued.

"Beauty and the Beast! Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise." We sang together. "Oh oh oh oohh oh ohoh."

We started hearing everypony cheer and applause to us as we sang and i got a little nervous.

"Don't worry Phoenix, we're in this together. There's no need to be nervous." Twilight told me.

"... I'll try." I replied.

"Hey. can i have a piece of candy too?" That Unicorn from before asked Iron.

"NO! And be quiet! Those two are singing right now!" Iron yelled, making everypony glare at him. "Heh, sorry. alright, here you go."

"Thank you and for your kindness, i award you with this stick." The Unicorn said.

"Really!? You had the magic Blue stick this whole time and didn't tell me!?" Iron said in shock.

"Ever just the same" We sang together. "Ever a surprise." I sang solo.

"Ever as before" We sang together. "Ever just as sure." Twilight sang solo.

"As the sun will rise! OH! OH! OH!" We sang together again.

"Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song." Twilight sang solo.

"Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong." We sang together again.

"Certain as the sun (Certain as the sun), rising in the east." I sang as Twilight repeated one part.

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast." We sang together _again_. "Tale as old as time" Twilight sang.

"Song as old as rhyme" I sang." Beauty and the Beast." We sang together as we put our horns together like before.

"_Whoa. _They look beautiful together." Starshine stated with amazement.

"They sure do." Spike replied.

"Yeah. I'm definitely going to make him sing something else after this." Fire said.

"He should. I'm telling you, i've never met a colt who could sing so well." Rainbow replied.

"Look man, give me the stick." Iron instructed the Unicorn who was with him.

"No, it's mine." The Unicorn replied.

"Look, you said that you would give it to me if i gave you my candy. Give. It. Up!" Iron yelled.

"NO!" The Unicorn shouted before he was chased by Iron.

"GIVE ME THE STICK!"

"NEVER"

"Beauty and the... Beast..." We finished together.

(Song end.)

Everypony in the room started cheering even louder then before and the DJ pulled out the disc.

"Thanks DJ." I said, thanking her.

"You got it." She replied.

"WAIT! Do another one!" FireBlaze shouted to us.

I turned my head towards him without moving my body and glared at him like i was shooting lasers out of my eyes.

"... What did you say?" I asked quietly.

"I said "Do another one"." He answered.

I could feel my head explode will flames and dropped down to the ground like a rock. My hooves felt as if they were giving out on me and i dropped myself onto the floor.

"Why me..." I whined quietly.

"PLEASSSSEEEEE!" Everypony pleaded.

I groaned a little as i got up and nodded.

"(Sigh) Fine, i'll do another song for everypony." I told them with my head hanging low. "But i'll need Sharp Iron, FireBlaze and Bass Rush for this."

"US!?" The three cried in excitement.

"Yeah. Might you three come up here then?" I asked before they ran towards me.

"Why that's an insimtamating thing for you to do. I would be honored to show my voice to everypony." Iron said.

"Oh be quiet. DJ, you might know something like this." I told the DJ as i showed her a disc.

"Sure do. Throw it here." She replied before i threw the disc to her and she put it in.

(Song 2: Monster Remix.)

"YEAH YEAH, Becky G. The Monster Remix." I said before Me and the three started jumping to our sides. "I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster." I repeated solo.

"I'm one of a kind, got everypony in love and i don't have to try, i just have to died. don't have to tell me, i already know, they all want me." I sang before the others walked up to my sides from behind me.

"Yo, i run this, i smash this like my bass real hard boom-bastic, speed race baby, i'm a lot faster, causing trouble, never listen to my master. Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup. To the top, i'ma making it to the ceiling, i'm up on the moon but i feel the sun beaming. I'm so dope like ooh la la so so fly like a helicopter, sup to the hood like the homies on the block. Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up." Iron and me raped together.

"Some come and try to say I'm a problem, So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum, Some come and try to say I'm a problem. Ha, solve it." Fire raped next.

"I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster. I'm a Monster, i'm a m-monster." Bass repeated.

"I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love and I don't have to try, I just do what I does. Don't have to tell me, I already know. They all want me." I sang as we kept swinging our heads around and jumping to the sides.

We saw everypony whispering something to each other but paid no mind to it as they were enjoying all the while.

"Yo, yo, yo, I ran this, I rock this. I can see the future, no optics, More androids, robotics." Bass raped solo as he made a back flip.

"Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock. They be chillin' in my cockpit, my spaceship got exotic. One be trippin', come n', whip, hypnotic, they be talking 'bout ooh la la, Let's go far, way past them stars ,We don't give a -, let's go to Mars." Fire raped next before making a 360 front flip.

I focused my magic as they raped and stayed focus until they finished.

"Ay, yo I'm just tryna get it poppin', I wanna be the first dude to love a martian. She love a man, cut the swag that I'm droppin'. I kill the game til it's chillin' in the coffin, When I start it, ain't no stoppin' Yo, yo, Yo, yo, Yo, yo, Yo, yo!" Iron raped last.

"(Don't be acting like) Don't be actin' like, Like you didn't know. Like you didn't know, Like you didn't know. Like you didn't know." The trio raped together.

"I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love and I don't have to try, I just do what I does. Don't have to tell me, I already know. They all want me!" I sang solo before my magic bursted all around the room, making it look like we were in space. "I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love and I don't have to try, I just do what I does. Don't have to tell me, I already know. They all want me! I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster." We finished together.

(Song end again.)

Everypony in the room cheered and applauded again and the four of us made a bow to them.

"(Sigh) Thank Equestria that's over. Thanks DJ." I said.

"No. Thank you." She replied as she threw my disc back to me.

I caught the disc with my mouth and used my magic to make the star background disappear. The DJ played some nice music we could all dance to and took a nap. I walked over to a table and poured myself a drink until Iron bumped into me and made me spill my drink on myself.

"Gah, Iron." I said as i grabbed something to clean myself.

"Oops, sorry. I guess i need to watch where i'm going." He replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, you kinda do." I said quietly.

"Humph. Well anyway, Your "Girlfriend" is waiting for you." He told me as he pointed a hoof at Twilight.

"Girlfriend!? (Laughs awkwardly) She's not my "Girlfriend". No way. We're just friends like the rest of us." I replied.

"Yeah right. Just go dance with her before i do." He said before pushing me towards her.

I walked past everypony that was in the way and reached Twilight without any trouble at all. Our DJ friend suddenly woke up from her nap and change the music to something i know well.

"_That's La Vana no Mutopia."_ I thought. "Hey Twilight. Might i asked for this dance?"

"Sure Phoenix." She answered as she put a hoof on mine and we started dancing slowly.

For the rest of the night, We danced and enjoyed the party happily like there was no tomorrow. I was just about the most happiest colt in Equestria right now just by being with my friends and dancing like i used to with my other friends. As me and our friends danced, i could have sworn that i saw Luna and Celestia jump over the moon and use magic to make a heart in the sky. I smiled at the sigh of it and laid my head on top of Twilight's who was laying on my neck.

"How do you feel right now Phoenix?" Twilight asked me.

"Huh? Well, I feel fantastic right now just by dancing with you. I also feel a little sad that Rainbow Dash smacked FireBlaze for kissing her unexpectedly, but i guess she wasn't prepared for it and that's why she hit him. Poor Fire." I answered.

"Well, we'll deal with that later, right? Right now, let's just enjoy ourselves without starting any fights with each other." She told me.

"Agreed. Twilight. I'm really sorry that i lied to you before. It was very wrong of me and-"

"It's alright. It made me mad before, but your forgiven. I just hope you don't do it again." She interrupted reassuringly.

"I promise i won't Twilight. It won't happen again." I replied before kissing her head.

Twilight lifted her head off my neck and kissed me passionately. It surprised me for a second but i kissed her back with out problem and wrapped my hooves around her back.

"Lovebirds." Spike said.

"QUIET!" Everypony shouted.

* * *

"Okay, so that will be the real end to this chapter. I hope you liked the changes and all copyrights and songs belong to they're owners except La Vana no Mutopia. I hope your happy Diana." B.B.2. announced.

"Oh i'm very happy. Reading that side of Phoenix really made me excited." Diana said.

"Great. Now if we can really close this chapter..." David implied.

"Right. And now,_ Thanks and BYE for real!_" B.B.2. announced.

(And one more thing. Phoenix Burst's way of giving valentines is by giving others stuff to show how much of good friends they mean to him. Not love. Twilight was his love the whole time and he was Twilight's i guess.)


	14. Chapter 14

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim episode 12: Zecora and the Poison Joke plant.

* * *

"Hello everypony, Welcome back to MLP: FIMATAODAT! Sorry that it seemed like we haven't updated in a while, but we're having problems here at home and we couldn't get up to date sooner. We're just chapters away after this chapter until we're at our first Movie Event for this FanFic, but i need some help with naming it because i'm out of idea's and there are other story's that are on my mind. And now, Let's introduce our heroes of this story." B.B.2. announced.

"Hey everypony, David Taisuki here. What is that outside!?" David cried as he towards a window.

"Ugh, are they at it again?" Diana tiredly whined.

(See's Wooty and Kytes fighting outside)

"I told you, leave Woody alone. I kick you a* if you do it again." Wooty cursed.

"OOPS, SADY!" Kytes shouted.

"Stop it. It not funny at all." Wooty whined.

"OOPS, SADY! I forgot that your only a toy that can speak and so is your brother. I don't even know why others are so scared of you if you can't even beat me. You and Woody are stupid, stupid, Andy loving, Buzz lightyear loving, G* , TOY!" Kytes yelled, making Wooty cry.

(Woody appears)

"Uh-Uh _nnoooooo..._ You quit that s*&%, Kneeho!" woody said.

"Well, at least they're activating the safeguard. Safeguard." David said from inside with one fist raised.

"Safeguard." Diana added with a fist raised.

"Safeguard. Okay everypony, while they begin they're battle, Let's get on with the SHOW!" Tim announced.

Disclaimers: We do not own MLP at all. We do own Cupid and Zei, Wooty, Kytes and the real OC's of this story except FireBlaze and Bass Rush. They belong to Dragon Roberts and Chaun the Cat.

* * *

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

Today is another great day to be outside in town with the shining sun, sounds of animals and critters all around and Ponyville pony's around us too. The only thing wrong about today was... The pony's. Where was everypony?

"Wow, what a gorgeous day!" Twilight said.

"Rainbow Dash must have gotten up early for once and cleared all the clouds away." Spike stated.

"Yes, but the only thing that's bothering me is that everypony is inside on this great day." I replied.

Twilight and Spike checked around us and noticed the same thing i did.

"Your right. Where is everypony?" Twilight asked.

We walked a little more before speaking again from this weird behavior everypony has today.

"Is it some sort of pony holiday?" Spike asked.

"I don't think so. We might find out soon, but right now, let's find our friends." I answered.

"Does my breath stink?" Spike asked before burping in my face. " Sorry Phoenix."

"It's okay."

"Your breath don't stink more than usual." Twilight replied to Spike's question.

"Maybe it's... Zombies!?" Spike asked with fear.

"Oh Spike, that's not even... Okay it's possible. But it couldn't be Zombies." I answered.

"How is it possible Phoenix?" Twilight asked.

"Because they are one of the many things i have to deal with in my day... or night. I fight monsters, Zombies, Spirits, Cybrans and more. That is a Glyfh Hunters job. To bring peace to Equestria and other worlds." I answered.

"Whoa! That's awesome. So your a really big hero then." Spike said.

"Yeah. In this strange world, i'm called, along with my friends too that is, "The Savior of Mankind"." I replied.

(That is very true. He and his friends are known through out the world and other worlds too, which is why he's so strong.)

"Mankind"? That's a strange name." Twilight said.

It's not that strange if your from my world, but your not and i'm not sure if me and Sharp Iron are ever going to get home. On one side, i want to stay here with Twilight and everypony else. Another side tells me that i have to go home to see our other friends and protect our world. I must admit... like Sharp... I'm pretty home sick and i want to continue looking for my "Ponynapped" sister.

(Poor guy :(. I wish they could get home sooner, but it's part of the story.)

Just then, we heard somepony whisper to us from somewhere and i found Pinkie Pie hiding in Sugercube Corner.

"Psst! Twilight! Spike! Phoenix! Come here! Come! Here! _Hurry!_ Before she gets you!" Pinkie cried quietly.

Twilight and Spike ran in first before me, but before i could get in, somepony threw a rock at me.

"Ow. Hey!" I whispered.

"(Gasps) Come here." The pony said from a cloths stand.

"_Oh no... Hans._" I thought with fear growing in my guts.

"C-Come here." Hans told me.

"L-L-Look Hans, i don't want any trouble." I replied quietly.

"C-Come here." He repeated.

"I-I can't right now." I told him.

Wait a minute! Why is he even here!? AUTHOR!

"Sorry." The Author (Which is me) said.

"First of all, stop making me break the fourth wall! Second, GET HANS OUT OF HERE!" I whispered loudly.

"C-Come-" Hans was about to finish until he disappeared from the story completely.

"There you go Phoenix." The Author said.

"Thank yo- WHOA!" I replied before Pinkie pulled inside the shop.

It was pretty dark inside until some pony turned on a flashlight at me and Twilight.

"Who?! The zombie pony?" Spike asked.

Is he still going on about that?

"Z-Zombie pony?!" Pinkie cried quietly.

"There's no Zombie pony. That's... Can't say they don't exist, but that couldn't be the problem, right?" I replied.

"Right. Anyway, Pinkie, what are you doing here alone in the dark?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not alone in the dark." Pinkie answered before the lights turned on, revealing everypony.

'WHOA! Where's the party?" I joked.

"Here!" Iron shouted quietly as confetti blasted on me.

"AH! Don't do that!" I cried.

"Huh? Oh i'm so sorry. Wasn't that insimtamating?" He asked.

I really didn't want to reply, but he was going to start trouble for us if i didn't.

"Um, yes. It was." I replied with annoyance in my voice.

"Now your getting it!" He yelled quietly as he put a hoof around my neck.

"... Anyway, what are you _all_ doing here in the dark?" I asked.

"We're hidin' from her!" Applejack replied as she opened a window, revealing somepony that was outside.

Everypony except me and Twilight gasped in fright as the pony outside turned it's attention towards us. I didn't get why they were so scared of somepony that was walking around outside, but whoever he or she was, i want to meet he/she.

"Did you see her ya two? Did you see... Zecora?" Apple Bloom asked us.

"Apple Bloom! I told you never to say that name." Applejack cried as she covered her sisters mouth.

"Zecora? That doesn't sound scary at all." I replied.

"Yeah. She sounds perfectly nice. We did see her glance this way, but that was it." Twilight added.

"Glance _evilly_ this way." Pinkie and Iron said.

Evilly? What has gotten into they're Ding-Dong's today?

(I'm sorry. I needed to add that. It was supposed to be Sharp Iron's line, but i just couldn't wait. XD)

"... And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason." Twilight continued.

"Flipping out? Us? No way?" FireBlaze replied with a nervous smirk on his face.

"Yeah. We're completely fine. don't you worry about us." Bass Rush added with the same look.

"No good reason? You call protectin' yer kin no good reason? Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her lil' horseshoes." Applejack said.

"D-D-Did not." Bloom retorted shakily.

"So I swept her up and brought her here." Jack said as she got Bloom on her back.

(Note: When AppleBloom and Applejack are in the same scene, i'm going to use Bloom and Jack for they're name's. Good idea, huh?)

"Oh, that's so true." Iron sarcastically replied with his famous smirk.

"I walked here myself!" Bloom said.

"For safe keepin'." Jack replied.

"Applejack, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" Bloom retorted as she jumped off of her sisters back.

"Not from that creepy Zecora." Jack replied.

"Creepy?" I said with confusion.

"She's mysterious." Fluttershy added.

"Mysterious?" I added the same way.

"Sinister." Rainbow added.

"Sinister?" I added again.

" And spoooooky!" Pinkie Pie, FireBlaze, Bass Rush, Sharp Iron and Starshine finished from all around me.

"Spooky? ARGH! This is making no sense! Zecora can't be that bad just by looking at her. You have to get to know her a bit before you start judging." I replied.

Everypony but Twilight gave me a look of disbelief and gasped at me. Why they were so scared of her will have to wait because i think i'm about to make a new friend today. I looked out the window and saw Zecora looking at stands and stuff. Everypony except Twilight dashed on me and gasped again as Zecora pulled down her hood, revealing herself.

"_That isn't a pony..._" I thought.

"Will you cut that out?" Twilight asked.

"Just look at those stripes! So garish!" Rarity replied.

Me and Twilight gave each other a glance before giving everypony else an annoyed look.

"She's a Zebra." We told them together.

"A what!?" Everypony but me and Twilight cried.

"A Zebra!? That's so uninsimtamating to the max. There's no way _**THAT **_could be a Zebra." Iron cried.

"Iron, Stop that! And to answer your question, which i don't think they even asked anything, a Zebra, her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, they're what she was born with." I told them.

Rarity just fainted and Iron bit himself. It was funny to see but i had to be focused right now.

"Born where? I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... _her_!" Applejack said.

"Well, she's probably not from here, and she's not a pony. My books say that zebras come from a far away land." Twilight replied.

"_A far away land?_" I thought. "Right, But I've never seen her in Ponyville. None of us have before. Where does she live?" I asked.

"That's just it, she lives in... the Everfree Forest!" Applejack answered.

The Everfree Forest!? Why there? Just then, a crash noise was heard that sounded like a thunderclap that scared everypony in the room, including me. After that, i noticed Iron covering his under parts with his hooves like he had to _go._ I decided not to ask about it as me and Twilight noticed Spike's disappearance.

"Spike!" Twilight cried.

"Sorry." Spike replied from the kitchen.

"The Everfree Forest just ain't natural. The plants grow..." Applejack started.

They're supposed to.

"Animals care for themselves..." Fluttershy continued.

They're supposed to, but do need help at times.

"And the clouds move..." Rainbow Dash finished.

That's what they do. They move. They make rain. They block the sun.

"All on their own!" Flutters, Rainbow and Applejack cried in unison.

Rarity just got up and fainted again while Twilight bumped her head on a wall.

"And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil... stuff! She's so evil I even wrote a song about her!" Pinkie said.

"And i helped her." Iron added.

"Here we go." Rainbow Dash replied with a sigh.

(Yay a rhyme. Sigh and reply. I'm so happy XD)

"_Oh no..._" I thought with a groan.

* * *

(Song Time! Song: You already know.)

"She's an evil enchantress, She does evil dances and if you look deep in her eyes. She'll put you in trances, Then what will she do? She'll mix up an evil brew..." Pinkie and Iron started together.

"_This is ridiculous._" I said under my breath with a hoof on my face.

It was also ridiculous that Iron was inside a REAL bomb while singing and it surprised me that it haven't blown up yet.

"Then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew, Soooo... _Watch out!_" They finished together.

(Song end.)

* * *

"Wow. Catchy." Twilight said sarcastically.

"It's a work in progress." Pinkie and Iron replied in unison.

"This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors and they sometimes lead to bad situations." I said.

"Right. Now tell me; what exactly have you actually _seen_ Zecora do?" Twilight asked.

"Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville." Fluttershy answered.

"_Oooooh._" Twilight said dramatically.

"Then, she _lurks_ by the stores." Rarity said next.

"That's _tragic_." I replied also dramatically.

"And then, she digs at the ground." Fluttershy added.

"_Oh my. that's scary._" Me and Twilight replied together.

"Now seriously, how is this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit? Maybe she just wants to get to know us a little more. I say we give her a chance." I declared.

"Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly." Apple Bloom added but just got an angered glare from Applejack.

"And maybe she's not lurking by the stores, maybe she's _going_ to them, lurk free, to do some shopping?" Twilight also added.

"Yeah! Everypony likes to shop. You know what I think?" Bloom said as she got in front of me.

"No, now be quiet. Let the big ponies talk." Iron replied.

"Hey! Don't say that to her. She's just speaking her mind, nothing more." I retorted.

"Oh Butt out, lame-o. If you don't want a broken jaw, then i sagest you stay quiet too." Iron replied with an angered voice.

"Look, i'm not doing this today, so just behave. I don't want any trouble." I told him.

"Well your about to get it if you don't shut up!" He yelled back.

I felt angry and hurt from his yell, but decided to remain the mature one here. I had to stay quiet if i wanted to protect everypony.

"... (Sigh) Fine." I said.

Everypony in the room stayed quiet until Apple Bloom spoke.

" I _am_ a big pony! I am not little anymore and-"

"Apple Bloom! Hush and let the big ponies talk." Jack interrupted.

"I _am_ a big pony!" Bloom said under her breath.

I heard her say that, but decided to let it slide for now. I watched as she was walking towards the door and decided to snick past everypony to reach her.

"W-what about digging at the ground? You've got to admit _that's_ weird." Rainbow stated.

"Truly. Why would she want to shop at any of the stores if she's digging around?" Fire added.

"What if she's digging for innocent creatures?" Flutters sagested as Pinkie sang her song again from all over the place.

I'm telling you, that song will haunt my dreams tonight.

"I am sure there is an explanation for everything Zecora does. And if _anypony_ here were actually _brave_ enough to approach her, she would find out the truth." Twilight said.

"Well, _I'm_ brave enough; I'm gonna find out myself." Bloom quietly said.

"And i'm going to help you." I told her quietly from behind.

"Phoenix!? I thought you were with them." she said.

"Yeah well, i want to figure out who this Zecora is and i know you do too. If she is bad, i'll protect you. Besides, we don't want to get in trouble with your sister about you getting hurt, now do we?" I replied.

"I guess not. Let's go then." she said before opening the door for us.

During our investigation, We hid in bush's and behind trees to keep hidden from this Zebra until we were close enough to her to talk. Before either of us could say something, Zecora walked off to the Everfree Forest.

"... Let's follow her Apple Bloom." I told her quietly.

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

"You ponies are being ridiculous!" Twilight said.

"We are not! We're being perfectly reasonable." I replied.

"You are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Well, I heard that Zecora eats _hay_." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, _I_ eat hay; _you_ eat hay!" Twilight replied, getting pretty tired of this.

"Yeah, but I heard it's the _evil_ way she eats hay." Pinkie retorted.

"Hey! Where's Apple Bloom?" Applejack cried in worry.

"The door's open." Fire stated.

"She went outside!" Bass added.

"And Zecora's still out there." Starshine also added.

I noticed Phoenix hasn't said a thing and looked around, but didn't see him.

"(Gasps) No way..." I said.

"What is it? you know where she is?" Applejack asked.

"No. Phoenix Burst is also gone! WHY WOULD THAT... THAT... THAT PRICK JUST TAKE APPLE BLOOM OUTSIDE AND GET HER KILLED LIKE THAT!?" I shouted.

Applejack looked as if she was on the verge of crying and i walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to hurt that loser so bad, he'll wish he never took your sister away from you." I told her, hiding a smirk from everypony.

"Spike, you and Starshine stay here in case Apple Bloom comes back." Twilight ordered.

"What!? I'm not going!?" Star cried.

"Not this time Dear. Maybe next time." Rarity replied as she patted her head.

"(Sigh) Okay." Star quietly said with a pout.

"Let's roll Team!" I announced before running out the door.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

We continued our pursuit to talk to Zecora in the Everfree Forest without our friends. I could tell Apple Bloom was getting nervous and i got her on my back for protection.

"Huh?" She quietly cried.

"It's okay. Just me." I told her, only getting a nod from her.

I started galloping towards the forest bravely and kept Apple from falling multiple times in the process. Zecora walked past some glowing Blue plants and decided to do the same, wondering if they were dangerous. Just then, we heard our friends come towards us and gasped.

"Apple Bloom? Phoenix?" Applejack said with my name being angered.

"Guys!?" We cried in surprise.

"What the hay are you doing!? You get back here right now!" Sharp yelled.

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Zecora finally spoke as she was disappearing in some smoke.

That was weird, judging that she hadn't spoken until then. Everypony ran towards us and Applejack tackled me and got Apple Bloom on her back.

"Y-You keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear?" Applejack replied.

Everypony except Me, Twilight, Apple Bloom and Fluttershy started fighting amongst themselves and Sharp Iron stepped on my head.

"You have some explaining to do when we get out of here." He told me.

"Oh brother." I heard Twilight say from behind everypony.

"Beware! Beware!" Zecora warned us before completely disappearing.

"Yeah, back at ya, Zecora! You and your lame curse are the ones who better beware!" Rainbow replied fiercely.

"Your curse's are no match for us. We'll get you." Fire added.

"And you! Ah can't believe ya took mah sister without me knowin'. I'll get you for this. And you! Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister?" Jack asked.

" I...I..."

"I get it. What i did was bad and dishonest, but i only did it because we both wanted to learn a little about Zecora before calling her good or bad. I'll take any punishment you make for the both of us and i hope you can forget me and your sister. I didn't want to hurt you at all, but i did and i'll accept our fate for us." I interrupted Bloom.

I was really scared of what was going to happen to me, but i had to be brave for Apple Bloom. She was innocent. I waited for Jack's reply, but only got a tap on my head. I lifted my head and saw A.J. staring at me with reassuring eyes.

"I'm not gonna punish you or anypony at all, not after how honest you were. I just hope you'll let me know when you do something like that, okay?" Applejack asked.

"I promise. You have my word." answered.

"Hmm... but that doesn't excuse the fact that you left us. Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora could have just put on you two?" Jack said.

"Just like in my song!" Pinkie added before she started singing "Evil Enchantress" again.

"You guys, there's no such thing as curses!" Twilight replied.

"Right. That's just nonsense. Monsters and spirits are real, but not curse's." I added.

"Well, _that's_ interesting to hear coming from Miss Magic Pants and Mister Savior of Equestria themselves." Rainbow replied.

"My magic, _real_ magic, comes from within. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations; all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old pony tale." Twilight told them.

"Yeah and my powers are something that i share with all of you. that's how i'm strong. In a sense, all of my friends are my power as they are also my light. You all give me hope that everything will be okay in the end, just like i do for you." I added.

"Just you wait, Twilight an Phoenix. You're gonna learn that some pony tales really _are_ true." Applejack told us before walking away with everypony else.

"... But-"

"Oh Poor poor you." Iron interrupted as he joined them too.

Well i was going to remember that for a while. Later that night, i've been having dreams about the day and also that song Pinkie kept singing. Ugh, that's what was driving me crazy the most. Ugh, the voice's of everypony, ringing in my head...

"_She's an evil enchantress, she does evil dances!_" I heard Pinkie's voice say.

"_Beware! Beware!_" Zecora's voice was heard next.

"Oh..." I moaned.

"_Oh Poor poor you._" Iron's voice said next.

"_If you look deep in her eyes, she will put you in trances!_" Pinkie's voice was heard again.

"Please Pinkie. Stop singing that song..." I said, obviously sleep talking.

"_Yeah, was that supposed to scare us?!_" I heard Rainbow's voice say.

"_Wicked, wicked zebra!_" Rarity said next.

"_... it's a curse._" Fluttershy said next.

"_Then what will she do?_" Pinkie and Iron said together.

"_She's got evil spellbooks that will destroy your sanity!_" Bass's voice said.

"_Oh Poor poor you._" Iron repeated three times.

"Stop it..." I sleep talked again.

"_Then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew! Soooo... Watch out!_" Pinkie and Iron said together again before i heard Zecora's evil laugh.

My eyes shot open in surprise and fear, hoping my dream was just a dream. I checked around the room and saw that it was just a dream and nopony was in my room.

"I need something to drink." I told myself.

The next day, I woke up in the kitchen with my head in a bowl of cereal and sat up straight. It took me a minute to get myself in focus and figure out what i did last night. I remembered something about swinging some cloths around and jumping on my bed before getting a glass of milk. Then as i got to the kitchen, ten little Green toy soldiers ran across my hooves, yelling to their victory. After that, i had a bowl of cereal and fell asleep in it for the night. how am i still alive if i couldn't breathe the entire time? I shrugged off the thought as i got ready for my day and when i was about to put on my team outfit, the door bell rang and Cupid called me. When i opened the door after i got my suit on, Starshine was there.

"Yes Star?" I asked.

"Phoenix. There's trouble at Twilight's. She needs us to go there, stat." She answered.

As soon as she said that, i ran over to my boots and got them on before running out the door and closing it behind us.

"We better go then. Come on." I said before galloping off.

When we got there, everypony except Applejack, Bass Rush and Sharp Iron.

"What's the big..." I said, slowing myself to a stop as i saw what happened.

Pinkie Pie's tongue was sticking out and it had Blue dots all over it, Rainbow Dash's wings were backwards, Rarity's mane was a mess, Bass Rush had three more heads then he used too, FireBlaze's tail was multiplied and multi colored and last, Twilight Sparkle's horn was hanging low and also had dots all over. Fluttershy was here too, but i didn't see any change to her at all.

"What happened to you all?" I asked.

"We're not sure, but this has to be the works of Zecora." Rainbow answered.

"I'm afraid I have to agree." Rarity said before blowing her hair out of her face.

"I hate to say I told ya so, Twilight, but I told ya so!" Applejack's voice said from somewhere.

She sounds kinda... high. Like as in a high pitched voice. I looked around myself and didn't see her anywhere.

"Where are you A.J.? I can hear you, but not see you." I asked.

"Uh, she's down here." Star answered as she lifted A.J. in her hoof.

"Heh heh, hi." Applejack said.

"Hi."

Sharp Iron then blasted in here from a cannon and bumped into me.

"Ow!"

"YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He shouted in my ear before showing me what he was talking about.

Iron apparently had little Green soldiers partying in his tail and his Cutie Mark, or should i say "Cutie Marks" were all over his body.

"Um... that's too bad. I don't know how to help you with that Iron. i- OFH!" I said before Iron jabbed me in the stomach.

"Iron, leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you, so stop hurting him so much!" Star yelled as she jumped on his back.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Iron shouted as he was about to hit Starshine with a hoof, until i blocked the attack. "Out of the way Phoenix or else!"

"... I'm not going to let you start any trouble today. You will leave Starshine alone or else i'll start trouble for you, do you understand?" I asked with anger growing in my voice.

I needed to calm down before i did something i would really regret doing. I let go of Iron's hoof and watched him hit a wall in anger with a growl. I knew he was mad at me, but i don't want to start any trouble.

"So... What about you Flutters. What happened to you?" I asked.

she didn't reply at all, but looked away from me. It hurt me when she did that, but i couldn't blame her for whatever she had.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with you? Would you care to tell us?" Twilight asked.

Again, she didn't reply.

"Fluttershy, we're never gonna know what's bothering you if you won't say anything." Fire told her.

I was starting to have a bad feeling that she wasn't speaking because of something about her mouth or voice.

"... Good gravy, girl! What's wrong with you?!" Applejack asked, getting impatient.

She still didn't answer.

"It okay Fluttershy. We're not going to laugh or make fun of you at all. You can tell your friends anything." I told her, hoping she would answer this time.

"... I don't want to talk about it." She said in a deep male voice, surprising all of us greatly.

Okay, now i get it. Spike and Iron started snorting and laughing at this, making Fluttershy glare at me.

"Sorry." I mouthed to her.

"This is hilarious! Look at all of you! We got: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie-" Spike started until Iron tapped on his shoulder.

"Oh! Let me do some. Okay. Apple Teeny, Flutterguy, FireTails, Head Rush and... Twilight Dropple." Iron finished for Spike.

"Well there's also yourself, "Cutie Iron." I told him with a smirk.

"_Ooh,_ nice comeback." Spike complimented.

"Thanks."

"... (Sarcastic laughter) This is no joke, Spike. Now start looking for more books so I can find a cure!" Twilight said.

Just as Spike groaned and walked past me, Rainbow Dash freed herself from a ladder she was stuck in and bumped into me.

"AH!" We cried.

Rainbow groaned in pain from the collision and noticed me under her.

"Oh, sorry Phoenix." She apologized.

"It's okay... Not your fault." I replied dizzily.

"Anyway, I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!" Rainbow sagested.

"I think so too." Bass's heads replied.

"(Groan) It's not a curse!" Twilight yelled irritatedly.

"We say it is a curse, so it has to be a curse!" Iron cried.

"You don't just say that something is true to actually be true!" I retorted at Iron.

"I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!" Applejack declared.

"It's not a hex either!" Twilight cried.

Everypony except Spike, Apple Bloom and Starshine started shouting amongst each other about this situation and i heard Apple Bloom quietly say something before walking away. I decided to follow her since everypony else was dealing with their problems right now, but what i didn't notice is that Applejack hid in Bloom's tail.

Play the Shaman King: Power of Spirit track 23 here.)

"Hey, wait up!" I cried.

"Huh? Ya'll comin' with me again?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure. I still want to know what Zecora is really like and i know you do too and besides, we don't want to worry your sister again, do we?" I answered.

"Why sure. I don't like makin' mah sister mad. It's just that i want ta know what she's really like and Jack keeps stopping me. It hurts mah that everypony doesn't want to know Zecora and don't want to figure her out before judgin' her." Bloom told me.

"You know, I feel the same way. Gossip leads to hurting feelings and making others sad. I don't like it when others are sad, so i help them out. I also don't want to make your sister sad, so if you want me to tell her-" I replied until Bloom interrupted.

"No Phoenix! I want to prove that i'm a big frilly on mah own! I can do this on mah own." She said before running off (Like Kyou in MiniVan).

It hurt me so much when she said that, but i couldn't just let her go alone, no matter what she says. I ran up to her and blocked her path.

"Apple Bloom. I promised your sister that i won't let anything happen to you and i intend on keeping it to her and you. I will go with you, even if you say no. I'm not going to let you or Applejack down, no matter what." I told her.

Bloom just stared at me like she was afraid of me for a moment before replying.

"Alright. Just for A.J." She said.

"Right. We better move now while we have the chance." I replied before running to the Everfree Forest with Bloom following.

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

We continued to fight amongst ourselves about the situation, not noticing the few voice's that were gone. I looked around us and noticed Phoenix and Apple Bloom gone again. I growled quietly under my breath so nopony could hear me, but unfortunately, Starshine heard.

"I don't care what you say, Twilight. It's time to pony up and confront Zecora. Come on, girls. Are you with me?" Rainbow asked everypony.

"Why yes. I'm ready for anything, besides, i'm the insimtamating Sharp Iron and nopony could more ready then i." I boasted.

Suddenly, Fluttershy scared me from behind my back, making me jump to the ceiling and back down.

"(Groans loudly)... Why'd you do that, "Guy"?" I asked in pain and anger.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't prepared for that, now were you?" She answered in her guy voice.

I still couldn't help but laugh to her voice. I slowly stopped my laughing a minute later and got up.

"(Happy sigh) Anyway, seems awfully dangerous." I said.

"Yeah. How about you, Applejack? Applejack?" Rainbow concernedly asked.

That was weird. Where was Applejack? I already knew Phoenix took Bloom again, but Jack too? This is an all time low, even for Phoenix.

"Pf-she's gone-pft!" Pinkie said.

"Aah! Or somepony stepped on her!" Rarity cried.

We checked our hooves, but saw no Applejack under them.

"... or sat on her?" Twilight sagested.

Why would you even say that? We checked our behinds, but didn't see Jack there either.

"Rarity's hair!" The Bass heads cried (Seriously, it's like he has copy's all over his body or something).

Pinkie walked up to Rarity and started checking through her messed up mane.

"Oh! OH! Pinkie, what are you doing? Ah, really. Aah! You ever hear of personal space?" Rare asked.

"Nopthe." Pinkie answered.

"Well this is _just _great! Now we lost Applejack." FireBlaze stated.

"Nice detective work, Sherlock." I replied.

"Iron, quit it and besides, Apple Bloom and Phoenix Burst are gone too." Star said.

"_No S*&#._" I thought.

(Hey, it's Sharp Iron. Of course he was going to say something like that sooner or later.)

"I bet they went after Zecora." Rainbow implied.

"_Again, no s*%#._" I thought again. "Man, i'd be in trouble if Phoenix was here."

"Well we better go find them. Come on girls, let's go." Twilight announced as she got a bag and put it on.

As i was getting a book out, everypony was trying to get out the door altogether, but were failing terribly until i pushed them out.

"(Sigh) Spike? Are you coming?" I asked.

"Nope! Uh... gotta stay her and look for a cure." He answered.

I heard him snicker at something before silents took place. I wondered what was so funny to him, but decided to let it go because i needed to hurt Phoenix right now.

"Whatever your doing with Apple Bloom Phoenix, i'm going to be the one who stop's you once and for all." I announced quietly with an evil chuckle.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

We continued our pursuit in the Everfree Forest, trying to find Zecora's place until tiny Applejack revealed herself from Bloom's mane.

"Stop right there! Turn around right now, you two!" Jack yelled.

"Applejack!? How did you get there!?" We cried.

"... I-It doesn't matter how ah got here right now. What does matter is that ya two are heading back to Ponyville now!" She replied.

I didn't want to go back, not now. Nopony should be afraid of Zecora just because she's different. Everypony should be treated as equals and Applejack coming here to stop us wasn't going to fix anything.

"I'm s-"

"No." Bloom interrupted.

(Play Face it here.)

NO!? Did i just hear that coming from Apple Bloom!?

"No?! You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!" Jack cried.

"(Giggles) Sorry, Applejack, but _I'm_ the big sister now." Bloom replied.

"Apple Bloom, this is not like you at all. Why are you-" I said before noticing a Cybran was controlling her. "Oh no..."

"What is it Phoenix? HUH! Are you scared of me?" "Bloom" asked.

"Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom, what are you..." Jack asked in shock and fear.

"It's a Cybran controlling her. I have to remove that symbol on her neck. Applejack, get in my mane!" I ordered.

Jack did as told and hid in my mane. I grunted as i started pumping up my power and my fiery mane, tail and wings appeared suddenly.

"Hmm... Looks like i'm on fire! Come here!" I shouted.

Just then, everypony else appeared and gasped at what was happening.

"Phoenix, what are you-"

"It's a Cybran attack! A Cyran is controlling Apple Bloom right now! Here, Take Applejack." I ordered as i interrupted Twilight.

I swung my mane in their direction and A.J. flew out towards Rarity.

"Wait! Your not going to kill her, are you?" A.J. asked fearfully.

"I promise you Applejack, i'm not going to hurt her at all. I just have to tap that symbol on her neck to free her. Sharp Iron, open the portal!" I ordered again.

He looked like he didn't want to do it, but he knew how serious this was, so he opened the portal. I turned my attention back to Bloom and got in my fighting stance.

"Apple Bloom, i'm not here to fight you. I just have to tap your neck and everything will be okay. Don't move." I told her as i walked closer.

"I-I can't- Control- It!" She replied as her voice kept changing.

"Yes you can. I know you can do it, you just have to be strong." I told her.

Just as i was only three inch's close, she lunged at me and started attacking me. I held her front hooves as much as i could, but her back hooves didn't help as she was stomping on my stomach. When i was weak enough to let go of her hooves, she jerked back and started punching my face.

"Ap-ple... Bloom... Con... trol... it..." I said weakly as my life seemed to start fading away.

"Apple Bloom!" A.J. cried.

"Argh! That's it, i've had it up to here!" Fire shouted before mindlessly charging at us.

Little did he know that there was a barrier that was protecting Bloom, making it so everypony could only watch as i fought for my life. Slowly i lifted my hoof towards her neck without her noticing and tapped it seconds before i fainted.

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

I knew what that bright Yellow light meant. Phoenix must have released the Cybran from Apple Bloom. I watched as the Cybran's spirit form flouted around them and waited for it to start flying around so i could catch. After a moment of hearing Apple Bloom scream in pain from her freedom, the Cybran screeched at us and started flying around like i hoped.

"There we go! Starshine, the bottle i gave you, i need it!" I ordered.

"Huh? Oh, here." She replied as she gave me the bottle.

I watched the movement of the Cybran well and waited for it to fly at the right spot. When it got there, i ran towards it with a battle cry, hoping to get it's attention. My hopes were corrected as it stopped where it was and turned towards me.

"THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND!" I shouted as i caught it in the bottle.

The bottle shook madly for a moment before completely freezing. I threw the bottle into the portal and closed it before anymore Cybrans came out.

(Play Friends in my heart here.)

"(Sighs in relief) And that's how it's done." I said as i rubbed my head. "Phoenix."

The barrier around them disappeared and Apple Bloom woke up from her experience. She looked like she was about to throw up on Phoenix, but she held it in as she got off of him and walked behind a tree to barf.

"Don't worry, little one. This happens to everypony that goes through this, your not the first." I told her.

"Who is?" I heard Rarity say quietly.

"What about Phoenix? Is he going to be okay?" A.J. worriedly asked.

I noticed Phoenix's body laying on the ground, not even moving an inch and ran to him. I could still hear Bloom's barfing, but brushed it off. i put a ear on Phoenix's chest to try and see if his heart was still beat, thankfully, he was still alive!

"Phoenix? Phoenix, wake up. Wake up Phoenix! C'mon man, don't die on me. We still have to get home together. C'mon Phoenix, i'm not going to lose you today." I said as i kept slapping his cheek.

Everypony gathered around us and Twilight put a hoof on his mane.

"Is he going to be okay?" She painfully asked.

"... I hope so..." I replied.

Just then, Phoenix's eyes started to open slowly.

"(Groan) What happened?" He asked.

"(Gasps) Your okay!" Twilight cried as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Huh? Oh, I'm glad everypony is okay. Where's Apple Bloom?" He asked again.

"Right here, thanks to ya. Ya saved my life just now, if ya forgot." Bloom answered.

"Yes and ah'm very grateful to you Phoenix. Ya almost gave yer life to save mah sister and you really don't know how grateful ah am. I really owe you big time Phoenix." A.J. happily told Phoenix.

"Please, don't go into details and there's no need to owe me anything. I was happy to do it and it's part of a Glyfh Hunters life. We have to protect all of Equestria (He means Earth too.) from the Cybrans and... it kinda scares me, but my powers allow me protect my friends and it's keeping everypony alive to this very day. If i continue to fight my hardest and keep on galloping, then i might find a way to end this once and for all. But for now, i'm stuck with these situations and always have to protect everypony with my life." He replied while raising a hoof to the sky.

We all stared at the sky for a few minutes with complete silents until Fire broke it.

"You know, a Glyfh Hunters life sounds scary and awesome. Phoenix, how does it make you feel to have something so... tragic?" He asked..

"... Well... at first, i was very scared of myself because i couldn't control my powers yet and almost hurt somepony. Throughout time, i learned to get used to it and accept that it's a part of who i am. Maybe, like a Cutie Mark, my power has something to do with what my special talent might be. I wait day by day by day for my Cutie Mark, but it hasn't appeared yet. Maybe i haven't found what makes me special yet... but i guess i'll have to wait a little longer then others." He answered.

"Or maybe your special talent isn't in a Cutie Mark, but something else." Star implied.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"Well... I think she means that your special talent may be something else, other then a Cutie Mark. Who knows, your talent might just be hiding in here." Applejack answered as she put a hoof on his chest.

"Yeah. Your talent might just be having a good heart." Twilight added.

"Or leadership." Fluttershy also added.

"Or being a hero." Rarity also added as she tried looking through her mane.

"It could even be keeping everypony together or making them happy, because you sure are good at that." Bass added last.

Phoenix etched a smile on is face from what they were saying and shared a group hug, except for me that is. I wanted to hurry up and find Miss Evil Enchantress so she can fix this mess she made.

"Ya know, if we're finished with this sappy lovie-dovie moment, can we continue finding Zecora so we everything can be normal again?" I asked.

"He's right! Let's move t-EEEEEEEEEAAAMMMMM!" Rainbow screamed as her wings sent her off to somewhere.

"... We better find her." I said quickly.

"... Yep." Phoenix replied just as fast.

Everypony got off of Phoenix and he stood up after a moment. Apple Bloom got on Phoenix's back and Applejack got in his mane. When we were ready, we continued our assault.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

As we continued, the Forest seemed to have been getting darker around us, so i used my magic to create a light for us. Just as my light came on, Rarity screamed in surprise and fell in some mud.

"Are you okay Rarity?" I asked.

"Yes Dear, i'm fine. Oh. I look horrible!" Rare answered.

"You? Horrible? P-lease. You look monstrous. Your hairy and muddy and smelly-"

"SHUT UP IRON!" Fire shouted as he punched the daylights out of Iron.

Everypony, including me, stared at FireBlaze with shocked looks and wide open mouths, taking in what just happened.

"Ugh, Does anypony need to _go_? Because i'm about to use this restroom that's sitting here next to me, so if your gonna go, do it quickly." Bass told us.

Nopony replied to Bass's comment as we were confused to how a restroom was sitting here in the middle of the Forest.

"If nopony has to go then... BYE!" Bass yelled as he opened the door, revealing somepony in there already.

"ARGH-ARGH... Why did you do that? Argh..." A Pegasus annoyingly groaned.

"Oh i am so sorry sir. I didn't know you were in there." Bass apologized.

"Argh... Just close the door..." The Pegasus groaned again.

God that's annoying as heck. Bass closed the door carefully and ran off into the Forest. We were still trying to take in what just happened as we stared at the restroom door and sniffed around us.

"Urgh, what is that horrid smell?" Rarity asked.

"I think it's... coming from the restroom. Let's get back." I answered.

We all backed away from the door and waited for whoever that Pegasus was to come out. W heard a toilet flush from the room and groaned in disgust when the Pegasus came out.

"Argh, that smell just got ten time worse then before." Apple Bloom complained.

"Uh, i wouldn't go in there for maybe about 30 minutes. See ya!" The Pegasus told us before flying off.

"Urgh, okay, now that is uninsimtamating." Iron replied with a groan.

"Let's get out of here before we choke to death." I told everypony.e quickly made our way past the restroom without dieing and luckily found Rainbow Dash, stuck in a tree.

"Rainbow, can you hear us, even though that sounds rhetorical." I asked her.

"Yeah. I hear you loud and clear, even though that was also rhetorical." She answered. "Could you get me down?"

"Sure, just hold on. Twilight told her.

Twilight used her magic to carefully get Rainbow Dash down from the tree and when Rainbow was down, Bass came tumbling down a ledge and crashed into Fluttershy.

"Ow... Sorry Flutters. My hooves is still dirty from using leaves." Bass told her.

"Oh... That's okay." She replied with her deep voice.

"... Anyway, i've found Zecora's house. Over here." Rainbow instructed.

We followed Rainbow Dash through a trail of sticks and leaves that made a pathway. A minute past before Rarity fell into some more mud and started crying.

"Why are you crying now?" Iron rudely asked.

"Iron. Rarity, it's going to be alright. Here, get on my back so you don't fall into anymore mud." I told her.

Apple Bloom jumped off of my back and Rarity climbed on carefully. I had to admit, Rarity was heavier then Bloom, but i could take it.

"Ready?" I asked Rarity.

"Yes. Thank you dear." She answered.

"OH, I Wath to rioge tooh." Pinkie said before jumping on top of Rarity.

"OH!" We cried, only mine was louder.

"Uh, Pinkie? Are you sure Phoenix can even carry three pony's at one time? He looks like he's about to drop you two." Bass's third head pointed out.

"Argh... I can carry them... Don't worry about me. Besides, it's... making me... stronger." I told him.

Everypony glanced at each other before nodding and continued to Zecora's. when we finally got there, Pinkie Pie jumped off of Rarity and Rarity just tiredly sighed.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Yes we are." I answered.

"Geez, This place looks horrible." Iron said.

"Oh my. That place really _does_ look horrible. Nice decorations, if you like creepy!" Rarity replied.

"_How can you even agree with Iron, Rarity?_" I thought.

We walked to the window and looked around for Zecora, but didn't see her until she came into the house with some stuff in her mouth. Everypony except me, Apple Bloom and Twilight gasped as Zecora put some stuff inside a pot and said something in a native language.

"Sthe sthtole my sthong! Shthe shtole mm mm!" Pinkie tried to shout, but couldn't because of her tongue.

"She stole our song? Why that evil witch!" Iron yelled.

"Oh Pinkie. Doesn't sound anything like your song." Twilight told her.

"Ah. Hmm... Pbth!" Pinkie replied before sliding towards Fluttershy.

Pinkie stared at Flutters with pleading eyes, waiting for Flutter to sing that song again. Iron grabbed her back hooves and did the same with his eyes. Fluttershy sighed in annoyance before giving them a "Fine".

"_Oh no..._" I thought with a groan.

"She's an evil enchantress and she does evil dances and if you look deep in her eyes, She will put you in trances. Then what would she do? She'll mix up an evil brew, Then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew. Soooo... Watch out." Fluttershy sang while staring at me with an annoyed look.

"... Please don't stare at me." I mouthed to her.

"You saw those terrible things. _Now_ do you believe us Twilight and Phoenix?" Rarity asked us.

"Scary looking masks, confusing incantations, and a great big bubbling cauldron? (Sigh) Everything _is_ pointing to Zecora being... _bad_. Or... what if Zecora is just making soup?" Twilight answered.

"Mmm! The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now i just need one more thing... Apple Bloom?" Zecora said from inside.

I then noticed that Apple Bloom hasn't said anything for a while and searched around us to see if she was here, but she wasn't. Why does stuff like this always happen?

"Or... what if she's making Apple Bloom soup?!" Twilight cried.

"I'm comin' for ya, Apple Bloom!" We heard Applejack announced from the sky.

We watched Rainbow Dash crash into Zecora's home and ran in. I noticed Zecora say something in that native language, but paid more attention to Rainbow and Applejack.

"Girls!" I cried.

"Oh. (Starts speaking in a Native language)" Zecora cried.

I tried using my magic to calm Rainbow's wings down, but she was too fast for me and i kept missing.

"What have you done with Apple Bloom?" Iron angrily asked.

"No! No!" Zecora cried.

Applejack used her lasso to grab Zecora's ear and jumped on it. I kept trying to get Rainbow Dash with my magic, but kept failing until she crashed into the pot that was full of stuff.

"Ponies! What is this you... No! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew!" Zecora told us.

"We're onto you Zecora. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming!" Twilight replied.

"You made me look ridiculous." Rarity added.

"You made me _sound_ ridiculous!" Fluttershy also added.

"You made me speak ridiculous!" Pinkie incoherently added.

"You ruined my horn." Twilight added.

"You also multiplied Bass's head, Made copy's of my Cutie Mark and multiplied FireBlaze's tail and tail color! What do you have to say for yourself?" Iron angrily asked.

"How _dare_ you! You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse me of being a jerk?" Zecora asked.

"Please stop everypony! i'm sure there's a way to fix this without fighting. Yeah the evidence may prove that their right, but are the evidence what they seem? Can we really call what we saw proof that your good or bad? I still think that getting to know you is the best thing to do so nopony will judge you like this, but with one of our friends are missing, i can't really decide what to think. Do you know where-" I said before Apple Bloom opened the door.

"Zecora! I think I found all the things ya asked for. What in Ponyville is goin' on here?" Bloom asked.

"(Gasp) Apple Bloom! You're okay!" Jack cried.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bloom asked.

"Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!" Iron and Twilight answered.

Bloom and Zecora started laughing at us for some reason, somewhat angering me.

"Oh Twilight. Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse." Bloom told her.

"Apple Bloom, sweetie. You can't just stand there and tell us this isn't a curse." Iron stated with a smirk.

"This _isn't_ a curse." he replied.

Iron just inhaled a lot of air and exhaled sharply, then gave an angry glare at Bloom.

"Why are ya glarin' at mah like tha'?" Bloom asked in fear.

"... No reason." Iron answered while twisting his head around to me.

"(Raise's front hooves in defense) Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"... You. Later." He answered.

"Anyway, If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact." Zecora told us.

What words... Wait a minute... I remember.

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke", right?" I asked.

"That is right. It was a warnin'. About that blue plant. It's called Poison Joke. Thanks to you Phoenix, i didn't suffer what they did and neither did you." Bloom answered.

"Of course..." I said quietly.

"That plant is much like poison _oak_. But its results are like a joke."Zecora told us.

"What in the hay does that mean?" Jack asked.

"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh." Zecora answered.

That explains everything! It was all just a joke played on them, of course.

"... Will somepony please talk normal?" Jack asked again.

"I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Apple Bloom, we ran into the poison joke. All our problems are just little jokes that played on us." Twilight answered.

"_LITTLE JOKES?!_ Very funny." Jack cried.

"Ok, fine. But what about the cauldron?" Rainbow asked.

"And the chanting? Ding!" Iron added.

"And the creepy decor?" Rarity also added.

"Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello', and this 'welcome'." Zecora answered as she pointed at the mask's.

"That pretty cool." I said.

"Why thank you." Zecora thanked me.

"Not welcoming at _all_, if you ask me." Bass's second stated.

"The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme." Zecora replied.

A nursery rhyme? That's what that was?

"But the cauldron... The Apple Bloom soup?" Twilight asked.

"Looky here Twilight. That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath!" Bloom explained.

"That's it!? A Bubble bath!? That sounds to good to be true!" Iron said with pure shock.

"But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy?" Twilight asked.

"Here is the book, you see? Sad that you lack it in your library." Zecora answered as she showed Twilight the book.

"_Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super"?_ Twilight, you have this book at the library." I told her.

"Yes, i do. I...I... I'm so sorry, Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, if only I had bothered to look inside."Twilight apologized.

"Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book." Zecora replied.

Everypony laughed at Twilight from this and i stomped the ground.

"Hey, hold on a minute. We all failed to do the same thing too. We all make the same mistake, but at least this wasn't something dangerous, or else we wouldn't have another chance to make up for something like this. Zecora? Would you be kind enough to mix up another batch of the herbal bath for them?" I asked.

"Mix it up I certainly will. Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville." Zecora answered.

"But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are _mysteriously_ closed." Bloom explained.

"Oh, well... I think we can help you with that." Me and Twilight told them.

Back in Ponyville, everypony seemed to be outside again, doing their normal things until they saw us coming and started panicking.

"Look Rose! How awful!" Daisy cried.

"The wicked enchantress has cursed them all." Rose cried as she ran inside a flower shop.

"Look, just calm down." Iron said, but failed to notice that nopony was even listening.

"The horror, the horror!" Lily Valley cried.

"Everypony, wait!" I said.

"No, you wait, you little(starts talking indistinctly)." A male Earth Pony called me.

I could have sworn that pony called me a name that didn't make sense, but shrugged it off because it wasn't that important. Everypony continued to panic and hide in hose's and shops while we continued to find t shop w were looking for, until we finally found it. Twilight decided to knock while we wait. The pony who opened the door to the shop we were at was Daisy.

"Daisy, we need to talk." Twilight told her.

A little while later, everypony that stepped in the poison joke plant had a bubble bath and Pinkie Pie jumped into the tub on top of Rarity and Fluttershy. I saw Sharp Iron swimming around under Twilight while she wasn't looking and tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?"

I pointed under her and watched her look down at Iron with a look of disbelief.

"... Phoenix.. Get me the radio." Twilight said.

"Gladly." I replied as i got the radio Iron is afraid of.

Twilight turned it to the Doctor's voice and put it next to her. A soon as Iron charged at her, she quickly dodged the attack Iron made and turned on the radio.

"(Static for a moment before stopping) You mean... THIS!" The Doctor said from the radio, scaring Iron out of the bath.

"**G****AH!**" Iron cried in pain.

"OOPS, SADY!" Me and Twilight shouted in his ear.

"WHY...!" Iron whined loudly.

"Miss Zecora, I would love to get the recipe for this bath. It's simply luxurious!" Lotus Blossom said.

"Applejack! Hey, where's Applejack?!" Bloom cried.

Everypony in the room started exclaiming about her whereabouts until i stopped them with a cough.

"She's right here." I told them as i pointed at a bucket that Applejack was now too big for.

"Hi. I'm right here, _little_ sis. I ain't tiny no more!" Applejack told them.

"Oh! I have never felt so lovely in all my life!" Rarity said, sighing happily.

"Oh, my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk. I mean, I _love_ talking so much, and when I couldn't talk anymore, my tongue was all 'ehhhh'! It was the _worst_! Don't you agree, Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked.

"... Yes." Fluttershy answered in her normal voice.

Yep. Looks like everything is back to normal and we may have made... a new friend.

"Phoenix!" Iron shouted as he charged towards me.

"Yep. Back to normal in deed!" I yelled in fright.

* * *

"And that's that everypony! I hope you enjoyed that and we'll have the next chapter up soon. Announcement everypony. In the next several chapters, there will be a movie event and i need a name for it. I might tell you the plot, but i don't want to spoil the entire movie for you, but you WILL love it! Also, i haven't mentioned this before but, this story's supposed to be called "My Little Cupid and Zei: A new Friendship and the adventures of David and Tim", but because of the name of the story is so long, it can't be that. Also, There is going to be a sequel to this story called "My Little Cupid and Zei: The Return of David and Tim". The mane crew is downstairs dealing with Woody and Kytes right now so, Disclaimers were at the top and now, _Thanks and BYE!_" B.B.2. announced.

(Sorry about the cursing, but at least they activated the SAFEGUARD!)


	15. Chapter 15

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim episode 13: The Parasprite Storm.

* * *

"Hello everypony, welcome back to MLP: FIMATAODAT! I've given thought about how long it's going to take to get to the movie and, if i continue with this story long enough; we might just be there in the next few weeks. Remember, i start working on chapters at 5 in the morning and it takes me about 9 hours to get to half of a chapter, depending on the chapter. I'm doing my very hardest to continue all of my story's, but with two movies i have to keep in mind, i try to continue the story that i'm thinking about doing the movie in until i finally get there. I'm on the movie event in Eminite, but i'm still working on a plot for it. And now, let's bring out our heroes of the story!" B.B.2. announced.

"Hi everypony!" David, Diana and Tim greeted.

"So tell us, what happened yesterday with Woody, Wooty and Kytes?" B.B.2. asked like a game show announcer.

"Oh it was horrid dear. They were acting like children the whole time." Diana answered while imitating Rarity.

"Why are you speaking like Rarity, Diana?" B.B.2. asked the same as before.

"Because i really like Rare. I admire Rare and i want to be just like her." Diana answered.

"But then what do you see in Phoenix? Aren't you always protecting him and stuff?" Tim asked.

"Because he's like a big brother in my eyes. Always being strong and mature and honest. I just wish he didn't have to go through so much and have any happiness at all. He deserves happiness as much as everpony else." Diana answered.

"... Thanks Diana. Anyway, why is Takiyoto here?" David asked.

"... You know, that's a very good question and the very good answer is... Delete." B.B.2. answered as he deleted Takiyoto.

"ARGH-"

(ZAP! BING!)

"There you go. Now we should get on with the show now." Diana stated.

"THAT'S RIGHT! And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!" David announced.

Disclaimers: You know the disclaimers already but, we do not own FireBlaze and Bass Rush. Dragon Roberts and Chaun the Cat does. We only own the Cupid and Zei characters, the new character and this story.

* * *

Fluttershy's P.O.V.

Today is another great day here in Ponyville. Right now i'm picking flowers along with my butterfly friends for Princess Celestia.

"La, la la, la la, la la, la la. Thank you little squirrel, but remember: these flowers are for Princess Celestia. Only the prettiest ones will do." I told Becky the Squirrel.

I walked over to a bucket full of apples to pick the flowers near them, but when i was about to pick one, something chirped on a rock, scaring me greatly.

"GAH!" I cried.

The thing behind the rock showed itself and to my surprise, it was really cute! The thing looks like a blue ball of puffball with wings.

"Hello, little guy. I've never seen anything like you before." I told it.

It just flew over to an apple and sniffed it for a moment.

"Oh, are you hungry? Here you go." I said before squashing the apple for it.

The thing flew towards my other apples and ate the entire bucket full.

"(Gasp) I guess you _were_ hungry." I said with amazement.

The little guy flew into my mane and cuddled in it like i was protecting it, which i didn't mind at all.

"You're the cutest thing _ever_! I can't wait to show you to my friends." I told it.

Twilight Sparkle's P.O.V.

At the Library, me and Spike are cleaning up the place or tomorrow because Princess Celestia is coming to Ponyville to visit. I kinda wished Phoenix Burst was here to help us out so we could get the job done faster, but he has to get ready to go to Canterlot later, even though Celestia isn't there. Maybe Princess Luna wants to see him again after a long time of not seeing each other.

"Oh! Hurry up, Spike! This place isn't gonna clean itself." I told Spike.

"It also didn't mess itself up." pike replied quietly.

"Princess Celestia will be here tomorrow!" I said.

"I thought this was just an unofficial _casual_ visit." Spike replied.

"There's nothing casual about a visit from royalty. I want this place to be spotless, and you've barely made a dent in the clutter." I told him while putting away some books.

"Maybe you should, ugh, start reading them one at a time-wooah hoaw! Aw." He replied as he fell off a ladder.

"Everything's got to be perfect. No time for fooling around." I said as i picked a few books off of him.

"You know, this would be an awful lot easier if there weren't two of us here getting under each other's feet. I wish Phoenix could have lend a hoof today, but he has to go to Canterlot. We could-"

"Great idea. You clean, I'll go see how everyone else's preparations are coming." I interrupted Spike.

As i opened the door, Sharp Iron was there, waiting for something.

"Can i help you?" I asked him.

"Huh? Why hello there Twilight. I just came to see if Phoenix was here helping you." He answered.

"No he isn't. He has to leave for Canterlot in a bit-"

"CANTERLOT!? HIM!? WHY DOES HE HAVE TO GO THERE TODAY OF ALL DAYS!? ARGH!" He interrupted before stomping off.

"Wait Sharp... I have a bad feeling about this. I better see about the preparations now. Bye Spike." I told Spike before closing the door.

At the park, the decorations were set up beautifully on trees, bush's, the bridge, everywhere you could think of. While walking past everypony, i saw the banner with Celestia's name on it, or should i say "Princess Celest". what happened to her name?

"What happened to the rest of her name?" I asked Berry Punch and Golden Harvest.

"We couldn't fit it all in." Golden answered.

"You can't hang a banner that says "Welcome Princess _Celest_". Take it down and try again." I told them before walking off again.

I ran to Bon Bon next and saw how much of a good job she was doing.

"_That_ looks perfect. Keep up the good work." I told her.

I went to Sugercube Corner next, but as i got to the door, Phoenix appeared.

"Phoenix!? What are you still doing here? I thought you were in Canterlot by now." I asked him.

"Well... There was a delay and Luna wanted me to stay here for today. something must have happened there. Are you going inside? Here, let me open the door for you." He answered before opening the door for me.

"Uh... Thank you." I said with a blush.

Inside, Mr. and Miss's Cake seemed to be having a hard time for some reason, but soon found out when me and Phoenix saw Pinkie Pie eating everything.

"_Pinkie_! What are you doing? Those sweets are supposed to be for the princess." I told her.

"Yes. Please stop eating them all. you might get a stomach ache if you do." Phoenix added.

"I know. That's why I'm tasting them. Somepony needs to make sure that everything is tasty enough to touch the royal tongue, and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that these treats are fit for a _king_, or a _queen_, or a _princess_." Pinkie replied.

just then, Fluttershy jumped inside the shop, but stopped and sat down the next second.

"Twilight, Pinkie, Phoenix, you won't believe... oh, I'm sorry. Uh, am I interrupting?" she asked.

"Oh no, not at all. Please come in and make yourself at home." Pinkie answered before eating another cake.

"So what's going on, Fluttershy?" I asked.

"You won't believe what I found at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Come on out, little guy. It's okay." she answered as three little puffball things appeared out of her mane. "(Gasp) Three?"

"They're _amazing_. What are they?" I asked.

"Yeah Fluttershy. They're adorable." Phoenix added with a cute look we never seen him make before.

Fluttershy just giggled at Phoenix's face along with everypony in the shop before answering my question.

"I'm not sure. I'm also not sure where these other two came from." She answered.

"I'll take one off your hooves. I've never seen anything so... _adorable_. Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying." I said as i took one.

"Phoenix, do you want the other one?" Flutters asked him.

"Nah i'll pass. I've already have a lot on my hooves and taking care of a pet will only bring more on my plate." He answered.

"Oh, okay. Pinkie, do you want the other one then?" Flutters asked again.

"UGH! A Parasprite? _Are you kidding_?" Pinkie answered.

"_Ugh_?"

"A para-_what_?" I asked.

"How could you not like..."

"Ugh. Now I gotta go find a _trombone_." Pinkie interrupted.

"A trombone!? Please Pinkie, anything but that!" Phoenix cried.

Why is he afraid of a trombone? It's not like it's going to hurt him or something.

"Why?" Pinkie asked.

"It's... It's... My weakness... Trombones, Tuba's, Clarinets, stuff like that hurts my ears." Phoenix answered while covering his head in fright.

Okay, now _that_ is ridiculous, even for Phoenix.

"Well i can't help you with that Phoenix. BYE!" Pinkie happily cried.

"... Ahhh, typical Pinkie." I said to myself.

We went to Carousel Boutique next and found Rainbow Dash trying on a dress for Rarity, but they only seemed to be arguing instead.

"Wow. Rarity, those outfits are gorgeous." I told Rare.

"Mmhmm. Thank you, Twilight. Nice to know _someone_ appreciates my talents." Rarity replied while glaring at Rainbow.

"Ugh, _sooo boooring_." Rainbow said.

"Little Sparkle" then started chirping in my mane and it drew the attention of the girls.

"What's that sound, Twilight?" Rainbow asked before three more Para... Para... somethings came out of my mane. "Wow, what are they?"

"The better question is, where did they come from? Twilight only had one a minute ago." Phoenix said.

"Uh, I'll take one." Rainbow said as he snatched one from me.

"Me too, oh, they're perfect." Rarity added as she took one too.

Just then, Pinkie came in, but we didn't take any notice of her appearance.

"Does anypony know where I can find an accordion?" We heard her asked.

We only cuddled with our little friends as she huffed at us.

"Huh? Oh hi Pinkie." Phoenix said.

"Hi. do you know where i can find an accordion?" Pinkie asked him.

"... No. Why do you need one?" Phoenix answered then asked.

"You'll know soon enough. Girls! _Hello_! This is important." Pinkie answered before calling us.

We still continued to play with our Para-something friends until Rarity's spoke, surprising all of us.

"Why hello there. Are you my new mommy?" It asked.

Everypony except Pinkie and Rarity oohed it for it's adorableness. Rarity groaned and fell backwards while Pinkie gasped in shock and ran out of the shop while saying "It's worse then i thought". what was so bad about these little guys anyway?

"Does that mean yes?" It asked.

"No. i'm not your mom-"

"MOMMY!" It cried as it interrupted Rare.

"Well, i guess you have a new pet, Rarity. What do you want to name he or she?" Phoenix asked.

"Wha!? But..." Rarity tried to say but stop as her para-something friend cuddled on her. "... Maybe... Terria."

"Terria? That's pretty cool. i wonder if mine can talk too." Rainbow said. "Hey, say something."

Rainbow's para-something friend just burped in her face and Rainbow glared at Phoenix with annoyance.

"What did i do?" He asked with his hooves up in defense.

"Nothing." Rainbow simply replied.

I watched Rarity rub her cheek on Terria for a minute before heading back to the Library for the day.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

After Twilight left, i decided to see Applejack before heading home. At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was taking a nap on a Apple tree while Big Mac was Apple bucking. I put on a smirk as i walked past Applejack to do some Apple bucking while she slept. After about ten trees have been bucked by me, Applejack started to wake up. I decided to hide behind a tree as Mac was coming this way. I watched how amazed Mac looked from how many trees i bucked while Jack was sleep and chuckled a bit.

(Play Ilia's theme here.)

"Mighty fine work ya did there Jack. Never knew ya could buck in yer sleep." He told Applejack.

"Wha? I didn't..." She said before noticing my work, or should i say "Her work". "I must have been sleep walkin'."

Applejack caught me hiding behind a tree and i signaled her to pretend that i wasn't here. I noticed her smile before hiding again and sighed.

"Well, i guess i'm finished here for today since the cart is almost full. Ya better get them apples to the barn huh?" She said.

"Yeah. I'll see ya later sis'." Mac replied as he got the buckets of apples on his cart.

I watched Mac walk away with his cart while Applejack walked towards me and gasped in surprise.

"Phoenix, did ya buck some trees while i was sleep?" She asked.

"Heh heh... Yeah, i did." I answered sheepishly.

"Well thank you Phoenix." She said as she hugged me.

"Uh... That's what friends are for." I replied as i returned the hug.

I took in a whiff of Jack's mane and happily sighed from the nice scent it had.

"What did you put in your hair to make it smell so... beautiful?" I asked with a blush.

"My hair? Uh... Just some shampoo Rarity gave me. Why, do you like it?" She answered in asked.

"Yes, i do. It really smells nice. Um... I better go now... Oh, just to let you know, i'm not going to Canterlot today because something happened there and Princess Luna wants me to stay here for the day." I answered before releasing her.

"Oh, that too bad. Hey Phoenix? Would ya like to... Hang out... With me for a bit?" She asked.

Was she asking ME out? I don't want to make her sad because i wanted to get home and shower but... I guess we could get to know each other a little more.

"Um... alright." I answered as i lifted a hoof towards her.

She blushed as she accepted my hoof and we went back to Ponyville. After a whole day of being with Applejack, getting to know her better, we went our separate ways. I jumped onto the roof of my house and started star gazing.

"Well mom, i didn't get to see Princess Luna today, but i got a chance to learn a bit more about one of my friends instead. Rarity made a new friends she named "Terria" that she got from Twilight and we found out that Terria could speak too. None of the other "Parasprites" Pinkie called them could talk which was weird, but their new here in Ponyville. Whatever or wherever those Parasprite's are from, i'd like to learn about it and learn more about them too. I'm getting pretty tired now, so i'll talk to you later. Good night mother." I said.

(David must really love his family to go onto his roof just to talk to his mother and to fight his life out for them too. Seeing that she's dead and his sister was "Ponynapped" that is.)

I climbed down from the roof and went inside for the night. The next day, I went into the kitchen after showering and made some breakfast for Cupid and Zei. A little while later, Cupid ran in the kitchen with a Parasprite in his mane. Zei following close behind with his calm look.

"Master! Can we keep this, PLEAAAASSSSEEE!" Cupid cried in my ear, cartoonishly blasting me away.

"YAH!" I cried.

"Cupid, calm down. Can't you see that Master was making breakfast?" Zei asked as he sat down in a chair.

Cupid helped me out of a pot while excitedly jumping for joy. His good side never seems to change, now does it? I'm just glad he doesn't call me-

"Please Davie-boy? PLEEEEAAASSSEEE?!" He asked loudly while using that stupid nickname.

(That nickname was given to him during season 1, but stopped being called that during season 2.)

"Ugh... Fine, but only if you would stop calling me that!" I answered.

"Master, please don't lose your temper on him. He's just excited about that thing in his hoof." Zei told me.

I looked at Cupid's hoof and saw a Parasprite on it.

"GAH! Where did you get a Parasprite from!?" I asked in shock.

"I found it in my room last night and gave it a snack. He's a hungry little fellow, isn't he?" Cupid explained.

Just then, Even more of them started coming from the living room and ate all the food on the table.

"What the?" I said with confusion in my voice.

"Master, we have to get them out of here. there's not enough room for all of them or even us for that matter." Zei stated.

The three of us started grabbing stuff to use while the sprites were looking around for stuff to eat. Just then, Bass Rush knocked on the door.

"Hey Phoenix, want to go hang out with the girls before the Princess arrives?" He asked.

"Uh Bass. This isn't a very good time." I told him.

"Why not? He asked before opening the door.

I caught the last Parasprite before he opened the door and gave him a sheepish smile while waving to him.

"Hi there." I greeted.

"Hi. What's with the bags?" He asked.

"Uhm... no reason. Just carrying them for no good reason, what's so ever." I answered.

Bass just gave me a suspicious look before walking away with a "Okay". I took the bags Cupid and Zei were carrying and decided to find one of the girls to tell them about this.

"Are you sure about that Master? What if they already know?" Cupid asked.

"Them i'll help them out, in case they have the same problem." I answered.

"Okay well, you better get going then." Zei said.

I nodded and headed out the door in a hurry. I headed to Rarity's first, but only found Sweetie Belle and Starshine there.

"Can we help you Phoenix?" Star asked happily with a big creepy smile.

I'm telling you, that smile is sending chills down my spine.

"Uh, yes. I'm looking for Rarity." I answered.

"Oh. I think she's going to Fluttershy's. You might find her there now." Sweetie told me.

"Right. Thank you girls." I replied before running off.

"Your welcome!" They shouted.

It just makes sense that she would be there. Fluttershy knows everything about animals, so why not go there? On my way there, I bumped into FireBlaze who was also having trouble with Parasprites.

"Let me guess. Little puffballs with wings?" He asked.

"Yeah. From what i heard from Pinkie Pie yesterday, they're called "Parasprites". Rarity has a talking Parasprite that she named "Terria" and i'm looking for her right now. She's at Fluttershy's." I answered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said as he ran off.

We found Rarity, Twilight, Terria and Rainbow Dash together near Fluttershy's and decided to catch up with them.

"Girls! Hey there, i've been looking for you Rarity." I told them before noticing their bags. "Parasprites?"

"Yep. Terria here seemed to have made more of herself somehow and i'm taking her back to Fluttershy." Rarity answered.

"Little Sparkle seems to have done the same thing overnight. I wonder how this is happening?" Twilight said.

"Little Sparkle"? You named your Parasprite "Little Sparkle"?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes but there's no time for that right now. To Fluttershy's cottage." Twilight answered.

We then ran to Fluttershy's cottage, hoping she knew how to deal with this. When we got there, i decided to call her out first.

"Fluttershy, It's u-" I tried to finish until the door blasted open, sending me flying off to somewhere cartoonishly.

A little while later, we were trying our best to catch all of the Parasprites, but we were outnumbered.

"Ugh, do something Fluttershy, can't you control them?" Twilight asked as she swung a blanket over some Parasprites.

"I've tried everything I know: I've tried begging, and pleading, and beseeching, and asking politely." Fluttershy told us.

"If we can't get them under control before the princess arrives, it'll be a total disaster." Twilight told us.

"Ew! If you ask me it's already a total disaster." Rarity added.

"Truly." I replied before a Parasprite spit at me. "Ah. HEY!"

Everypony just laughed at me while i cleared my throat. Applejack then appeared with a cart full of apples.

"Here's all those apples you wanted, Fluttershy, but I still can't figure why y'need so many." She said before all of the Parasprites ate all of the apples. "HEY!"

"What do we do?" Flutters asked.

" (Growls) ... (Gasp) I got it! Nopony can herd like Applejack." I answered.

"Yeah! We can drive 'em back into the forest." Rainbow cheered.

"That sounds like a plan." Fire said.

"I'll rastle 'em up, but I need everypony's help to do it. Twilight, you and Rarity wait over there. I'll herd the little critters straight at ya like a funnel. Rainbow Dash, you and Fluttershy stay on top of 'em, don't let 'em fly away." Applejack instructed.

"Wait, what about us?" Fire asked about me and him.

"Huh? Oh, right. Phoenix Burst, you help out Rarity and Twilight. FireBlaze, yer with me." She answered.

"Aye aye!" We cried in unison.

We all galloped in different directions, getting all of the Parasprites together. Terria was a bit of a problem, but she didn't really do much since we were trying to get her.

"Mommy, why are you doing this?" Terria asked.

"Because you and your friends have to go. You can't stay here." Rare answered.

"But i don't want to leave you mommy." Terria cried.

"Look Terria, i'm not your mommy, now come here!" Rarity shouted.

Terria disobeyed Rarity and hid behind me for protection. I felt bad for Terria, but she couldn't stay.

"Terria, you have to go with them. i'm sorry it has to be this way, but you have to go." I told her.

"But... Alright..." She replied as she flew into the ball of Parasprites and started crying.

I looked over at Rarity and saw that she was also letting out a few tears from this. Terria looked up to Rarity like she was her guardian, but Rarity was only pushing her back and now she must feel bad about it. I couldn't blame her one bit, but it was her choice.

"Alright y'all, here goes nothin'." Applejack announced.

we started rolling the ball towards the Everfree Forest and some of the sprites tried to escape, but we got them back in place.

"Hold on everypony, we're almost there." Applejack told us.

Pinkie Pie somehow got between me and Twilight as we ran, surprising us a little.

"Pinkie!" Twilight cried.

"Twilight, we don't have much time." Pinkie pointed out.

"You're telling me. The princess could arrive at any moment." Twilight replied.

"Exactly. That's why I need you all to drop what you're doing and help me find some _maracas_." Pinkie told us.

"Maracas? Pinkie, we've got much bigger problems than missing _maracas_." I replied.

"(Gasp) You're right! Getting a tuba has to be our number one goal. Follow me." Pinkie told us. "I said, follow me!"

"Not now Pinkie, and no Tubas Please." I said, pleading at the last part.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so _random_." Rainbow said.

"And you are all so stubborn!" Sharp Iron replied from somewhere. "PHOENIX!"

"_Oh no. Please not Sharp Iron._" I thought with a groan.

Sharp Iron purposely bumped into me and almost crashed into the ball of Parasprites, but thankfully kept himself steady.

"Phoenix, i thought you were at Canterlot yesterday! Why were you still here when i saw you?" He yelled in my ear.

"Ow... Okay, this ear may be busted and to answer your question, something happened at Canterlot and Princess Luna wanted me to stay. I didn't think you would see me at all yesterday, but i guess i was wrong." I answered.

"... _Oooh_, so you decided to not tell me about it so i couldn't beat the living colt out of you, huh? Well i'll be-"

"Knock it off Iron! We're trying to deal with something more important right now then trying to stop you from fighting Phoenix. Go back to town and see if any Parasprites are there." Fire interrupted.

"... You know, just because you interrupted me, i'm not going to do a thing. Smell ya later, "Phoelex Burnt"." Iron replied before running away.

Pinkie Pie followed close behind him for some reason, worrying me greatly.

"Pinkie, where are you going?" I cried.

"Forget her Phoenix. Focus. Head 'em up and move 'em out." Applejack told us.

(Play Tears of the light (Kh:BBS) and Ilia's (TLoZ:TP) theme mix here.)

We finally got them all into the Everfree Forest and Terria somehow got loose, just so she could take one last glance at Rarity before heading back into the forest. Everypony except me and Rare cheered that the Parasprites were all gone and Rarity walked up to me and sobbed in my neck.

"All _right_!" Rainbow said as she high hoofed Fluttershy before noticing us. "Huh? Rarity, why are you crying?"

Rare didn't reply as she kept her head in my neck while i embraced her, letting out a few tear myself.

"You miss Terria, don't you Rarity?" I asked her.

"... Yes... I miss her greatly. We've only been together for a day and... Phoenix... I want her back..." She answered as she sobbed.

"... Do you want me to go into the Everfree Forest and get her back Rarity? I could do that if you want me to." I asked her.

"... I... Would be very... Thankful if you did." She answered.

We let go of each other and i nodded to Rare before running off into the Everfree Forest.

Twilight Sparkle's P.O.V.

We watched Phoenix Burst descend into Everfree Forest, hoping he could find Terria. I looked over at Rarity who was still sobbing a bit and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Rarity. Phoenix will find Terria, but in the meantime, let's head back to Fluttershy's and clean up the mess the Parasprites made before the princess arrives." I told her.

"... Alright dear." She replied before letting me go.

I watched Rare walked towards Fluttershy's home slowly and let out a sad sigh before following her and the others. I could tell the others were worried about Rarity and wanted to cheer her up, but Phoenix was already looking for Terria like Rare wanted, so we didn't have much to worry about.

"Okay, everyone knows what to do, right? We gotta work extra hard to make up for lost time." I announced as Flutters opened the door.

To our horror, even more Paraspries came out of her house and she sheepishly smiled at us while revealing a sprite.

"I may have kept just one. Heh. I couldn't help myself. They're just so cute." She said.

"Fluttershy!" Everypony except me and Rarity cried in anger.

"Ugh, We don't have time to keep rounding up these things. What do we do now?" I asked.

"We call in the weather patrol." Rainbow answered with goggles on her head.

"Great idea, Rainbow Dash!"FireBlaze cried.

Rainbow flew into the air while the rest of us ran in random directions.

"Time to take out the adorable trash." I heard Rainbow say. "YAAAAAA!"

She started creating a tornado at really fast speed, sucking up all of the sprites easily. The tornado was so strong that it almost pulled me in too., until Rarity caught me.

"Way to go, Rainbow Dash!" I cried.

"Looks like our problems are solved." Applejack added.

Just then, Pinkie Pie returned with cymbals around her neck.

"They will be with these cymbals." She said before her cymbals broke loose and flew into Rainbow Dash's tornado. "Hey! Give me those back!"

"Whoa. Yaa! Yow! Woah! Wow! I can't hold it! She's breaking up." Rainbow announced before flying out of her tornado.

Again, to our horror, all of the Parasprites that was in the tornado flew towards Ponyville and the tornado disappeared.

"Pinkie Pie, what have you done?" Fire cried in frustration.

"I've lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what I've done." Pinkie replied.

"Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second? You're ruining our efforts to save Ponyville." I said.

"Me? Ruin? I'm not the ruiner, I'm the ruin-_ee_! Or is it ruiness? Ruinette?" Pinkie replied before thinking about what to say.

"Come on girls, there's no reasoning with that one. She's a few apples short of a bushel." Applejack told us.

"Hey! I'm trying to tell you all that the ruining is on the other hoof. If you just slow down and _listen to me_!" Pinkie cried as we left.

Back in Ponyville, the Parasprites were eating all of the food everywhere. From food stands, to shops, to somepony's lunch. Anywhere you could think of really.

"What do we do? They're eating all the food in town." I said.

"(Gasp) My apples!" Applejack cried before running to her stand.

"This is getting way out of hand. We've gotta do something." Fire said.

"(Gasp) I got it! I'll cast a spell to make them stop eating all the food." I announced before zapping a magic wave at the sprites, causing them to stop eating.

They stopped eating everything and looked around, confused as to what they must have been doing.

"Look, tambourines! If you could all just..." Pinkie was telling, but screamed when she noticed that we weren't listening.

A Parasprite sniffed an apple for a moment, causing us to hope that it wouldn't eat it. To our surprise, it didn't eat the apple, but started eating the town along with the others.

"Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the _food_ anymore." Rainbow pointed out with annoyance.

"Oh no... if they get inside my store... _Everypony for herself_!" Rarity cried before running off to Carousel Boutique.

Just then, Starshine, Bass Rush, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Sharp Iron appeared to our surprise. Hopefully Sharp will actually "Help" This time.

"What's happening Twilight? What are those things?" Star asked.

"Parasprites and their eating everything in sight. (Gasp) My Library!" I cried.

Me, Bass and Star ran to Golden Oaks Library to see about Spike and when we got there, the sprites were eating my books.

"Help!" Spike cried.

Bass went to help Spike while Fire and star tried to get rid of the Parasprites. I watched carefully and saw that the sprites were actually eating the words from the books.

"(Gasp) They're eating the _words._" I said.

I decided to find Zecora and see if she could fix this mess since they might be from the Everfree forest and she lives there. Upon getting there, i slammed open the door and saw Zecora fall off a stick she was balancing on.

"Ugh. Have you gone mad?" She asked.

"Zecora, these little guys are devouring Ponyville, and the princess is on her way. Can you help us, please?" I asked.

"Oh, monster of so little size. Is that a parasprite before my eyes?" She asked.

"_Okay, what is with the constant asking?_" I thought. "Yes it is and we don't know how to get rid of them. One of them can speak and she might be the leader or something, but she doesn't want to do anything but be with Rarity. Phoenix Burst is out looking for her now and... (Gasps for air)"

"Whoa, calm down Twilight. There isn't a talking Parasprite. There never has. If these creatures are in Ponyville, you're doomed." Zecora replied.

(Play The Force in You here.)

We then heard a giant blast sound not to far from us and we looked at the sky to see that it changed to a Dark red color.

"What's with the sky?" I asked myself.

I ran outside and looked up to see Princess Celestia's chariot coming to Ponyville and started hyperventilating.

"Oh no, here she comes." I said, gasping in panic.

I then heard Phoenix Burst roar in anger and gasped, thinking he might be nearby. Whatever is happening must be bad if he just roared like a lion. I then saw Sharp Iron run towards the source of Phoenix's voice and i headed back to Ponyville. Most of Ponyville seemed to have been gone by now and Princess Celestia was going to be here any minute.

(Man. Talk about a lot of pressure.)

"... Okay, here's the plan. Rainbow Dash, you distract them." I told Rainbow Dash as she flew past me. "Good. Everyone else, we need to build an exact copy of Ponyville right over there. _We've got less than a minute_. Zecora was right, we're doomed. Oh no, the princess's procession is here. It's all over!"

Just then, to everypony's surprise, Pinkie was coming into the scene while playing a bunch of instruments at once.

"Pinkie? We're in the middle of a crisis here. This is no time for your... nonsense?" I told Pinkie, clearly not seeing that she was ignoring me.

Again, to MY surprise, all of the Parasprites stopped eating everything and followed Pinkie while enjoying the music. Me along with my friends except Phoenix and Iron followed the parade as we were still confused about this, but shoved it off as Princess Celestia was about to land.

"Look." I said.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

While everypony was dealing with the Parasprites, i had more problems to deal with because Cybrans decided to drop by today of all days and attack me while i'm trying to find Terria. I knew everypony wouldn't miss the the sky's changed color because it was clearly able to see, but i was happy that nopony knew what it meant yet except Sharp Iron. Right now, i just beat ten Cybran Bladers altogether without a sweat and opened a portal to the Cybran world. I threw each Blader in one by one and found Terria hiding under the last one.

"Terria!? There you are, i've been looking all over for you." I told her.

"Why? It's clear that you don't want me anymore... nor does mommy..." She replied.

"No Terria. We do want you back. In fact, your mommy wanted me to find you. She wants you back the most." I told her calmly, even though i was injured.

"She does? Mommy wants me!? Well what are we waiting for?" She cried in excitement.

Just then, as i close the portal, Sharp Iron jumped out of a bush and tried to attack Terria, but i was able to defend her quickly by intercepting.

"GAH! ARGH...!" I cried.

"Phoenix! You leave him alone, you bully!" Terria shouted at him.

"Wha? I tried to get _you_, not him... Wait, you can speak!?" He asked in pure shock.

"Yep and i'm about to beat you up mister." She answered.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to that?" He asked.

"Like THIS!"

"Please..."

a few minute of fighting later, I got up and saw the kind of mess Sharp Iron became because of Terria and high hoof her.

"Ya know, i usually wouldn't allow my friends to be beaten up like this, but i'll make an exception this time. It's good to have a little pay back." I said, ending it with a chuckle.

We shared a good laugh before i got Iron on my back and headed back to Ponyville. When we got there, everything was messed up and destroyed.

"What in the name of Equestria happened here?" I asked, utterly confused and shocked at what i was looking at.

Terria started choking a bit and spit out a little smoke ball that became a small screen.

"Whoa... how did i do that?" She asked, amazed at what she did.

"I'm not sure, but i think you just made a screen. Wait, is that our friends on screen with the Princess coming!?" I cried. "C'mon Terria!"

We galloped to where Celestia and our friends were and stopped upon seeing Pinkie Pie leading a parade. Sharp Iron then woke up and hopped off my back in surprise.

"Phoenix? What happened? Where am i?" He asked.

"It's okay Sharp. We're about to go see everypony." I answered.

He just shook his head and walked towards our friends. I followed him while watching Princess Celestia land her chariot.

"Twilight Sparkle, my prized pupil." She said as she walked up to them.

"Hello, princess." Twilight replied.

"So lovely to see you again, as well as your friends, including Sharp Iron and Phoenix Burst." Celestia said.

Everypony except Pinkie noticed my return and Rarity jumped on me.

"WHOA!"

"Phoenix, you brought Terria back! Terria, i'm so sorry about everything that's happen. I'll never leave you again." Rarity told Terri as she cuddled her.

"Mommy, i can create screens from my mouth! Watch this!" Terri told Rare before showing her the smoke screen (Pun intended).

Rarity and everypony else turned they're heads towards me and i just shrugged while mouthing "I'm just as surprised as you all". Terria then hovered over to Princess Celestia and rubbed her face on her cheek.

"Ah, what is this? Oh ho ho, these creatures are adorable." Celestia said.

"They're not _that_ adorable." Rainbow quietly spoke.

"I'm terribly honored that you and the good citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honor of my visit." Celestia told us.

"Parade? Oh. Yes, the parade. It was all my idea and Phoenix Burst here tried to destroy Ponyville with these bugs until me and Pinkie saved the day. Tra la la, we saved the day!" Iron lied, singing the last part.

"Me!? Try to destroy Ponyville!? When have i ever done that?" I angrily asked.

"Uh, just now, you idiot. Don't try to hide t from us, We all know you brought them here." Iron answered.

"WHY I NEVER-"

"Never what? Never tried to do the right thing for once? That's too bad." Iron interrupted before walking away.

I growled in his direction for a second before calming down and turning back to everypony else. I looked at Celestia who stared down at me like i was in trouble and i quickly bowed down in shame.

"I'm sorry about what he said. hat he said wasn't true at all, but you can decide to believe him f you like. If i am to b punished for Iron's lies, then i'll happily accept them. i'm sorry i wasn't able to help everypony sooner, but there was a Cybran attack and i couldn't just leave it alone. He could have alerted more Cybrans and there would have been more to deal with. If your not mad at me for the things Iron lied about, then i'll accept punishment for whatever else i did." I told her.

"... (Chuckles a bit) Phoenix 'm not mad at you., i'm only messing with you. i'm not going to punish you for anything because your to honest and kind for that. You'd put your own life at risk before ever letting somepony get hurt and that's something i haven't seen from anypony in a long time. I've never seen anypony more braver then you in a thousand years. In fact, i admire your bravery." She replied.

"Really? You admire ME? That's... so nice of you Princess." I said with a bow.

"And i must thank you for bringing back Terria. what i said and what i did to her was wrong and if you hadn't brought her back, i would have never been able to make things right with her. You are so sweet Phoenix." Rarity told me as she hugged me tightly.

"uh ha ha. That's what friends are for. now i'm kinda losing air here." I replied while holding my breath.

"Oh, Sorry dear." She apologized while letting me go.

"I'm sorry if i'm ruining this moment for you but Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time. I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Fillydelphia. Apparently there's been some sort of _infestation_." Celestia told us.

"An... infestation?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, a swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town. I'm sorry Twilight, to have to put you all through so much trouble." Celestia answered.

"I think we know who they are." Bass stated.

"Trouble? What trouble?" Twilight asked.

"Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the magic of friendship in person?" Celestia answered then asked.

Did she just seriously use the word "Person" when clearly they're pony's? You know what? I'm not even going to ask.

"My... report?" Twilight asked.

"Haven't you learned anything about friendship?" Celestia asked.

Twilight glanced at all of us before turning back to Celestia and nodding to her. Before Twilight could say anything, i walked in front of her and cleared my throat.

"Actually, she has, but i want to present it with her because i may know what she's learned." I said.

"Really?" Twilight asked me.

"Yeah, we'll present it together." I answered.

Twilight nodded and turned back to Celestia with a smile.

"_Princess Celestia, __I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives..._" We started until Pinkie crashed some cymbals together. "_Even when they don't always seem to make sense._"

" I'm so proud of you, Twilight Sparkle, and I'm very impressed with your friends as well. It sounds like you're all learning so much from each other." Celestia told us.

"I know i'm learning a lot from them. You know, i wonder how far our adventures will take us, because you never know what you may learn and what you may experience. you all taught me a lot about yourselves and about the importance of friendship in a new way that i never thought i would ever see and i wonder what i'll learn from you all next." I added.

"Thank you, princess. Thank you, Phoenix Burst." Twilight replied.

"(Softly giggles) you sure know how to say the right things, Phoenix. Farewell everypony." Celestia said before heading back to Canterlot.

"Hey, what happened to the princess?" Pinkie and Sharp asked us.

When did Sharp Iron return?

"Emergency in Fillydelphia." Bass answered.

"Some sort of _infestation_." Fire added.

"Oh no! Have they got Parasprites too? Well, have tuba, will travel." Pinkie said.

"Ha ha, I think the princess can handle it." I replied.

"So you knew what those critters were all along, huh Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked.

"Well, DUH! Why do you think I was so frantic to get my hooves on all these instruments? I _tried_ to tell you." Pinkie replied.

"Yeah and my ears are _burning._" I added as my ears were on fire.

"We know, Pinkie Pie, and we're sorry we didn't listen." Twilight apologized.

Everypony else apologized too and Sharp walked up to me and put a hoof around my neck while the other hoof had a bucket of water in it.

"So Phoenix, care to apologize too? Or should i drench you with this?" Iron threatened.

"Huh? Oh. Pinkie, i'm also really sorry for not believing you. I usually listen to all of my friends, but you getting all those instruments was kinda weird and i also thought you were just messing around. I should have trusted you just like everypony else because you knew what you were doing the whole time." I apologized.

"Oh, that's okay, Phoenix. I forgive you just like everypony else." She replied.

"You're a great friend, even if we don't always understand you, Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

"Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when _I_ don't understand me." Pinkie replied.

"You saved my reputation with Princess Celestia, and more importantly, you saved Ponyville." Twilight said.

"Actually..." Iron started before somehow teleported all of us back to Ponyville.

"... Or not." I said quietly.

* * *

"And that's a wrap up for this chapter! I'm sorry to say this if your worrid or anything but, I'm doing the announcing now since Battleboys2 is taking a nap. He's a hard working guy, so he does deserve one. I'll be getting started on the next chapter right after our other heroes say whatever they need to say. So let's bring them out!" David announced.

"I can't believe B.B.2. made Phoenix go on a date with Applejack." Tim said.

"Hold on a minute! It wasn't a date!" David yelled, causing loud feedback in the mic.

"OW! Yes it was and you can't deny it" Tim replied.

"It was not! We were just hanging out like friends would do!" David protested.

"It was a DATE!"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"YES IT WAS!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Guys, enough! Stop fighting already. David, i have to agree with Sharp Iron here-"

"HEY!"

"But you Tim, why does it even matter to you anyway?" Diana said.

"It doesn't matter to me at all. I'll play "i'll make a man out of you" and bring Woody here to kick your A*& if you try to protest!" Tim yelled, also causing feedback.

"OUCH! Don't yell into your mics, you two. Your only going to cause feedback like that." Diana implied.

"Sorry." David and Tim apologized.

"Anyway, Disclaimers were at the top. And now,_ Thanks and BYE!_" Diana announced.


	16. Chapter 16

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim episode 14: The Enigma infection.

* * *

"Hello everypony,welcome back to MLP: FIMATAODAT! Guess what day it is. no really, guess. If you need a hint, then just let me know... Okay i'll tell you all. Today is David's (Phoenix Burst) birthday and here is a chapter in honor of his day! you'll probably be wondering why it's called "The Enigma infection", huh? It means that somepony is going to get sick with a horrible virus. We're also getting even closer to the movie event, so fasten your seatbelts everypony, because after this chapter, only 5 more chapters till the movie. And now, Let's bring out our special birthday boy and his friends!" B.B.2. announced.

"Hello everypony! Thank you all for coming here for my special day, but that doesn't mean that it isn't everypony else's special day too. Whatever you do B.B.2., Don't. Make. Sharp. Iron. Ruin. My. Day!" David threatened.

"I'm not. That's not what's-" B.B.2. replied before covering his mouth.

"What is it Battle? What's going to happen to me?" David asked angrily.

"Um... Your going to find out soon, but it has nothing to do with Tim, i assure you." Battleboys2 answered.

"Don't worry Dave. i'll make sure (pulls out a drill) Battle doesn't do anything to you. Oh, i got you a very special present today. I hope you like it." Diana told him.

"Thank you Diana. Just because Battle decided to try and ruin my day, i'm going to do the disclaimers." David announced.

"No, WAIT!" B.B.2. cried.

"Too late! And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!" David announced.

Disclaimers: We do not own MLP at all. We only own the Cupid and Zei characters, Terria, the Enigma and this Story. Dragon Roberts owns FireBlaze while Chaun the Cat owns Bass Rush.

* * *

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

Today is a very special day today for a certain pony. I happily woke up to the sound of my alarm and hopped out of bed. I pulled out my favorite cloths i wear as a human, just made or a pony that is. I happily hopped into the bathroom and prepared my bath while setting up some new soup and cleaning towel. After a minute of waiting, i put a hoof in the tub to check the temperature and sighed happily because it was just right.

"Ahh... If only i had fingers..." I said to myself, sighing in the process.

After my bath, i put my cloths on and walked out without even noticing Cupid walking past with a grin on his face. Wait, that means that i did notice. Silly me. I hopped downstairs and went into the kitchen next to make me, Cupid and Zei breakfast. I felt Zei tap on my head, but ignored him as i opened the fridge and pulled out stuff to make eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"Master, why are you making pancakes? you failed the last three times before, like when we had to call the fireponies to put out a fire you started and when you blew up the kitchen and we had to eat at Sugercube Corner for three days." Zei told me.

"(Sigh) I don't know. Because i want to make you breakfast on my birthday." I replied, unknowingly telling him that it's my birthday.

"Your birthday, huh? Um... You make breakfast while i go out for a moment. i'll be right back." Zei said before running out the front door.

"Yeah, yeah you do that..." I mindlessly replied.

After i finished making breakfast, i heard hoof steps coming from the stairs and hovered over to a chair and pulled it for Cupid since he was the only one here with me. Before he could finish climbing down the stairs, i put our breakfast on the table and hiccuped.

(Monkey screech) "Uh, Master? What are you doing?" Cupid asked.

"Making breakfast. Care for some?" I answered then asked.

"Um... Sure." He answered as he sat down.

"... _Sooo_ Cupid, Do you know what day it is?" I asked, hoping he remembered.

"Um... July 27, why... _oh_, well happy birthday, Master." He answered.

I jumped out of my chair and started hopping around the kitchen in excitement. I feel a lot like Pinkie Pie right now, actually, i'm acting like her! Cupid then grabbed my mane and turned me around to face him.

"Master, control yourself. I know you excited about today, but you need to keep your cool." He told me.

"Your right. what if Cybrans attack and i'm not ready for the-"

"Oh no, your not fighting any Cybrans today. It's _your _birthday today, so Sharp Iron is going to have to deal with them today." He interrupted.

He was right. today is MY day, so Sharp will have to do everything today. I mean, it's only fair, right? And he does make me do everything and then takes all the credit for it. I sat down in my chair and started eating my breakfast really fast until i choked on a pancake.

"Whoa Master, Take it easy. We don't want you dead, do we?" He said as he patted my back.

After i coughed out the pancake, i thanked Cupid and started eating as slow as a tortoise and Cupid hit his face with his fork (the back of it thankfully). Later, i headed out the door and called Cupid to see he wanted to come with me.

"Uh... i'm about to leave to... Uh... find Zei, yeah, that's it. I'll see you later, Master." Cupid replied before dashing past me. I closed the door behind me and decided to see Rarity and Terria first. When i got to Carousel Boutique, Rarity was making a dress while Sweetie Belle and Terria played with each other. I slowly walked past them and hid behind Rarity to try and surprise her.

"Hi there Rarity. Who's that dress for?" I asked.

"Hi Phoenix. This is just for- AHH!" She cried. "Phoenix!? don't scare me like that."

"Sorry about that. Huh? Why are you blushing?" I asked, noticing her blush a lot.

"Huh?! I-I-I'm not blushing Phoenix! Look, i have important phone calls to answer, dress's to make, all of that so... BYE!" She replied as she closed the door on me.

"... Hmph, that hurt..." I said.

I decided to see Twilight next since i kinda needed a new spellbook anyway. "_Wizards and witch's spellbooks for novice's grade 3_" to be exact. when i got there, Sharp Iron was there, blocking the door i'm guessing. Just so no trouble would start, i decided to find Rainbow Dash instead. i found her resting in a cloud near my house and decided to climb up to see her. When i got up to her, her eyes started opening slowly and i could see how beautiful they were up close.

"Wow, you do have beautiful eyes, Rainbow." I told her.

"WHOA! Phoenix!? What are you going on about? Why would... my eyes be beautiful to you?" She asked.

"Because they're lovely. Hey, do you know what day it is?" I answered then asked.

"Um... No. I've been napping long enough and i have somewhere to be right now. I'll see you later, Phoenix, BYE!" She answered really fast before flying off.

I sighed in sadness before climbing down from the roof and headed towards Fluttershy's next. Upon getting there, everything was quiet. Too quiet if you ask me. I put up my guard and walked around the cottage slowly and carefully before trying o knock on her door. All of the animals that are usually outside seemed to be missing and there was no sign of Flutters out here either. I walked to the door and knocked on it two times.

"Hey Fluttershy. You here?" I asked.

1... 2... 3... No response.

I knocked on it again, but three times this time to maybe have luck.

1... 2... 3... No response.

"Uh, Fluttershy?" I asked again. "(Sigh) I guess she isn't here..."

I decided to head to Sweet Apple Acres next, hoping to see Applejack and hoping that would know that it's my birthday. Upon reaching Ponyville again, i saw FireBlaze, Bass Rush, Scootaloo and Starshine holding box's with colorful decor on them, meaning it must be for somepony.

"Why hello there!" I said as i jumped out of a bush, scaring all four of them senseless.

"ARGH!" Fire grunted painfully.

"Oh my Celestia! I didn't mean to scare you that bad." I told them as i helped them up.

"Phoenix, what is your problem? Don't scare us like that." Bass said.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized. "Huh? Who are those presents for?"

"Uh... somepony. not you though! We have somewhere to be right now so, BYE!" They answered really fast before running off. After a minute of sulking, i continued to Sweet Apple Acres. I found Applejack taking a nap on a tree like before while Big Mac was bucking trees again. I decided to help her out again like before and walked up to a tree.

"Let's get this over with..." I said with a cocky smirk.

After a while of bucking, Applejack started to wake up while Big Mac was coming towards us. I quickly sat all of the baskets of apples next to A.J. and hid behind a tree again. Applejack easily caught me this time and i almost got caught by Big Mac too because of A.J., but thankfully A.J. told him it was nothing. After Big Mac went back to the barn, i tried to make an attempt to scare Applejack, but failed because she was next to me when i turned around.

"Your just always helpin' somepony out, huh? Thanks again Phoenix." She said.

"Uh... your welcome, Applejack. Do you know what day it is?" I asked with a huge grin, hoping she knew.

"Uh... July 27. Why? Is it special?" She answered then asked.

"Well... no... I guess not. i'm just seeing if you knew, that's all..." I answered.

I started walking away towards Sugercube Corner next to see if Pinkie was there until Applejack blocked my path.

"Huh?"

"Phoenix. You asking what day it is must mean that it's special. I'm not sure what, but i'm sure somethin' good is going to happen today. You helping me again was a good thing." She said.

That's not really what i meant, but it was good, wasn't it? I guess i should be happy for that, even though i was the one who worked while she slept.

"I'm sure Pinkie is looking for you right now. Ya better find her quick before she starts worrying about you." She told me before moving out of my way.

"Right. i'll do just that since i'm heading there next anyway. Thank you Applejack!" I yelled as i ran off.

Upon getting to Sugerube Corner, i opened the door and looked around for Pinke, but she was nowhere in-

"OH! Uh, Hi there Phoenix. i'm pretty busy right now, but if you could. Maybe you could lend a hoof." Pinkie said.

I nodded and ran into the kitchen where she was waiting for me. My eyes grew to the size of bowls as i was looking at a monster sized cake in front of me, toppling over.

"Uh, Pinkie..."

"I need you to shrink it a bit so i can get it outside." She instructed.

I did as told and used my magic to shrink the monster sized cake to the size of a normal cake.

"Huff, huff, alright Pinkie. I'm finished." I said tiredly.

"Thank you so much, Phoenix. Now i can... take this to Mr. and Miss. Cake. I've got some part stuff to buy for next week that i wasn't able to get before, but thanks to you i have the time to get them before the shop close's. BY-"

"WAIT!" I interrupted. "Y-You must know... what day it is... right?"

"... July 27th. Why? Is it important?" She asked.

"Yes, it is. It's a _very_ important day for somepony here in Ponyville. Do you know who?" I answered then asked.

Pinkie rubbed her chin for a minute before replying with a"No". Well that ruined my day. I patted Pinkie's head softly and turned towards the door, until Pinkie hugged me from behind.

"Oh i remember! It's your birthday, isn't it?" She said cheerfully.

"(Big gasp) THAT'S RIGHT PINKIE! It's my birthday!" I announced excitedly before kissing Pinkie in the lips unknowingly. "_... This just became a awkward moment for the both of us._"

After a moment, we let go of each other and Pinkie pulled me into another hug for some reason.

"Thank you, Phoenix!" she cheerfully cried before kissing me on the cheek and walked away with her cake.

"_... Geez, Sharp Iron was right. I do know how to get all of the girls. I'm kinda scared of myself now._" I thought.

I decided to head back to Golden Oaks Library to see if Sharp Iron wasn't there and to my pleasure, He was gone. I galloped over to the door and knocked on it three times with an anime styled happy look on my face.

1... 2... 3... No response.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the door for a moment before knocking on it again.

"Twilight? Spike? Hello?" I called.

1... 2... 3... No response.

Now i was getting mad. I wasn't mad at Twilight or any of my friends, it's just that only Pinkie Pie remembering my birthday is a little weird and painful. I knocked on the door once more, hoping that somepony would answer.

"Please answer..." I quietly spoke.

1... 2... 3... No response.

I stared at the door for another second before walking off with tear starting to appear from my eyes. As i walked home, i noticed that nopony was even outside anymore and started wondering where they went. Before i could say anything, i saw somepony that looked familiar call me over to a back alley and went to see who he or she was. Upon getting there, i was lead to a dead end with nopony even there.

(Play Night of Fate here.)

"What the? Wasn't somepony here just a second ago?" I asked myself.

Just then, a familiar feeling start to tingle in my brain, hurting me badly.

"_This feeling... Oh no! I have to get home, now!_" I thought as i started headed home.

As i ran in random directions, i thought i saw Rarity signal me to come to her and did that.

"Rarity, is that you?" I asked.

When i turned the corner she turned to, i saw Rainbow Dash there instead and she started running too.

"Wait! Rainbow Dash!" I called.

I followed her too, until she turned a corner and disappeared. Twilight was there next, leading me to somewhere else.

"Twilight? Wait! I can't... Keep up." I told her. "_Why won't they say anything? am i... Oh no, it is what i think it is. I need to get home quick!_"

My vision was getting really blurry, but i could see as much as all of the buildings around me, meaning i could get home by remembering each building right.

"_David_ _Taisuki! Accept it! Embrace it! Feed it! Give in to the Enigma!_" A familiar voice told me.

"I know that voice anywhere! Why are you doing this to me on my birthday of all days?!" I angrily demanded.

"_Let it overcome you! Let it consume you! Give in to the power of the Enigma!_" The voice shouted in my head.

ARGH! NEVER! I'm not going to let you take me today!" I shouted.

Thankfully, i was back home. I busted the door open and walked into the living room, but when i turned on the lights, Everypony jumped out of hiding places and shouted "Happy birthday" To me, scaring me tremendously.

"David!" The voice shouted again.

"GAH, UGH! ARGH! AAAHHHHH!" I shouted before a black Enigma circle appeared under me.

Four Tentacle's from the circle then grabbed each of my hooves, keeping me from moving. Everypony in the room started screaming and running around us as my life was on the line.

"Phoenix! Is that what i think it is?" Iron asked.

"SHARP IRON, THE ANTIDOTE, NOW!" I ordered.

"Got it!" He replied.

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

I ran into his bathroom and pulled out everything i needed to make the antidote for Phoenix, thankful that he also had extra's. I ran back into the living room and sat everything down carefully.

"Sharp Iron, what's happening to him?" Twilight asked with fear and worry.

"Don't ask me anything right now! Get me some pots and pans. This is a life and death situation here!" I ordered.

The girls quickly got me me everything i needed and i got started on the antidote.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Phoenix cried in pain.

"I know Phoenix, just hold on! Don't let him take you yet!" I shouted.

"Iron, what's happening to him?" Twilight asked again.

"HE'S GOING TO DIE IF I DON'T MAKE THIS ANTIDOTE FOR HIM IS WHAT'S HAPPENING, NOW GET OFF MY TAIL!" I angrily answered. "COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!"

A crimson colored barrier started forming around Phoenix, meaning that it is almost done. I started going even faster with the antidote and in a few moments, i was finished.

"THERE WE GO!" I shouted.

"AARGGGHHHH, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Phoenix cried in pain even louder.

"I HEAR YA PHOENIX! I'M COMING WITH THE ANTIDOTE NOW!" I shouted as i walked to him.

A time limit then appeared above him saying that he only has 30 seconds before he dies. The intense winds kept me from running to him since it was strong, meaning i had to walk my way over. In less then 10 seconds, i was next to Phoenix. I wrapped my hooves around the screaming Pony and carefully.

"10 seconds left!" FireBlaze shouted.

"We know!" I shouted back. "Phoenix, i'm right here with the antidote! Open your third eye, now!"

He painfully and slowly opened his eye and i stuck the antidote in his eye before our time ran out (By 2 seconds).

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Phoenix cried again.

Everything started shaking around us and the Enigma started to slowly disappear into the black circle where it came from. After a few seconds when the Enigma finally returned to where it went, the area me and Phoenix were in exploded, sending everypony flying back into different rooms. a little while later, i woke up in Pinkie's lap while Phoenix was still on the ground, looking like he got burnt to death.

(Play N's farewell here.)

"Phoenix!" I cried as i crawled to him.

I carefully turned him onto his back and saw this black and red mark on his neck.

"... What... Just... Happened?" Bass asked.

"... It's already started... He's been infected by... the Enigma again..." I answered.

"Infected? You mean... he's sick?" Star asked.

"Yes... with something very dangerous. This is the third time he's ever got it." I answered. "... I'm gonna lose him, aren't i?"

"Lose him?! He's going to... die? That's horrible..." Pinkie said before walking to a corner.

"Pinkie?"

" It's okay, Sharp... I'm... fine..." Pinkie said as her hair unpuffed itself.

Okay, that's a little creepy. I picked up Phoenix and took him to his room to rest. I knew what the Enigma could do because i also suffered it, but thanks to Phoenix... or should i say "David", i was able to survive. Just as i put Phoenix in bed, Twilight and everypony else came into the room and Twilight was the first to say something.

"What is he suffering, Sharp?" She asked.

"... A virus. It's called the "Enigma". When somepony is infected by it, you have less then an hour to be given an antidote before you die. Once your given the antidote i gave Phoenix, your put into a deep sleep and nopony can wake you up. To wake up, the Enigma gives you a nightmare to try and overcome, but if you can't overcome it in a week... you'll die anyway. For first timers, you don't have to go through any of this. all you have to do is take the antidote and there you go, all better. Since Phoenix isn't a first timer anymore... you know." I explained. "I wonder what Phoenix has to face this time... I hope it doesn't have anything to do with fighting his friends or else he'll die... because he would never fight us, Never!"

I then heard hoof steps descending downstairs and only glanced back for a second before turning back to Phoenix. Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Scootaloo, Terria and Starshine seemed to have left the house since i heard the front door open while Bass Rush, FireBlaze and i stayed. FireBlaze actually looked like he was going to lose it while Bass Rush just sat there with a look of disbelief and huge pain. Fire ran out the door a moment later, maybe to lose his temper elsewhere while Bass grabbed a pillow and sobbed in it. I have never seen him cry before, so this is pretty rare.

"... Not again... I can't be losing another friend... Please... not again..." He repeated.

"... Hey Bass-"

"Sharp Iron... Please, don't come near me..." He interrupted. "I have to go... I'll see you tomorrow."

He just ran out of the room in tears, leaving me with Phoenix. I decided to head downstairs and get one of Phoenix's presents for him. I came back up with my present and put it on his desk for when he wakes up before leaving his house. The next four days later, After my shower, I went into the living room to read a book (Which is something i never do) and sat down on the floor. it was the most uninsimtamating thing since Phoenix Burst, but i had nothing else to do.

"Sharp Iron? Are you reading?" I heard Mayple asked me.

I haven't heard from her in awhile, but where was her sister?

"Why yes. I... i'm just reading a normal, random book that i just decided to pull out since i have nothing else to do. Phoenix Burst is infected by the Enigma again and everypony is-"

"Wait! Did you just say that David is infected by the Enigma again!?" Mayple asked in shock.

"Um... Yes?" I answered.

She started pacing around the room and saying stuff i couldn't understand just because i didn't want to. I put my book down and grabbed Mayple by her mane to hold her still.

"Mayple, calm down, sista. I already gave him the antidote and He's on his fourth day right now." I told her.

"What?! So he just got it four days ago!? On his birthday!? Why didn't you say anything!?" She asked frantically.

I stared at her for a minute, thinking about Terria when it hit me. If she can just randomly make screens, then maybe...

"... Don't remind me. Look, where's your sister?" I asked.

"Outside watering flowers. Why?" She answered.

"Because i think i know how to wake up Phoenix, but we'll also need Terria and everypony. Mayple, get Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Spike." I ordered before running out the door.

I headed to FireBlaze's first to make him find Bass Rush. I've never actually been to his place, so finding it will be a bit hard. Upon reaching somepony's house, i knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A pony did answer it, but not who i was looking for.

"Yes?" Bon Bon asked.

"I'm looking for FireBlaze's house. Do you know where he lives?" I asked.

"He lives next door." She answered as she pointed at the next house.

"_Really?_" I thought as i smacked my face. "Thank you so much."

"You got it."

I walked to Fire's door and rang the door bell since knocking get's annoying. FireBlaze came out the next few minutes and grunted.

"Hey, don't grunt at me, not when i have an idea on how to save-"

"Sharp Iron, Sharp Iron. Please. Not today man. My mentor is training me right now. Come back later." He interrupted.

"Na man. you betta come out before i make ya. I have a theory that i'm going to test out, but i need our friends there. Can you get Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Bass Rush?" I asked.

"NO IRON! I said that i'm busy right now! go get them yourself. I'll be at wherever you want us to meet." He answered. "Where do you want us at anyway?"

"At Phoenix's, of course. Just hurry up and finish what you doin'." I answered before running off to Fluttershy's.

When i got to Fluttershy's cottage, She was outside with her animals, crying her eyes out. Angel bunny was actually helping her calm down for once from what i was seeing.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" I asked.

She continued to cry while shaking her head. She must really be taking this serious if she's crying this much.

"Fluttershy, i know how hard it is to be losing a friend, but i have a theory that may be able to save Phoenix Burst." i told her.

She suddenly jumped on top of me and put on the most happiest look i've seen yet.

"Really? You can save him?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well no, but maybe we can help him from the outside." I answered.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You'll have to get to Phoenix's house while i get everypony else before i tell you. I want to explain this to our friends all at once, so please head there now." I answered.

She got up and ran off towards Phoenix's while i headed towards Pinkie Pie's. Upon getting there, Pinkie jumped through the door and bumped into me.

"OW!"

"Ow! Pinkie Pie, thank Celestia your here. I need you to get the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Starshine for me. If you see any of the others, bring them too. This is very important because i have a theory that might help us save Phoenix." I told her.

She only stared down at me like i was stupid and just scoffed.

"We can't save him. He's sleeping. I thought you told us that we couldn't wake him up." she said.

"No Pinkie. We're not waking him up, we're going to do something else, but i need you to find the girls." I replied.

Her eyes widened a bit as she got up and walked away without another word. I kinda wondered why she's so gloomy, but i had to find Rarity and Terria right now.

Sweetie Belle's P.O.V.

At Carousel Boutique, I was playing with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Terria while Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were talking about something private upstairs. The look on Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity's face's when they asked us to stay here was so sad and depressing that i wanted to disobey and follow them, but they looked real serious about it. Just as i threw a ball at Scootaloo, Terria flew past her and hit the ball away from her.

"Hey, Terria!" Scoot's yelled.

"Sorry Scoot's, but i'm going upstairs. I'm worried about Phoenix as much as they are, but they can't just be gloomy about it 24/7." Terria replied as she flew off.

"No Terria. Your going to get us in trouble!" I cried as we followed her.

We ran around the shop on the downstairs floor while messing up dress's for a few minute before chasing her upstairs. As we got upstairs, the three older mares came out of one of the room and gasped at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING UP HERE!?" Rarity angrily cried.

"Trying to find Terri. She flew up here a second ago." Scootaloo answered.

"Yeah, nice try, girls. Get back down-" Rainbow Dash said before something crashed downstairs.

We all came down to see who or what caused that to happened and saw Pinkie Pie at the door with a tired expression.

"Pinkie Pie? What is it dear?" Rarity asked.

"Huff... Huff... (Sigh) Sharp Iron... Is looking for you all. He has something important he wants us for." Pinkie answered.

"All of us?" I asked.

"Yes. C'mon." Pinkie answered before running out the door.

We followed Pinkie until we found Bass Rush with Starshine and Pinkie jumped on Bass.

"Whoa! What are you-"

"Quick! Sharp Iron needs us! We have to go to Phoenix's." Pinkie cried.

(Play La Pace here.)

"... It's no use. It must be some kind of joke Iron has to trick us into seeing Phoenix. I'm tired of dealing with Iron. you all can go if you want..." Star replied.

"No Starshine, wait. Sharp Iron says he has a theory that might help us save Phoenix. Don't you want to save Phoenix's life?" Pinkie asked.

Starshine only turned away and let out a sob. She then slammed her head on the ground and continued to sob until Rarity came up to her and brought her into a hug.

"I know how you feel about him about to die, but he needs us to be strong for him, just like how he stays strong for us. If he were in your hooves, would he just lay down and cry until you came back? No. He would whatever it took to save you, no matter what the cost. Right now, he needs us to do the same for him. Can you that for him?" Rarity said.

Starshine slowly stopped crying and returned the hug. Star glanced at us for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. I think i can. I will be strong... for Phoenix!" Star declared.

"Good. Now let go." Rarity announced as she got up and ran off.

When we all got the the front door of Phoenix's house, Applejack rang the door bell. a moment past before Zei answered the door.

"You all here to see Phoenix Burst, right? Come on in." He said as he let us through.

Hmm, he's really nice for a quiet guy. In Phoenix's room, Sharp Iron was laying on the bed with an ice cream cone in his mouth, sucking it annoyingly loud.

"Sharp Iron, we're here." Rainbow dash said.

he just continued to suck the ice cream cone while staring at us with a look of confusion.

"Why are ya lookin' at us like that?" Applejack asked.

"... Because isn't it obvious? Where is everypony else? In fact, where's Mayple?" He asked.

"Who's Mayple?" I asked him.

"Huh? You never met my partners? They'll be here in a bit." He answered (Finally).

Twilight Sparkle's P.O.V.

Me along with Mayple, Syrup (She's a girl), FireBlaze, Fluttershy and Spike are heading to Phoenix's house on behalf of Mayple's distress. Upon getting there, We were greeted by Cupid and he let us in without us having to say anything. When we got into Phoenix's room, everypony else was in there and Sharp Iron gasped.

"Finally! Thank you all for coming. Now it's time to reveal my theory to everypony. Terria, i'm going to think about something and i want you to sit on my forehead when i tell you to." Iron instructed.

Iron then closed his eyes and stood there for a second before saying "Now". Terria flew onto his head and sat on it.

"What now?" She asked.

"Now spit out a smokescreen towards the closet." He answered.

She did as told and spit out a smokescreen at the closet. On the screen was a picture of Sharp Iron sitting on a very annoyed Phoenix Burst.

"Everypony, is there a picture of me and Phoenix on screen?" We heard Sharp's voice say from the screen.

"YES!" We answered in surprise.

Sharp's eyes shot open and he started jumping around the bed.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! Ah, i really am insimtamating. My theory works! now all we have to do is do what we just did on Phoenix. We can watch what he's doing from the screen!" He said.

"SHARP IRON, YOUR A GENIUS! WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT SOONER?" Fire cheerfully cried.

"Not sure but that's what makes me insimtamating. Terria, get on Phoenix's head and make that screen!" Iron ordered.

Terri did as told and sat on his head, then made a screen in front of us. There was some crackling sounds coming from the screen, but then showed Phoenix sleeping in a chair all tied up to it.

"Phoenix, wake up. can you hear me?" I asked him.

He started to wake up and looked around for the source of my voice.

"Huh? W-Who's there?" He asked from inside.

"It's working! Phoenix, It's us. We're contacting you from outside of your head thanks to Terria." I answered.

"Twilight? Wait, what? your contacting me from outside? That's not possible, but you are doing it so i guess it is." He said.

"Phoenix, how long have you been there? Besides being in that nightmare for four days." Iron asked.

"I've been in this chair the entire time. It's too dark to see anything and these ropes are too tight." Phoenix answered.

"What? We can see the room your in perfectly fine. Your in the middle of the room and the door is in front of you." I told him.

"YOU CAN SEE WHAT I CAN'T!? Wait, Then that means you all can help me out of this nightmare." He replied.

He right! We can help him! He started hopping in his chair towards the door for some reason.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm heading towards the door. Wait, that was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?" he answered then asked.

"Yep. Phoenix, there's a key near the door, but if only you could break free to get it..." Rainbow said.

"That's what i'm doing right now." He replied.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Bass asked.

"Like this." He answered as a light started glowing behind the chair.

Somehow the ropes broke apart, freeing Phoenix from his imprisonment.

"Now to find that key... How close am i to it?" He asked.

"Take a step back then four steps to your right. It will be right on top of ya." Applejack answered.

He did as he was told and went to the key, then kicked the wall. The key fell on his back and then fell on the floor. He picked it up and went to the door and unlocked it. We all then heard a wiring sound come from the door as it opened and when it was completely open, a mono toned voice spoke.

(Play Destiny's Force here.)

"Challenge 1 starting now." Something said.

"Challenge 1? Terri, was that you?" I asked.

"No. That must be from inside of his nightmare. I'm getting a little scared." Terri answered.

"Don't be scare everypony, I'm not going to let anything kill me. i'm going to keep on fighting like i always have until i wake up and see you all for real." Phoenix reassuringly told us. "Now, Let's ROLL!"

He ran into the next room and the door closed behind him. The room he was in was a blank room with something on the floor on top of a black circle. That circle looks like the one from his birthday.

"Phoenix, that circle... (Gasp) STAY AWAY FROM IT!" Fluttershy cried in terror.

Phoenix stopped walking towards it and it blow up in his face. The room stared changing around him and it became some sort of battle field. As Phoenix got up, we all heard a minotaur like roar from a distance.

"What in Equestria was that!?" Star cried in fear.

Just then, a giant beast appeared from the shadows and roared at Phoenix.

"Wh-What is that thing!?" Rarity cried.

"Ah!" Phoenix cried as he ran away from he beast that was chasing him.

When Phoenix was at a safe spot, He started drawing a weird symbol on the ground until the beast found him.

"AH! Get away from me!" Phoenix shouted.

"Phoenix! To your left!" Iron cried.

Phoenix looked to his left and saw the beast charge at him from that side. Before he could even dodge the beast thing, he was pushed into a wall. Phoenix looked like he was in struggle as the beast thing was trying to bite him.

"Argh... I SAID GET OFF OF ME!" Phoenix yelled as he smashed the beast's head into the ground.

Phoenix quickly jumped off of the beast like thing and ran towards the thing he was drawing.

"COME ON, COME ON!" Phoenix cried in fear as he drew really fast.

"Phoenix, what are you doing?! RUN!" Spike cried.

"No, Not yet! Almost... there..." Phoenix replied.

(ROAR)

"(Gasp) GAH!"

Phoenix gasped for air as he ran and was also getting slower.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO, Phoenix, Don't slow down!" Iron instructed.

"I-I can't... I'm getting tired." Phoenix replied tiredly.

"I know you are. We all do, but we're trying to save your life here. You have to keep on running!" Iron told him.

"I... I can't..." Phoenix replied tiredly.

"Yes you can. We all believe in you, you just have to keep going." I told him.

All of us flashed on screen after Iron said that and Phoenix growled.

"... Your right... I have to keep on running... no matter how tired i am. I have to keep going! I can't let you all down! I WILL keep going, for my friends!" Phoenix announced.

He's fighting... for us? he's the one in danger and he's fighting his life out for us. We had to help him, because he's helping us somehow.

"That's right Phoenix! Don't stop running!" I shouted.

Phoenix started galloping faster then when he started running and growled as he circled the beast thing. The beast roared at him once more before charging in a random direction.

"THERE WE GO!" Phoenix shouted as he turned around and ran back to his drawing. "Almost finished... Got it!"

Phoenix looked up at the beast and waited for it to come towards him. The beast roared again and started rampaging towards him while he repeated "Wait for it...".

"Phoenix, Get out of the way! It's coming!" The Crusaders cried.

"Not yet! He's almost where i want him!" Phoenix replied.

(Roar)

Once the beast was just about two miles away from Phoenix, Phoenix put both of his front hooves together and then put them on the drawing he made.

"GLYFH AVALACHE!" He announced as a huge wave of snow blasted out of the circle and hit the beast.

"WHOA!" Rainbow Dash, FireBlaze and Bass Rush cried in amazement.

After a minute of nothing happening, the voice spoke again.

"Challenge complete. Go through the door and accept your next challenge, Phoenix Burst." It told him as a door appeared from his right.

The room he was in started to disappear and Phoenix ran towards the opened door like his life depended on it.

"I don't get it. What the hay is goin' on in there?" Applejack asked.

"That's the Enigma! It's chasing him!" Iron answered in fright.

"WHAT!? Phoenix, Get out of there!" Rainbow cried.

The door started to close really fast, almost not giving Phoenix any time to gt through until he slid through before it completely closed.

"(Gasps for air) I... Need a breather..." He said.

"Yes you do, Phoenix. Your doing great, but remember, that was only part one. Who knows what your going to have to face next." Iron replied.

"Right... Hey everypony, how is it that i can hear you anyway? It couldn't just be the screen, could it?" Phoenix asked.

Actually, he has a point. I walked over to his sleeping body and whispered "Thank you" In his ear.

"Your welcome, Twilight. How did you do that?" He asked.

"I spoke in your ear- Wait a minute! Your ears! That's how you can hear us. Quick, tell me if you feel anything when i do this." I told him before pressing a hoof on his stomach.

"I felt my stomach being press softly, why?" He asked.

"Phoenix, don't you get it? A part of you is still right here. We can make contact with you by talking to you and by touching you." I answered.

"Wait, but isn't that also a bad thing? What if the pain he takes in there... is also real?" Star asked.

She also had a point there. If we could make contact with him, then he could feel pain from out here and also from in there. Phoenix then started walking towards the middle of the room, but nearly fell halfway. Torch's then lit up from all around him and it reveal everything around him. It looked like the room he was in was burning hot because of the lava under the platforms he was standing on. Phoenix looked up and his eyes widened to the size of bowls.

"What are you looking at, Phoenix?" Sweetie Belle asked.

He answered with a stutter as he showed us a mask with three eyes, staring down at masked thing fell down on a few platforms (Because it's pretty big) and turned it' attention to Phoenix with a screech.

"AH! That's loud!" Phoenix said.

"You telling us!" FireBlaze replied.

Just then, that same voice as before spoke again, announcing the challenge to begin.

"Challenge 2, Starting now." It said.

(Play Boss - Egg Dragoon here. The Sonic Unleashed version since it everypony's favorite.)

"Looks like the game begins now. Come on at me, ya silly looking mask thing!" Phoenix shouted before running to his left.

The three eyed mask revealed 6 and i mean SIX legs from the back of it's mask and started chasing Phoenix.

"Wait, does that THING have SIX LEGS!?" He cried.

"What in Equestria is that thing supposed to be!?" Rarity ask in shock.

When Phoenix was near a pit with lava at the bottom, He stood there and started staring at the masked thing carefully. When it was close enough (Because it's pretty fast too), Phoenix jumped to his side and did a barrel roll away from it. We all sighed in relief when it fell into the pit and before Phoenix could take another step away from the pit, He was grabbed on the leg by that thing and was being pulled into the pit with it.

"GAH! Let... GO!" Phoenix shouted as he kicked it's leg multiple times.

"Oh no!" Star cried.

"Phoenix, create a Glyfh circle!" Iron ordered.

Phoenix nodded and pulled out some chalk to use. Just as he started making the circle, he was pulled into the pit.

"Phoenix!" We cried.

The mask thing used it's legs to grab hold of surrounding pillars while Phoenix was falling to his death. All of a sudden, his mane, tail and fiery wing appeared and he started flying around under the platforms while being chased by that mask. Phoenix after a few minutes of being chased then got smacked by one of the mask's legs and nearly fell into the lava, until he used all of is hooves to hold himself on four different pillars. When that mask thing caught up to him, it put one leg on his stomach and pushed him down slowly like it was toying with him.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO- AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Phoenix cried as his back touched the lava.

"OH MY CELESTIA! PHOENIX!" I cried.

Wait a minute. If what he feels is real then... I ran to his body's bed and turned him onto his stomach so i could check his back, and to my horror, his back was burning.

"IT IS REAL!" I announced in terror.

"WHAT!? So it's true!? Phoenix, you have to get out of there!" Iron shouted.

"I- I'm trying!" Phoenix replied as he held onto the pillars with all his might. "GAAAAHHHH!"

At this point, i noticed Rainbow Dash and Applejack actually letting out tears for the first time. I turned my attention back to Phoenix and saw how much he was in agony. This was just about the most scariest thing i've ever seen in my life and this was only the second challenge. What more could he do to live?

"(Growls) THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Phoenix announced before his eyes turned to a Crimson Red color.

"You can change your eye color!?" I asked in surprise.

"YEAH! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT! WHY, YOU DIDN'T KNOW? I DID SHOW YOU THIS BEFORE!" He answered before using his fore hooves to keep himself supported on the lava while his back hooves kicked the leg that kept him down really fast.

The masked thing started moving back in surprise by Phoenix's sudden change in action and Phoenix jumped off the lava and kicked the mask thing real hard.

"TAKE THAT! NOW GET... BACK!" Phoenix shouted as he kicked the mask back up to the top of the platforms.

"THERE YA GO! GET THAT THING OUT OF YOUR WAY!" Iron cheered.

Phoenix then blasted himself up to the platforms and started drawing the Glyfh circle. The mask then screeched at Phoenix while coming at him really fast and Phoenix thankfully jumped out of the way and continued his drawing. The mask yet again attempted to run over Phoenix and he dodged it again, but then he was grabbed on by his legs again and got smashed into the ground near the door he entered from. The screen then started to get blurry and Phoenix started shaking slowly.

"OH NO! He's going to die! Somepony do something!" Pinkie cried in terror.

"Pinkie! There's nothing we can do to help him. He's on his own." Iron replied with tears appearing from his eyes.

"No, there has to be something-"

"I SAID HE'S ON HIS OWN FROM HERE ON OUT! WE CAN ONLY WATCH AS HIS LIFE IS BEING PUT TO THE TEST BY THESE CHALLENGE'S! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S YOU'D LIKE TO SHARE, THEN TELL US BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE, FIREBLAZE!" Iron interrupted, making Star cry.

(Play the EX Boss music from Sonic Advance 3 here.)

"... I'm... not... done yet... I am... not giving up yet... Not when you all are counting on me... to win! I will not back down, not while i still draw breath!" Phoenix slowly announced as he got up.

His fur color changed to a Night Black tone and his mane became longer then before, almost rivaling Celestia's mane. The expression he had looked angered, almost as if he's about to lose his temper with Sharp Iron as he stared at the incoming Mask thing.

"Go on. Come closer and see what's going to happen." Phoenix said in a different voice.

"P-Phoenix...?" Star called.

"Yes?"

"Are you... okay? You look really angry and scary." She answered.

"I'm not that angry. You still don't know what i would look like if i was REALLY angry. I'm just mad to a certain point where i just want to break something." Phoenix said.

"What does that mean?"Rainbow asked.

"... I'm just mad that my birthday was ruined by this Enigma virus and that i have to fight for my life just see you all again. I just want a rest from all of this insanity, but that's not going to happen, now is it!" He answered.

I get it. He's just angry that everything he has to do is always seemingly coming back just to ruin his day. I feel really bad for him. He has to go through such hardships and still he can't get a break. the mask slowly came out of the shadows where it was hiding and it opened all three of it's eyes. Phoenix just stood there, staring at the mask with that dark look and a stream of lava blasted from the pit behind Phoenix. That was actually pretty cool to see.

"If you want to fight, then i sagest you come over here and get it. Go on and make the first move." Phoenix ordered.

The mask thing screeched at Phoenix before charging at him really fast. Before it could swing one of it's leg at him, he disappeared. Phoenix reappeared above it and smashed it into the ground with great force.

"If you got something to say to me, then just say it!" Phoenix said as he jumped into the air and smashed the mask again.

Phoenix repeated this 5 more times before getting back to the Glyfh circle and finishing it. When he finished it, he walked into the middle of it and tapped it. After a few seconds of blinding light, a cannon appeared in front of Phoenix and he became his normal self again.

"HOW ABOUT THIS, AERO CANNON!" He announced as he shot a beam of wind at the mask, sending it straight into a wall and shattering it to pieces.

The room started to light up more and revealed a door to the next room behind Phoenix. As the door opened, that same voice appeared again.

(Play La pace here.)

"Well done. Challenge 2 complete. Move into the next room and wait for your next challenge." It said.

"Wait, what? Did it just say "Wait for the next challenge"!? Now you give me a rest!? What kind of sick psycho is messing with me!" Phoenix shouted in rage.

"Hey, calm down. Your alive and that's all that matters right now. Head on into the next room and wait." Zei calmly replied.

Phoenix sighed in defeat and walked into the restroom that was waiting for him. Inside was a bed, a lamp and another door in front of him. The door he came through closed as he walk towards the bed with his head hanging low and he sat down on it.

"... Phoenix?" Rainbow called.

"(Sniff) Yeah Rainbow?" He replied.

"... I... know you'll make it out... I just... I... Don't worry about us so much... We're not the ones fighting for your lives, you are. Your going to die in three days if you don't make it out and worrying won't make it better. It's already time for us to go home, but we'll be back to help you tomorrow." She told him.

"... NO!" Star cried, scaring all of us. "Let's stay here for the night. Phoenix is alone in a nightmare having to fight for his life while we're here trying to go home. He needs all of us and i'm not leaving him behind."

I know i couldn't say no to that, but i didn't know about everypony el-

"Ya know what? Your right. i'm staying right here for tonight with ya." Applejack said.

"Yeah. Nopony gets left behind." Fire added.

Everypony started speaking at once about them staying with Phoenix and he lifted his head to look at us (if he could see us that is).

"Thank you everypony. That makes me feel better. If your going to sleep in my room, then please have at it. i'll just be... right here..." He said as he looked at the bed he was on.

I guess this is what feeling lonely must feel like. The fear in his voice as he fought bravely, the pain he was going through, the feeling it must have... After a while, it was time for us to rest, but i couldn't get to sleep like everypony else. I looked at the smokescreen next to the sleeping Phoenix and saw the dream Phoenix sitting there, holding his head.

"Phoenix?" I called.

"... Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you having trouble getting to sleep?" I asked.

"... Yes. My sleeping form may have you all, but in here, i'm still by myself... and there's nothing i can do to change that." He answered.

"... Phoenix. Even though your in a dream, you still have all of us right there with you, You just have to see it. You told me the same thing once... and now it's your turn to see us." I told him.

"Twilight, i'm just not sure... I'm... really scared... me being brave right now is just an act. I'm really being brave outside of my head, but in here... i'm what i think about. I don't get much rest, i always have to fight somepony or something, i have to help all of you with your problems... but mine never seems to fade. They always grow and i'm starting to feel powerless to the thought of it." He replied.

"_Oh my Celestia... So this is what he feels... When this is over, i'm going to find a way, even if he doesn't want me to, help him with his sorrow and pain. Nopony should have to go though this, Phoenix mostly._" I thought.

"Twilight?" Phoenix called.

"Oh. Yes?" I replied.

"Do you... think i'm a scaredy pony or something? I know Sharp Iron would say something like that, but do you-"

"No Phoenix. I think your the bravest colt i've ever seen. i've never seen somepony fight as bravely as you. You may be afraid of everything that's happening to you, but your facing it head on. In fact, i don't even think Princess Celestia would face a scary looking mask by herself while trying to pull herself out of a pit of lava. I love you, Phoenix." I interrupted before covering my mouth.

"HUH!? You what?!" He cried quietly.

"I-I didn't mean for that to come out. I'm sorry." I replied while waving my fore hooves at the screen.

"I-I-IT'S OKAY, TWILIGHT. I'm n-not mad or anything." He said.

a few minutes of awkward silence took place until Phoenix spoke softly.

"I... love you too. As a friend i mean!" He said, doing the thing i did before.

"Really? O-Okay... Good night, Phoenix Burst." I replied before giving the real him a kiss and going sleep.

"... You know i felt that, right? Thank you." He said, making me giggle softly.

"Good night, Phoenix."

"Good night, Twilight Sparkle."

The next day, I woke up to the sound of the door bell ringing and i got up. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Cupid and Fluttershy were not in the room, meaning they must be downstairs doing something. Applejack suddenly woke up with a quiet cry and i looked down at her to see that i stepped on her tail.

"Twilight, watch where you stepin'." She said.

"Sorry. I'm going downstairs to see who's at the door. Could you wake up everypony, please?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered.

I looked at the screen and saw Phoenix sleeping like a rock and smiled at him before heading downstairs. To my surprise, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were in the living room, talking to Cupid and Rarity and Pinkie dashed next to me.

"They're talking about what's happening to Phoenix right now. Celestia and Luna came by to take Phoenix to Canterlot today, but they got really worried about him when they were informed about the situation. Maybe you should go talk to them." Pinkie told me.

Applejack's P.O.V.

After seeing Twi smile at Phoenix, i couldn't help but ta smile at her. She took this harder then the rest of us for the past four days, mostly crying in her room while Spike would clean up downstairs. I also took it pretty hard, like when i bucked a tree so hard that it broke and started falling down towards other trees, until FireBlaze and Bass Rush stepped in. I got up and shook FireBlaze for a minute before he finally woke up.

"Huh? where's the party?" He asked.

"HERE!" Iron cried from the ceiling with a loud pop noise.

Everypony woke up in fright by that and Iron fell off the ceiling, breaking something in the process.

"IRON!" We shouted.

"Oops, sorry. Couldn't help it." He replied sheepishly.

"Sharp Iron, i heard something break!" Phoenix yelled from the screen.

Sharp stood up and turned around to see that he broke a picture frame with the picture of his family and also tore the picture that was in it. Just then, everypony from downstairs came in the room and to our horror, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were here.

"What in Eqestria happened in here-" Celestia said before noticing Phoenix on the screen. "So it's true. Phoenix, can you hear me?"

"Princess Celestia!? I-I mean, yes. I hear you loud and clear." Phoenix answered.

"We hear about what happened to you and came to see you." Celestia said.

"We're here to help you in any way we can." Luna added.

"Really? Well... Okay. Is everypony there? Because i'm about to head into the next room over there." He replied.

"Wait. At least let us eat first before you go. I'm starving." Iron said.

"I must agree there." Bass added.

"Well Phoenix is the only one who doesn't-"

"it's alright, Star. I'll hold out for as long as it takes. You all eat something while i wait." Phoenix interrupted.

"Well i can't just eat while your not. I don't want you to be left out." Star said.

"Star, let me tell you a little something i did once. (Sigh) When one of my friends was "Ponynapped", i searched day and night without eating or sleeping for a week before finally passing out. I was so worried about my friend that nothing was going to stop me from finding her." Phoenix told her.

"Really?! Day and night!? And for a whole week!? That must have been really tough." Star replied.

"It was. That happened two days after i met her and her friends. We finally found her in a cage inside a lab, that was in a tree and Phoenix went berserk as soon as he laid eyes on that cage." Iron told her.

(True story.)

That sounds horrible. The thought of somepony being ponynapped and being put into a cage just hits ya in the right places sometimes, but the only part i found funny was the lab in a tree.

"C'mon everypony, let's go eat while he waits for us." Fire said.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Star. Just go eat." Phoenix reassuringly interrupted.

Starshine finally nodded and walked past me and the Princess's. Princess Luna easily caught up to her and wrapped a wing around her. We followed them close behind and i looked back at Phoenix who had his hooves on his face once more before closing the door behind me. While we ate, nopony decided to speak at all, not even Iron or Pinkie for that matter, about anything. It was just silence, until Iron actually did decided to speak.

"_So _Starshine, why were you so sad when Phoenix was about to-"

"Hey, don't bring something like that into this nice, quiet morning. Phoenix's near death shouldn't be something we should keep talking about." Zei interrupted.

"Geez, Ze-Ze, calm down." Iron joked.

"One, don't call me that and two, this is not something to joke about. We only have two days left and who knows... Maybe the rules have changed for the worst. It is said that anypony who suffers more then once will be given less time to wake up. Since this is Phoenix's third time, his time could be up by... today..." Zei replied before putting his head down in shame. "... i'm not... going to... lose... another master... just because of a... virus. Me and Cupid already lost our descendant in battle, so i'm going to do everything it takes to protect master with my life."

"... And i can't go home without him... He's all i've got left... Grandfather... Grandmother..." Iron added.

Wow... It's like... the more we learn about Phoenix and Iron, the more depressing they're lives start to actually feel like. I secretly let out a few tears before standing up and carrying my dish's towards everypony else's. I felt the attention of everypony staring at me, but i didn't really care as i galloped out of the dining room at top speed without saying another word.

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

After a few minutes of silence, everypony walked back into Phoenix's room while i stayed in my chair, thinking about my Grandparents. I got up a minute later to join my friends and when i came out of the dining room, Applejack was sitting on the stairs, crying.

"Applejack.. why are you crying?" I asked.

"I-I can't stand it... the thought of losing a friend... is really getting to me... We never even celebrated his birthday." She answered as she continued to sob.

I just stood there, staring the beautiful mare in front of me, crying. We were all going to lose him, but i had to be strong for everypony. I walked up to her and wrapped my hooves around her waist, bringing her into my embrace. This would usually be something Phoenix would do, but his time is almost up and it was time for me to be the strong one.

"Applejack, he will survive. He may be scared and doesn't want to go through with any of this, but he's staying strong for us and he would want you to do the same. All of us are going to be in that room, helping him through this and when he wakes up, he'll be so happy to see that all of his friends are there, happy to see him. He wouldn't want you or the others to cry, not when he's doing everything he can to make you happy. C'mon girl, let go save a colt." I told her.

Once she calmed down, i helped her up and got her up the stairs. She stopped walking once we got to the door and hugged me before going inside with a "Thank you, Sharp Iron". Once we got into the room, everypony looked at us and Phoenix coughed.

"Are we ready now? i'm tired of waiting." He complained.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go through that door already." I replied.

Phoenix just nodded and walked towards the door. Once he went through, it slammed behind him.

"Everypony, what room am i in?" He asked.

"We're not sure. you seem to be in a dark room with no light whatsoever. It's almost as if your flouting in darkness." I answered.

Phoenix nodded again and took a few steps forwards before the room started to change.

(Play Face it here. Oh, and if you don't know what music i'm telling you to play is, i'll add (Kingdom hearts: Chain of Memories or KH: COM) Here.)

"What's going on?" Celestia asked.

"Challenge 3, starting now. Good luck running." That mono toned voice said.

the room became a subway and Phoenix seemed to be standing in the middle of TRAIN TRACKS!?

(Train horn blows)

"Oh my GOD! PHOENIX, RUN!" I shouted.

Phoenix turned to the side and saw the incoming train and started running.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled in fear.

"OH MY STARS!" Star cried as she ducked.

Phoenix galloped as fast as he could, but the train still seemed to be catching up to him. The look on his face looked so frantic that it was funny to see in my opinion.

(Horn blows again, but even louder.)

"AAAHHH! Why is this happening to me! Haven't i been through enough as it is!" Phoenix shouted.

"It's amazing how your even faster then the train, but that's not important! Can't you maybe jump to the sides?" Bass asked.

"No, i can't! I can only go straight!" Phoenix answered.

just as he said that, his speed started to slowly drain while the train started going faster.

(Horn blows)

"Huff, huff, huff, i'm- huff- not going- huff- to make it!" Phoenix said.

"No Phoenix, don't stop! You have to keep going if your going to get out of there." I replied.

"I'm... huff... getting..." Phoenix tiredly spoke while slowing down.

"Phoenix, remember, we're with you all the way. Just picture it! We know your scared and you want to get out of this, but you have to keep on running and keep on fighting like you always have!" Twilight replied.

the screen started flashing brightly and it became a clip of Phoenix's past. It was a memory of his mother and himself when he was younger. Phoenix was running around his mother while she messed around with some flowers. Phoenix then fell on his mother's back and started giggling with her.

"Phoenix, be careful." his mother told him as she giggled.

"Sorry mom..." He apologized as he stared at the necklace she had on.

His other took notice of his staring and tapped his head.

"What are you staring at? She asked.

"That. What's that?" He answered then asked.

"Oh this? It's a necklace your Grandmother gave me when i was little. It's been passed down from her Grandmother who got it from her Grandmother. Hmm... I think it's time for my little guy to pass it on." She answered as she took off the necklace.

"Hey, that's the same necklace Phoenix is always wearing. you don't think that... It was given to him from his mother, do you?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, it was. He promised her that he'd never take it off and that's why you see it everyday. He wears it 24/7. He really does stay true to that "I'll never break my promise" he's always talking about." I answered.

Phoenix's mother put the necklace on him and he opened the little heart, but there wasn't anything in it.

"There's nothing in it." He said.

"Hmm... hold on. Let me get something." She replied before running off.

Phoenix looked back for a moment before turning back to the necklace and put the heart on his forehead. His mother then came out with something in her mouth and she tapped Phoenix's head, getting him out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"Here. Let me see the necklace for a moment." His mother told him.

He took off the necklace and waited for his mother for a minute before she put it back on him. He opened up the heart again and to his surprise, there was the picture of himself, his mother, his father and Gwen. The memory then faded and current Phoenix was letting out tears while continuing to run.

(Horn blows again)

"... I remember... I fight for my friends and family... I fight day and night, even though i'm scared. I must... keep going... FOR MY FRIENDS!" Phoenix announced as he opened his closed eyes, revealing the Dark Red Iris's that used to be Blue/Green.

All of a sudden, his speed started to increase and a rainbow colored aura started forming around him. After a moment, he jumped into the air and started flying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Nopony informed us that he could fly without wings." Luna said.

"That's only because you weren't even there when i was about to destroy Equestria." I replied quietly to myself.

The light at the end of the tunnel appeared a minute later, meaning Phoenix was going to make it. Phoenix then started to slow down again, but then something we didn't expect him to do happened. He somehow made a "Sonic Rainboom" that seem to have destroyed all of the windows on the train and it started to exploded from the back to the front. the explosions were getting closer and closer to him until he finally made it out and the door quickly closed behind him, leaving him in another blank white room.

"HE DID IT!" We cheered.

This was the time for a celebration. He was going to make it out after all, but our party was cut short when we didn't hear that mono toned voice say anything.

"Wait, isn't it the end of the challenge? Why isn't that voice speaking?" Star asked.

"What more is there to be done?" Fluttershy added.

(Play Another side, Another story (Kh: 358/2 days) here.)

"What more do you want with me! I just want it to stop! Leave me alone!" Phoenix shouted as he stomped the ground in pure rage.

Just as he did that, the room started to change around him. It looked as if he was in a ruined town with no survivors. The sky was red like ruby's and the ground looked as if it was made of ash. Their were also lots of body's everywhere, including ours except Phoenix's.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the hero is getting a little... tired." That voice said.

"Look, i've had enough of this! You had better let me out of here, NOW!" Phoenix yelled.

"Oho, but i cannot do that until you've past the final challenge." It said.

"I've past through everything you through at me and i just want to go home! Why are you keeping me here?" Phoenix asked.

The source of the voice slowly started to appear from the ground with 8 pony's by it's side. the 8 pony's were... Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Phoenix Burst and myself.

"Is that us!?" Rainbow asked in shock.

"Why yes it is!" Rarity answered.

"But there's somethin' strange about us..." Applejack added.

"What are you about to do to my friends!?" Phoenix angrily asked.

"The real question is "What are YOU going to do to YOUR friends", fool." It answered.

"What are you talking about!? i'm not going to fight my friends!" Phoenix said.

"If you are to survive the Enigma infection, you have to." It replied.

"That's crazy! If Phoenix won't fight us, then we'll never get him back! There has to be another way!" Rainbow said.

"... Phoenix, fight us." Twilight said.

"WHAT!?" Phoenix along with the rest of us cried.

"Phoenix, we now you don't break promise's, but they aren't real, we are. your real friends are here, waiting for you to wake up." Twilight told him.

Phoenix looked as if he was about to say no, but he nodded instead.

"Why are you nodding!? We're not your enemy's. Your supposed to be protecting us, not hurting u-"

"Sharp Iron, This is a matter of life and death and if i don't fight, then i won't ever come back. sometimes, you have to bend the rules to help everypony, even if you don't want to. We also won't be able to go home, Iron. All of our friends are waiting for the both of us and i'm going to get us home together! I'm going to defeat them and wake up to see all of you soon and i will not back down!" Phoenix interrupted me.

"Humph, such brave words, for a coward. Let's see if you can back it up like you SAY!" It said before it fused with all 8 of us.

It became a Winged Unicorn with Crimson Red colored mane and tail, Night Black fur with Blood Red highlights on it's legs and forehead, long Golden horns that could impale anypony without a problem, Dark navy Blue eyes that looked crazed and Sharp feathered wings that could slice through anything.

"HA HA HA HA A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! _Enigmas Stigmatus!_" It shouted as it shot a stream of Enigma at Phoenix.

Phoenix easily dodged it with a back flip and got into a battle stance.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT! YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO BETTER THEN THAT TO HIT ME!" Phoenix announced before charging at it.

"Ah, so you don't have the enigma yet? What a shame. _Enigma starmamisus!_" It announced as it lifted piece of buildings into the air. "I thought you were going to be a _challenge_, but i guess i was wrong."

"Grr, I'll show you!" Phoenix replied.

A timer then appeared above them, saying that they had only 50 minutes before Phoenix's time is up.

"What is that!?" Star cried.

"THAT ALL THE TIME PHOENIX IS GIVEN!? Phoenix, you have only 50 minutes to end this once and for all before you die!" I told him.

"Only 50!?" Phoenix cried in terror.

"That's all the time he has!?" Twilight cried.

"Yes, 50 minutes is all he deserves." It told us.

"That's nuts!" Bass shouted.

"That's insane!" Princess Luna added.

"That's not fair! Phoenix fought long and hard for this and your saying that he only gets 50 minutes!?" Fire added.

"Rules are rules. Bend them if you like, but then suffer the consequences." It replied.

"Everypony, i don't care how much time i'm given, as long as i'm able to stop him. i'll just have to make this fast." Phoenix told us.

"No Phoenix! It's not enough time and aren't you tired! Your not... going to make it..." I replied sadly.

"... No. I am going to make it. I just need you to believe in me and to help me. i will win, no matter what the odds are, just have faith in me! I will not let you down! Now let's take him down together!" Phoenix announced.

Just then, the area they lifted into the air for a moment before it stopped and a vortex of Enigma surrounded them. It threw some of the building pieces at Phoenix and he dodged them with ease, until some Enigma was shot him and sent him to a wall. Phoenix then broke the wall using his head and threw the Enigma away from him, then ran towards the Winged Unicorn.

"_Enigmas Stigmatus!_" It shouted as another stream of Enigma shot at Phoenix.

From the spot he was in, Phoenix couldn't possibly escape this attack. Phoenix then gasped suddenly and looked at his hooves.

"That's it... _Enigmas Stiyugus!_" Phoenix announced as a Barrier of Enigma protected him.

"Did he just..." Applejack said.

"Phoenix can use the Enigma too?!" Twilight asked in surprise.

"There you go. Activate your Enigma. Let it consume you!" It said.

"(Gasp) IT WAS YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I KNOW THAT VOICE ANYWHERE!" Phoenix angrily shouted.

"It was him?!" We cried in shock and surprise.

"Yes. I heard his voice, trying to convince me to lose myself outside of Golden Oaks Library. That's when i start feeling tired and also started hallucinating. While i was trying to get home, i thought i saw Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Twilight trying to lead me somewhere." Phoenix explained while dodging Enigma streams.

"So that explains it..." I said quietly.

"But we were here the whole time. Theirs no way that we could have lead you anywhere." Twilight told him.

"Exactly." Phoenix replied.

Just then, The Winged Unicorn called out some like a "Fire Wall" and a Fire wall appeared in front and behind of Phoenix. Phoenix pulled out some chalk and started making a Glyfh circle on the ground while the walls were closing in on him. When he was finished, He tapped the circle and waited for a cannon to create itself from the circle. Just Phoenix was about to on the cannon, the Winged Unicorn started dashing towards him and Phoenix shot an Enigma stream at him, but it was easily dodged. Phoenix was then it with one of the wings and was sent towards one of the walls of fire. Thanks to the support of the winged unicorn's back, Phoenix swung his back legs back with as much force as he could come up with at the time and swung off of the unicorn. The winged unicorn made a u-turn and dashed at Phoenix again, but smashed itself against a pillar as Phoenix jumped to his left and got in the cannon.

"Finally. How about something to "Cool" you down! Bombs away!" Phoenix shouted as he shot a water bomb at the winged unicorn.

Apparently he somehow missed it, but got one of the fire walls and somehow making both disappeared. The winged unicorn started rising into the air and started cackling maniacally while creating a barrier of Enigma around itself.

"_Enigmas Varigata!_" It announced as it made a Rainbow Dash clone out of Enigma.

"Is that me!?" Rainbow Dash cried.

"Rainbow Dash, ATTACK!" It ordered.

The Rainbow Dash clone charged at Phoenix at top speed, not even giving him a minute to move as she smashed him into a food stand. Through the smoke, Phoenix was holding Rainbow Dash with all his might as she was trying to bite his neck. He then kicked her in the stomach and jumped out of the stand swiftly. He then dashed towards the Dash clone and kicked hr into the air, then smashed her into a house. The clone disappeared and the unicorn growled in anger.

"_Enigmas Varigata!_" It announced again as it created a Pinkie Pie clone.

"Why am i next? Did i do something wrong?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie now? Why don't you just face me like a stallion!" Phoenix yelled before charging at the clone as fast as he could.

The clone disappeared in mist and reappeared with three more copy's of it while holding a party cannon. They shot missle's made of silver at Phoenix and he ducked at the last minute. They all then disappeared in mist and reappeared the next minute with eight more clones.

"Oh Come on..." Phoenix whined before putting his fore hooves together, then putting them on the ground. "Glyfh Whirlwind!"

A giant whirlwind was created around Phoenix and it sucked in all of the Pinkie clones, destroying them all.

"(Growl) _Enigmas Varigata!_" The winged unicorn announced yet again as yet another clone was made.

This time it was Applejack that was cloned. This clone didn't have her hat on, but did have on metal leggings that looked like it could break anything in just one punch.

"_This is so EPIC and so SCARY at the same time!_" I thought.

The Applejack clone walked over to a cart and knocked it into the air, then kicked it at Phoenix.

"WHOA!" Phoenix cried as he avoided it.

The clone then lifted a building and threw it at Phoenix effortlessly.

"WHOA! That's too big for him to dodge!" Bass pointed out.

"He knows what he's doing!" I replied.

Phoenix put on a smirk and jumped into the air, then when the building crashed into him, he started running to the top of it and stomped on it hard, causing it to crash into a bunch of rubble. While in the air, Phoenix pulled out a piece of paper and quill and started drawing on it. When he was seconds from hitting the ground, a electric field formed around Phoenix and shot straight towards the clone.

"GLYFH MAGNET BALL!" Phoenix shouted as it hit the clone, destroying it too. "Is that all ya got? Because i'm taking you out easily!"

"Don't get cocky. _Enigmas Varigata!_" It yet again announced as another clone formed onto the battlefield.

Rarity seemed to be the next clone Phoenix had to fight, but her looks were altered. She had Green fur, Orange mane, Green and Brown tail and Onix eyes.

"That can't be me. I don't look like that." Rarity said.

"Well that's you and Phoenix has to fight you next it seems." Rainbow replied.

The Rarity clone's horn started to glow a Dark Blue color and diamonds, gems and other priceless object started growing out of the ground. she made about 20 of them before charging at Phoenix with her army and Phoenix pressed his fore hooves into the ground and started stomping it a lot, causing shockwave's to blast towards the clones. They only seem to have gotten Rarity clone's jewel army as she jumped out of nowhere and smacked Phoenix hard into the ground. Th lone clone stood on top of Phoenix kept tying to impale Phoenix with her horn, but kept missing. They then got into a horn duel (sword duel. They're using there horns like swords.) with each other for a moment before Phoenix used his horn's magic to blast Rarity off of him. Phoenix quickly got up and dashed at the clone and impaled her with his horn before she could dodge, causing her to disappear too.

"(Growls in anger) How about two at once! _Enigmas Varigata!_" Again he made clones using that move, but this time, two.

The first clone was Fluttershy and the second, Twilight Sparkle. Phoenix actually flinched as he saw them for some reason, but quickly regained his position.

"Come on at me, girls. There's enough Phoenix Burst to go around." Phoenix said.

The Fluttershy clone started singing beautifully and a bunch of undead animals start rising from the ground, scaring the real Fluttershy. The Twilight clone was only preparing herself for something, worrying us a lot.

"You know, where is that music coming from?" FireBlaze asked.

"Don't asked that!" I answered quickly (Yeah. The music i told you all to play is also playing here. In fact, play Vim and Vigor here).

The Twilight Sparkle clone then used her magic to enchant the undead beings with a force field, then dashed towards Phoenix with the undead beings. As Phoenix dashed past Twilight, things seemed to have gone into slow motion as they glanced at each other.

"Looks like i'll have to get rid of the Twilight clone first before i can even hit the undead animals." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, i tell you when to dodge an undead fang attack, you just worry about Twilight!" I ordered.

"Got it!" He replied before dashing at Twilight.

Twilight shot a magic attack at Phoenix which he easily dodged, but failed to notice the surprise attack that was coming his way.

"Phoenix, jump to your left!" I ordered.

He took notice of the attack and cartwheeled swiftly to his left.

"Thanks Sharp Iron!" He said.

"You got it. now focus!" I replied.

Phoenix then charged at Twilight again and shot a magic attack at her. the clone wasn't paying attention and got hit by the attack, but didn't disappear.

"It looks like you'll have to hit her more then once to defeat her, Phoenix." Twilight point out.

"Got it. Yo, Twilight clone." Phoenix shouted, trying to gain her attention. "Ya gotta do better then that if ya want ta catch mah. I was not mocking you or anything, Applejack, just to let you know."

"I'm not offended at all, Phoenix." She replied.

The Twilight clone yelled at Phoenix and ran towards him, getting him back on guard. She then disappeared with her magic before his eyes and reappeared behind him, ready to stab his back with her horn.

"(Gasp) Phoenix, she's behind you!" The Crusaders cried.

Phoenix looked back and did a back flip over the clone, then shot another magic attack at the clone once more.

"Thanks everypony!" Phoenix said.

"Remember Phoenix, your not alone in this. We're all right here helping you." Pinkie remained him. "Now watch out for the undead animals on your right!"

Phoenix looked to his right and made a barrier just in time.

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie!" Phoenix thanked.

"_Enigmas Stigmatus!_" One of the clones cried.

A wave of Enigma was coming at Phoenix from behind and Twilight appeared from above Phoenix, trying to hit him from up there.

"... (Gasp) I GOT IT! _Enigmas Stigmatus!_" Phoenix shouted as he made a wave of Enigma shoot at Twilight.

He then smashed the left side of the ground with his right hoof to lift himself off the ground in a spinning motion. He shot another wave of Enigma at Fluttershy in mid-air while kicking undead birds out of the way and also saying "Sorry" to them.

"STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS!" The Fluttershy clone shouted at Phoenix.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but there... gone. simply put." He replied while activating the safeguard.

"Good job in activating... The safeguard. Safeguard." I said.

"Safeguar- Wait, stop it, Iron." Phoenix replied.

Phoenix finally landed on solid ground and kicked a undead skunk at Fluttershy before heading towards Twilight. The way he ran gave a smile to me as i remember what this meant.

"What in the name of Equestria are you smiling for?" Rainbow asked.

"Here come the "Rising blow"!" I announced.

First, Phoenix kicked Twilight into the air really hard, then jumped onto a building and ran up it. Then jumped off and smashed Twilight into the ground with all his might. Then shot an magic attack at a swarm of undead animals and dashed through them at top speed, then kicked Fluttershy's chin and grabbed her leg and smashed her into the ground. They all disappeared together and Phoenix got up and dusted himself off.

"Got something better?" He asked.

(Play Ganondorf battle second half's music here.)

"ARGH! That it! I've had it up to here with you! Now it's time for the finale!" The winged unicorn angrily announced. "_Enigmas Varigata!_"

All eight of us appeared as clone this time, but they didn't move. Instead, they became Enigma orbs and flew inside of the winged unicorn, changing him drastically (Think of Vayne in the final battle in Final Fantasy 12). He then lowered himself to the ground and stomped it hard, making everything around them blow up.

"NOW IS THE TIME OF YOUR STORY TO END, PHOENIX BURST!" He announced as he made a fire vortex around them. "Let's see what your going to do now and in just... 20 minutes. Tick-tock, Mr Daley."

Did he seriously just use a line from Night at the Museum?

"Oh, your about to see, but i'm not doing it alone. I've got my friends with me like i always have and we're going to stop you together!" Phoenix announced.

"Friends? What can they do? They're useless, just like you. They couldn't help you if your life depended on it, which it is." The Unicorn replied.

"No they're not! It's because of them that i'm even here right now. If it hadn't been for them, i would still be in that chair. They're the most important friends anypony could ever ask for and if you say or do anything to them, i'm going to send you to pain city." Phoenix announced.

"You tell him, Phoenix!" Star cried.

"We shall see about that!" The Unicorn replied as it lifted itself into the air.

"This is it, Phoenix! Once you defeat him, your home-free." I said.

"I know, but i'm going to need all of you to help. Like you all said; I'm not alone anymore. We can do this!" Phoenix replied.

"Your right, Phoenix! We can do this, together!" Twilight said.

"And we are not going to hold back for a minute." Rarity added.

Phoenix nodded and started walking forward. The transformed unicorn then launched a Enigmas Stigmatus at Phoenix, but he activated his Enigmas Stiyugus to block it. Phoenix then ran to the left side to dodge anymore streams, but failed to notice that he was about to run into the vortex.

"Phoenix, watch out!" Bass cried.

Phoenix quickly looked at where he was going and turned to his right just in time.

"Thanks, Bass Rush! _Enigmas Stigmatus!_" Phoenix shouted as he made a wave of Enigma shoot towards the unicorn.

To Phoenix's dismay, he missed, but got one of the wings. The unicorn shot a death glare at Phoenix and then roared at him while creating a electric orb around itself. The orb shot into the sky and became a thunder cloud above Phoenix. The thunder cloud after a moment shot out a storm of thunder at Phoenix and only one was able to actually hit him. The real Phoenix cried in pain as soon as the dream Phoenix did and Twilight ran to his side and checked him.

"Phoenix's left side, it's bleeding." She explained.

"So it is real..." I said to myself.

The dream Phoenix got up and faced the unicorn with a angered look and his eyes were it's Crimson Red color again.

"Hold on, wasn't his eyes just Blue/Green a second ago?" Princess Celestia asked.

"It's a gift he was born with. He can change his eye color to whichever he wants and he can speak to animals." I answered.

"He can speak to animals?! He never told us that." Fluttershy said.

"Maybe because you never asked him that." I replied.

"(Sigh) Same old Sharp Iron." Fire said with a hoof on his face.

After the thunder clouds disappeared, the unicorn lifted itself into the sky and a target appeared on Phoenix.

"(Gasp) Phoenix, there's a target on you! Get out of the way!" Pinkie cried.

Phoenix looked up and gasped in fright, then started running in random directions. A minute past before the unicorn dove down to he ground and took a nasty smash in the face. Phoenix then ran towards the head and noticed the glowing orb on it's head.

"This must be the weakness. _Enigmas Stigmatus!_" Phoenix shouted as he created another beam of Enigma at the unicorn's head.

The unicorn cried in pain and shot back into the air.

"Heh, didn't like that, now did yah?" Phoenix cockily asked.

"SILENCE! I'M STILL GOING TO GET THE LAST LAUGH WHEN THIS IS OVER!" The unicorn announced as it made a ring of swords made of Enigma around it.

The swords pointed themselves at Phoenix and shot at him one at a time. Phoenix seemed to have dodged them all, but little did we know that Phoenix got cut by one and Twilight gasped in fright because of something.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" I asked.

"It's Phoenix. He's been cut by one of the swords in the leg." She answered before showing us the injury.

On the screen, Phoenix was limping around because of his injured leg and the unicorn started laughing at him.

"HA! You call this "Strong"? You call yourself "The Almighty" and you can't even brush off a cut? Pathetic." It said with a laugh.

"Grr... Why you..." Phoenix replied painfully.

"Come on, Phoenix! Don't let him talk down at you like that!" Fire said.

Phoenix didn't respond, but he put his leg down and gave a death glare at the unicorn. The unicorn then created more Enigma swords and pointed them at Phoenix. A moment later they shot at him faster then before, but Phoenix easily dodged them all this time and countered one of them back to the unicorn. Once it hit the unicorn, it fell to the ground and Phoenix ran towards it.

"_Enigmas Stigmatus!_" Phoenix yelled before another wave of Enigma was shot at the unicorn's orb.

The unicorn got back up really fast and grabbed it's head with it's hands and cried in pain. After a minute of it screaming in pain, it stood on the ground this time and slowly walked towards Phoenix like a menace. Phoenix got back up too and prepared for whatever the unicorn was going to do. Once the unicorn was close to Phoenix, it stomped the ground, lifting Phoenix into the air and it smacked him onto the ground a few feet away from it.

"Ah!" Star cried as we noticed Phoenix coughed out some blood.

"Grr... I guess it's time to go on the range." Phoenix said before pointing his horn at the incoming unicorn and shot a magic attack at it.

The unicorn countered it back at Phoenix and he dodged it before it could hit him. Phoenix jumped into the air and tried to hit the unicorn with his horn, but it was blocked and He got kicked in the stomach. Phoenix quickly got back up and tried to hit the unicorn with his horn once more, but only got kicked in the stomach again.

"Argh... You just going to keep menacing towards me like that? If you want me dead, then stop boring me to death by doing that." Phoenix said with annoyance before his eyes widened. "Wha..."

The screen changed to a space like room with Phoenix slowly falling with another pony. Phoenix's eyes opened slowly and looked at the other pony before gasping and grabbed he/she and hugging the pony. The camera zoomed in on them and reveal the other pony being Twilight, but then she changed to Applejack, then Fluttershy, then Rarity, then Pinkie Pie, then Rainbow Dash, then to me last before disappearing to nothing. Phoenix pulled a hoof out to try and grab the pony, but failed to do so and he started to sob.

"I can't believe... I'm going to lose them..." He said.

Then a blinding light shone upon him and he looked up at it. Under him was Equestria while above him... might be heaven, calling him forth. He stared at the light for a few minutes before frowning and turning away from it.

(Play The Metamorphosis (Sonic Rush) here.)

"No. My friend need me... I swore to them that i wouldn't let them down... and that's what i intend on doing. Fluttershy... Rainbow Dash... Applejack... Pinkie Pie... Rarity... Twilight Sparkle...FireBlaze... Bass Rush... Starshine... Sharp Iron... I will not let them down!" He announced as all of the pony's he named flashed in his mind.

He looked down at Equestria and roared as shot back down to it in super speed. The Elements of Harmony somehow flew into Phoenix's room from the open window and went into the screen and circled Phoenix.

"UNITE THE LIGHT WITH THE DARKNESS TO CREATE ANEW! A NEW LIGHT AND DARKNESS CREATED BY THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP WILL FORM TOGETHER AS OUR LIGHT AND DARKNESS GROWS STRONGER THEN ANYTHING EVER SEEN BEFORE! LET'S OUR BOND AS FRIENDS FORM A NEW PATH FOR US TO TAKE TO VICTORY!" Phoenix announced as a road of light shone before him and the Elements circled him.

The Elements of Harmony started to glow brightly and each went inside of Phoenix one at a time with each of the girls flashing by in order of the elements they were. The Element of Honesty (Applejack) became a Golden paladin like armor with the Apple shaped gem on the chest. The Element of Kindness (Fluttershy) became Golden shoulder armor with both sides having the Butterfly shaped gem on both of them too. The Element of Laughter (Pinkie Pie) became Golden leg armor with the Balloon shaped gem also. The Element of generosity (Rarity) became a cape with the Diamond shaped too. The Element of Loyalty (Rainbow Dash) became a helmet with the Red thunderbolt shaped gem. The Element of Magic (Twilight Sparkle), along with The Element of Courage (Phoenix Burst) became a pair of wings with the Star shaped gem and the Blue/Green "?" mark shaped gem on each wing. The camera then centered on Phoenix's face and he snapped open his eyes, revealing his Red colored eyes to us.

"Whoa!" Everypony said in amazement.

"LET'S ROLL!" Phoenix and the girls voices shouted before he shot down to Equestria and smashed the ground near the unicorn he was fighting.

I then noticed that the girls from in the room were now missing and started searching everywhere for at least one of them, until Celestia put a hoof on my shoulder and shook her head at me, meaning she knew where they went.

"If you fight one of us, you fight all of us!" Phoenix and the girls told the unicorn.

"ALL of you?! I thought there was only one before, unless...?!" Unicorn replied before noticing something.

The unicorn wasn't fighting Phoenix by himself anymore. He was fighting the girls as well.

"HOW DID THEY GET IN THERE!?" I shouted in shock.

"That's exactly what i want to know!" Bass added.

"We somehow got in here when the Elements of Harmony flew into the screen and we were sucked into Phoenix one at a time. we're actually happy that we're able to help Phoenix because he needs us more then ever and his time is running out. We're not going to let him die today, not if can help it!" The girls announced.

(Play Perfect Dark Gaia's theme (Sonic Unleashed) here.)

"Is that so? Then you will all perish from existence together!" The unicorn said before using he's power to change the battlefield to space.

"We're not afraid of you! Just try and throw whatever you want at us, we'll just send them right back at you!" Phoenix bravely replied.

The unicorn started growing of the size of a planet and it roared at the others loudly.

"AHH!" Fluttershy screamed.

"YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER THEN THAT TO STOP US! The power of friendship is still stronger then you can ever imagine, but something like you could never really truly understand what that is!" Phoenix announced before charging at the planet sized winged unicorn with a Rainbow colored aura.

The giant winged unicorn started making a Enigma beam from it's chest and four cannons from it's arms also started to make beams. The unicorn roared at the fused pony's before the beams were fired at them.

"WHOA! Watch out everypony!" Twilight cried.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this, just don't get sick on me. I fly _really_ fast." Phoenix replied as he dodged all of the beams. "_Enigmas Stigmatus!_"

The Enigma beam Phoenix fired was easily repealed as it hit the forehead of the unicorn and the Enigma that was forming in the chest cannon was fired at them.

"Whoa whoa whoa! That's too big for them to dodge!" Star cried.

"Then we'll just block it!" Phoenix and the girls replied together.

They stood completely still and put they're hooves up in defense, waiting for the beam to hit them. When it hit them, they grunted in pain from the intense force it had, but kept their hold on the beam.

"Come on, everypony! You can do it!" Princess Luna shouted.

"Stand you ground! Don't let that beam show you who's boss, you show it who's boss!" I added.

"Don't think we're not trying!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"I... I can't hold it..." Fluttershy said.

"No Fluttershy, don't let go. We're almost there!" Phoenix replied.

"How can you be so sure!?" Rarity asked before noticing Phoenix's glowing fore hooves.

"Your about to see... NOW!" Phoenix answered before swinging his hooves back, forcing the beam to b split apart.

To our horror, the beam turned back around and hit them in the back, knocking them out.

"NO!" Fire cried.

"Phoenix!" Star also cried.

"What happened to all that talk about "Friendship being stronger then anything", huh? It seems your time is up." The winged unicorn told them.

"NO! They still have a little bit of time. They are going to win, no matter what you say, you big bully!" The crusaders and Terria shouted.

"And they will not give up to you, no matter what!" Princess Celestia added.

"We shall see the outcome when it comes, but for now, enjoy watching them die!" The winged unicorn replied before it started creating another Enigma beam.

"OH NO! PHOENIX, GIRLS, GET UP! HE'S GOING TO SHOOT ANOTHER BEAM AT YOU IF YOU DON'T GET UP!" I cried.

The screen changed to the inside of the fused Phoenix's soul and there laid Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Phoenix Burst, laying there unconscious.

"Rarity... Fluttershy... Pinkie Pie... Rainbow Dash... Applejack... Twilight Sparkle... I have to... Got up... For them..." Phoenix said in his mind before opening his eyes slowly and getting up.

The girls slowly started to wake up too and noticed Phoenix walking past them. Back outside in space, Phoenix was face-to-face with the winged unicorn and he started dashing towards it at full speed. The cannon then fired, scaring the girls back up and quickly getting back to Phoenix's side.

"Are you all ready?" Phoenix asked them.

"Are you about to get us killed, Phoenix!? This is crazy!" Twilight cried.

"... Your not going to die... not today... but this has to stop and i can't keep putting you all in danger. i'm sorry, but my story may be coming to an end..." Phoenix told them before he was turned to face Rainbow Dash and got slapped. "OW!"

"Phoenix, your not going to fight him alone... We're all going to fight till the very end, even if we die too. i'm not going to leave you to deal with your own life like this anymore..." She told him before hugging him tightly and letting him go quickly. "Let that be the only time that ever happens, okay?"

"Uh, okay! I will not tell a soul!" Phoenix answered while swinging his hooves around. "Now back to you!"

The pony's started galloping faster then before and also started glowing a Rainbow colored aura again.

"READY!" Phoenix shouted.

"READY!" The girls shouted back.

When they were about to hit the beam, they disappeared and reappeared under the winged unicorn, then shot towards him like a rocket and pushed him towards the sun.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" We cheered repeatedly.

"N-NO! LET ME GO!" The unicorn shouted as it tried to grab them.

"_Yeeeaa-_no, Not happening! This. Is. The. FINISHER!" They replied together as the unicorn hit the sun and started burning up.

"ARGH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He scream in huge pain.

"This is for ruining my birthday an for making me fight for my life! I've been hoping for a break, but no, i just can't have that, now can i!" Phoenix shouted. "Now you let us out of here, NOW!"

"NOOOOooooooo..." The unicorn replied before it started fading away.

Before it could completely faded, it smacked Phoenix off of it and pushed itself off the sun. It then grabbed them and swung them into space. It let out a stream of Enigma at them, but they dodged it thankfully.

"This is it! It's time to Unite the light with the darkness!" Phoenix announced as his fore hooves started glowing.

his left hoof glowed a bright white color while his right glowed a dark black color. He started glowing a Black and white color as he began charging down at the unicorn and lifted his hooves.

"Light and Darkness Barrage!" Phoenix and the girls shouted as the orbs of light and darkness hit the unicorns head.

The unicorn cried in pain but didn't move an inch as it completely disappeared.

(Play Shrouding Dark Cloud (KH 1 or others) Here.)

Everything around them started to disappeared and a door with the words "Exit" appeared above them. Everypony that was fused together split and hugged each other.

"That was amazing!" Rarity said.

"And really scary, but now that it's over, we should all go home." Fluttershy replied.

"She's right. To the exit!" Phoenix said as they raced to the exit.

Buildings, trees, carts and other thing were falling towards them, but they luckily dodged them all with ease. The girls except Twilight and Phoenix passed through the door first and when Twilight was about to pass, Phoenix gasped in surprise. To our horror, Phoenix was impaled by a claw from the unicorn and he started to black out.

"(Gasp) Phoenix, hold on!" Twilight cried.

Just then, as she grabbed Phoenix, That same unicorn from before started cackling evilly from every direction and Twilight started to panic.

"HA HA HA! You really thought that was going to stop me?! How foolish! Now you shall perish in this nightmare for the rest of your lives!" He told them as Enigma tentacles appeared and grabbed both of them.

"Argh... _Enigma Stiyugus!_" Phoenix said as he got Twilight free from the Enigma. "Twilight, get out of here..."

"NO Phoenix! I'm not leaving you behind!" She replied.

"... Uh, everypony? Phoenix's sheets..." Star slowly said.

Everypony looked at the sheets and gasped at the sight of blood covering it. The real Phoenix's left hoof appeared out of the sheets slowly and I slowly walked towards it and pulled it back to see that his stomach had a huge hole in it.

(Play Osorezan revoir (Shaman King), Tears of the Light (KH: BBS) or any sad death music here. i'm really crying here.)

"Oh no..." i quietly said before sobbing in his chest.

Phoenix Burst... was dead. Everypony started to sob as they saw Phoenix's dead body on screen and Twilight pulled him closer to her and hugged him tightly as she sobbed.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I guess his story has come to an end after all! Good luck living without him!" The unicorn told us evilly.

Starshine ran to me and hugged me tightly as she sobbed, Princess Luna covered her head in her sisters chest as they cried too and everypony else cuddled with each other. Unknown to all of us, the dream Phoenix Burst and the real Phoenix Burst started glowing a light Green color and on the screen, Phoenix slowly touch Twilight's cheek.

"What is this? That's not possible!" The unicorn said.

"Huh?"

"... Twilight..." Phoenix said as he opened his eyes.

"Phoenix...? PHOENIX!" She cried as she hugged him tighter then before.

"Oh! He-Hey Twilight. What happened to me?" He asked.

"You just died, but i'm not sure how you were brought back. I... I thought i lost you." She explained as she pulled him back into her embrace.

"Twilight, i told you. Nopony is never really truly gone unless they are forgotten. Are you ready to leave? With me that is." Phoenix told her.

"Yes... i am." She replied.

"Don't even think for a moment that i'm going to let you escape from here alive. I will imprison you both here for life and you will never see freedom ever aga-"

"Oh shut your pie-hole. Remember, this may be a nightmare, but it's MY nightmare. MY dream. I can get rid of you just like this." Phoenix interrupted before the unicorn started disappearing again.

"WHAT!? NNNNOOOoooo..." the unicorn screamed distortedly as it disappeared from existence.

Phoenix and Twilight stood there for a minute before going through the exit. A bright light shone before us next to Phoenix's bed and when it cleared, Twilight was there hugging Phoenix and Phoenix slowly opened his eyes.

(Play Sora's theme (Kingdom hearts 2) here.)

"... Huh? Twilight... Am i still dreaming? Or is this real?" He asked.

"Phoenix, your finally awake!" Star cried as she jumped on him. "Huh? Oh, what about your injury's? Do they hurt?"

Phoenix sat up straight and pulled off the sheets, revealing no wounds whatsoever.

"There's nothing there." Applejack said in shock.

"Yeah... I guess it's finally over. We're free." Phoenix replied.

"Yes, it is. Dude, that was the most EPIC and SCARIEST adventure you ever had, in my opinion that is-"

"Sharp Iron... You deserve the most credit for everything. If it wasn't for you, i would be dead by now. Because of your really smart idea... you saved my life. Thank you, Iron." Phoenix interrupted.

"... Hey c'mon, i can't afford to lose you, dude. Even though i want to, your important to a lot of pony's out there and even us. Your a hero and a friend of ours. I also can't just go home without you. Besides, what would i say to everypony? They're gonna go berserk if i don't bring you back with me. Now you really need a break from EVERYTHING that just happened to you." I told him.

"Thank you! That's exactly what i would want... No... I can't just take a break." He replied.

"What are you talking about!? Of course you need a break!" Bass cried.

"No i don't. I can't take a break until it's really over. My nightmare may be a thing of the past now, but i still have a horde of Cybrans trying to kill me and if i'm not ready, then it's bye-bye Phoenix Burst. I also want to help my friends with whatever they want, no matter what the task. I... really just want to be useful." Phoenix replied.

"Phoenix Burst, your already useful to us, but you need to take time and relax too once in a while. Your not the only Glyfh hunter in Ponyville and you work so very hard." Princess Celestia told him.

"Why yes. But for now, you deserve a birthday PARTY!" I cheered as jumped and fell on his desk. "Uh... i'll... fix it?"

"Make it quick before i lose my temper." He slowly replied.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

Pinkie Pie gasped and ran out of the room suddenly and all eyes went to the door, hoping there wasn't anymore monsters or anything to deal with. We all then went down stairs and to my surprise, Pinkie Pie set up a birthday party in my living room and shouted "Happy Birthday, Phoenix Burst" to me. I slowly walked closer into the room and Sharp Iron gasped and ran upstairs for some reason. He came back a minute later with a present for me.

"Here is our present, little buddy!" He cried in a child like voice as he handed me his present, but then snatched it from me. "WAIT! Don't open it yet. Open everypony else's before mine..."

"Um... alright... But then why did you give it to me?" I asked.

"... You know, that's a very good question." He answered.

I've should have known he was going to say that. A little while later after opening the other presents, everypony, even the Princess's were listening to me sing "Dearly Beloved (Kingdom hearts)" and they cheered for my great voice. I then decided to play "Pin the tail on the Pony" with Pinkie and she blind folded me. A moment later when i thought i found the Pony, Sharp Iron screamed in pain and jumped onto the ceiling.

"Huh? Sorry about that, Iron." I apologized.

"Ow... It's okay." He replied.

Hmm... now about that present from Sharp Iron. I walked over to the nicely wrapped present and carefully opened it. Remembering what eveypony else got me, Rarity made me that "Suit" she was making days ago, Fluttershy got me a necklace with a Butterfly shaped pendent that had a Green gem in it's center, Twilight got me that Spellbook i needed (Check the book from earlier in this chapter), Rainbow Dash got m shoes that had her Cutie Mark as it's symbol, Applejack got me a Golden Apple shaped alarm clock, Pinkie Pie got me a party cannon, Bass Rush got me a camera with a container full of film and last, FireBlaze got me a taser and a helmet (Don't ask about the taser). When i was almost finished opening Iron's present, he snatched it from me and put it on the table.

"Shame on you, Phoenix Burst! You don't receive Starshine's present yet. Get that, then you can have this one." He said.

Starshine walked over to me and handed me her present. I carefully opened it so i wouldn't ruin it and inside was a picture frame made by Star herself. It had Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Marks on each sides and Sharp Iron, FireBlaze and Bass Rush's Cutie Marks on the back.

"You... made this? It's incredible." I told her.

"Really!? Thank you, Phoenix! I worked really hard on it!" She happily replied as she jumped onto me.

"Hey, why not use the camera and picture frame now." Bass implied.

"That's a great idea. come on everypony." I replied as i pulled out the cam.

Everypony gathered around next to the fireplace and i put up the camera on the coffee table. It took me a moment to set up the cam and when i was finished, i quickly ran towards the middle of the group and smiled.

"SAY "EQUESTRIA"!" Star told us as she sat in my lap.

"EQUESTRIA!" We shouted as the camera took our picture.

"This will be a reminder of our friendship and bond, something that can never be broken. Take good care of our friendship picture, Phoenix Burst." Star told me.

"I will, Star. I will." I replied before Sharp Iron passed me his present. "Huh?"

"Here. you can open it now." he said.

"... Finally?" I said to myself as i started opening it again.

Once i finally opened it, i gasped in surprise and almost dropped the present. Inside was a live turtle with a button on it's shell. Everypony looked inside the present with me and stared with surprised looks at the turtle. I only put a hoof on my face while Fluttershy gasped in horror and turned to Sharp Iron with an angered glare.

"You kept a turtle inside a box this whole time!? How could you!?" Fluttershy cried.

While Fluttershy was yelling at Sharp Iron, i took the turtle out of the box and laid it on the floor. I seemed to have wondered off into dreamland when Starshine tapped my head and my turtle was in her hooves.

"Phoenix, what do you think this button does?" She asked.

"Hmm... only one way to find out." I answered as i took the turtle from her.

"Wait... WAIT! DON'T PRESS THAT-"

(Push)

You don't need to know what happened to understand how angry i've just become.

* * *

"And We're FINALLY at the end of this chapter! This overall s the longest chapter in the entire story and i am not going to make another chapter that's this long, ever again. Sorry it took me so long to finish, but you can understand just by reading this how long it must have taken. I am so sorry you had to die David, but you still a... "good" end, right? Right now he's pointing a gun to my head and growling in my ear as we speak because of what i did to him. Let's see what he and everypony else has to say before he pulls the trigger." B.B.2. announced.

"You killed me... You made me sick... You ruined my birthday... You made me look stupid during the beginning of the chapter and you call this a "Happy" ending!? What is wrong with you! I had to fight for my life, i was impaled in my dream and "Something" happened to all of us at the end and you call that a "Happy" ending!?" David angrily yelled.

"Look, i'm sorry- Argh!" B.B.2. tried to say before he was smacked in the face by David's gun.

"Quiet! Your going to pay dearly!" David shouted.

"David, STOP!" Diana shouted at him.

"... What?" He asked darkly.

"What B.B.2. did was very wrong, but he started to regret it when he killed you, which i'm going to kill him for. But your not like this at all. You would usually be calm about stuff like this." Diana told him.

"YEAH BUT-"

"But nothing! B.B.2. didn't do this alone, in fact, he isn't the one that did all of those things. Tim did those to you. He was just trying to make you look stupid." Diana interrupted.

"Really!? Then i'm going to teach him a lesson." David said before walking out the door to find Tim.

"W-W-W-W-Wait. i'm sorr- ARGH! AH..." Tim cried in pain from another room.

"You must have lost your mind when you did those things to me!" David shouted as he eat the living heck out of Tim.

"Please..."

(Whack! Smash! Boom!)

"... You know what. i'm going to close this chapter now before the readers read something they're not suppose to." Diana said.

"Yeah. you do that." B.B.2. replied.

"Disclaimers were at the top of this chapter and we won't be working on another chapter for a few days. And now, _Thanks and BYE!_" Diana announced.


	17. Chapter 17

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim episode 15: A day at Sharp Iron's and little Aquario.

* * *

"Hello everypony, welcome back to MLP: FIMATAODAT! Only four chapters left before the movie and i still don't have any good names for it. I'd spoil it if i could, but with David, Tim and Diana watching me from another room, that's going to be a bit hard... Oh, and just to let you all know, i'll be accepting OC's again in the sequel of this story, but only two will have Protagonist roles like FireBlaze and Bass Rush. Also, i'm getting a new computer tomorrow, so that'll mean more chapters coming in sooner then before (I hope). And to fans of Eminite: The Defenders of Mobius, I have NOT discontinued it, i've just been having trouble getting ideas for the movie that's in the next chapter of it. I also want to finish the movie event of this story before i go back to my other story's. and now, let's bring out our heroes of the story!" B.B.2. announced.

"Hi everypony... We've noticed that we haven't been getting anymore reviews or PM's about anything. At least a "Good job" would brighten up our day, as long as you really mean it though." Tim said.

"Tim! (Sigh) If you could, let us know about the last chapter and how you felt about it if you want. We worked really hard on it and it took us all of our power to not cry during the death part. That part really... effected us greatly and we want to know how it made you feel about it. We've also noticed some text errors in that chapter along with others and decided to edit it before starting this chapter, so check it out if you want." Diana announced.

"Diana, why are you announcing? Battleboys2 already did that." David asked.

"Because i could. Nopony said i couldn't and besides, I want to know how everypony felt when they read that death part. I know i couldn't stand to read anymore of it when i read that you dead in front of Twilight and when Sharp Iron pulled the sheets off of you to see all the blood covering it. We actually lost you..." Diana answered before sobbing in David's arms.

"... Don't worry, Diana... Your not going to lose me... just like i'll never lose you..." David said as he hugged her back.

"Aw... how touching. Now can we-"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE (Speaks indistinctly)" A Green stallion interrupted Tim.

"How did you get in here!? I thought i got rid of you! GET OUT!" Tim yelled as he chased the stallion out of the studio.

"Uh-oh, i smell trouble. I'll see you all later." David said before running out the door.

"... you know, does he forgive me for the last chapter at all?" B.B.2. asked Diana.

"Yes he does. I guess he hasn't told yo that yet though. We better start the chapter now." Diana answered before handing the mic to B.B.2.

"Right. And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!" B.B.2. announced.

Disclaimers: We do not own MLP in any ways. We only own the Cupid and Zei characters and this story. We also don't own FireBlaze or Bass Rush. They belong to Dragon Roberts and Chaun the Cat.

* * *

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

Today is another random, boring day here in Ponyville. The only thing that's really making me happy is that Phoenix Burst is gone for the day, but what makes that a bit sad is that he gets to see the Princess's while i'm here with everypony else. I'm just standing here, watching Phoenix's chariot leave Ponyville while Twilight "Snarkle" and "Swike" waved good bye to him as he waved back. Knowing that he'll be later, i decided to find something to do before he gets back from Canterlot. I walked past Twilight and Spike with a smirk on my usual features, figuring out what i'm going to do.

"Sharp Iron, what's with the smirk? Your not about to pull a prank, are you?" Spike asked.

"No, i'm not. I'm just going home to make some... stuff for later. Twilight, when Phoenix returns, Bring him with you to my place later. I'll let the others in on this too. sorry Spike, but you won't be able to come this time." I answered.

"What!? Why not?!" He asked in surprise.

"Because we're going to do something that little dragons like you will NOT like. Starshine and the CMC can't come along either, so don't tell them." I answered before running home. "Oh, and make sure to wear a nice looking dress or something. i don't want to be the only one wearing something. Tell the others too."

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

After waving good bye to my friends, i decided to try and talk to the guards.

"Hey there, I'm Phoenix Burst. What's your names?" I asked.

Neither of them answered me and i sat down so i wouldn't cause any trouble between them. After the events of my Enigma sickness, the Princess's decided to set something up for me because of my birthday being ruined. Upon reaching Canterlot, i couldn't help but to take in the sight of the nice town it was. Being here sure was different from being in Ponyville, but i couldn't say that i liked it here better then Ponyville. After a few minutes of sightseeing, i was finally at the castle and i was greeted by a Lavender furred female pony with a light Pink Mane and Tail, two gold rings around her neck and a clipboard in one of her hoofs.

"Hello there, Phoenix Burst. We have been expecting your arrival. Follow me." She said.

"... Okay." I replied as i followed her.

Inside, we stayed quiet the entire time, but i really didn't mind one bit as i saw all of the amazing mirrors hung around the hallway. Some had ponies that fought in battle bravely. Some had weird items that looked like they were used in different ways. Others were just random things that kinda intrigued me.

"Phoenix Burst, Just to let you know, your still a guest here in the castle, so be very polite and gentle to the Princess's. Also, Be on your best behavior and don't sneeze or cough or blink or yawn or talk back at them, do you understand?" She finally asked me.

"... I sure will." I answered as we turn a corner.

I heard other ponies walk past us, but i wasn't paying attention to them as my head hanged low. I didn't know anything about Canterlot at all and what if i messed up? Would Princess Luna or Princess Celestia throw me in a dungeon or banish me? Just then, Princess Celestia appeared with another stallion next to her and noticed my arrival.

"Ah, Phoenix Burst. I've been expecting you. Follow me." She said.

i did as i was told and walked next to Celestia. i noticed my guild stare at me with a creepy glare, but decided to ignore it as we continued to walk. Me and Celestia spoke of random things just to keep things from getting emotional for us, but as we turned a corner, I bumped into Luna who actually said "I love you" to me. We both opened our eyes slowly as we got up and noticed how close to each other we were. Celestia giggled to herself as we stared into each others eyes in embarrassment, know that if this went on any longer, bad things might happen.

"Um... I didn't know you felt that way about me-"

"N-N-NO Phoenix. i was R-Reading a-a-a book, yeah, a BOOK! I-I-I was... only reading..." Luna interrupted with a beat Red Blush.

It would be awkward silence right now if it weren't for Celestia's giggling. Luna only looked down in embarrassment and i noticed the book she was reading. I slowly picked up the book and handed it to her.

"Heh, if you were only r-reading, then uh... Don't let me stop you... Here's your... Book..." I said with a beat Red blush as i handed her the book in my hoof.

"Oh, uh... Right... Thank you..." she replied as she slowly took the book.

"... Luna, i'm sure you have something your _Preparing_ to do,_ right_?" Celestia suspiciously asked.

"Huh? Oh, that's right! I'll see you later, Phoenix." Luna replied before walking past me.

"Uh... alright. Bye, my princes-" I interrupted myself by stabbing my neck with a hoof, then looked two ways multiple times before looking back at Luna with a blush. "I'll see you later, Princess."

Things just got weird for me in just a few second just by almost saying something i wasn't supposed to say. Luna just blinked twice before walking away again, but not before looking back at me once more. i turned around in time to see her stare at me and i waved at her to get her out of her trance. Upon noticing me, she gasped and ran off quickly. I just stood and stared at the spot Luna was at for a moment until Celestia chuckled softly and tapped my head.

"It looks as if she has a crush on you, Phoenix." She told me.

"What!? i- i just... Why am i so generous." I whined as i dropped my head onto the floor.

"Ha ha, Maybe it's because of your big heart that always gets the better of you. I've seen how it's effected your friends too. Now come with me. 'm sure your hungry from your trip here." She replied before walking away, leaving me behind.

My big heart? I've never really thought of it like that. I always thought that i was just... Maybe she's right. Hey wait a minute, is Celestia leaving me behind? That's a bit mean!

"Hey, wait up." I said as i caught up to her, only managing to make her laugh as she continued to walk.

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

"Iron, are you almost done? Phoenix will be back very soon." Syrup asked.

It's been two hours since Phoenix left and it was almost time for him to return from Canterlot. right now i'm setting up the living room for when everypony gets here and Mayple is helping with the snacks. I carefully set up ten chairs around a big table for us to use, 50 cards with the names of each of us on then, Pranks ready to come into action. All i need left is my "Go-Go Insimtamater" from my room. I quickly ran up to my room and grabbed my weapon, but then noticed the setting sky and it's beautiful colors. I stood by the window for a few minutes, amazed by the beautiful sky until Mayple came in my room.

"Sharp Iron, Phoenix has returned." She said.

Really!? Amazing, now to get our cloths on." I replied as i pulled out a suit from my closet. "Time to get... Insimtamating!"

After getting a shower and putting on some perfume, i was ready to invite some guests. I waited by the door for a whole hour while Mayple and Syrup got ready and before i could take a step away from the door, the door bell rang.

"Finally!" I cried as i opened the door.

In front of me was my friends and... Phoenix Burst. I happily let everypony in except Phoenix as he wasn't doing what he was supposed to do.

"Hey. come on, Sharp Iron. Let me in." He said.

"Your not doing it, Phoenix. Do it." I ordered.

Phoenix stood still for a moment before huffing at me and lowered himself towards my hooves.

"Why thank you for inviting me to your "Insimtamating" household. You as the most kindest stallion in Equestria and also the most powerful." He said before i kicked him in the face and walked away.

"Why Thank you. Now get in here and close the door, you idiot." I replied.

Twilight Sparkle's P.O.V.

I couldn't stand to look at this at all. Sharp Iron could be a real jerk sometimes, but this takes the cake. As much as i wanted to help Phoenix, i knew i would only cause trouble because we're in Sharp Iron's house. Phoenix slowly walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"So Sharp Iron, what are you bringing us here for?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, just come into the living room. I've got everything set up there." Iron replied as he lead us to the living room.

Sharp Iron walked in first and then stopped everypony except Phoenix Burst from entering.

"Phoenix, I've got a "Special" chair for you right here." He told Phoenix as he pulled out an old, broken chair.

"That's... for me?" Phoenix asked politely.

"Why yes. Please, sit down." Iron answered with a bow.

Phoenix just stared at the chair for a moment before sitting in it. To his displeasure, The chair broke apart and he bumped his head on a frying pan, making two eggs that were in it flip into the air and fall on Phoenix's eyes.

"Hmm... Thanks for the eggs. I'll be sure to come to you when i need my eggs cook. HA!" Iron said. "Prank 1, down. Numero 2 is next."

"Alright everypony, let's get down to the seriousness. I've set us up a game i think will interest you all. I've given us 50 cards to use in this game and the objective is to make somepony feel REAL embarrassed by the end of the game. First; i choose somepony to take a turn and the chosen pony has to spin this bottle. second; the pony this bottle points at must pull out a card from the stack. Whoever's name is on the card will be given a chance to do three things. Number one is; reveal a secret. Number two is; Make somepony tell us something or make them do a dare, and don't let anypony know what your planning unless you want to get a penalty. Number three is; You must go into the guest room of shame. If everypony is ready, then i think you better take your seats now." Iron announced.

Everypony sat in a chair while Phoenix had to sit on a stool because of the chair he broke. Sharp Iron kept looking at us like we were going to do something, but then finally chose FireBlaze to spin the bottle. the bottle landed on Applejack.

"Alright Applejack, would you care to tell us a little something? Even if it's small." Fire asked.

"... Well... there is this one time ah..."Applejack blushed as she stopped and covered her head shamefully before continuing. "Drank hot sauce. Ah accidentally poured ma'self hot sauce instead of apple cider and... had a little accident."

"Really?! That's so uninsimtamating!" Iron cried as he started laughing a lot. "My turn."

Iron spun the bottle and it landed on Phoenix Burst. Iron stood still for a second before getting up and walked towards a door. His legs started shaking a lot and his ears hung down, meaning he must have to _go._

"Sharp Iron, just go in." Phoenix said.

"I-I am, i just need to do my daily exercise for today. Huuuup... (Sigh)... Huuuup... (Sigh)... Huuuup... (Sigh)." Iron replied before lifting nothing into the air.

"Iron, are you afraid of the bathroom or something?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What, me? No way. i'm just... Huuuup... (Sigh)" He answered before going back to what he was doing.

(Sigh) I really don't want to be here right now...

"Look Iron, there's nothing to be afraid of." Phoenix said.

"I'm not afraid of my own bathroom. In fact, why don't you go in and see for yourself?" Iron asked slyly.

Phoenix didn't say a thing as he got up and walked towards the door. I had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well, but i didn't want to interrupt.

"You see Iron? There's no- GAH!" Phoenix cried as a bucket of water fell on him and electric eels wrapped themselves around his neck.

"1... 2..." Iron started counting.

"WAIT, ARE THESE ELECTRIC EELS-" Phoenix asked before getting electrocuted painfully.

Sharp Iron laughed as Phoenix slowly walked out of the bathroom soaking wet and patted his side.

"Nice job, dofus! I can't believe you fell for such a prank!" Iron cheerfully cried.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you like..." Phoenix replied quietly as he sat back down.

"Man... Phoenix, you just going to take that from him? Your better then this." Fire said.

"I know, but if i start any trouble, i'll be kicked out. I also don't want to get back at him with violence, It will only make me like him. I'm sorry if i appear weak right now, but i'm really close to breaking my chain." Phoenix replied before revealing a Red aura around his body to us. "I have to stay calm and never get too angry, or else it's the end of us. Something i hold will kill us all if i'm angry enough."

"Yeah but-"

"I'M BACK! now let's get ourselves back to a game!" Iron interrupted as he came out of the bathroom.

A few minutes of waiting after Iron took a seat later, he finally spun the bottle. It landed on himself and he pulled out a card. A smirk etched onto his face as soon as he laid eyes on the card and he turned his attention to Phoenix.

"Phoenix, i think you deserve a penalty, meaning you just earned a trip into the guest room of shame! WWHHHHOOOOOAAAA!" Iron cried in enjoyment.

"WHAT!? That's not-"

"Ah-ah, it's part of the rules, Phoenix. You must _Obey _the rules." Iron interrupted.

Phoenix growled under his breath as he got up and walked into the dark room before him. I was only able to see a little of what was in there and to me it looked like their was only three chairs and a light above the middle chair. A little while later, Phoenix asked if his punishment was over and Iron walked to the door slowly.

"Yeah, you can come out now." Iron answered Phoenix slyly.

The door opened slowly and out came Phoenix Burst, but to our horror, Iron swung a baseball bat at Phoenix's face.

"GAH!" He cried in pain.

"Iron, what is wrong with you!? Stop hurting him!" I yelled, losing my temper with him.

"Oh he'll be okay. He's just sleeping." Iron replied casually.

"Sharp Iron, what ya just didn't put him ta sleep! Why must y-"

"Now hold on a minute! Your in my household and ya do what i say, UNDERSTAND!" Iron interrupted.

"Stop messing with Applejack... She's right about what she said... That really hurt... and besides, we're your guest's... Heh, for a host, your not a very _good _host at all... You didn't- OW!" Phoenix said before he was hit with the baseball bat again.

"ONE; SHUT UP, YOU PRICK! TWO... There's a dead animal in my house! Run for your lives!" Iron cried as he ran around us.

"That's it! I've had it being here. I'm leaving-"

"Rainbow Dash, you better sit down!" Iron interrupted as he grabbed her by the wings.

"Let her go, Iron!" Fire shouted in anger.

"Make me."

Just then, Phoenix appeared above Iron and split him and Rainbow apart.

"That is enough, Iron! I've had it with you! Why must you always be so-"

"INTO THE GUEST ROOM OF SHAME, PHOENIX BURST, NOW!" Iron shouted.

"No. we're leaving and that's-"

"Nopony leaves... unless i say so." Iron interrupted again as he grabbed Fluttershy as bait. "Get in that room or else she gets it!"

Phoenix stared at the floor for a moment before growling again and sat Rainbow Dash in a chair before walking back into the guest room. Iron slammed the door behind him and locked it again, leaving Phoenix alone in darkness. Iron let Fluttershy go and sat in a chair with a sigh. Right now i actually want to kick Sharp Iron and so does Applejack, Rarity, Bass Rush, FireBlaze and Rainbow Dash because of the angered glare's they are giving him, but he was in control of everything right now. What i didn't understand was why Iron was crying.

"Let's just get back to the game..." He spoke quietly. "Shame on that... _Monster!_"

"... You know, we could take a break and-"

"No Pinkie... Not now..." Bass interrupted.

We played quietly for a while after that Phoenix finally asked if he could come out.

"Can i come out now?" Phoenix asked slowly from the guest room.

"NO! Your not welcome to play with us anymore!" Iron angrily answered.

"What!? Why not?" Applejack asked.

"Because he pushed me..." Iron whined.

"Ugh, your kidding me... Your mad because Phoenix pushed you?" Rainbow asked with annoyance.

"Well duh. Did you think it was because he didn't obey my order, which is also the case? That's uninsimtamating." Iron answered.

I really couldn't take this anymore... I had to leave, no matter what. Before i could stand up from my chair, Iron walked over to the guest room and opened the door. To our surprise, Phoenix somehow escaped without us knowing.

"What the!? Where'd he go?! Oh, he is _so _not welcomed here anymore!" Iron yelled in anger.

"Guess what, Sharp Iron? We're not either." Fire replied as he opened the front door.

"Yeah. Some good host you are." Pinkie added.

"Yer just a big jerk, ya know that?" Applejack also added.

"What!? Wait a minute!" Iron cried as we ran out the door in a hurry.

Rainbow Dash happily flew back and slammed the door in Iron's face and headed home along with the rest of us, well, except for me. I had to find Phoenix, but at least Rarity was with me, right?

(Play La Pace (KH: CoM) here.)

"Where do you think your going, dear? It's about to rain." Rarity asked.

"I have to find Phoenix. I'm really worried about him..." I answered as i searched for him.

"Sweetie, Phoenix can take care of himself. He may not have gone far, but we shouldn't worry too much about him and besides, we're out too." Rarity told me while cheering at the last part.

"I hope your right..." I replied as a few tears fell from my eyes.

Rarity seemed to have taken notice of my tears and brought me into her embrace as she repeated "It's alright, dear." to me.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

After climbing out the window of Sharp Iron's house, i wondered through the town, thinking of how stupid and selfish he was. It always seems to be the girls that become the bait whenever we fight, but i know deep down, Iron doesn't want to hurt them. It's just me that keeps him from doing that. I kinda feel as if i'm ruining his life just by being around... Just as i turned a corner, i started to hear a foal cry from close by.

"Where is that crying coming from?" I asked myself as i looked in every direction.

I suddenly pin pointed the source with my GPP (Glyfh Power Pointer. It's a mental detector, not a device.) and ran in the direction it was in. I ran around the alley i was in for a few minutes before finally finding the foal in a crib near some dumpsters. I ran over to the crib and slowly pulled the top of the blanket off of the crib to see what the foal looked like. He or She looked like a Blue ocean furred pony with a Angel White mane and tail. He or She was only as big as my fore hooves put together and it looked to be about one or two years old. I really wasn't in the mood to take the foal with me anywhere thanks to Sharp Iron being a complete jerk, but with a thunder storm brewing, i couldn't just leave it here.

"There, there. Your... Big brother is right here." I told it as i picked up the crib carefully.

I ran back home as fast as i could without dropping the crib and thankfully made it before it started raining. Inside, I sighed in relief that we were home safe and sound, but then i smelled something familiar. Somepony's diaper needed to be changed.

"Come on, little brother. Let's change you before you stink up the place." I said as i walked into the living room with the foal.

A little while later after changing a stinky diaper and feeding the foal, it was time for us to go to sleep. After an hour of crying, he finally fell asleep. I figured he was a boy because of the book Twilight gave me a few days ago about foals and foalsitting. I laid him down next to me in my bed and turned off the lights. I watched the foal sleep for a few minutes before finally drifting off into dreamland. The male foal woke me up later in the night with a scream and my eyes shot open to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong, little one?" I asked.

He continued to cry as he cuddled closer to me and i figured out that the lightning is what woke him up. I rocked him slowly and hummed "La Pace" in his ear as he cried. A while later, he fell back to sleep and i brushed his mane slowly before also falling back to sleep. The next morning, I woke up in surprise as i felt my chest being sucked on by... the foal of course.

"What are you doing up, little guy? Thanks for waking me up because i've got to make you some breakfast right now before i take my shower." I told the little foal.

I carefully picked up the foal and carried him into the kitchen to make his breakfast. After breakfast, I left him in the living room with Cupid while i took my shower. A little quiet time after a long night really is doing me some good, but i just hope Cupid doesn't do anything stupid to the foal. After my shower, i put my battle suit on and marched downstairs. I found the foal watching Zei do barrel rolls while Cupid made funny faces to him. Just then, the door bell rang.

"Coming." I cried. "Watch him."

"We already are, master." Cupid replied.

I shuck my head in fake annoyance and walked to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw all but one of my friends at the door.

"Hey, you going to-" Bass was interrupted by me opening the door.

"Hi everypony... Where's Sharp Iron?" I asked.

They seemed to have gone from happy to confused in just seconds when they heard that.

"Why would you even want to know where he is?" Fire asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"... Because he's my friend, just like all of you. I hurt him last night... and it's up to me to make things right." I answered.

"But you only defended Rainbow Dash against him. He was the one who threatened to hurt you and some of us and you think you have to make things-" Fire was about to finish until they heard my foal.

"(Gasp) Is that a baby i hear!?" Rarity asked in surprise and happiness.

"... Yes. Yes, that is a foal you hear." I answered before side stepping to let them in. "Care to see him?"

Pinkie was the first to dash inside before the others and before i could close the door, Fluttershy put a hoof on my shoulder.

(Play Scent of Silence (Kh: CoM) here)

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you okay? We saw how badly you were hurting from everything Sharp Iron did to you and it worried me a lot." She said.

"Oh, i'm fine now. Sometimes, i just can't stand to be in the same room as him, which is why i was actually happy when i was in the guest room. I only really got angry when he started hurting you and the others. None of you deserved to suffer through that and i couldn't just sit there and do nothing." I replied as we walked outside.

"Well, i think that it's very nice of you to always think of us, but you don't deserve anything like that either. You have to go through so much and you don't usually get what you want, but you always say that it's okay as long as you have us with you in the end. We feel the same way with you and we actually lost you two weeks ago. Twilight couldn't stop crying since your birthday, Applejack has been more aggressive when she apple bucked, Rarity would mess up her make up while she cried and she constantly ruined her dress's, Pinkie Pie wasn't full of energy and talking a lot, Rainbow Dash wasn't her cocky self and she would only fly to keep the sky's cleared. Last, i also couldn't stop crying while i took care of my animal friends and sometimes, i would mess up when feed them, cared for them and put them to sleep. losing you was a tragedy for all of us, but when Sharp Iron had his idea, you couldn't begin to wonder how happy we were when we saw you. Then when you died in your nightmare, things were about to go back to that gloomy state again until you suddenly came back. What i'm trying to say is... is... I don't want to lose you again." She told me.

Was this really how they felt when i was asleep? I never thought i would have been that important to them, but they are my friends...

"Fluttershy... I promise you and the others that you won't lose me again, no matter what. I'll do my very best to keep myself and all of you safe from any threat, even Sharp Iron." I told her as i her into my embrace.

We stayed like this for a few minute before i finally pulled away. Fluttershy seemed to be day dreaming while i held her and i patted her head softly to wake her up from her dreaming.

"HUH?!" She cried frightfully before noticing that she was still with me. "Phoenix..."

"... Yeah?"

"... Thank you..." She replied before she pulled me in for another hug.

After a moment, Fluttershy let me go and walked into the house with a smile. I stood outside for a moment, thinking about what she said before heading inside too. In the living room, Rarity was holding the baby and Pinkie sat next to them, watching them play while everypony else talked to each other. I finally walked in a second later and drew the attention of everypony.

(Play Just Wondering (KH:CoM) here)

"Hey, i have a question about the foal." Rainbow Dash said as she flew towards me.

"Alright. Shoot." I replied.

"what's his name?" She asked.

Name? I didn't even give him a name and what if he already has a name and a family? I guess i'll have to think of something for now.

"Hmm... I haven't thought of one yet... Wait. Maybe... Aquario." I answered.

"Hmm... It match's his fur color, i guess. Aquario it is." Rarity said.

"Oh, i want to play with little Aquario too, Rarity." Pinkie energetically said.

Rarity slowly handed Aquario to Pinkie and he started playing with her face a bit before turning to me with a goofy smile. suddenly, we smelled something stinky in the air and looked at Aquario.

"Um... I think i better change him again. C'mon Aquario." I said as i used my magic to lift him onto my back. "I'll be back."

A little while later, i came back into the living room and gave Aquario to Rarity before pulling out some bits.

"I'm going to go shopping for Aquario. Stay here and watch him for me, please." I told everypony.

"We'll do!" Pinkie replied cheerfully.

"Well, i want to get back to my place and make Aquario's cloth, if that's okay with you. I can' wait to see all the smiles Aquario will have over the cloths i'm going o make him." Rarity told us as she handed Aquario to Fluttershy.

"Uh... Alright then. If that's what you want." I replied as i opened the front door.

I looked over at Aquario once more and saw him trying to reach for me while also trying to speak to me.

"I'll be back soon, little brother. Just stay here with your sisters until i return." I told him.

Aquario started to sniff at me a bit and reached farther for me, trying to stay by my side. I watched him for a moment before sighing and walked back to him.

"Do you want to come with me, Aquario?" I asked him.

His only response was grabbing my cheeks and pulling them apart. He let go a second later and giggled at my blank stare.

"I'll take that as a yes." i said to myself, making the others laugh too.

"Ha ha, I think i'll join you, Phoenix. Taking care of a foal is a big responsibility and you may need some help." Twilight told me.

"Well, I've taken care of a... foal before, but i might need the extra help. Alright then, let's roll." I replied.

I put Aquario on my back carefully before heading out the door with Twilight and Rarity. At the store, I looked through all of the foal isle for stuff like a Stroller, diapers, toys and other stuff. Twilight helped me pick out stuff along the way, but then she found a book she didn't own at the Library yet and when to read it.

"What book is that you reading, Twi?" I asked her.

"Oh, just "Sharing a new bond". I think it's the last copy here in the store. I'll buy it later, not now." She answered,

"Well, i'll buy it for you then. I've got enough for it f that's the case." I told her.

"What? Y-You don't have to buy it." She stuttered in her reply.

"Twilight, i want to buy it for you." I said as Aquario started messing with my mane.

"A-Are you sure about that?" She asked with a beat Red blush, making Aquario giggle at her.

"I'm very sure. Here, put it in the cart so i can pay for it." I answered.

She put the book in the cart and started playing with Aquario. After paying for everything, A mare walked up to me and i noticed her foal in her stroller. She patted her foal's head for a second before noticing me and Twilight.

"Aw, he's so cute. What's his name?" She asked.

"Aquario." I answered.

"Aw... He has your eye color... How old is he?" She asked again.

"{_I didn't think he had my eye color_} Um... He's a year old." I answered.

"Who's she?" Twilight asked as she played with the mare's foal.

"Oh, this is Water Drop. She's two years old." The mare answered.

The three of us talked for a little while before splitting up and we went back to my house. Upon reaching the door way, Twilight stopped walking and i turned to see what she was doing.

"Twilight? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"... Thank you... For the book i mean. I'm sorry about what happened last night at Sharp Iron's. We should have helped you out, but we didn't..." She told me.

"Sharp Iron... I've forgotten all about that." I said, chuckling in the process.

"YOU WHAT!?" Twilight shouted in shock as her mouth hung open.

"Ha Ha Ha. Twilight, you'll attract fly's with your mouth open like that. I said i've forgotten everything he did to me and i want to leave it at that. C'mon, everypony is waiting for us and i think Rare is back with the cloths she made for Aquario." I told her before opening the door. "Ladies first."

Twilight blushed as she went in and i pushed the stroller into the house with everything else before closing the door behind me. Now in the living room were Starshine, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Terria and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"{_Wow, everypony is here, huh?_} Hello everypony, we're back." I announced.

"Is that Aquario!? Can we see him Phoenix, please?" Star and the Crusaders begged.

"Sure, just be careful with him." I replied as i sat him down next to Star.

A little while later, i heard the door bell ring and i went to the door. I looked in the peephole and to my horror, sharp Iron was here. I slowly opened the door and greeted him.

"Hello Sharp Iron. care to come in?" I asked in annoyance.

"Why hello there, fool. i came here looking for-" Iron stopped as he heard Aquario. "I-I-Is that a foal i hear? JACKPOT!"

Iron pushed past me and ran into the living room. I groaned as i got up and closed the door, regretting ever opening the door in the first place. I then noticed everypony else was walking out of the living room and turned to me.

"Huh?"

"Why is HE here?" Rainbow Dash angrily asked.

"I'm not sure. He just knocked me down as he heard Aquari- WAIT, WHERE IS HE!?" I cried worriedly.

"He's with Iron sadly. See for yourself." Star replied before showing me the living room.

In the living room, Iron was having a hard time trying to calm Aquario down and Rainbow appeared next to me.

"Geez, can't he just feed Aquario? He looks hungry." She said.

"I know. I should go in there and help him, but i'm enjoying his torture." I told her.

"Hey Cupid or Zei, could you get us some drinks? That would really make my day." Iron asked them.

"Argh... Sir yes-"

"No. Allow me." I interrupted Cupid as i walked into the kitchen and got the bottle of milk and a glass of Apple juice for Iron served on a plate. "Here you go."

"... Apple juice!? I would like some lemon aid actually, snap snap!" He replied as he pushed the glass in my face.

I growled quietly as i walked back into the kitchen and got his lemon aid. Once i came out, Sharp Iron looked like he was about to drop the bottle on Aquario's head and i used my magic to lift it out of his hand. Sharp Iron looked back at me with an angered expression and snatched the bottle.

"I can deal with this myself." He said.

"{Argh, You are such a-} Here is your lemon aid. Don't drop the bottle again and be careful with him." I replied as i put the glass down next to him.

Sharp Iron just pushed my face away from him and turned away. I growled as i walked away and put the plate in with the other dirty dish's. Then i heard the front door open, but decided to ignore it. After a few minutes of just standing next to the sink, i went back into the living room, but to my horror, Sharp Iron was about to hit Aquario.

"(Gasp) YOU BETTER NOT HIT HIM!" I shouted as i ran towards them.

(Play Night of Fate (KH) here)

I bashed Iron away from Aquario and picked him up carefully.

"I can't believe you tried to hit a foal! What is your problem?!" I angrily asked.

Sharp Iron got up slowly and rampaged towards us at high speed. I was able to dodge while keeping Aquario safe until Iron quickly made a u-turn and kicked me. I quickly got Aquario in my hooves and waited for myself to absorb the damage i was about to take by hitting the wall near the fireplace, until Rainbow Dash caught us.

"I got ya!" She cried.

We then crashed into a shelf and i quickly got up and gave Rainbow Dash Aquario before using my back to hold the falling shelf.

"Rainbow, Get Aquario out of here! i'll deal with Sharp Iron!" I told her.

She nodded and quickly got up and ran with Aquario. Sharp then ran towards me and pushed the shelf back up and kicked me in the face. He then pushed me onto the shelf and repeatedly punched my stomach until i lost consciousness.

Bass Rush's P.O.V.

We waited outside the house while Rainbow Dash, Phoenix Burst and Sharp Iron were fighting and before Fluttershy could say anything, Rainbow ran out of the house with Aquario on her back.

"Rainbow Dash. Where's Phoenix?" FireBlaze asked.

"... He's... Still inside. He told me to take Aquario out here while he dealt with Iron." she answered.

Just then, Phoenix was thrown out the living room window and Iron jumped out too. Sharp Iron slowly walked towards Phoenix as he gave him a death glare and Applejack attempted to attack Iron, but failed as he dodged her kick and headbutted her. Twilight tried using a magic attack next, but also failed as he jumped at the right time.

"Sharp Iron, leave him alone!" Star cried as she blocked his path.

He only stared down at her for a minute before smacking her out of the way. He started growling as he finally reached Phoenix and pulled him closer with a yank. He stared down at the unconscious Unicorn and growled again, trying to wake him up. Phoenix slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he saw Iron growl at him.

"... You have three seconds to say your sorry before somepony gets it!" Iron told him.

Phoenix just looked away and huffed. Iron put a hoof on his cheek and pushed it towards his direction so Phoenix could look at him.

"Heh... I didn't think you would go as low as this. I said i'd hurt somepony and i'm a stallion of my word." He said before smashing Phoenix in the stomach, causing some blood to spit out of his mouth. "Count yourself lucky today. but next time, i'll make things worse."

(Play Musique pour la tristesse de Xion (KH: 358/2 days) here)

Sharp Iron got up and walked away. Phoenix got up next and watched Sharp Iron walk away from him with a angered and hurt glare. Phoenix's heavy breathing and bleeding mouth kinda put a dent in my soul as he stared at the stallion leave. Fluttershy then walked up to Phoenix and hugged him softly.

"... Phoenix?" She called as she pulled out a towel out of nowhere.

"..."

"Phoenix, say something." Fluttershy said.

"..."

"Phoe-"

"Fluttershy, i'm going to be as gentle as i can be. I am not in the mood for anypony trying to cheer me up right now and i wish for you to step away from me." Phoenix interrupted.

"B-But-"

"No! Let go of me!" Phoenix snapped.

Phoenix then cooled down suddenly and looked at Aquario who was crying. I could tell Phoenix regretted what he did, but only looked away in shame.

"Flutters... I can't believe i... i hurt your feelings... just because of Sharp Iron... I can't begin to tell you how sorry i am-"

"Then don't... because i get it. Sharp Iron is the one ruining your life with his antics and he almost hit a foal... Phoenix... i wish to never speak to you until you can change Sharp Iron."Fluttershy interrupted.

"What... but Fluttershy-"

She turned her head away from Phoenix and took Aquario from Rarity. Fluttershy didn't look back at Phoenix as she feed Aquario and Phoenix got up and ran.

"WAIT!" I cried, but he couldn't hear me. "... Fluttershy... why would you say that to him?"

She just ignored me and continued to feed Aquario. I know Phoenix shouldn't have snapped at her like that, but she also didn't have to hurt him back. He just got angry because of Sharp Iron and snapped out of anger because of that. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt her at all.

"... I'm not sure why i got mad at him... I just did." She finally spoke.

"Yeah well, he was hurt enough without that. Now he might just be in even more pain, knowing that he hurt you. You have to tell him your sorry. Besides, he was going to do he same for you." I told her.

She didn't reply with a word or a thing for a few minutes, worrying us a lot until she gave Aquario to Applejack and walked in the direction Phoenix ran off to.

"I'm going home to... get something before i find Phoenix. I'll see you all later." She said as she left.

Fluttershy's P.O.V.

I couldn't stay there any longer after hearing Bass say that to me. I knew he was right, but it's... it hurt when Phoenix yelled at me. He hurt my feelings... and i hurt his... I feel so bad that finding Phoenix should be what i'm doing now, but i need to take care of some animals before i do. Back at home, I've fed the chipmunks, porcupines, skunks, birds, but now it was Angel's turn and he was being a problem again. Usually, Phoenix would come by in the nick of time and help me with Angel, but he wasn't here this time. The words i said to him started flashing through my mind as i tried feeding Angel, but then i tripped and fell on my back, spilling his food on myself.

"Oh... I need to find him and tell him i'm sorry before i start to lose my mind about this." I told myself.

I then walked into my house and put everything away before heading to the door, but before i could even walk out of the living room, i noticed a small gift for me on the table.

(Play Disquieting (KH: CoM) here)

"I wonder who it's from." I said to myself as i walked over to the gift.

I picked up the nicely wrapped box and opened it carefully. inside was a Brown parchment with a Black circle in the middle mystic chantings scripted all over it. I cocked an eye brow in question as i tried to understand the purpose it served, but figure it out.

"_Yomaca... Tamasi... Todi?_ What does that mean?" I asked myself.

In my mind, i thought that this could be something Zecora might know, but i couldn't go jumping to conclusions like before when we thought Zecora was an Evil Enchantress. Just as i got lost in thought, i only had time to widen my eyes in shock and fright as the line crossing past the circle opened, revealing a dark void in the middle of a pool of White filling the circle. In that instance, all drawn symbols illuminated a dark Blue light,growing stronger for each passing second as the newly opened eye on the parchment moved around in a chaotic way. A swirling noise sounding like it absorbed consumed something echoed out in the room. I screamed in terror at the madness in my hooves and dropped the parchment. I ran as far as i could to a wall and sat there, hoping this would end soon. The eye kept moving around chanting flashed brightly and finally imploded. The eye had turned into a vortex made of something i know from somewhere and it expanded from the circle. After just a second, it widened to a hole of glimmering lights that was big enough to fit a pony who would be dumb enough to go in there. My whole body shook in fear as the thing in front of me stopped growing and started to hear something slowly come out of the hole. A moment pasted before i finally saw what was coming out of it and to my horror, it was something made of Enigma.

"No... This can't be happening..." I said to myself, feeling beads of sweat fall from my forehead.

Three Enigma tentacles appeared from the hole and just flouted there like they were waiting for something, until one more appeared from the hole and this one was even bigger then the others. I silently gasped in fright as two of the tentacles started to move closer to me and grabbed my back legs tightly. I started to cry and scream as the third tentacle grabbed me by my neck and the forth slowly crept closer too.

(Play The Force in You (KH: CoM) here)

Just then, Phoenix Burst jumped through the window and kicked the forth tentacle.

"Phoenix!" I cried.

"Fluttershy, I'm here! I heard you cry and came as fast as i could! So Enigma, come back to try and hurt my friend i see. Take THIS!" Phoenix yelled as he used a knife to slice one of the tentacles in half, freeing my left leg. Phoenix did the same with my other leg and freed me.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed as i was falling from the air.

Phoenix caught me just in time and carried me to the front door.

"Fluttershy, Get out of here. I'll deal with them." Phoenix told me.

"Phoenix, we're in this together. I'm so sorry about what i said to you, i was just hurt about you snapping at me." i replied with tears on my cheeks.

"It's okay, Fluttershy. I forgive you. I shouldn't have snapped at you and because i did, i hurt you a lot. I think i also made Aquario cry and i'm going to make it up to him, but you need to get out of here." Phoenix said.

I couldn't just leave him, but he knew more about that Enigma thing more then the rest of us. I had to trust him.

"... Alright. Just be careful." i told him before giving him a kiss and then ran off.

Phoenix Burst aka David's PO.V.

I stared in surprise at Fluttershy as she took off and smiled few a second before turning my attention back to the Enigma. I noticed that i was now face-to-face with five huge tentacles and only one of them had a eyeball in them, meaning that one must be the leader.

"... Argh, here we go... _Enigmas Stigmatus!_" I cried as i threw a stream of Enigma at the tentacle with the eye.

I seemed to have missed as one of the other tentacles smacked my attack away and another absorbed it. Two tentacles then rushed at me at high speed and almost grabbed my legs, but missed as i jumped out of the way in time and landed on one. I ran towards the leading tentacle as fast as i could and slid as another tentacle tried to smack me in the face.

"_Enigmas Stigmatus!_" I cried again while throwing another wave of Enigma at the leader, but failed again.

Just then, everypony else came with Fluttershy and gasped as they saw me fighting the Enigma. I felt a little hurt that Sharp Iron wasn't with them and that Fluttershy came back, but i couldn't worry about that right now.

"AH!" Rarity cried as two Enigma tentacles shot towards them.

I quickly made my way towards my friends first and absorbed the attack. I grunted in pain from the attack and smacked the tentacle away from us before turning towards my friends.

"What in Equestria are you all doing here?!" I asked.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. We came here once we found Fluttershy crying her eyes out for one of us. She told us everything about the Enigma attacking and that you came to save her." Twilight told me. "... And that you also forgive her..."

"Well... of course. Everypony deserves a second chance to make up fo- WHHOOOOOAAAA!" I cried as one of the tentacles grabbed me and dragged me towards them.

"(Gasp) We have to help him!" FireBlaze shouted as he came and grabbed my hoof. "Hold on!"

"I am!" I replied.

Everypony joined Fire as he pulled me closer to them, but to our surprise, I slipped out of Fire's grip.

"NO!" He cried.

I was pulled all the way down into this strange world and the tentacles slammed me down onto a round shaped field before disappearing into darkness.

(Play Tension Rising (KH 2) here)

I quickly got up and looked around, but saw nothing around me. Suddenly, a giant man like monster made of Enigma appeared in front of me and lend forward to get a better look at me (Think of the first boss in Kingdom Hearts 2, not Axel, the giant nobody, but with tentacles). It suddenly grabbed me and threw me into the air. I felt adrenaline rush through my blood as i fell towards the Enigma monster and before it could swing it's arm at me, I jumped over it's hand and smashed it's head onto the field. I back flipped off the monster and used my Enigmas Stigmatus to attack it multiple times until it got back up. it suddenly disappeared and a right light started glowing below me. The next thing i knew, i was trapped in Enigma binds and the monster reappeared in front of me. It lend towards me again and then swung it's arm at me, but to my good luck, i was able to dodge the attack and smacked it's head again. After it bumped it's head on the floor and fell off the field, i was freed from the Enigma and safely put onto the field.

"_Where did it go?_" i thought as i made my way towards the middle of the field.

A moment later to my surprise, the whole field was tilted and started falling towards the edge until i used my horn to stick myself onto the field. I felt fear bubble in my chest as i was looking at a giant orb made of Enigma under me and the monster. Once the field was completely upside down, i fell off and everything became slower as i used my Time Shatter and saw Exarionis coming towards me.

"(Gasp) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" I cried as my sword flew towards me and i caught it. "Come on!"

I threw Exarionis at the orb and watched as it exploded in my face, sending me and the monster falling towards the field again. We both landed with a thud and i woke up first before the Enigma monster and pulled out Exarionis. I then jumped into the air and dived down at the monster and stabbed it in the head, destroying it... or so i thought as it got back up and slammed it's hand on me. I straggled to get up with all my might, until it lifted it's hand and started shooting Enigma bolts at me. I swiftly dodged them and made my way towards the head and started attacking with my sword for a few moments before that bright light blinded me again. Again i was being held in Enigma binds and the Enigma monster was in front of me again. It tried to smack me again and i easily dodged it and smacked it's head with Exarionis again. Then it stared at me for a moment before grabbing me and threw me into the air. As i fell again, it tried to smack me with both of it's arms, but i managed to dodged them and stomped on it's head, smashing it onto the field again. I fell off the field again and i got myself ready for it to make it's move.

"Come on... Come on..." I repeated slowly as i looked around.

Again the field started to tilt to the side and i started falling towards that side until i used Exarionis to keep me on the field and stared at the giant orb of Enigma that was growing below me. Once again i fell off the field and waited for the right moment to throw Exarionis at the Enigma orb. To my surprise, the Enigma monster actually tried to attack me while was focused and Exarionis was smacked out of my hooves.

"NO!" I cried as i watched my sword fly away from me.

I was then hit hard on my back and was sent towards the field really fast. Upon almost hitting the hard floor, Exarionis appeared again and i was able to grab it at the right time before i could say good bye life.

"Heh, You came back. Now let's take that thing down!" I said before zooming towards the monster with Exarionis raised towards it.

Beams of Enigma shot at us as we were coming closer and closer towards the monster and when we were just three feet from it, i teleported above it and impaled it in he head. It slowly started to fade from existence and the door opened above me, giving me a way out.

"Finally." I said before heading towards my exit.

Once i made it out, the portal closed behind me and the parchment that it came from burned away. A moment later, i felt everypony jump on me and cheer for my victory.

"Ya did it!" Applejack cheerfully said.

"That was awesome!" Bass added.

"Your alive! Thank Celestia!" Star also added.

"Ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha... ha... Yeah..." I replied out of breath.

Just then, Twilight gasped and started rolling around like she was choking to death, scaring all of us.

"TWILIGHT! (Gasp) The Enigma. it's gotten to her!" I cried as i pulled out the antidote. "Hold still, Twilight."

I stuck the needle in her neck and pushed the trigger slowly. Twilight started to sob while this was happening and once the needle was empty, i pulled it out and waited for the Enigma to disappear.

"Come on, come on..." I said quietly, praying that she will survive.

The Enigma disappeared from her body and it rushed out the window before i could catch it. I could only imagine who it would target next, but i had to help Twilight. I rushed over to her and got her onto my back.

(Play Musique pour la tristesse de Xion again here.)

"Let's get you home, Twilight." I said as i carried a sleeping Twilight Sparkle.

"Will she live, Phoenix?" Applejack asked.

"Of course. She's a first timer, so it wasn't that bad. If she suffers it two more times, then we'll have to start praying that she will live... just like me... but for now, i'm going to take her home. {_Knowing Fluttershy, she has her animals to deal with._} If it's okay with you... could you please take care of Aquario until i come back... Pinkie Pie?" I asked her.

"Really?! You want me to watch him while your gone?! YAY! YAY! I'll start now!" Pinkie spoke quickly before taking Aquario's stroller away.

"Uh... And don't keep him up past nine?" I said quietly.

Suddenly, a letter appeared above me and fell on my head.

"Ow!" I cried before picking up the letter and reading the name "Pinkie Pie" on it.

"_Don't worry about a little itty, bitty thing, Phoenix! I've got everything under control! - Pinkie Pie._" It read.

I looked up at Twilight once more and back to my friends before heading to Golden Oaks Library. Once we got there, Spike was sleeping in his little bed and i slowly walked past him like he was a guard dog. upon reaching Twilight's bed, I thought i heard somepony or something outside and went to check before laying my friend in her bed. I didn't see anything outside at all, so i just shrugged and walked back to the bed. I carefully laid Twilight down and tucked her in. I watched her sleep for a minute as i thought of how... Beautiful she was when she's sleep before snapping out of my daydream and slowly walked towards the stairs. To my surprise, I heard Twilight call me from behind and i turned around very slowly to see that she woke up.

"Phoenix?! W-W-What are you doing in my room?!" She cried quietly.

"I-I just got you in bed and tucked you in. Y-You were suffering the Enigma a little while ago and i saved you." I stuttered quietly with a blush.

"Y-You did?... Thank you..." she replied with a blush also.

We just sat there, staring at each other for a while until Twilight broke the ice.

"I-I'm guessing you h-have to go, huh?" she said.

"Y-Yes. I-I could come by tomorrow and... Uh... Talk, that's it, talk. We could talk about... Magic and... Books." I replied shyly.

"Y-Yes we c-could. Ha ha, books. Magic... Well uh... I'll see you tomorrow, P-Phoenix." She said shyly.

"R-Right. Uh, bye, Twilight Sparkle." I replied as i walked down the stairs.

Upon getting downstairs, Spike was awake and he didn't look happy. I felt fear shiver down my spine for some reason, but decided to ignore it.

"Hi Spike. W-what are you d-doing up?" I asked.

"I heard you talking with Twilight. You like her, don't you?" Spike answered smugly.

"L-Like her?! I-I don't know what your talking about!" I retorted.

"Fine, be like that. hey, i've also heard you found a foal and your taking care of him. Can i see him sometime?" Spike asked.

"Well, If your up, then you can see him now." I answered, making him jump for joy.

Spike jumped on my back and lifted a finger towards the door, signaling me to walked out of the Library. I felt a pair of eyes looking down at us and looked back to see Twilight smiling down at us before walking back to bed.

(Play Dearly Beloved (KH 2) here.)

Once we reached the house, I opened the door slowly and Spike climbed off my back carefully and closed the door behind him. We walked into the living room to see if Pinkie Pie was in there first and saw that she wasn't there. We checked the kitchen next and still we haven't found Pinkie Pie or Aquario.

"I don't get it. Where could they be?" I asked myself.

"Maybe they're in your room." Spike suggested.

I nodded and we walked to my room. I opened the door slowly and saw Pinkie and Aquario sleeping on my bed. My mind was screaming from the sight of her sleeping in my bed, but my heart decided to leave them alone and sleep on the floor.

"Aw... They're sleep. I guess i'll have to come by tomorrow-"

"Wait Spike. Why not stay here for the night? i'll get up extra early and wake Twilight up for you while you meet Aquario." I suggested, interrupting Spike in the process.

"Hmm... I get to meet the baby and you take my job for the next morning... How can i say no to that? I'll get the-"

"No no, allow me." I interrupted before heading downstairs and pulled out some blankets for us to use.

Once i came back and laid the blankets down on the floor, i allowed Spike to sleep on top of me with the covers on him as i laid down and we fell asleep. The next day, I woke up to Spike's claws on my back and carefully got up without waking him up. Once i was up and awake, i felt a pair of eyes looking at me and turned around to see Pinkie Pie staring at me.

"GAH!" I cried quietly.

"Hiya Phoenix. I'm sorry i used your bed without asking, but Aquario wouldn't sleep anywhere else. Also, i think you need to clean your bed before you use it again. Somepony had a "accident" last night and i think you may know who." She said quietly.

"... It's not you fault at all. I don't mind you using my bed and i'll clean it up once i come back later. Spike is here to meet Aquario, so i'm going to help out at Golden Oaks Library today. Could you keep an eye out for Aquario until Spike wakes up?" I asked.

"Sure! Anything for you. W-Wait, I-I didn't mean it l-like that." She stuttered.

I just nodded very slowly and walked downstairs to get ready to leave. A little while later after making breakfast for everypony, I left the house and ran to the Library. Once i got there, Twilight was already up and trying to make breakfast.

"Hi there, Twilight. What's with the kitchen?" I asked, confused as to how one mare could make such a big mess.

"Um... breakfast?" She simply answered with a sheepish chuckle.

"Uh... Here, i'll lend you a hoof." I said as i made my way towards the kitchen.

"Why, do you know something about cooking?" She asked.

"Of course. I've known how to cook for a while now because one of my teachers and reading. What would you like?" I answered then asked with a blush.

she only looked at the floor and mumbled some words i couldn't understand. I just stood there, staring at her for a few moments before walking past her to make pancakes.

"W-What are you going to make?" She asked.

"... Pancakes. Why, do you not want any?" I asked.

"W-What are you going to make?" She asked again.

"{_H-Hold on a minute. didn't she just asked that!?_} ... Pancakes." I answered.

"W-What are you going to make?" She asked yet again.

"{_What does she think she's doing?_} ... Pancakes." I answered.

"... W-What are you going to make?" she asked again.

"{_Okay, time to change tactics._} ... Sandwich's." I answered differently this time.

"Sandwich's!? Why would you make lunch now? It' still morning." She said before walking into the other room.

Did i just get played by Twilight? I'll get her back... somehow. After finishing the pancakes and sandwich's (Since she wants us to hang out later), i walked into the other room where Twilight was and put her plate on the table. I watch Twilight put each book on the book shelves in the right order and decided to join her. I used my magic to lift ten books into the air and placed them on their shelf. Twilight seemed to have caught me doing this and used her magic to smack me in the head with a book without me looking.

"Ow, hey." I said as i saw her laugh. "Heh, We'll see who's laughing after this."

I started to use my magic again to make a mustache on her face and once she got it, she turned around and chuckled evilly.

"_Oh_, your so going to get it." She told me as she also made me a mustache.

We started to have a fun little magic duel with each other for a while until we got tired and laid on some stacked up books.

"ha ha ha, that was fun, Phoenix. We should maybe... Do that again... sometime." She said as she started blushing.

"Um... Yes, we should... Well, you better have your breakfast. I'll go get Aquario and we can go out somewhere today." I replied.

"That would be great. I'll get ready now." She said before standing up and ran into her room.

I got up too and walked out of the Library. While i was out, i found Rarity and Sweetie Belle walking to school and waved to them, hoping they could see me. They luckily saw my hoof and waved back at me. Once i got home, i found Spike in the living room with Aquario, trying to calm him down.

"Hey Spike. How is everything?" I asked.

"P-Phoenix, thank Celestia your here. Pinkie Pie left me with Aquario to watch while she went out and i've been having a hard time calming him down since she left." He answered frantically.

"Well, let me see what i can do." said as i took Aquario. "Hello there, little brother."

Aquario slowly calmed down and looked at me before trying to grab my cheeks. I put him in my lap and started humming "La Pace" to him again. Spike watched in amazement as Aquario fell asleep in my lap in just a few minutes and i laid him down in his stroller.

"Come on. We should get back to the Library now." I told Spike.

Sharp Iron aka Tim's P.O.V.

After what happened yesterday at Phoenix's, i went home and got angry in my room, not wanting to hurt my partners. I cried for an hour before playing "Uso (FMAB ending 1)" and acted like i was bleeding while messing with my mirror. Then i went out to find Phoenix and try to kick his behind, but sadly he was gone. The next day, i was going to find him again until i found a notice with a familiar face. Aquario's.

"Aquario..." I said as i looked through the notice.

An idea popped into my head as soon as i finished reading the notice and a smirk appeared on my face. If Aquario already does have a family, then Phoenix has to give up Aquario. The thought of it made my core bubble with happiness and before i could say anything, i saw Phoenix walk by a few miles away with Aquario and Twilight.

"Oh this is going to be Insimtamating in deed." I said to myself while making my smirk wider.

I quickly hid in a bush near the trio and watched them play at the park. I pulled out a cell phone and dialed the parents of Aquario. After a minute of talking to them, i put away the phone and watched as Rainbow Dash walked by them and started having a conversation with the three. Phoenix then handed Twilight Aquario and got up with Rainbow Dash so they could have a race. I pulled out a MP3 player and played "Uso" for them while they just looked around for the source. Phoenix seemed to have gained the girls attention because they looked surprised about something and he started singing to the song. I couldn't help but to listen to him sing along with everypony else, but after it was over i quickly turned off the MP3 player as the they cheered for him. I had to get out of here before i was caught by somepony, but to my surprise, FireBlaze found me from where he was and he started running towards me.

"SHAT!" I screamed as i ran.

Phoenix Burst aka David's P.O.V.

After Rainbow Dash left, We heard FireBlaze and Sharp Iron running away and decided to ignore them. Aquario looked like he was getting hungry and so did Twilight, so i decided to take them out to lunch. After lunch, we went to the Library again, but then we bumped into Rarity who was looking pretty happy.

"Oh, hello there, you two. I've came here to see you Twilight, but i guess i'll have to wait." She told us.

"Why would you have to wait?" I asked.

"Well... It's a girls thing, if you know what i mean." she answered.

"... Alright then. We'll wait for you two in here. Come on Aquario." I told them before taking Aquario inside.

Inside the Library were all but three of my friends, talking to each other about random things. I walked over to a chair and pulled out one of Aquario's story books.

"Would you like me to read you a story, Aquario?" I asked him.

Aquario put a hoof in his mouth and nodded. I opened the book and started reading to him, but then Applejack walked up to us.

"Hiya Phoenix, Aquario. Mind if ah sit with ya?" She asked.

"Not at all. Here, have a seat." I answered kindly while pulling her out a chair.

I started reading the story to both of them soon enough and once i finished it, Applejack picked up Aquario and nuzzled him.

"Ya know, he looks a bit like ya." She said.

"He does?!" I replied.

Just then, Twilight and Rarity came back and started reading books with each other. Somepony then knocked on the door and Spike went to answer it. At the door was Sharp Iron and he looked like he was happy about something. Spike pointed at me and Iron walked towards me while everypony else stayed quiet.

"Phoenix. I have good news. Well, bad news in your case. I found this near SugarCube Corner and i called the family about Aquario. They're coming to see him today." He told me as he showed me the notice.

(Play Tears of the Light (KH: BBS) here.)

I couldn't believe what i was hearing. The paper was to real to be some sort of prank and the picture of Aquario was also to real. I can't believe... i have to give up... Aquario... and so soon. Sharp Iron snatched the paper from me and chuckled a bit while i kept staring at the floor, horrorfied at the thought of losing my brother. Well, we're not brothers per say, but i just think of him as one.

"... No... This can't be..." I quietly spoke as i let a few tears slip out.

"Yes Phoenix. He has a family to return to and it's up to you to give him up. It was a good adventure, but it must come to a close." Iron said before walking out of the Library. "Oh, and one more thing. They'll be at your place at four. Don't make them worry."

I kept my sight at the floor as he walked away until he was gone. I looked towards the door and started breathing heavily. I took Aquario from Applejack and put him in his stroller. Aquario started giggling at me as i stared at him and Fluttershy put a hoof on my shoulder.

"Your not going to give him up, are you?" She asked me.

"... I don't want to... But he's not mine to keep... He has a family that's worried about him... and they're going to want him back." I answered.

"That's true, but how do you think Aquario will think about it? He looks up to you like an older brother and your just going to let him go?" Bass said.

"As i said before, he's not mine to keep. I want to see him grow up and take care of him too, but there are things i have to let go if i want others to be happy. I've lost ponies in my past... and if Aquario was to be a part of what i go through, he'll be killed. I don't want anything to happen to him and i want what's best for him. I'm giving him up! have to do what's right!" I replied before rushing out the door towards my house with Aquario.

"Wait Phoenix!" Star cried, but i didn't listen.

Once we got home, i put Aquario in the living room with Zei and ran up to my room, ignoring Zei's call. I laid my head in a pillow and sobbed for a while before packing up Aquario's stuff. I found a picture Pinkie took of Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity holding Aquario in between them and put it in a drawer. I found another picture with Aquario chewing on Fluttershy's mane and yet another picture with Pinkie holding Aquario up to the camera. I let out another sob as i held the picture and once i calmed down, i closed the bags of stuff i got for Aquario and walked downstairs. Cupid suddenly yanked me towards him and hugged me as he sobbed a bit.

"I... I heard about the notice, Master. Your going to send Aquario away, aren't you?" He asked in between sobs.

"... Yes... I am..." I answered before sobbing again.

After a minute, the door bell rang and i walked slowly towards the door.

"Coming." I said sadly.

I glanced at Aquario who was sitting on the floor with Zei and smiled a little. I opened the door once i got there and saw two earth ponies waiting there with happy faces.

"We heard you found our son and came as fast as we could. May we see him?" The male stallion asked eagerly.

I slowly nodded and let them in. I showed them living room and their smiles grew as they saw they're son. My friends then came running through the door and gasped as they saw the two ponies in front of them.

"We're too late..." Rainbow Dash said.

"Phoenix... have you been crying?" Rarity asked me.

"... Yes... I did... I just... I'm about to lose somepony else..." I answered as i tried my best to not cry again.

We then heard Aquario crying and the ponies trying to calm him down. I looked at them for a minute before walking up to them.

"Allow me." I said.

The mare just stared for a moment before handing him to me and i laid him in my lap. I stared at him for a moment before humming "La Pace" to him again. Everypony looked amazed at how i calmed him down so fast and i hugged Aquario before handing him back to his mother.

"T-Thank you so much..." she said.

"Y-Your.. welcome..." I replied before sniffing a bit.

Aquario then tried to grab my mane and i looked up at him, seeing the sad look he was making.

"I'm sorry Aquario, but you have a family to be with... I can't see you anymore..." I told him.

Aquario started trying to get out of his mother's embrace and started crying again, making me cry too. Aquario finally got my mane and tried yanking me towards him, but found out he couldn't. Just then, we all heard something we never thought we'd hear from Aquario before.

"B-B-Big B-Brother..." He said, surprising us greatly.

"Y-Y-You just... spoke... You just... said your first words..." I replied as i was stuttering.

Aquario then pushed himself out of his mother's lap and walked up to me. I picked him up and he started nuzzling my cheek while Pinkie suddenly pulled out my camera and took a picture of us.

"Aquario's first words. "Big Brother"." Pinkie said.

A little while later after talking about how i found Aquario and how he's been since i've found him, It was time for them to go home.

"Well it's time for us to go now. Here's our address, Phoenix. Stop by and say hi if your ever in Canterlot. It would be good to see you and your friends again." Aqua Marine (The Mother) told me as she handed me they're address.

"Thank yo-"

"Don't be afraid to stop by Ponyville too. We all would be glad to have you three here and maybe we could have a party!" Pinkie interrupted.

"... Um, okay. We'll bring Aquario here for his next birthday then." Water Tank (The Father) Replied.

"Ga ga ga... B-Big Brother?" Aquario called.

"Yes, little bro?" I asked.

Aquario pulled on my mane again and pulled me closer to him, then started playing with my face and sneezed on me. Everypony started laughing as i stared blankly at Aquario and i stood back up.

"... Bless you?" I said as i wiped my face with a towel.

"HA HA HA HA HA! (Sigh) Okay then. We'll see you again soon." Tank said.

"Okay then. Nice to have met you all and thank you so much for taking care of our baby." Marine added.

"It was our pleasure. Oh, and take this too." Rarity replied before handing the parents a present.

"Thank you. Well, good bye now. Say bye to your Brother." Marine told Aquario.

"Bye bye." He told me.

"Bye little brother. I'll be right here where you can find me." I replied

The three ponies got in their chariot and rode back to Canterlot. I watched it leave for a moment before pulling out the picture of me and Aquario Pinkie took a little while ago and smile. The memory of when i found him flashed in my mind for a second and i let a tear before i felt one of my friends lay a hoof on my shoulder.

"You did a very good thing Phoenix. By giving up somepony and being strong till the very end for his family like that. I'm very proud of you and very sorry about your loss, but are you willing to let me send a letter to the Princess about what you learned from this?" Twilight asked me.

"... Sure. Ahem, _dear Princess Celestia_-" I started before the ground started shaking and a Cybran appeared. "Oh no!"

(Play The Corrupted (KH 2) here.)

The Cybran that appeared started attacking the chariot that held Aquario and his parents.

"(Gasp) THAT CYBRAN IS ABOUT TO KILL MY BROTHER!" I shouted before blasting off towards the chariot.

Before i could make it, Aquario was taken away from his parents and the Cybran appeared next to me and kicked my side hard. I quickly got back up and blasted my way towards the Cybran at high speed and almost kicked him back, but he disappeared. i looked around for a moment before hearing that Cybran cackle evilly in my ears, hurting them badly.

"GAH! AQUARIO! GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK!" I shouted though the cackling that was damaging my ears.

Suddenly, i was kicked in the head really hard and was sent hurling towards the ground. After a minute, i got back up and saw what Type of Cybran it was. It looked like a kung-fu master in my point of view, but i couldn't worry about that as i saw Aquario in his hands.

"You'll have to fight for him then, David Taisuki." The Cybran told me before a Clock Tower started raising from the ground.

"What in Equestria is that!?" Bass cried.

"ARGH! Why do you have to attack today of all days!? Come here!" I yelled as i ran up the tower.

Suddenly, another Cybran i never seen before trapped me in a water ball and a glowing Red orb appeared in front of me. Then some chains appeared a cuffed my hooves, keeping me from moving. I could only sit there and watch as the other Cybran dashed towards me and kicked the ball of water i was in multiple times (Think of Goku when he was fighting Freeza. You know, the part where he's in that ball of energy that Freeza trapped him in and Freeza kept knocking him around). I was knocked around for a few minutes before Sharp Iron appeared and smashed the Cybran onto the ground.

"S-Shorp I-Irom." I said, trying to contact him.

He looked at me and chuckled a bit before rushing towards me and pulling out the orb, freeing me from my imprisonment.

"(Gasps for air) T-Thank y-y-you Sharp I-GAH!" I said before Iron kicked me.

"Don't think i got you out of that water ball just to save you! I only did it because i still have something i have to settle with you since the night you left my house and made me suffer! GET UP!" He shouted as he kicked me again.

"ARGH, That is it! I've had it!" I heard Rainbow say before she zoomed towards Iron and bashed him into the Clock Tower. "Phoenix, Get up. Come on Phoenix, i'm not going to let you die again."

"Ugh... I'm not going to die again... Not while i have you and the others i have to defend. Rainbow Dash, you take Sharp Iron while i get Aquario back." I told her.

"Wait, your allowing me to fight Iron!? But i thought you would have-"

"Rainbow Dash, Sharp Iron is trying to fight me while i'm trying to save my brother. If your going to fight him, then i'll be able to take the Cybran without Iron getting in the way. I need your help right now." I interrupted her.

(Uh-Oh. A two-on-two battle is about to happen.)

She stared into my eyes for a moment before nodding and i let her go. I dashed my way towards the Cybran while Rainbow Dash dashed to Iron. Once i was only three feet from Aquario, The Cybran disappeared from my sight and reappeared behind me and kicked my back. I tried to hit it with a magic attack next, but missed and got smashed into the ground again. I heard everypony run towards me as i got back up and before i could tell them to get back, Rainbow Dash landed on me.

"Heh, your still as lame as i thought, "Rainbow Crash". I'm guessing Phoenix Burst allowed you to "Handle" me while he goes to stop the Cybran. Pathetic nerd." Iron said.

"HEY! You leave her alone Sharp Iron! Your supposed to be helping me fight the Cybrans, not trying to kill me!" I angrily retorted as i helped Rainbow up.

"Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix. I like to see you get hurt more then dealing with Cybrans, anytime, any day. I know i'm supposed to protect manekind, but you always being in the way just ticks me off a lot and it's better to take you down then deal with them!" He replied before charging towards me.

Just then, the Cybran that made the water ball appeared and started to change shape. Once it finished it's transformation, It screeched at us and grabbed me with it's tail (It became a giant water snake). I looked up at the snake and straggled to break free from it's grasp, until it lifted me higher into the air and dropped me into it's mouth. After a moment of taking in my surroundings, i saw a glowing Red orb that looked to be it's weakness and swam my way to it. upon reaching it, i was electrocuted to death and my body started becoming numb. I felt life slipping from me as i was being electrocuted, but then that same memory of me and Aquario flashed in my mind. I have to save my brother... and protect my friends... I was not going to die today! I grabbed the orb and yanked it hard, making the snake exploded into water drops. Before i could hit the ground from my numbness, Rainbow Dash caught me and landed next to everypony else.

"Phoenix! Phoenix, stay with us! Don't die again!" Rainbow cried.

"... I'm not dieing today... I still have to get Aquario." I replied as i got up.

"No, you can't. Your badly hurt-"

"Twilight, Sharp Iron and i are the only ones who can defeat them and since Iron isn't going to help, then it's up to me. You have to believe in me everypony, because i need you. I know i'm not alone in this, but Aquario needs our help." I interrupted.

"... Then ya better do a heck of a good job then, because i believe in ya." Applejack told me.

"Applejack..."

"What he really needs is ya'll to save him. He would want his big brother to get him then anypony else. Go get him." She said.

(Play A Fight to the Death (KH 2) here.)

I nodded eagerly and stood up slowly. We looked back at the Clock Tower and saw Aquario and the Cybran at the top, waiting for me. I started walking slowly and then running towards the Tower. Once i got there, i jumped on the Tower and started running up it. The Cybran looked down at me and jumped down with Aquario. The Cybran threw Aquario in the air and stomped the Tower, making some piece's of it fall at me. I dodged them all and used the last one to jump higher into the air, then kicked the Cybran in the face before i could dodge again.

"HERE I COME AQUARIO, JUST HOLD O- GAH!" I said before i was bashed towards the Tower by the Cybran.

Rainbow then dashed to Aquario's rescue and almost caught him when Sharp Iron smashed her into a tree.

"Heh. Forgot about me, missy?" He said.

"No i haven't and i'm about to kick your butt!" She angrily replied.

The Cybran jumped off of me and caught Aquario before he could hit the ground and teleproted up onto the top of the Tower again. I noticed Rainbow's fight with Iron and saw that she was losing big time. I dashed to her rescue and caught her before Iron could bash her face in to the ground. Rainbow Dash seemed to be knocked out by the looks of it, so i carefully put her down and dashed towards Iron and kicked him in the jaw. He got up a moment later and roared at me, then suddenly he was behind me and smashed my back hard.

"YOU LITTLE PRICK! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He shouted as he continued to stomp on me.

"S-Sharp Iron... St-Stop..." I said as i tried to get up.

"NO! YOUR NOT GOING TO- GAH!" Iron shouted back until Applejack kicked him off me.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" She asked as she helped me up.

"Y-Y-Yeah... Rainbow D-Dash is... Over there. Help her to the others." I answered.

"O-okay. Just be more careful and save that foal." She said before rushing towards Dash.

"... I'll do my best." I replied before running towards the Tower again.

Suddenly, The Clock Tower started shaking a lot and arms started breaking out of the sides of it and a head at the top, revealing itself to be a Cybran itself.

"Wait, that Tower is really a Cybran!?" I cried in shock as i ran up it.

The tower started trying to grab me and it took me all of my power just to break free from it's grasp every time it got me. Once i finally got to the top, i rushed towards Aquario and the Cybran and jumped over them. Then i kicked the Cybran's back and it dropped Aquario again.

"NO!" I cried as i jumped down to try and catch Aquario.

After a minute of falling, i finally caught Aquario and pulled him into my chest to keep him from slipping out of my hooves.

"Don't worry Aquario, i got you." I told him as he cried. "_I guess this is it, huh? Better be ready for this._"

"NO!" Everypony cried.

To our surprise, before we could hit the ground, an orb of light blinded us and before we knew it, me and Aquario were in a light barrier. Once i opened my eyes, i saw something i couldn't imagine in front of me. Aquario made the Barrier for us.

"_T-T-There's no way... He's a Glyfh Hunter..._" I thought in surprise as he cuddled in my chest.

"B-Big... B-B-Brother... I save you." He said.

"Yes you did, little brother. You saved my life." I replied.

I looked everypony else for a moment and then at the Clock Tower Cybran before an idea appeared in my head.

"Hey Aquario, do you want to help me save manekind too?" I asked the foal.

He put one hoof in his mouth and nodded. Somehow he suddenly lifted us higher into the air towards the Cybrans and a Glyfh circle appeared on him. I tapped the glowing circle and a huge portal appeared from behind the Tower.

"Here we go, Little brother! Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded and then lifted a hoof towards the Tower. I did the same and once we were near it and the kung-fu master Cybran, we both said "Force" together and a powerful force pushed them into the portal and it closed behind them. Once the sky became normal again, me and Aquario slowly landed on the ground and saw our friends coming towards us.

(Play La Pace again here.)

"Phoenix! Aquario!" They cheered as they came.

"Your okay! I was worried about you two so much." Twilight told us as she hugged us.

"B-Big Sister. Big sister." Aquario said as he pulled on Twilight's hair.

"Ow! T-That's right Aquario. I-I'm your... Big sister." She replied before yanking her hair out of his mouth.

"Aquario!" His parents cried as they ran towards us with the Princess's following.

His mother knocked me down as she grabbed her son and kissed his cheeks about like a hundred times. Water Tank helped me up and patted my head.

"Phoenix, you don't know how thankful we are for everything you've done and that was Epic and Scary. Is there any way we can repay you for saving our son and our lives?" He asked.

"Oh no, i'm fine. But Aquario is the one you should thank. He saved manekind." I answered.

"HE DID!?" Everypony cried in shock and fell backwards.

"Yes. You might be a little more surprised when i tell you this but, he's a Glyfh Hunter, a defender of manekind and now, also a hero. he saved my life and i owe him for that. {_In more then one way too..._}" I told them.

"He's a what!?" Aqua Marine cried.

"A Glyfh Hunter. He has the ability to battle the Cybrans and protect all of Equestria, but that also makes him a target to Cybrans. They're not gonna go after him until they get one colt first... and colt is me. The Cybrans want somepony i have and they won't stop until they have him." I told her.

"Then why not give him back?" Tank asked.

"... Because he's their leader, the king. He's worse then they are put together and i know because i trapped him in my three eye with the help of my friends years ago. He's always talking to me in my head, trying to convince me to free him, but i know better and he will never be freed as long as i draw breath. He is to remain inside of me at all cost." I answered.

"That's horrible..." Marine quietly said.

"in a way... I'm a threat to everything... and everypony around me. i'm trying to prevent these tragic events from happening, but they never seem to go, no matter what i do... I can't stop them on my own and one day, i might be killed. I just want it to end so bad, but that will never happen..." I told them as i bumped my head on a tree.

"... Phoenix, you know that's not true. Deep down, you know that one day, this will end once and for all, but you have to stay strong. Maybe whatever it is you need to end this is closer then we think, but you have to be willing to find it." Twilight told me.

"But we've searched far and wide and still it's nowhere in our grasp. It feels like we'll never find it... But you are right. I have to stay strong, because i still have places to look and maybe one day, it will be in our hooves. Maybe it is closer then we thought, but also farther then we think. I have a feeling that it will be found one day and once we find it, i'll fix everything for all of Equestria and make us all free again. I will end this no matter what anypony says and we'll finally be in peace again. And i might finally be able to stop fighting for my life." I replied as "Uso" played again. "You know, where is that coming from?"

I looked at a strange looking tree and saw a few holes in it. I walked closer to it and heard the music coming from it. I tapped on the tree and waited for a reply, until the tree trunk opened slowly and out came a familiar stallion named Sharp Iron.

"What is it- PHOENIX!? W-W-What are you doing here?" He stuttered in surprise.

"The real question is "What are _you _doing here". Why are you playing "Uso" in a tree?" I asked.

"It's one of my favorite songs ever and because i can. Look, i'm sorry about before. I wasn't myself and... i almost got a foal killed. I know that you all are going to yell and scream at me, but just know that it will never, ever, ever, ever, ever happen again. I only finally realized this once i remembered something happening a long time ago. Phoenix, you remember Enerja, don't you? Remember the things we did to each other and how we angered her? We both promised her we would never fight over something like this again and we almost put Equestria in danger because of it. What i'm to say is... I need you Phoenix and i don't know what to do!" He told me before pulling me into a hug and sobbed in my chest. "I know i keep angering you and treating you poorly, but i just don't get why i do it! I just don't know what to do anymore! Please forgive me Phoenix Burst! I'm on my knees in shame and i really am sorry!"

I don't know what to say to him. I know he's going to keep doing this to me, no matter what he says, but i don't keep grudge's, especially to friends. Sharp Iron has been my friend for a really long time now and... We never really get along well, but i could never stay mad at him for what he does to me, even if he killed me.

"... How... how can i forgive you for the things you did... How can i not stay angry at you... You make my life a living hell for me and it's already bad enough with the Cybrans and evil monsters trying to kill me! You keep telling me that you wished you had a better friend then me and you treat me like i'm nothing to everything! Sharp Iron... You are.. forgiven." I told him.

"**WHAT**!?" Everypony shouted in shock.

"Heh heh. I don't keep grudge's on anypony, especially friends. You may hate me and i may hate you, but we still look out for each other no matter what and you actually saved my life a few times in our time. You owe me and i owe you, so as a friend and an ally of mine for everything we've been through... i forgive you." I told them.

"Phoe... Phoenix... I... I don't know what to say... You really are a generous suck-up, aren't you?" He replied.

"Ha ha ha. I guess i am and besides, we still have to find a way home and tell our other friends that we're okay. I can't just leave you behind." I told him.

"_Riiiiiiiiight._ Hey there Aquario, it's your other big brother, Sharp Iron." He said as he rushed towards Aquario.

Sharp Iron slowly picked up Aquario and nuzzled him, until Aquario threw up on him and Iron gasped in surprise, making everypony laugh. I suddenly noticed Princess Celestia was standing right next to me and she gently tapped my shoulder.

"Oh, yes Princess?" I asked with a bow, showing my respect.

"Oh Phoenix Burst, there's no need for you to bow at all. I just wanted to ask why you forgave Sharp Iron for what he did and what he has done before." She answered.

"Well, He and i have been together for a while, always trying to hurt the other. But seeing him like that, even after the things he's done, i couldn't stay mad at him. I can't stay mad at anypony for a long time. He also saved my life and i saved his. We have each others backs every step of the way and when we find whatever we need to end these senseless battles, we might be able to become better friends then we are now." I told her.

"Heh heh heh. You really do have a big heart, don't you? You remind me a lot of my student, Twilight Sparkle. You know, i have seen the way she looks at you and noticed how she reacts when i mention you to her. She might also have a crash on you, just like Luna." She replied.

"And that's one reason why i don't get why i have to be so generous all the time. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but it happens to me all the time. I guess there's no changing that then, huh?" I said.

Just then, Iron signaled us over to say good bye to Aquario and we went over to them. It was still sad to see him go, but i would be able to visit him whenever i'm in Canterlot.

"Well, it's time for us to go again. I just hope nothing like that happens again." Tank said.

"Ha ha, yes. Well actually, Cybran's only attack once a day, so they won't be back until some other time." I replied.

"Ha ha ha ha. That sounds like good news. Well, it's also time for us to head back to the castle too, right Luna?" Celestia asked Luna.

"Oh uh... Yes. We have... Important... papers to attend to, ha ha, yes..." Luna answered sheepishly as she was staring at me.

I then noticed Aquario trying to gain my attention and lend in for him to grab me.

"Yes Aquario?" I asked.

"You sing again?" He asked.

"You want me to... Wait! You want me to sing again?!" I cried.

He then grabbed my cheeks and gave me a devilish glare as he nodded, sending chills down my spine. He let go and smiled like nothing happened while i gave him a blank stare again, but then smiled back and sighed.

"Alright then. If that's what you want." I told him before starting to hum "La Pace" to him again.

After a few minutes, everypony else one by one joined in and to our surprise, a ray of light shone above us. Suddenly, the real La Pace started playing with us. Once we were finished, the Princess's, Aquario's Parents and Aquario got in their chariot and waved good bye to us.

"Good bye everypony, we'll see you all again soon!" Marine said.

"Okay! just don't let it be too soon." Bass replied.

"We won't. Thank you all again for everything and we hope you find what your looking for." Tank told us.

"We hope so too. Bye Aquario. I'll see you again soon." I told him.

Aquario poked his head out of his seat and waved at me. He then did something that made our mouth's drop like rocks and fall backwards. He revealed to us that he had wings all along, also revealing himself to being a Pegasus.

"... H-He... Just... Trolled us!" Iron cried, shocked at what he was witnessing.

"Y... Yes... He did... well it doesn't matter who or what he is, because he is still my little brother and my hero." I replied.

We just sat there and watched Aquario disappear from our sight before Iron and Pinkie started crying in each others hooves. Memories of Aquario started flashing through my mind and once it ended, i let out a few tears as i smiled to myself.

"... It was short... but worth it. Even when your away, i'll still be right there with you, Aquario... Just like you'll always be with us..." I said as Twilight walked up to me.

"That's right Phoenix, Aquario will always be right here with you and you'll always be with him. There's no way he could forget his older brother's and sister's, especially you." She told me.

I nodded to her and looked at the setting sky, seeing Aquario and i with each other, hugging each other while laughing. Once it disappeared, i laid my head on Twilight's as she had her head on my chest and quietly said "To my little brother. Thank you... for everything".

* * *

"And... that's the end of that chapter. Let's give a big round of applause to Phoenix Burst and Aquario for such an emotional and tearful chapter everypony. I for one can't put to words how... touching and... beautiful it was through out the chapter and i hope that they find what it is they are looking for so they can fix everything once and for all. We're getting closer to the movie and i hope you might send some feedback because... i want to know how this made you feel. i know it made me cry a lot. Now before we close this chapter, let hear what the others have to say." B.B.2. announced sadly.

"Battleboys2... Please... don't make me say anything..." Diana said before running out of the room in tears.

"All i have to say is... it was... it was a touching, hurtful, awesome at some parts, sad chapter. It surprised me and angered me that you used Momma Fluttershy lines and Kingdom Hearts 2 fights in this, but over all... it was great. Really good. I can't deny that at all." David announced before pulling out a paper towel and sobbed in it.

"I... I have no... No words at all... David, could you do the closing today instead of me?" Tim asked.

"... S-Sure." David answered.

"Wait, before you close this, We have a special chapter coming up next after this, but we won't start working on it today because we can't stop crying. We'll work on it tomorrow." B.B.2. announced.

"... Alright then. Please send a review and favorite/follow this if you want to. We're not forcing you to it, everypony. Disclaimers were at the top of this chapter and now,_ Thanks and BYE!_" David announced.


	18. Chapter 18

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim episode 16: Al-e and the Alien invaders part 1.

* * *

"Hello everypony, Welcome back to MLP: FIMATAODAT! We don't really have anything to say but our copy of "Solatorobo: Red the Hunter" is coming in the mail soon and we're getting even closer to the movie event. I know what your thinking. You can't wait and we can't either. Also, in exchange for telling you a bit about the movie, we hope you might send us a PM about the name of it because we can't really think of any. I let David tell you all only the beginning of it and that's it, but before he does, let's see what crazy antics Tim has today!" B.B.2. announced.

"Well first off; I just ant to say that if any of you readers want to use the Cid and Zei characters or you want to make a Cupid and Zei story; You MUST make it sad and painful. Cupid and Zei is like an anime that revolves around pain, broken hearts, epic battles and lots of romance. To make it a good story, it has to be painful, teary and emotional. That is how a good Cupid and Zei story is made. Second; Where is that little (Bleep)? I've been looking for him everywhere." Tim said.

"No i hav- Oh, there he is." Diana replied as she pointed out the window.

"Huh? What is he doing down there!? (Opens a window) HEY! Get up here so i can beat the living (Bleep) out of you!" Tim shouted at somepony.

"W-What do you want with me already!? I said sorry already!" The stallion told him.

"I told you before, i don't care! I just want a sample of pony meat!" Tim replied before rushing down the stairs.

"OMG! Sir, RUN!" Diana cried.

"Huh? OMG!" The Stallion cried as he saw Tim running towards him.

"... Can i tell them the beginning of the movie now?" David asked.

"Oh yes. Please do." B.B.2. answered.

"Alright then. It all begins during a special day in Ponyville. There is a big party for Princess Celestia because it's her birthday and everypony is enjoying themselves normally. While our heroes are partying, Spike gives Phoenix a lucky charm with Spike's Fire breath in it because of everything he's done for them and before Phoenix could reply with a "Thank you", Sharp Iron who is the game's master (As he calls himself) calls everypony to play different games. In the final game, Celestia is challenged by a young "Colt" named "Sugar Link" into a bet. The is that Celestia gives up her rule over Equestria and hands it to him if he won. Celestia thought it was a joke he was making, so she accepts. In the end, Celestia lost and "Sugar Link" revealed himself to being a evil stallion named "TriGore" after he's given the crown. Phoenix steps in and challenges TriGore to one last Hoof Ball match to get Celestia's crown back. TriGore accepts his challenge and during the match, TriGore starts cheating and easily beats Phoenix, shocking him greatly. TriGore then decides to banish Phoenix from Equestria for his first order. Phoenix's friends intercepts and tells the new ruler that he can't just become the new ruler just by beating Celestia in a challenge and he couldn't banish Phoenix. TriGore then threatens to kill Celestia and Luna if they didn't listen and Phoenix decides to accept his fate as long as he doesn't hurt his friends or anypony else. TriGore gives Phoenix time to pack up his stuff, but then Sharp Iron jumps in and requests the new ruler to force Phoenix to leave if he's really a powerful ruler. TriGore goes along with him and forces Phoenix to leave before his friends are killed. Phoenix tells his friends good bye and walks away from Ponyville and then Equestria. TriGore then changes the Royal Guards into Shadow Guards and made them take Spike away. Twilight try's to resist TriGore and get Spike back, until Celestia tells her to obey since there was nothing they could do to fight him. The opening of the movie (It's the My Little Pony opening then the Cupid and Zei opening 3: "An Enchanted Dance")starts after he changes the sky to a Black color with the clouds being a dark Green color. That's all i can tell you for now, everypony." David explained.

"So basically, Phoenix burst is banished from Equestria when he lost to some evil Unicorn and Equestria starts becoming messed up in just 3 months. Twilight and the gang suddenly come up with a plan and makes the CMC go out of Equestria and find Phoenix Burst and once he comes back and sees how messed up everything is, he decides to defeat TriGore and fix everything. That doesn't sound bad." Diana pointed out.

"DID YOU HAVE TO SPOIL EVERYTHING LIKE THAT, DIANA!?" David shouted.

"... Yes." She replied.

"You see! That would be how you make a Cupid and Zei story!" Woody cried.

"... Wow... That's going to make a great Cupid and Zei movie. Which one is this one because there are a lot of Cupid and Zei movies." B.B.2. asked.

"... This would be the 5th in the series. We're also thinking of a name for the first movie, but the second was "Cupid and Zei the movie 2: Genoside, the King of the Cybrans", everypony knows that "Cupid and Zei the movie 3: Enerja and the rise of Acceptance" is the third movie, "Cupid and Zei the movie 4 crossover: The Christmas Saviors" is the forth movie. This one is 5th and there will be a 6th in the sequel of this story too." David answered.

"... Okay... Well it's time to get on with the chapter now. David, your doing the opening and disclaimers today." B.B.2. told him.

"Fine. Well if your ready for us to start this chapter, then don't let us keep you waiting. And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!" David announced.

Disclaimers: We do not own MLP or any songs we might use in any way. We only own Cupid and Zei, it's characters, the movie that's coming soon and some of the OC's. FireBlaze and Bass Rush belong to Dragon Roberts and Chaun the Cat.

(Note: I'm also going to try and make a chapter with nopony's point of view, just to see how it goes.)

* * *

NO-pony's P.O.V. (Meaning the author obviously.)

Tonight is another night here in Ponyville, Equestria with our gang having a sleepover at Golden Oak's Library tonight. Here with our very own Twilight Sparkle, she is trying to make everything perfect for her guests when they arrive with the help of Spike the Dragon of course.

"Hurry Spike! They'll be here any minute now!" Twilight told Spike while picking up as many books as she can.

"Twilight, they won't be here for another hour. We have enough time on our hands... or hooves to take a small break, right?" Spike asked as he climbed down a ladder.

"WRONG! We have something we have to do next that will blow everypony's mind away. Remember that thing i ordered a few day's ago? It came in the mail today and i can't wait to get started on building it. YHEEE!" Twilight answered cheerfully during the end as she started clapping.

Twilight put the remaining books on their shelves while Spike pulled out his and Twilight's sleeping bags. Spike id out the bags and tried to lay down on his until Twilight got him back on his feet.

"Spike, you can rest as long as you like when we're finished with "_the thing_". Our guest will be here soon and i really need your help. Please, my number 1# assistant?" Twilight pleaded as she got on her knees with a pout on her face.

"... (Sigh) Fine. Let's get this over with before they arrive and so you can stop pouting." Spike replied tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

Twilight then got up with a smile and walked over to the package on the table, but then turned back to Spike with a playful pout, making him groan. Meanwhile, Sharp Iron is still packing up his bags while playing "Guren no Yumiya" on his MP3. Mayple then came in his room and turned the MP3 player down because it was so loud.

"(Hums along with the music until it was turned down Huh? Mayple!" Iron cried.

"Why do you have your MP3 player on so loud? You know it's about 9 am at night." Mayple told him with an frown.

"Oh i'm so sorry Mayple, but i'm just so excited about this sleepover. Twilight said that she had a surprise for us later tonight and it's really getting to me. Well... i'm finished packing now. Why don't the three of us do something before i go?" He asked her.

Mayple just turned away and nodded slowly. Sharp Iron could tell something was wrong, but he just didn't know what.

"Mayple, what's wrong?" He asked.

"... It's nothing Master..." She answered quietly.

"No, something is bothering you. Please tell me Mayple." Iron pleaded as he walked over to her.

She didn't reply as she turned back to him and shook her head. She walked away and Syrup walked with her as she just appeared out of nowhere, making Iron flinch. Iron watched the girls walk away and once they were out of his sight, he picked up his bags and walked to the door. Mayple and Syrup came the door as Iron opened the door and Mayple tapped his shoulder.

"... Yes Mayple? What is it?" He asked.

"... Sharp Iron... It's just a little... weird that you being so nice and calm about this. Your usually pretty angry about being near Phoenix Burst and you also throw stuff around like your losing your temper." She answered.

"(Scoffs) I don't do that. I'm not losing my cool because me and Phoenix have made amends. We're cool little old buddies now, so don't worry about me. Let's go now." He told them before walking out the door.

Mayple and Syrup glanced at each other and shrugged before following Iron. Now with Phoenix Burst, he's also about to walk out the door, until Zei fell down the stairs and crashed into Phoenix and Cupid. They groaned as they got up and the two Unicorns gave angered glares at the Pegasus that knocked them down.

"ZEI, WATCH IT!" They shouted.

"(Groans a bit before replying) Sorry about that." Zei replied as he got up.

"(Sigh) It's okay Zei, just don't do that again. Let me pick up everything." Phoenix told him as he started picking up there stuff. "Gosh. I can't wait to get to the Library. Twilight said she had a-"

"Master, we already know what she has. Well, we don't know per say, but we know she has a surprise for all of us." Cupid interrupted.

"Oh i know, i'm just saying that i can't wait. I hope tonight goes okay because if Iron does something to Twilight or the others, i'm not going to let him out of this sack for the entire night." Phoenix told them as he held a big empty sack.

Cupid and Zei gave a blank stared at Phoenix while he cleaned up and once he was finished, he lifted everything with his magic and opened the door.

"Let's go now- Oh..." Phoenix groaned again as he dropped everything and ran upstairs.

"... Bathroom?" Cupid said.

"... Yep... Cupid?" Zei asked.

"Yeah brother?" He answered.

"Do you know why Phoenix isn't angry about being with Sharp Iron for a night?" Zei asked.

"... no, i don't. But what i do know is that Master is going to keep him out of trouble and besides, they are better friends now, right? Everything will be okay." Cupid answered reassuringly.

Just then, Phoenix came back and sighed happily. Before he could walk past Cupid and Zei to get the bags, Zei locked his path.

"Huh? Zei, what are you doing?" Phoenix asked.

"Master. If anything happens at the Library that could make you mad, allow me to deal with it for you." He answered.

Phoenix blinked a few times before nodding and picked up they're bags. He pulled out a MP3 player and played "Light my Fire" before signaling both stallions to walk out with him. Cupid closed the door behind him as he and Zei walked out and they were off. Back at Twilight's, She and Spike are almost finished putting together _the thing _they've been working on for an hour. All they needed to do was one more screw for it and they were finished, but it was nowhere to be found.

"It's not here. Maybe in here?" Spike said as he looked under a book shelf.

"Ugh! It's no in the kitchen either. It couldn't t disappeared." Twilight added as she came out of the kitchen.

Actually, she "accidentally" dropped the package and everything spill on the floor, causing some of the parts to bounce and roll away. Unknown to them, everypony had just arrived and Bass Rush knocked on the door.

"Hey Twilight, we're here." He said, making Twilight and Spike flinch in surprise.

"{_Oh no, they're already here! He have to hurry up and find that piece._} (Groan) Spike, could you get the door while i keep looking?" Twilight asked him.

"Alright. Here i come everypony." Spike said as he walked to the door.

Spike opened the door and saw all but one colt there, waiting to be let in. Phoenix Burst sadly was the only one out. Twilight spotted everypony and quickly hid _the thing _from them before they came inside.

"Uh... good evening everypony. I see all of you have came except Phoenix Burst. Where is he?" She asked.

"Oh Phoenix? We haven't seen him yet. {_Uninsimtamating turd._} He'll be here soon, i know it." Sharp Iron told her.

Just then, everypony heard Phoenix Burst running towards them and sighed that he was on time. Suddenly, Phoenix fell down and quickly got up and lifted a hoof as he walked slowly toward the door with a pained groan.

"Phoenix, are you okay!?" Twilight cried as she ran to his side.

"Y-Yeah. Just got a hurting hoof, that's all." He replied as he walked inside.

Spike then closed the door behind him and heard a thump sound come from the door.

"What in-" Spike cried in fear.

"Uh... Who closed the door on us?" Cupid asked as his face was on the door.

"Oops, sorry about that, Cupid and Zei." Spike answered in surprise as he opened the door again.

Zei seemed to be silently chuckling as Cupid was pulled off the door and walked in. Spike closed the door again and walked over to a medical kit and gave it to Twilight. As Twilight turned around to face Phoenix, he had already gotten a screw out of his hoof and aid it down on the table.

"I-I don't know how this got outside, but I'm guessing you need it since your looking at it intensely." Phoenix told her as she kept her eyes on the screw.

"... Huh? Oh yeah. Me and Spike were almost finished with the surprise when we noticed we lost that piece. I'm so sorry Phoenix." She replied as she blushed while Spike wrapped Phoenix's hoof in a sling.

"Thanks Spike. Oh, it' okay Twilight. It's not you or Spike's fault." He told her.

Unknown to them, Sharp Iron was in the room where _the thing _was and about to pull the sheet off of it when Applejack came in and caught him.

"Sharp Iron, what are ya doin' in here?! Yer not supposed to be snoopin' around here." She told him.

"... Then why did you do it at my house last time?" He asked with a smirk.

"Wha?"

"Exactly. Now go back to where you came from and i'll bring this out for you to see." He told her as she stared.

Iron started pushing _the thing_ out while Applejack just stood there and once she came back to reality, She pushed it back.

"No Iron. Ah'm not lettin' ya... take something without... Twilight's permission!" Applejack said as she pushed.

"Well that doesn't give you... permission to... be here either. I suggest you back... off now before you make me... mad!" Iron replied before everypony came in.

"What- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING TO IT!?" Twilight cried as she ran to them.

Applejack quickly jumped out of the way and Twilight started pushing _the thing_ back against Iron.

"Twilight, move! Let me just... bring it out for ev... everypony to see!" Iron told her.

"NO IRON, NOT YET! It's not... finished yet. Let go!" Twilight replied.

"LET IT GO IRON!" Phoenix cried, making his bandage burn away. "She said it's not finished yet, so leave it alone."

"{_Hold it in. Hold it in._} ... When did you get injured?" Iron asked as he lost focus on _the thing._

Twilight accidentally pushed it too much and it almost crushed Iron until Phoenix rushed over and pushed it back, saving his and Iron's lives. Iron quickly ran away from it and hid behind Pinkie Pie while Phoenix slowly walked out and breathed heavily.

"... That thing is... pretty heavy for such a... small thing." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, thank you so much for saving it and for not destroying it. We've worked really hard on putting this together and it would have been really bad if you'd destroyed it." Twilight replied.

"Your welcome. Would you... like me to put the last part in for you?" Phoenix asked with a blush.

Twilight nodded quickly and Phoenix used his magic to lift the screw from the other room and placed it next to him. He stared at it for a few minutes before finally using his magic to lift it again and faced _the thing _and put the screw in. Once he was finished, he nodded to Twilight, showing her that he was finished.

"Thank you again Phoenix. Now if everypony is ready, go into the other room while i bring this out for you too see." Twilight announced.

Everypony nodded in response and walked into the other room. Twilight then walked behind _the thing _and started pushing it towards the room everypony was. Once she was finally in there, everypony looked in her direction and saw her gasp for air because of how heavy it was.

"(Gasps for air) There we go... Everypony, let me present to you-"

"(Loud Gasp) Is that a wish machine?!" Iron interrupted Twilight.

"... Yes, it is. I want to use it now, but i'm not sure if it's safe to use yet." Twilight replied.

"Well then why don't we just do something else for now and wait till it's almost bed time before we use it." Phoenix suggested.

Everypony nodded in agreement and Twilight allowed Starshine to choose something since she couldn't think of anything.

"I've got something we can do! This is my first sleepover and i've always wanted to try truth or dare with somepony. I'll take the first turn to start us off. Sharp Iron, i dare you to go in this room and sit in the chair that's waiting for you with this recorder next to you. If you run out before the recording ends, you can't have a turn until everypony else does." Star explained.

Iron nodded and took the recording into the dark room Star requested him to go. He found the chair and sat in it. He turned on the recording and froze in fright at the music that was playing.

"STARSHINE, WWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!" Iron shouted as he was listening to "The Laughing Policeman".

Meanwhile in the other room, everypony started laughing they're manes off at the sound of Iron's shout and Star was about to open the door until Iron ran out as she touched the door.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You know you don't get a turn now, right? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Star told him, even though he wasn't there anymore. "_I knew i'd get back at you someday..._"

"{_Jeez, she set that up for him, didn't she?_} Okay, who's next?" Phoenix asked Star.

"Twilight." She simply replied.

Twilight seemed surprised about this, but shook it off in a second. She then pondered on what she could make somepony do until she got an idea.

"FireBlaze, i dare you to sing us something funny or romantic, anything you want." Twilight requested.

"What!? If anypony is going to sing, it should be Phoenix Burst here." Fire replied while pointing a hoof at Phoenix.

"What!? She said that _you _have to sing, not me." Phoenix replied.

"Yeah Fire, sing for us, please?" Pinkie pleaded.

"Ya gotta do it!" Applejack added.

"Please FireBlaze, we're begging you!" Bass also added.

"I'll let you have the next turn if you do it." Star added last.

"... Urg, fine, i'll do it. How about..." Fire said before pulling out a MP3 player.

* * *

(Song Time! Song: Can you feel the sunshine? Sadly.)

"Um... Okay, here i go... (Music plays) ... Can you see? The sun is shinin' on me, It makes me feel so free, so alive. It makes me want to survive and the sky, it makes me feel so high. The bad times pass me by, 'cause today is gonna be a brighter day! (Groan) Can you feel the sunshine?" Fire sang horribly until Phoenix and Bass groaned, making him stop.

"What? What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Argh, this song? Why did it have to be this song of all songs?" Bass asked.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ugh, you don't want to know..." Phoenix finally answered.

"Of course we do. What's the big deal? Is it scary?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well... You don't want to know the first time i heard it... It was pretty bad and i never want that to be repeated." Phoenix explained before a memory of when he played "Sonic R" appeared in his mind and he groaned as he saw it. "_Ugh, the horror. Now i really don't want to listen to this._"

"Argh! Can i continue this horrid song now?" Fire asked.

Phoenix and Bass nodded as they suddenly had earmuffs on and waved at Fire.

"(Sigh) Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes  
You just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine. Forget about the rain. Just think about the good times and they will come back again." Fire continued while groaning to the music.

"What is with you guys and this song? It can't be that bad." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's that bad." The guys replied in unison.

The girls and boys groaned for a moment before Iron came back and gasped for breath.

"Y-you guys, i can't believe you set me up like that." Iron told them.

"We didn't set you up. Starshine did and you fell for it big time. Now i have to sing on Phoenix's behalf." Fire replied as he gave Phoenix a death glare.

"Oh come on, i didn't beg you to sing. I'd sing if i wanted to." Phoenix shot at Fire.

"... Oh your so going to get it, Phoenix Burst. Anyway, back to this... dreadful song." Fire said before he shuddered as the song started up again. "Feel the sunshine... Without you, there's nothing for me to do, Can you feel the sunshine, too? It's comin' through; it makes me feel brand new. When you're here, I wish you were always near, cause everything's so clear and today is gonna be a brighter day!"

"OH MY CELESTIA!" The boys whined.

"SHUT UP!" The girls screamed at the boys.

"(Cry's while singing) Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes you just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine, Forget about the rain. Just think about the good times and they will come back again." Fire continued singing horribly before Pinkie Pie joined in.

"When the sun goes down, I feel like I am waiting for another day When the clouds go away." Pinkie sang.

"Oh please no Pinkie..." Bass whined.

"(Groans again) Can you feel it? (Pinkie: Ooh-hoo...) Can you feel it? (Pinkie: Oh...) Can you feel it? (Pinkie: Oh...) Can you feel it? {I just can't get a break, huh?} Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? (Pinkie: Brighten up your day...) Don't you feel that sometimes, we just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine, Forget about the rain. Just think about the good times and they will come back again." Fire and Pinkie sang together while the boys kept groaning quietly.

(Piano and Percussion bridge plays)

"_Argh, not this..._" Phoenix thought as the memory of this song played in his head again.

Twilight seemed to have caught Phoenix as she listened to Fire sing and giggled a little at Phoenix's expression.

"_He makes some of the funniest faces when he's mad or annoyed. It kinda... reminds me of Aquario... I really can't wait to see him on his birthday next week and i know Phoenix is even more impatient to see him._" Twilight thought as she stared at Phoenix.

"Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? (Pinkie: Brighten up your day...) Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? (Pinkie: You just need to run away...) Reach out for the sunshine, Forget about the rain. Just think about the good times and they will come back again. Can you feel the sunshine? (Pinkie: Can you feel it?) Does it brighten up your day? (Pinkie: Brighten up your day...) Don't you feel that sometimes, we just need to run away? (Pinkie: Need to run away...) Reach out for the sunshine, (Pinkie: Reach out...) Forget about the rain. Just think about the good times and they will come back again. (Fire and Pinkie: Whoa-oh-oh-oh...) Brighten up your day... You just need to run away... Reach out, you gotta reach out... Come back again... You gotta reach out..." The singers finished together.

(Song End.)

* * *

The girls cheered and applauded to Fire and Pinkie while the boys except Phoenix who is also applauding groaned as they hung they're heads low. Fire looked at Phoenix and grinned, knowing Starshine was going to let him go next so he could get Phoenix.

"Alright Fire. It's your turn." Star told him.

"{_Perfect._} Phoenix, i dare you to sing something next and i want it to be one of these three." Fire told Phoenix as he pulled out three music disc's.

"Hmm... (Gasp) You monster!" Phoenix cried at the sight of the songs Fire wanted him to sing. "{_He wants Me to sing "The laughing Policeman, Roar or How Could This Happen To Me"!? This is beyond my limits._} ... I choose this one."

"... Good choice. We'll be cheering you on, Phoenix Burst." Fire replied with his grin as he walked towards everypony else.

"(Groans in annoyance) Oh no..." Phoenix said quietly, only able for himself to hear.

* * *

(Song Time again! Song: How Could This Happen To Me.)

Phoenix looked at everypony from the stage and groaned as he picked up the mic, until he saw Twilight and Applejack nod to him. He stared for a moment before a determined smile made it's way on his face and he began to sing.

"{_How could this happen to me?_} I open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light. I can't remember how, I can't remember why, I'm lying here tonight and I can't stand the pain, And I can't make it go away, No I can't stand the pain..." Phoenix sang until he heard Twilight quietly say "Oh my Celestia...". "(Sigh) {_Here we go..._} How could this happen to me (A stream of tears starts raining out of his eyes like a waterfall). I made my mistakes. I've got no where to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life. I just wanna scream... How could this happen to me."

"{_That poor, poor soul._} Way to go! your doing great!" Fluttershy cheered joyfully.

"Sheesh. I never thought colts would have such good voice's. Phoenix is pretty good." Rainbow said.

Sharp Iron just huffed and turned away while FireBlaze was silently screaming.

"_Why is it that everypony had to interrupt my song while they cheer for Phoenix!? I must admit that he has a pretty good voice, but that doesn't mean he can just take the spotlight._" Fire thought as he got back up.

"Everybody's screaming, I try to make a sound but no one hears me. I'm slipping off the edge. I'm hanging by a thread. I wanna start this over again. So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered and I can't explain what happened and I can't erase the things that I've done. No I can't... How could this happen to me. I made my mistakes. I've got no where to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life. I just wanna scream... How could this happen to me." Phoenix continued before the music became instrumental.

Everypony started cheering for him again as he stared at the sky with tears and making a pout. Star suddenly pulled out a piece of paper and a quill and started writing something on it. When she was finished, sh gave the paper to Rainbow Dash for her to read.

"What's this for?" Rainbow asked.

"Read it." Star simply replied.

Rainbow began to read it quietly and once she was finished, she gave the paper back to Star and grinned. Rainbow pulled out some underwear and hid it in her left wing for later.

"Thanks Star." Rainbow thanked her quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Ya got it, dear." Star replied, trying to sound like Rarity.

Phoenix Burst sadly caught on to what they were doing, but decided to leave it to them and continue singing this... song.

"I made my mistakes. I've got no where to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life. I just wanna scream... How could this happen to me!" Phoenix finished as his friends cheered for him again. "Thank you everypony."

(Song End.)

* * *

(Play Leafre's field theme (Maple Story) here.)

Phoenix climbed down from the stacks of books he was on and joined his friends in a group hug.

"Phoenix, that was really good. We should make you sing on Aquario's birthday too." Twilight said as they let each other go.

"Why..." Phoenix whined playfully. "Alright. I'll do it for Aquario, nopony else."

"Great. Now it's... Rainbow Dash's turn." Star announced.

"Alright. Sharp Iron, i dare you to give yourself a wedgie by jumping off this chair here and saying "I'm the King of Equestria"." Rainbow told Iron with a smirk.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-WHAT!? There is no way i'm doing that! No! NEVER!" Iron yelled as he hid behind Phoenix.

"Come on Sharp Iron. It's a dare and you have to do it, remember?" Phoenix told Iron as he used a phrase Iron made before.

"... {_Damn you Phoenix Burst!_} Fine, i'll do it." Iron replied with annoyance as he walked towards the chair and put the underwear on. "... Before i do this... HOWS ABOUT THIS!"

(Disc scratch sound)

Iron started doing something _really _inappropriate in front of his friends and Phoenix covered Starshine's eyes (Watch "Pinkie Pantsu" to figure out what i mean).

"Ha ha! I can't believe you guys are actually looking at me. I guess i am still insimtamating!" Iron boasted as he pulled down the underwear in front of them.

"SHARP IRON, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Bass angrily cried as he covered his eyes.

"DO YOU JUST NOT KNOW HOW TO BE NORMAL OR SOMETHING!?" Fire added.

"_I knew something was going to go wrong..._" Phoenix thought as he put a hoof on his face, hiding how annoyed he was.

Iron slipped the underwear back on and once they were on, he accidentally slipped off the chair and screamed from the wedgie he just got, nearly waking up Princess Celestia completely from her sleep.

"Hum? What was that?" Celestia asked as she woke up.

She looked around for the source of the scream, but found nothing until somepony from the shadows of her room appeared and greeted her.

"Hi There!" The stranger greeted in a really scary way, scaring Celestia out of her bed.

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed, making the ponies yelp in fright.

"... Was that..." Bass started to say until Rarity covered his mouth and shook her head at him.

"... Well, it's Pinkie Pie's turn." Star announced.

"YAY! Phoenix, why don't you tell us a little something about yourself or your family." Pinkie requested.

"M-M-My family!? Well... My sister was... always so touchy about her stuff when she was little, but she learned to share when a little... colt who was about her age gave her a toy he had and she gave him something in return and gave him a kiss. She was also my light of hope when my mother... you know. My family just wasn't the same when she left us and I was the most broken about it all, but my sister would always cheer me right back up. She also looks a lot like mom... almost a copy if you might say... but now... My sister is gone too." Phoenix told everypony before letting out a few tears.

"WHAT!? Who would take your sister from you?" Rarity asked worriedly.

"... Cybran's is who... And i'm going to kill them all!" Phoenix answered as a field of Dark Red energy started flowing through him. "No... I have to let it go!"

The energy that covered Phoenix suddenly disappeared as he said that and he fell to the floor. Rarity and Twilight helped him up while Pinkie kinda felt bad for him for asking him that while just standing in place. Starshine took notice of this and put a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder, reassuring her of whatever she was thinking.

"Alright, It's... Bass Rush's turn and let's be a little more quiet so everypony can sleep." Star announced.

"You got it. Sharp Iron, i dare you to try and kiss Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle while they are attacking you. You cannot call anypony for help and if you don't kiss at least three of them in two minutes, they will give you another wedgie." Bass said, shocking his friends.

"... ARE. YOU. CRAZY!?" Iron cried as he pulled Bass closer to him.

Phoenix looked at the blushing mares for a moment before looking back at the colts that were fighting and sighed sadly. Starshine noticed his sigh and hid a smile from him, knowing that he was looking a bit jealous that Iron got to kiss the mares.

"Phoenix Burst, are you jealous of Sharp Iron right now?" Star asked him quietly for only them to hear.

"What!? N-No way. I'm fine with Iron kissing them..." He replied just as quiet with a blush redder then himself.

"Phoenix, your blushing! How cute!" Star cried happily as she got everyponie's attention.

"Wha!? I am not!" Phoenix retorted with a frown.

"Yes you are."

"No i'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No i'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Twilight smiled at the sight of them fighting and thought of Phoenix's funny faces again, but got snapped into reality when Applejack shook her wildly.

"Twi, what are ya doin'!? Run away from Iron!" Applejack told her as he was approaching them.

Twilight gasped and ran away from Iron who was chasing her first, but Rainbow Dash tackled him when Twilight was at a corner, hoping Iron wouldn't kiss her. She looked over at Phoenix who was laughing at Iron as he was being thrown around the room and yelped like a dog when Fluttershy bumped into him, making Twilight giggle a bit. Iron suddenly got in front of Pinkie Pie and tried to kiss her first, but failed as she somehow got a cannon in front of her and put him in it. She shot the cannon at Phoenix by accident and he caught Iron thankfully before they crashed into each other and would have suffered massive damage.

"One minute left, Sharp Iron." Phoenix told him smugly as his eyes made a little sparkle.

"Oh come on..." Iron whined as he got out of the magic barrier he was in.

Iron looked over at Fluttershy who was pretty close to him and shot her a devious glare as he got up. He ran towards her and jumped on her, then kissed her softly.

"YES! I kissed one!" Iron announced cheerfully.

"Yeah, but you have to kiss three, not one to win. Oh, and you only have 30 seconds to do so before it's wedgie time." Fire and Bass replied together.

"You guys suck, you know that? S.U.C.K. Suck." Iron told them with annoyance.

"We know! Now back to work, Mr Daley." They replied with smiling meme faces.

"{_Damn these turds!_} Hey Applejack." Iron said as he flouted towards A.J.

Applejack yelped as she saw him coming towards her way and to her horror, she got herself cornered and Iron kissed her for a longer period of time before letting go. Phoenix Burst suddenly pops up from the side of the screen and tells the readers "Three, two, one.", surprising Iron a lot. Iron's mouth dropped as the six mares started creeping towards him with devious smiles and everypony covered they're eyes before the six mares gave him a wedgie he would never forget.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Iron screamed really loud, waking Luna up from her nightly slumber.

"Who dares wake up thou mare of thou night?" Luna asked in her Canterlot accent.

She looked around her room for a moment before getting out of bed to check out side. To her horror, something or somepony outside was sneaking around the gardens and she flew down to check this stranger. Once she got there, the pony that was sneaking around turned towards her direction and gasped in slight surprise.

"You. Who are you and why are you sneaking around here at night?" Luna asked the pony.

"... That you should not know... for now..." He replied in a Dark voice before disappearing.

"Wait!" She cried as she tried to catch him, but failed. "Hmm... Who was he?"

The stranger sat in a tree, staring down at Luna and cackled quietly.

"It is not time yet... Princess of the Night. You still have a bit of time, but when the day comes... Say good bye to being a Princess." The stranger said before pulling out a scepter and using some magic from it to disappear again.

(Meanwhile.)

Back at Golden Oaks Library, Starshine was about to take her next turn after Fluttershy since she wanted Bass to dress up in a leotard. Star looked at Phoenix who was still snickering from the wedgie Iron got and cleared her throat to gain they're attention.

"Alright then. Phoenix Burst, since i want to embarrass you so much, i dare you to kiss the girls since you were so jealous about Iron kissing them." Star said.

"I WAS NOT! I WAS NOT! I WAS NOT!" Phoenix angrily cried as he swung his fore hooves around.

"You were jealous of me!? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Iron cackled loudly.

"You were jealous!? How adorable. What did he look like?" Rarity asked joyfully.

"I WAS NOT JEALOUS OF SHARP IRON! Heh, if i was jealous of him, wouldn't i have stopped him from kissing you?" Phoenix asked triumphantly.

"No but you were blushing the whole time and you kinda suck at lying. Go on and have a chance to suffer. Sharp Iron had to suffer and now it's your turn." Star replied cheerfully with a tails doll look, scaring Phoenix.

Phoenix looked at the six mares in front of him and back at Starshine three times before sighing in defeat.

"You can do whatever you want to me after this, it won't matter to me." Phoenix told them before walking slowly towards Rainbow Dash first, until Starshine pushed him towards her.

Phoenix just looked around the room nervously and back to Rainbow Dash. They could tell what everypony else were thinking because of the happy expressions they were giving them except FireBlaze who kind of looked angered.

"Um... Hi." Phoenix greeted as he became redder then he was now.

"Hello... so how was your day?" Rainbow asked also getting red in the face.

"Oh oh it was great. I... uh... had breakfast alone today." Phoenix answered nervously.

"Oh! That's... great..." Rainbow replied.

A few minutes of awkward silence past before Starshine finally spoke.

"Ugh, when are you two going to get it over with?" She asked with annoyance.

"W-We'll do it... when we're ready." Phoenix answered.

"R-Right. D-D-don't rush us..." Rainbow Dash added.

Starshine and Pinkie looked at each other and smiled before getting behind the duo and pushed them together, forcing them to kiss.

"Their you go." They cheerfully said before noticing that the duo was actually enjoying the kiss. "Whoooaaa!"

Phoenix and Rainbow let go a minute later and blushed a lot more.

"... Um... Let's hope this never happens again." Rainbow told Phoenix.

"Agreed." He replied.

"Oh! Applejack next!" Starshine joyfully cried as she pushed Phoenix towards A.J.

"Uh..."

"Hi." Phoenix greeted casually like nothing was happening, but still blushed sadly.

"Hiya. Been on any... good adventures lately?" Applejack asked as she started blushing. "_I hope he doesn't get mad or emotional if i do this._"

"Well, i've seen Sharp Iron trip on a small pebble and roll down a cliff. I saved him of course, but he didn't thank me, just jabbed my rib and walked away." Phoenix answered as he put a hoof on his left side.

"Oh my! That's horrible. Did you go see a doctor after that?" A.J asked him.

"Yeah, but then i ran into Iron again and ran off before he could spot me. I went home and got Cupid to help me recover since he's like a doctor. I may not have said this before, but even though we sometimes argue and fight, i'm still very glad i have those two for my partners and first friends. I never really told them that, but i always meant it inside and i always wanted to tell them that. Who knows, if those Cybran's hadn't attacked me, we wouldn't be friends right now and we may be dead. Applejack, i-" Phoenix was interrupted by Applejack pulling him in for a kiss. "_... Applejack..._"

They were in they're kiss longer then with Rainbow Dash and once they let go, Starshine pushed Phoenix to Pinkie Pie next. Phoenix seemed to be nervous again but hid it as he saw the happy face Pinkie was making towards him.

"{_Ugh! This is getting even more awkward by the minute._} Hi there Pinkie Pie-" Phoenix was interrupted again by Pinkie's lips being pressed onto his.

"Mmm. You kinda taste like Strawberries. My favorite!" Pinkie cheerfully said as she let go of Phoenix a second later.

Starshine pushed him towards Rarity next and before Phoenix could say anything, he found Spike staring down at him with a mix of a saddened and angered glare. Phoenix thought for a moment before he came up with an idea and grinned in a cheesy way. He gave Rare a wink and kissed her on the cheek, surprising everypony.

"This is only for you and Spike." Phoenix whispered in Rares left ear.

"What do you mean "Me and Spike"?" She asked.

Phoenix pointed a hoof at Spike and Rarity turned around to see him for a moment before turning back to Phoenix. She nodded at Phoenix and to his horror, She kissed him softly. Spike gave Phoenix another glare, but only worse then before. Starshine giggled at the sight of it and pushed Phoenix towards Fluttershy next. Fluttershy flinched at this but quickly regained calmness.

"Look Fluttershy, i-" Starshine interrupted Phoenix by pushing him to Fluttershy and forced them to kiss too.

Starshine giggled again as she let them go with a pull and pushed Phoenix towards Twilight last. Before Star could push him again, he smacked her hoof away and smiled at Twilight.

"Twilight, i know what your thinking and i want this to be over and done with as soon as possible, so let's get this over with." Phoenix told her before he tried to kiss her, but failed strangely. "Huh?"

"Just one thing before we get this over with... What did you feel when... you kissed Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy?" Twilight asked with a blush redder then Phoenix's fur.

This seemed to have got to him since he was hesitating to answer, but soon nodded and looked back at Twilight.

"They made me remember why i see them as really good friends. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy... even you Twilight gave me something that... changed me in a way i never imagined before. When i was young, i wasn't good at making friends at all. I usually got turned down or beat up when i tried it at first, so i stopped trying to befriend others. Then when i met Cupid and Zei, things changed for me a lot. I started making friends, i had to battle for them though. I became a hero along with my friends on many different occasions, help others with their problems. My life may have it's ups and downs, but something i felt when i met you... I felt like i made real friends without having to fight. I just had to... get to know you a little. I-" Twilight interrupted him as she pulled him in for a kiss.

For everypony, they thought that they lasted the longest, but they weren't even paying attention because they seemed to be lost in thought. Inside they're thoughts, Phoenix and Twilight seemed to be in a interdimensional universe with three other stallions watching them.

"... Where are we... and who are those three?" Twilight asked Phoenix.

"I'm not sure. I just hope they're not dangerous. Hey you! Show yourself!" Phoenix told them bravely.

The three mysterious stallions didn't answer them, but just looked at each other and then slowly crept towards the duo. Twilight shot a magic attack at one of them and watched in horror as it just went right through he/she like it was nothing. After a moment, Phoenix and Twilight were trapped at a wall somehow and the stallions stopped walking towards them for some reason.

"Huh? What are they doing?" Twilight asked.

The stallions just started backing up and ran the next minute like they were scared of something.

"... I kinda don't want to ask but... What the heck!?" Phoenix cried.

Suddenly, a giant Black hand appeared behind them and Twilight turned around in time to see it and warn Phoenix.

(Play the Deoxys battle theme (Pokemon: FireRed & LeafGreen) here.)

"Uh, Phoenix!" Twilight cried as she tapped his side multiple times.

"Ow, why are you- (Gasp) RUN!" Phoenix cried as he got Twilight on his back and ran.

A field of Enigma surrounded them and disappeared a second later, making the environment around them change to a grassy field with a portal showing themselves kissing still on it. As Phoenix ran, the portal seemed to be getting father then closer and the giant hand also getting closer.

"(Groan) Twilight, we may have to fight this thing ourselves." Phoenix told her.

"WHAT!? Your not serious, are you!?" Twilight cried in question.

"Of course i am. I can't do this myself and that portal seems to be getting father as we get closer, meaning that if we defeat this hand, then maybe we can get home." Phoenix replied.

Twilight looked at Phoenix with a look of fear and nodded. Phoenix came to her and hugged her for a moment before running towards the hand and kicking it back a bit. Twilight watched for a bit before getting the courage to use a magic attack on it, but it was ricochet and hit Phoenix instead.

"(Gasp) I'm so sorry Phoenix. I didn't mean to let that happen." Twilight told him.

"(Grunt) I-It's not... your fault. It seems that magic attacks don't work on this thing. Let's try some else. _Enigmas Stigmaus!_" Phoenix cried as he shot a Enigma beam at the giant hand.

The Enigma beam actually effected it a lot as it shot back in pain and swung around like it was in agony. It smacked Phoenix away from Twilight a moment later and charged at her while she wasn't looking, but it hit Phoenix again as he intercepted the attack Twilight was going to take.

"Phoenix, your side!" Twilight cried as she noticed the hand's finger in his side.

"I... I got this... _Eni-Nigmas... Stigmatus!" _Phoenix cried as another Enigma beam was shot at the hand's finger in his side.

Before Phoenix could do anything else, he was smacked away from Twilight again as if the hand only wanted Twilight instead of Phoenix and went in to grab her, until she actually used Enigmas Stigmatus to protect herself. Phoenix and Twilight were surprised by her ability to use Enigma for a second before turning they're attention back to the hand that was coming at them again.

"You thinking what i'm thinking?" Phoenix asked Twilight.

"I sure am." She answered.

They just stood there, watching the hand rush towards them for a minute until it was close enough for them and got ready to use they're Enigma on it.

"_ENIGMAS STIGMATUS!_" They cried together as a double beam of Enigma shot out of both of they're hooves.

The hand closed itself to block the attack, but couldn't hold on for long as it started to open up again very slowly.

"That thing. It's opening back up. Phoenix, i think we can beat it if we can hold this beam long enough." Twilight explained.

"I was thinking the same thing. Heh, great minds think alike, huh?" Phoenix joked as he lend closer to her.

"Ha ha ha ha. Right." She replied.

They held the beam for a good 5 minutes before the hand finally opened up again and Twilight decided to destroy it herself.

"_Enigmas Stigmatus!_" She cried, making another beam of Enigma that shot at the hand's palm and destroyed it.

Once it finally disappeared, the portal that was behind them shot towards them like it was shot out of a cannon and thankfully got both of them. Back in the Library, Starshine and Rarity were trying to pull the duo apart, but it was like they were locked in place until they're eyes shot open and they were finally apart. Upon opening her eyes, Twilight saw her friends looking at her and then saw Phoenix on the floor.

"Phoenix!" Twilight cried as she hurried towards him. "Phoenix, are you feeling any pain? Like from your side?"

"No. I... actually feel fine." He answered.

"... Well if you two are finished with whatever your doing, it's Applejack' turn." Star announced.

"Great. Twilight, why don't you tell us what happened to you and Phoenix Burst just now." Applejack requested.

"Well..." Twilight started.

(Pokemon healing music plays.)

"And that's it." Twilight finished.

"So what your saying is; YOU can use the Enigma too!?" FireBlaze cried in question.

"Yes and Phoenix's injury seems to be gone. It's almost as if it never happened..." Twilight started.

"But felt so real." Phoenix finished for Twilight.

"... Well that's interesting and all, but it's Rarity's turn." Star rudely replied.

"Alright then. Sharp Iron, i want you to do something only a really smart colt would do. You know, like building stuff or saying really smart things." Rare requested.

"WHAT!? Have you lost some screws in your brain? I am not doing anything so geeky. Forget it." Iron replied.

Rarity then walked up to Iron and showed him a recorder. Iron flinched at the sight of it, remembering the first dare Starshine made him do.

"... FINE, I'll do it." Iron cried in fear.

Iron cleared his throat for a second and started to speak when-

(Plays the pokemon healing music again.)

Everypony covered they're ears and groaned as Iron kept talking about math and science. Iron finally stopped when Starshine waved a White flag in his direction.

"Heh, That'll show you all." He said with a smirk.

"Argh... Phoenix, it's finally your turn." Starshine told Phoenix.

"Oh, i finally get a turn? I think i'll pass. Bass, you take your turn." Phoenix replied as he turned away from her.

"Look. i'm sorry i gave you a turn so late, but i just wanted to be fair with everypony." Star said.

"Star, you gave some of us two turns. You weren't being that fair." Pinkie butted in.

"But i... (Sigh) Your right. I'm sorry Phoenix... Bass, you have your turn." Star replied.

"Hmm... Phoenix, i want you to sit in that corner over there and stay there for an hour." Bass said.

"WHAT!? Why?!" Phoenix asked in shock.

"Because you can't just give up a turn because you weren't chosen earlier. Because you gave up your turn to me, i'm punishing you." Bass answered.

Phoenix stared in shock at Bass for a few seconds before frowning and walking to the corner. Bass then flouted towards Iron and took some Ice cream from him because he wanted Bass to make Phoenix suffer for a prize.

"Mmm, Thank you Sharp Iron!" Bass said in a child like voice as he flouted around Iron like a fairy.

"Heh. Just me being insimtamating as always." Iron replied.

"YOU ONLY DID THAT TO PHOENIX FOR A ICE CREAM CONE!?" Twilight, Starshine, Applejack and Rarity shouted in shock and confusion.

"Yes he did and he did a good job at that. Now is it my turn now?" Iron asked.

"... I guess..." Star answered after glancing at Phoenix who was pretty down.

"Finally! Now i want you, Rainbow Dash, to put this toy set together within five minutes flat." Iron requested.

"Five minutes?! Ha! I can do it in three minutes." Rainbow replied cockily.

"Oh really? Then prove it." Iron said.

Rainbow took the set from Iron and got started. After about two minutes, Rainbow Dash only got about half of it finished and Iron kept repeating "Tick Tock" in her ear, annoying her a lot.

"Quit it!" Rainbow cried as she smacked Iron's face away from her.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock." Iron repeated. "Only one minute."

After about a minute, her time was up and she had only gotten about that one half finished while there were still a lot of piece's left.

"WHOOPS! Sorry Rainbow Dash, but it looks like your out of time!" Iron yelled in her ear in a "in yo face" like manner.

"Knock it off Iron! She did her best and you repeating that word in her ears didn't help her at all." Phoenix implied.

"Yeah well you didn't help, now did you? Oh, and why is that? Because your stuck in a corner." Iron teased sarcastically.

"THAT IS IT! Phoenix, it's your turn, NOW!" Star screamed.

"... W-Why-"

"Because i said so! I just want everypony to have a turn so we can move onto something else!" Star interrupted.

Everypony then waited for Phoenix to come up with something and after a minute, he stood up and laughed quietly.

"Ah, Sharp Iron... I want you to use this sword to poke this bomb here to see what happens." Phoenix requested.

"Are you trying to blow up my Library!?" Twilight cried.

"And are you trying to kill us!?" FireBlaze added.

"No. I'll put a barrier over it so nopony will get hurt... Except Iron." Phoenix replied.

"What?" Iron asked.

"Nothing buddy." Phoenix answered, making the others snicker.

Phoenix handed Iron the sword and waited for him to take it. Iron stared at it for a minute before lifting a hoof to take it, until he backed away from it for a second and took it carefully. Iron walked up to the bomb casually and pointed the sword at it.

"Heh, let me show you that nothing is going to-"

(Pokes the bomb. Explosion)

The bomb exploded as soon as he poked it, but nopony got hurt thankfully because of Phoenix. Phoenix somehow got hurt from the explosion however and a scar was left on his left hoof.

"Ah... That hurt..." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, how in Equestria did you get hurt?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm... I'm not sure... I know i just put up a barrier and all but, that wasn't supposed to happen. Starshine, if we're finished with Truth or Dare, what else should we do until it's time to use the machine?" Phoenix asked.

Starshine just pointed at Twilight and walked up to Phoenix and hugged him. Phoenix read her mind for a moment before hugging her back and let out a tear.

"It's okay Starshine... I'm not m at you." Phoenix told her.

Star lift her head and planted a kiss on Phoenix's nose, then fell asleep in his lap. Phoenix watched her sleep for a minute before nuzzling her mane and laying her down in her sleeping bag. A little while later after telling stories (Which didn't go so well) and playing some Yunowa Tiyouski Fawatama (A card game i'm thinking of), Everypony gathered around Twilight and sat on they're sleeping bags, waiting for Twilight to bring out the wish machine.

"Finally, i can't wait to make a wish. I kinda hope Star will wake up to use it too at least before going back to sleep, but if not, then that's her problem." Iron said.

"Iron, just leave her alone." FireBlaze replied.

Twilight finally brought out the wish machine and huffed again at it's heavy weight.

"Okay, now it's time for the final event for the night before we go to sleep. I know you all wanted to use this since you got here, so let's get this over with. How about... Applejack, you make the first wish of the night." Twilight insisted.

"... Me? Alright. I wish for-"

"Oh, you don't tell everypony what you wish for. It's something that only you know and you have to keep us guessing." Phoenix interrupted kindy.

Applejack nodded and closed her eyes. After a minute, the wish machine made a "Bleep" noise and Twilight clapped to wake Applejack up.

"Alright Applejack, you made your wish. I think... Rainbow Dash will be next." Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes next and after a minute, the same thing happened and Twilight giggled a bit at how this was coming along. Rainbow then laid her head down on Phoenix suddenly and hit his side softly. Phoenix glanced at her for a minute and went back to Pinkie Pie who made her wish next. Suddenly, a rope landed on Phoenix's head and Pinkie pulled it hard, making the room look like a party room. Everypony was surprised at this, but shook it off as Fluttershy took her turn next. It was Rarity's turn next after Fluttershy.

"Rarity, it's your turn." Twilight said.

"Alright dear. Um..." Rarity replied as she became deep in thought.

The wish machine made it's bleep noise again and Rarity opened her eyes. It was FireBlaze's turn next and then Bass Rush's turn. Just as Twilight was about to choose Phoenix Burst next, Sharp Iron pushed him out of the way and waved at Twilight as she pointed at him by accident.

"Why thank you, Twilight. Hmm... What to wish for..." Iron said as he also got lost in thought.

It took him longer to make his wish, but wen he was finished, he opened his eyes and looked up, waiting for something to happen.

"Huh? Where is it?" Iron asked.

"... Where is what? Your head?" Bass joked before he was smacked in the head. "OW!"

A disco ball appeared above them a second later and Iron made a big grin as he got up and danced for a minute before it disappeared and he sat down again. Everypony stared at Iron for a minute before Twilight tried pointing at Phoenix, but he pointed at her first.

"You go first. I'll be... last." Phoenix said. "_Yeah... last..._"

Twilight slowly nodded and closed her eyes. Phoenix stared at her for a moment before getting himself lost in thought. A memory of his mother and sister playing with him in they're backyard played for a minute before another memory flashed by. This one seemed to be the memory of himself and his father when his father, Hiro Taisuki V (David/ Phoenix Burst is the next Hiro Taisuki in his family.) were working on the computer. David crawled to his father and pulled on his pants, getting the man's attention.

"Hmm? Oh hello there son. What do you need?" He asked.

David looked at his father and lifted his arms, trying to make his dad pick him up. His father put him in his lap and continued typing while David watched in awe at how fast his dad could type. There was only one thing his dad needed to put in before he was finished with his work for the day. David looks at the computer in front of him and actually typed in "Thank you" on the computer, surprising his dad.

"... D-David... that's exactly what i needed to put in. Thank you, little guy." His dad told him as he tickled David's sides, making him laugh a lot.

David's mother and sister came in the next minute and joined in the family time they were having. Back in the present, Phoenix held his necklace tightly while saying "I will not let you down." and kissed it softly, confusing his friends. Rarity shook him really fast and Phoenix shot his eyes open as he realized what was going on.

"R-R-R-R-Rare, S-Stop." Phoenix said as he put his hooves on her's softly.

"Oh, sorry about that dear. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Sure, Just remembering stuff is all." Phoenix answered as he waved a hoof for her that it was nothing." I-Is it my turn?"

"Yes it is, then it's time for bed." Twilight answered.

Phoenix nodded and closed his eyes. His friends flashed in his mind for a minute before his family did and he opened his eyes, but the wish machine didn't bleep.

"Huh? I-I don't understand. Did you make a wish Phoenix?" Twilight asked.

"... I was going to... But i already know that to make my wish's come true, i have to fight for them. I know one wish has come true and i never even needed to wish for it." Phoenix answered.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked.

"All of you of course. I'd rather have my friends being happy then myself." Phoenix answered.

Starshine started moving around a little and her friends glanced at her for a second before getting ready for bed, until Star said "Phoenix, could you sing one more song...?" in her sleep. Phoenix stared at her for a minute before smiling and nodding to her question.

"Hey everypony... let's sing one more song for Starshine." Phoenix told his friends.

"Why?" Rainbow asked.

"... Because she asked for it. I'm going to make her wish come true, but i'm going to need Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle to help me out. Is that okay with you?" Phoenix asked the girls.

They just glanced at each other for a moment and looked back at Phoenix and nodded. Phoenix pulled out seven microphone's and lead the six to a stage.

* * *

(Song time again! Song: Talent for love (Tenchi Muyo).)

As the music started playing, The music group got themselves ready and the others gathered around and spoke to each other.

"What song is this?" Rainbow asked.

"Talent for Love. It's an old song i used to love singing with my mother when i was very young, but i wasn't that good. You all ready?" Phoenix asked.

"Ready!" The girls answered.

"... Life is so full of hurry and hustle, Sometimes I think it's passing us by. The days are like hours, hours like minutes. I'm caught up in it till I look in your eyes and to my surprise I find there is a heaven. Timeless and real, making me feel Free... (The girls and Phoenix: and alive!)" They sang together. "You touch me, you kiss me, (Phoenix: And time has no meaning.) I'm on a rocket. (Phoenix: To some other zone.) Baby, you thrill me (Phoenix: Whatever you're doing.) Don't think of stopping. (Phoenix: Until we are light-years _away, _All alone. cause I want to keep this (All together) Treasure for my very own. (Phoenix alone) Your talent for love."

"Oh my Celestia...! You see that? Tell me you see that!" Iron cried joyfully.

"Yes yes, we see it, Sharp Iron." Fire replied.

"... Thank you..." Star said in her sleep.

Phoenix nodded in reply to her words and continued singing with his friends.

"Trying to move forward, pushing and shoving. People all get in each others way. But when two lovers find their own magic, Nothing else matters, cause they know it will stay and I know somehow our spell will not ever be broken. Timeless and real, making me feel free... (Phoenix and the girls: And alive!)" They continued happily as they got the others cheering and applauding to them. "You touch me, you kiss me, (Phoenix: And time has no meaning.) I'm on a rocket. (Phoenix: To some other zone.) Baby, you thrill me (Phoenix: Whatever you're doing.) Don't think of stopping. (Phoenix: Until we are light-years _away, _All alone. cause I want to keep this (All together) Treasure for my very own. (Phoenix alone again) Your talent for love."

The song group danced around each other as they sang while the guys kept cheering they're names and Iron crept away towards the machine and made another wish. Somewhere in space (If there even is one) a pair of aliens were getting ready for bed. The youngest seemed to have heard something strange coming from a room that looks like a control room and went in to see what the sound was. To it's surprise, Sharp Iron was on a screen, talking about meeting aliens and telling them that he and all of his friends except Phoenix were friendly. The little alien slowly made it's way towards the screen in awe as it saw all of the different ponies that were on screen, but it didn't know that it was slowly flouting into a space pod and the door closed behind it. It turned around in surprise as it noticed the closed door behind it and tried it's best to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. It then tried to contact another one of it's friends with a contacting device, but nothing happened. The launch sequence then started counting down from 10 while it kept frantically trying to open the door and when the time hit 0, the space pod launched towards Equestria. Back at Golden Oaks Library, The singing group continued there song while Iron came back from his trip.

"You touch me, you kiss me, (Phoenix: And time has no meaning.) I'm on a rocket. (Phoenix: To some other zone.) Baby, you thrill me (Phoenix: Whatever you're doing.) Don't think of stopping. (Phoenix: Until we are light-years _away. _All alone, cause I want to keep this (All together) Treasure for my very own. Your talent for _looooovvvveeee_." They finished together.

(Song end.)

* * *

"That. Was. Awesome!" Bass cried happily.

"Yes! You seven sound great together!" Fire added.

"Heh heh... Thank you. Now it's time for bed everypony. Starshine, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." Phoenix replied as he tucked Star in her sleeping bag.

Everypony got in they're sleeping bags too and said "Good night" to each other before drifting to sleep. In the middle of the night, Phoenix woke up to a strange sound coming from outside and slowly walked towards a window. to his surprise, a Shooting Star shot in the night sky and was about to make a wish, but it looked like it was going to land somewhere close to them and he ran outside towards the spot it was going to land in.

"That star... There's something about it..." Phoenix said.

Twilight seemed to have caught Phoenix in the act as he ran out an tried to call him, but he was too far from her to hear. Just then, a big crash noise woke up everypony else and Twilight flinched as it made her jump a few feet from the ground.

"What was that!?" Rarity cried.

"I'm not sure, but Phoenix seems to be heading towards the source of it right now." Twilight replied.

"Then let's go help him out then!" Fire said as he got up and ran in Phoenix's direction.

Everypony else got up and followed the two colts towards the landing site of the Shooting Star.

* * *

"And that's that everypony! That was my first time doing a chapter that doesn't have anyponies point of views and a new species has landed in Equestria. Stay tuned for part two soon, but for now, let me tell you some spoilers that were in this chapter. TriGore (The Main Antagonist of the upcoming movie) Made his first appearance in this chapter and you might know because of what that stranger said during the Luna side part of this chapter. also, Thanks to my brother and my great mind, I might make a Parody story about... Parody oneshot's. I also have idea's for stories like a Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover (Ponymon to make it easier), Shaman King, Fairy Tail, More Sonic the Hedgehog and even more. Tell me in reviews if you thought this was funny or anything, because i'll accept anything you send. And now, Let's see what the others have to say!" B.B.2. announced.

"Well for one, i don't know why you revealed more of my past to everypony, but i thought it was great to read about my family again. Second, why was Star so cruel to us in this?" David asked.

"Because for you; i wanted to bring out more of a brother/sister bond between you two. For Sharp Iron; It's pay back." B.B.2. answered.

"Well thank you very much then." Diana said.

"And you made her choose that... That... (Bleep) during the beginning for me!? Your so-"

"STOP THAT NOISE AND GO TO SLEEP OR LEAVE THIS ROOM! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Some random Stallion shouted.

"... Should we just close this chapter right now?" Diana whispered in question.

"... Yeah. You do it this time." B.B.2. answered.

"Alright then. Disclaimers were at the top of this chapter and please favorite/follow if you want to. And now, _Thanks and BYE!_" Diana announced.


	19. Chapter 19

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim episode 16: Al-e and the Alien invaders part 2.

* * *

"Hello everypony, Welcome back to MLP:FIMATAODAT! We're back after a day of taking a break and we're ready to continue our adventure and our mission to getting to the upcoming movie you all are waiting for. Before we start; i just have to say that we put the "Who love's David/Phoenix Burst" poll back up for anypony who wants to vote. Also, this chapter might be a three/ four part special just to let you now, let see what the others have to say before they get on my tail!" B.B.2. announced.

"Hi there everypony-" Woody started until he was poked in the head. "Quit it."

"Why?" Tim asked.

"... As i was- Quit It!" Woody wined as he was poked again.

"Why?" Tim repeated sarcastically.

"Because your bothering me, now go mess with David or something." Woody replied.

"HEY!" David cried.

"Hmm... Nope. No can do, Woods. Your much to... Fun to mess with and besides, your one of many i hate a lot." Tim told Woody before poking him again.

"Quit It!" Woody shouted.

"I have a bad feeling this is going to turn out bad for us, huh?" David asked Diana.

"Yep. Hey David. Can we not have Sharp Iron (Tim) teach us anything in this chapter. Last chapter... (Shudder) torture in _so_ many levels." Diana said.

"No kidding. I'd rather have the boasting, stupid, jerkish idiot then that... really smart geek. No offense to any of you readers though." David replied.

"None taken!" Random readers implied from out the window to David.

"... Okay... David, are those your fans outside again?" Diana asked.

"... No." David answered sheepishly.

"DAVID! Get them away from here, now." Diana ordered.

"But-"

"NOW!" Diana interrupted.

"... Yes ma'am." David grumbled quietly.

"(Sigh) We don't have any more time now, so it's time to get on with the show!" Diana announced.

"Say it the right way, girlie!" Some random fan shouted from outside.

"Be quiet! And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!" Diana announced again.

Disclaimers: We do not own MLP in any way or if we use any songs again like last chapter, then they belong to their original owners too. We do own the Cupid and Zei characters, some of the OC'S and the series. Dragon Roberts owns FireBlaze and Chaun the Cat owns Bass Rush.

* * *

(Noponie's P.O.V. again.)

Phoenix continued to run through town, trying to get to the outskirts of town to see what that Shooting Star was. Phoenix was stopped as he heard his friends coming towards him and went to see what they wanted.

"Phoenix, what's going on?" FireBlaze asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out. Come on!" Phoenix answered before continuing to they're destination.

Meanwhile with Luna, she was still looking for that mysterious stallion that was sneaking around earlier. She searched from the dungeons to the lookout tower, but had no luck in finding him.

"Where could one stallion have gone to so fast?" She asked herself.

"_Maybe he is watching you from for off, observing your movements._" Nightmare Moon answered.

"No, that couldn't be it. Why would he be watching me then?" Luna asked Nightmare.

"_Maybe because of something he wants... or someone he wants. He might just be peeking on us right now as we speak._" Nightmare answered.

Luna stopped walking and checked her surroundings for the stallion, but couldn't find a trace of him anywhere.

"He's not here. I'm going back to bed now." Luna said.

"_Why? To dream about Phoenix Burst again?_" Nightmare joked.

"NO I'M NOT! I don't dream about him at all. Where would you get something so ridiculous?" Luna asked nervously.

"_Ha ha. Don't try and hide it from me, Princess Luna. Your sister already knows you have a crush on him and maybe he does too._" Nightmare answered calmly.

"... Well what about his other friends, huh? Don't you think that he may like one of them more then me? I mean, you heard what Celestia said about that Twilight Sparkle having a crush on him too, right?" Luna said.

"_Oh, and you think that one mare is going to stand in your way of having him, don't you? She may already have him to herself by now once you think about it. If not, then you could still tell him how you feel._" Nightmare replied.

"{_She is right actually. If i want Phoenix Burst to know how i feel, then i better tell him sometime soon before Twilight or her friends do._} I'll think about it tomorrow." Luna implied before heading back to bed.

(Meanwhile.)

Back with Phoenix Burst and his friends, they are just a few miles closer to the crash site of the Shooting Star. They just had to travel over a hill and they were there. As they got to the hill, they were confronted by a ghost who looked like a Yellow furred Pegasus with a Red and Orange mane, Red tail and a pair of goggles on his head. the ghost just looked in they're direction and walked away the next minute before Phoenix could asked for his name.

"... I wonder who that was... Let's keep moving gang." Phoenix said before running off with his group following.

"WAIT! Could this maybe be an alien life form we're dealing with here? I mean think about it, aliens coming to invade Equestria and eat our brains! Maybe they're here to make contact with us or something." Sharp Iron joyfully said.

"Hmm... I would like to make friends with them, but it depends on if they are friendly that is. I'm not going to judge, but what if they attack us? Or what if they are friendly? I don't know, but we have to be on our guard." Phoenix replied.

Everypony nodded to his statement and they continued to climb over the hill. Once they got over, Everypony gasped at the Space Pod that was on the ground within a ring of fire from the crash. Phoenix was the first to climb down the hill and helped his friends get down once he was down. The group of ponies walked slowly towards the fire ring and Phoenix drew a Glyfh circle on the ground, making a Water Cannon form from the ground and shot a beam of Water at the ring for the others to walk through without hurting themselves. Phoenix helped Fluttershy through the fire ring since she wouldn't go through and suffered a little bit from the Water Cannon turning off before they got through.

"Uh, Phoenix? Your mane." Applejack said as she pointed at his mane that was on fire.

"Huh? Oh, that's just me for some reason." Phoenix replied before putting out the fire on his head. "I wonder..."

Phoenix walked to the fire ring and put a hoof on it, scaring his friends.

"What are you doing!?" Bass cried.

"Hmm... It doesn't hurt... I must be immune to fire." Phoenix replied as he put his hoof down.

The Space Pod then started to open from behind them and they turned around to see who might be inside. The pony group formed a line from left to right in a matter of seconds while the door was opening and they got into a battle position. Once the door was completely open, nopony could see anypony inside, just devices and stuff. Sharp Iron was about to go inside to see what there was, but Bass stopped him.

"Hey, let me go!" Iron cried.

"Iron, we don't even know what's inside. We shouldn't just trespass in somepony else's things without permission." Phoenix told him.

"Humph. Well you can be the Sappy, Goodie-Two-Shoe's colt all you want, but i'm going inside to... investigate." Iron replied as he snatched his hoof away from Bass and walked inside the Space Pod.

"(Grunt) Ah just hate it when he just does stuff like that. He thinks he's so... so..." Applejack angrily said as she stomped the ground.

"I know, right? If he could just listen to me for once... (Sigh) Some times it feels like i'll never get through to him..." Phoenix replied.

"Maybe not now, but soon. Ya just need to be patient for a bit." Applejack told Phoenix reassuringly.

Meanwhile inside the Space Pod, Sharp Iron is looking around the controls and drawers for anything he can take. He seemed to have found lots of stuff to take back, but before he could finish cheering quietly, something small and strange looking flouted towards him from behind and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Phoenix, i'm trying to enjoy my- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sharp screamed as he saw the little alien in front of him.

Everypony from outside gasped and ran in to see what Iron was screaming for, but then saw the alien fly out of the Pod and hid behind it. Phoenix looked at the place where it hid for a moment before slowly walking behind the Space Pod to comfort the little thing.

"Hey there little guy, i'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask what your name is." Phoenix told the alien peacefully as he found it covering it's head with it's tentacle like arms.

The little alien slowly looked up at Phoenix and cringed a little as Phoenix slowly put a hoof on it's head (Think of the part of Pokemon 4ever when Ash and Sam calmed down Celebi when they met). The others came by a moment later and saw Phoenix holding the alien like it was a foal.

"Uh, hello there little guy. My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. We have come to ask where you came from and who you are, if that's okay." Twilight told the alien.

The alien looked at everypony and nodded before flying into the Pod to receive a collar and came back. It put the collar on and waited for the thing to activate so it could speak to them.

"(Static, then beeps twice) I Is this thing on? Hello? Oh, okay. He-Hello there. My name is Al-e and i come in peace. I accidentally came here when i saw a "Gray Pony" contact my family inside of this Space Pod and the door slammed shut once i want in. The next thing i know, i land here on this planet, talking to ponies like you." Al-e explained to the group.

"Really? Wait, did you say "a Gray Pony" contacted you? what did he or she look like?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, he was big and buff. He has a Black mane and tail which kinda look like their made of iron. His voice kinda sounded like (Use's Sharp Iron's voice) This." Al-e answered.

"(Gasp) SHARP IRON!?" Everypony cried in shock, making Al-e flinch.

"Yes. He also said in his message that a Red Unicorn that looks like you (Points at Phoenix) was a bad Pony to be around and i would have to stay away from you." Al-e explained as he flouted back slowly.

"He said that to you!? Why does he always... Al-e, i'm not what Sharp Iron told you i am. I'm actually really nice, just like my friends. Sharp Iron just tricked you into thinking that i'm a threat." Phoenix explained to Al-e.

"Right. Iron is the one you should watch out for." Rainbow Dash added.

Sharp Iron then came out of the Space Pod and saw Phoenix and the others with Al-e. Iron growled a bit before charging towards Phoenix and tackled him onto the ground.

"What are you doing, trying to hurt that poor and defenseless alien like that. Could you be a little more sensible for once?" Iron yelled in his ear.

Al-e then tackled Iron and put a "mind control gun" in his ear, making Iron go into a statue like stance. Al-e then signaled Iron to pick up Phoenix and brush all the dust off of him. Then he made Iron say "I'm sorry" to Phoenix, making him laugh.

"Man, i need to get myself something like that." Fire said.

Al-e looked at FireBlaze and handed him the gun, making Fire's eyes sparkle happily. Pinkie Pie, Bass Rush and Fluttershy joined Fire as they took turns playing with Iron, making him do things for them while the others talked with Al-e.

"So Al-e, what Planet are you from?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm from Sector 7-38. Me and my family were just heading back there after a visit to one of our friends planets, but then... you know. I wish you could come see my family and friends too, but i don' know how to get back to them..." Al-e explained sadly.

"... Then we will help you get back to your family." Phoenix replied.

"We will!?" The others cried.

"You will!?" Al-e added.

"Sure we will. That's what friends are for, right? We'll help you find your family and get you back home safe and sound. You can count on us!" Phoenix replied dramatically.

Al-e gasped excitedly and started flying around his new friends really fast while cheering happily. Fluttershy meanwhile pushed a button and Sharp Iron came back to his sense's. Upon seeing Al-e circling Phoenix and the others, he got in Al-e's way and cleared his throat.

"Why Al-e, i have a question for you. but before i ask..." Iron said before everypony was sitting on classroom seats and Iron was dressed up as a teacher.

Iron pointed a stick at Phoenix and chuckled a bit.

"Why Phoenix Burst, you go first. What is 1,000 divided by 100 divided by 30?" Iron asked in a teacher like manner.

"Um-"

"(Imitates a buzzing noise) Wrong!" Iron interrupted before pushing a button on the table in front of him and Phoenix was shot into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Phoenix screamed in mid-air.

"Twilight Sparkle, it is your turn. What is the capital of Nebraska?" Iron asked Twilight, using a Duel Masters reference.

"Nebraska?" Twilight said with confusion in her voice.

"(Imitates a buzzing noise) Wrong!" Iron replied before sending her flying too.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed too.

Everypony else sweat dropped at this and before Bass could say anything, Iron pointed his stick at Fluttershy. Fluttershy flinched and tried hiding under her seat, but Iron pulled her back up.

"Fluttershy, it is up to you now. Only you can save us from disaster. Only you can answer this question for us and save manekind. Fluttershy, what is 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 minus 3.20?" Iron asked her dramatically.

"... Sharp Iron-"

"Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding! You have answered correctly, my dear sweet Pegasus. You have won an all day pass to "Iron Paradise" with an "All you can eat buffet pass" too!" Iron interrupted as he handed her the pass's.

Everyponies mouth's dropped at this and fell backwards except Al-e who just moaned sadly. Applejack got up first and noticed that her nose was bleeding.

"Huh? A.J, your nose, it's bleeding." Bass pointed out.

Applejack pulled out a mirror out of nowhere and looked at herself in it, seeing the blood dripping from the left side of her nose.

"Uh, could somepony please hand me a-"

"N-NO, ALLOW ME! HERE, I'LL WIPE YOUR NOSE FOR YOU AND EVEN POLISH YOUR HOOVES! IF THAT'S NOT STRANGE ENOUGH, THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO GIVE YOU A BATH TOO!" Bass interrupted frantically as he wiped her nose and polished her hooves.

"Bass, stop it! You don't need to do-"

"WHY? ISN'T EVERYTHING JUST BECOMING STRANGE BEFORE YOU!? I KNOW I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Bass interrupted.

Applejack then noticed the empty look in his eyes and looked at Iron who was snickering to himself with the gun in his hooves. Applejack walked up to him and snatched it from him. Iron whined as she gave the gun back to Al-e and Phoenix and Twilight fell back to the earth. Phoenix groaned in pain as Twilight landed on him and tried to get them both up, but the pain he was feeling was too painful for him to get up.

"Twilight! Phoenix!" Al-e cried as he flew towards his injured friends.

"W-W-We're okay Al. Just- OW! AH!" Phoenix hissed in pain.

"Phoenix, your not okay! You just took the fall for Twilight and now your hurt badly. Let me help you!" Al-e replied before heading back into his Pod and getting a medical kit. "Hold still. Twilight, you need to get off of him please."

" Alright." She replied as she got up and galloped to the others.

Al-e used another gun to zap Phoenix and sent him inside the Space Pod for check-up. After a little while, they came back and Phoenix was looking healthy and well again.

"Sorry to worry you all. Phoenix is okay again." Al-e said.

"Yep. Now Sharp Iron, watch what your doing next time, will ya?" Phoenix sternly asked.

"... Sure, whatever you say." Iron answered halfheartedly.

"Oh c'mon, Iron. Show him that you mean it." Al-e told Iron.

"No." Iron replied.

"Iron-"

"Please Al-e, forget it. He's not going to show any care for me anytime soon." Phoenix interrupted.

"Wha?! Why not?" Al-e asked.

"Well-"

(Plays the Pokemon healing music)

"And that's all." Phoenix finished after a while.

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Bass Rush, Starshine, Spike and Sharp Iron fell asleep during Phoenix's explanation while the rest listened to everything he said. Al-e seemed sad about everything that was explained and he looked towards FireBlaze for some reason. Fire looked back at the staring alien and started getting nervous.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Fire asked nervously.

"... Huh?! Oh, i'm sorry for staring at you like that, but why are you hiding your wings with that saddle? Is it for protection?" Al-e asked, surprising everypony that was awake.

"AL-E!" Fire cried quietly.

"FireBlaze, your a Pegasus!? Why didn't you tell us?!" Phoenix asked with shock in his voice.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW!? I COULD HAVE SWORN YOU SAW MY WINGS WHEN WE MET!" Fire answered just as shocked.

"Well you've been wearing that saddle around everywhere we see you! It was kinda hard to tell!" Phoenix said.

"Well then why didn't you ask me about it before?" Fire asked.

"Because it never occurred to me that the saddle was much of a deal, so i kept it to myself. I just thought that you liked wearing it or your mentor made you keep it on for some reason." Phoenix answered.

"Actually, i must agree with Phoenix. I kind thought the same thing. Rainbow said.

"Me too." Twilight added.

"Really? Well then it's okay then. I usually wear it because of my back. See this(Show's them his scar)? I got it when i was just a little foal. I keep the saddle on so nopony could see it, but now that you know, i want you all to keep quiet about it for me. Now if you need me to tell you something else, other then my back, Just let me know next time though." Fire explained.

"You got it buddy. Well, it's time to head back to Ponyville now. I'm getting kinda sleepy since i didn't get any sleep at all. I'll get these sleeping ponies for now. Wait for us the Library." Phoenix instructed before putting his sleeping friends in a barrier.

"Alright then. C'mon Al-e, your comin' with us" Applejack told Al-e.

"O-Okay, but can i get some stuff from inside my Space Pod first?" He asked.

"Sure, but make it fast. Ah'm also gettin' abit tuckered out." A.J. answered.

Al-e nodded quickly and dashed inside the Pod. He came out with a small pile of equipment, making his new friends stare at him. Al-e looked to his staring friends and waved with a free tentacle before hovering past A.J.

(Meanwhile. Play La Pace here.)

Back in Canterlot, Princess Luna couldn't get back to sleep at all because of t thought of her liking Phoenix Burst. Could Nightmare Moon have told her the truth? Could she really have a crush on our Equestrian Hero? Luna got out of bed for the forth time tonight after another failed attempt to fall asleep and decided to see Phoenix before morning.

"_Your going to see him now?_" Nightmare asked.

"Yes. It's to get this... feeling out of my head once and for all. I must tell him how i feel." Luna answered as she opened her bedroom window.

"_And what if his other friends try to prevent you from having him?_" Nightmare asked.

"Then i'll fight for him." Luna answered.

"_And what if he defends them from you?_" Nightmare asked.

Luna didn't answer as she flew out the window towards Ponyville, but Nightmare Moon knew the answer already. A while later, she found herself at Twilight's Library and walked up to the door casually. She knocked on the door a few times and waited for an answer.

1... 2... 3... No response.

"Hmm... Is nopony her-"

"(Yawn) Jeez, am i tried. Al-e, you can have my sleeping bag. I'll sleep on top of the Library like i used to before everypony made me a house." Luna heard Phoenix say from behind her.

"_Oh no! I need to hide!_" Luna thought, panicking as she searched around for a hiding place.

She thankfully found a bush and quickly hid in it as Phoenix and his friends and a strange alien walked into the Library. Luna cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the creature that was following Phoenix and his friends inside, but kept herself quiet as she spied on them.

"_Did you hear that, Princess Luna? Phoenix will be sleeping outside tonight, meaning you will have some alone time with him._" Nightmare informed Luna.

"Yes, i have heard. We must make our way up the tree without being spotted." Luna instructed before slowly flying up the tree.

Back with Phoenix and his friends, Al-e put all of his stuff in the room with the wishing machine and flew back to Phoenix who pulled out the sheets for Al. Twilight put Spike in his bed and Applejack put Star back in her sleeping bag.

"You know Phoenix, there is enough room in here for you too." Al said.

"I know, but i have something i have to do outside right now. I might come back inside late, 'kay?" Phoenix asked.

"Okay. Good night... (Yawn) friends." Al answered tiredly before falling off into sleep.

"Night Al. See you in the morning." Phoenix said to his sleeping friend before going to Rarity to tuck her in.

After a minute of tucking in his sleeping friends, Phoenix climbed up onto the highest point of the tree and sat there. He stared at the beautiful moon for a few minutes before sensing a presence near him.

"W-Who's there? I know your not a Cybran, so come on out where i can see you." Phoenix said while taking a battle position.

"... There is no need to be alarmed. It is i, Princess Luna." Luna announced as she came out of her hiding place.

"Princess!? I-I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"It is alright. I came here to see you." Luna interrupted by lifting a hoof in his face and blushing. "_I just don't know how to tell him._"

"_Do not b nervous, Princess. You already know how understanding Phoenix is, so tell him how you feel._" Nightmare Moon told Luna.

"(Groan) ... Phoenix?" Luna called timidly.

"Yes Princess?" Phoenix replied.

"... I... Uh... how do you like the night sky? I know i enjoy it a lot..." Luna said, making herself look stupid in front of Phoenix.

"Well... I love it to be honest. I mean, i like the day and all, being able to spend time wit friends, deal with Sharp Iron's antics and fight Cybran's. But during the night, i'm able to rest my tired hooves and speak to my dead mother... Tell her about m day and ow i'm feeling. I also like the night... because of this beautiful sky with it's pearl shaped Moon and the dozens of stars that illuminate's all of Equestria. I did also promise you that i would enjoy the night that you bring eveypony." Phoenix explained as he kept taking glance's at Luna and back to the sky.

Luna kept quiet after hearing that, but came closer to Phoenix timidly. Luna could barely hear it, but Phoenix was quietly humming "La Pace" to himself. Luna stared at Phoenix for a little while putting a smile on her face and joined Phoenix. She didn't know Aquario as much as Phoenix did since he was Aquario's baby sitter, but memories of him played in her mind as they hummed his lullaby. They're humming became louder every few minutes and it almost became some kind of song until Luna broke the moment she and Phoenix were enjoying.

"Phoenix, do you miss Aquario a lot?" She asked.

" ... No, not really. I'm able to see him after my visit's with your sister and we hang out a lot like we used to before he left... But i do kinda miss watching him. He felt like... It felt like i had a brother for the first time, maybe even a son... But i knew that he wasn't going to stay for long. I wanted the time me and him had to last as long as it could, but because of Sharp Iron... I had to give Aquario up. Our time was cut short and it's Iron's fault." Phoenix explained sadly.

Luna started feeling bad for asking him such a painful question and she laid her head down on Phoenix's shoulder. Luna unconsciously took one of Phoenix's fore hooves and laid it in her lap. Phoenix glanced at his occupied hoof and smiled a little one.

"It's almost time for the day to start and you haven't gotten any rest. I'm sorry that i'm keeping you up for so long." Luna said sadly.

" ... I don't mind at all, Princess. Id rather spend time with a friend anyway. I think you should head back to Canterlot before Princess Celestia starts to worry about you, but you can stay if you like. I'm not forcing you to go or stay." Phoenix replied.

Luna sighed sadly and stood up. Phoenix stood up too and began to walk back into the Library until Luna stopped him.

"Uh, Yes Prin-" Phoenix stopped as Luna hugged him.

She didn't give Phoenix time to hug back as she pulled away at the last minute and began to fly off.

"I'll see you in a few days, Phoenie." Luna told him as she used a new nickname for him.

"Bye Prince- WAIT, DID YOU JUST CALL ME "PHOENIE!?" Phoenix cried in shock with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes i did, Phoeie. (Giggle) Bye!" She replied as she flew home.

She continued to Giggle as the face Phoenix made invaded her mind while Phoenix himself was still trying to figure out what just happened. A few minutes past before Phoenix finally calmed himself down and went inside the Library. The sun slowly rose from behind the hills as our hero came back inside and once he got in, he was greeted with a smack on the head.

"OW." Phoenix cried quietly.

"Come back later, we're closed. Can't you read the signs?" Sharp Iron said, not caring who he was talking to.

"Iron, it's me. Put that bat down and let me in." Phoenix replied.

"Phoenix? Go sleep outside tonight and let m sleep." Iron instructed before pushing Phoenix outside and slamming the door in Phoenix's face.

Phoenix gasped in disapproval and walked to the side of the Library to sleep since he wasn't going inside anytime soon. Luna seemed to have saw everything as she scowled at the door, thinking of a plan to make Sharp Iron pay.

"You are not going to get away with that, Sharp Iron. You shall face the consequences of treating my Phoenie bad dearly." Luna said from atop a house and disappeared a second later.

Inside the Library an hour later, Al-e woke up before everypony else and looked around for Phoenix, but didn't see him anywhere. Al-e got out of the sleeping bag and went up to the top of the tree to see if he was up there, but had no luck in finding him.

"Where could he be?" Al asked himself.

He then noticed a Red Unicorn laying on the ground next to the Library and zoomed down to meet this Unicorn, but figured out that it was a Sleeping Phoenix Burst.

"There you are! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Al repeated as he hopped up and down on Phoenix's back, forcing him to wake up.

"Oh... I'm up Al, I'm up. Argh..." Phoenix replied tiredly. "Hey, why are you up so early?"

"Well, this is the time i usually wake up. Do ponies not wake up like i do?" Al-e asked.

"No, not really. Hey, since your up, why don't i make breakfast while you read a book or something? Just don't wake the others up yet." Phoenix answered.

Al nodded eagerly and dashed inside the Library while Phoenix straggled to get up. Al pulled out "A ticket to a good life" from a shelf and started reading it upside down. A little while later, Twilight woke up first to the smell of something good coming from the kitchen before everypony else and went to see who was cooking, hoping it was Spike.

"Good morning Sp- Phoenix!? Oh, i thought you were Spike for a second." Twilight said nervously.

"Oh, Good morning Twilight. I'm finished making breakfast for everypony." Phoenix replied as he used his magic to lift sixteen plates with pancakes on them and walked into the main room.

Twilight followed Phoenix into the other room and sat down on her sleeping bag while Phoenix carefully passed out each plate to his friends. Meanwhile, Al continued to read his book until he smelled the food from the room his friends were in and quickly made his way there. He landed next to Phoenix and stuck out a tentacle, expecting Phoenix to pass a plate to him. Phoenix stared at the tentacle before him intensely and then to his friends who were staring at him. Phoenix slowly gave Al a plate and Al scarfed it down quickly. When Al finished, he rubbed his belly and squealed in delight.

"Ah... That hit the spot. Can i have some more please?" Al asked politely.

Phoenix stared at the alien for a few seconds before nodding and went back into the kitchen. Spike then came downstairs and dropped his jaw at the sight of somepony else doing the cooking.

(Meanwhile. Play Scent of silence (Kh: CoM) here)

Back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was walking in the halls, looking for her sister who wasn't in her room. Celestia walked into the Castle Library and found her sister sleeping on a pile of books. Celestia somehow got a blanket and laid it on her sister, then walked out casually.

"Ha ha ha. Sleep tight sister. I will talk to you later." Celestia said before closing the doors behind her.

Princess Luna surprisingly wasn't sleep to begin with as she opened her eyes and stood up with a book in her mouth.

"(Spits out the book) Thank goodness." Luna said, sighing in relief.

"_Now you going back to your crush, or are you going to do something else?_" Nightmare asked.

"Nightmare, stop it. I'm not going back to Phoenix right now, but i could haunt that Sharp Iron stallion for what he did earlier. I better come up with a plan that will scare him till he cries his eyes out." Luna answered.

"_That sounds a little harsh and unmarelike. What would happen if Phoenix found out that you scared his friend?_" Nightmare asked.

"Please don't ask such questions, Nightmare Moon. I'm sure Phoenix would like it if somepony gave that jerk some of his own medicine." Luna answered sternly as she sat down and started reading another book about scaring stallion's. "... You know, i'm pretty hungry."

"_... That's also unmarelike, Princess._" Nightmare replied.

(Back at Golden Oaks Library, Ponyville)

After breakfast, everypony was getting ready to head out to do they're regular morning things while Al helped Spike with the dish's. The guy's had just finished everything they had to do before THIS happened.

"Hey Phoenix, way to stick the cotton in the fleabag, numbskull." Sharp said as he held a stick with cotton candy on it.

"Wha-"

"Uh-huh, i knew it! I'm going to ask Al-e some questions about his race. Smell ya later." Sharp interrupted before walking into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Sharp Iron gasped in surprise as he saw that Al-e and Spike were gone and started growling lowly. He then walked out of the kitchen and saw Al with Rainbow Dash.

"Al-e, there you are my main alien. (Push's Rainbow Dash out of the way) So i was wondering- Ah!" Iron was interrupted by Rainbow pushing him back.

"Next time, say "Excuse me" if you can, thank you very much. Now Al-e, back to that thing you were talking about..." Rainbow told Iron before walking away with Al.

"Rainbow Dash, that wasn't very nice of you to just push him, even though he pushed you. I kinda figured out that he's a jerk, but you don't have to do what he did to you like that." Al replied.

"But Al-"

"No buts Rainbow. He shouldn't have pushed you, but you also shouldn't have pushed back." Al interrupted.

"He's right Rainbow, let's start the day off without fighting, shall we? (Yawn) i guess i'm... still tired..." Phoenix said tiredly.

"How much sleep did you get?" Pinkie asked.

"Only about hour worth of sleep. Al woke me up this morning at six." Phoenix answered.

"I'm sorry Phoenix. I didn't know ponies didn't wake up that early like i do." Al said, apologizing to Phoenix.

"It's oka-"

"Hey Al, how about we hang out today? We can bring whoever you want to except Phoenix Burst." Iron interrupted as he pushed Phoenix out of the way. "I'll even but you an ice cream."

"Really!? Okay! Can we bring Rainbow Dash with us?" Al asked excitedly.

Iron looked down for a moment before nodding to Al-e's question. Al flew around Iron for a minute before getting a small bag and filling it with medicine and a book.

"Why are you packing medicine? Come on, i you want that ice cream, then we better go now!" Iron cried as he pulled one of Al-e's tentacles and dragged him outside.

"Wait! I need those!" Al cried.

Iron continued to run with Al while Al screamed in fright. Phoenix picked up the small bag with the medicine and examined it a bit.

"I wonder what these are for." Phoenix said tiredly.

"Me too, but for now you should go home and rest." Twilight replied.

"_Yeah_... NO, I CAN'T! NOT WHEN I... Wait a minute... sorry about that. I guess i'll go home then." Phoenix said before walking out the open door and closing it behind him.

"... What was that about?" Rainbow asked.

"I guess it's something that happens when your tired. I have to go out now. I'll see you all later." Rarity replied as she left the Library too with.

"And i better get home so my animals don't get worried." Fluttershy added as she left too.

"I better get back too if i want to start my apple buckin' for today. See ya'll later." Applejack also added, leaving the Library too.

"... FireBlaze?" Twilight called, hoping he didn't have to leave in such a hurry too.

"Sorry, but i have an assignment i have to take care of. Mentors order." Fire replied as he left.

The only ones left were Bass Rush, Pinkie Pie, Starshine, Rainbow Dash and Spike along with herself. Twilight sighed and lifted a hoof, letting the others go to wherever they needed to be. Back with Sharp Iron and Al-e, Al was enjoying an vanilla cone while Sharp stared at the ground for some odd reason. Neither of them cared about the stares they were getting from the other ponies around them as they just did they're thing.

"... So Al-e, what is your race? You know, like "What kind of creature are you" or "Where are you from"." Iron asked.

"... Well... I'm a "Zupla unit-765" and a pilot novice and engineer specialist. I've flown Space crafts for just three years. Ten to you. My Father is a "Zupla unit-01", the Leader of my race. He was just about to give me my test for my own ship today when... You know... i kinda miss my family-"

"Yeah yeah, that's great. Hey, how about we go and prank Phoenix Burst? It's going to be a lot of fun, you'll see." Iron interrupted before tugging Al-e out of his seat and dragged him to Phoenix's house.

Once they got to is house, Iron lead them to the bedroom window and Iron opened it slowly so Phoenix wouldn't wake up.

"Okay, here's what you do; You see that necklace there?" Iron asked.

"Yeah?" Al answered.

"Take this an switch the necklace with that, then i'll put this down next to his bed for a surprise to happen once he wakes up." Iron instructed as he pulled out a can of Pink paint.

"But why are we doing this? Won't Phoenix get mad or something?" Al asked, worried about what may happen if this turn out bad.

"Oh don't worry about that. He'll be nice to us and be a good sport about it. now get in there." Iron answered before pushing Al inside.

Al-e felt scared as he crept closer to the necklace and hesitated a lot before actually taking Phoenix's treasure. Al put the fake down on the table and rushed out the window so Iron could do what he was going to do. Iron snickered and climbed inside with the paint in hoof. Iron placed the paint down in front of the bed and poured cold water down on the floor, then placed a camera on the wall above the window and climbed out.

"Done. Now let's go get something to eat. I'm famished." Iron said as he held his belly.

Al-e started sweating a bit and sighed as Iron rubbed his belly like a dungeon troll rubbing his belly after eating a lot. A while later, Phoenix woke up from his rest and sat up.

"(Yawn) I slept like a rock." He said before looking at the time which read 3:09. "{_Oh boy! I really slept like a rock! I better get out of-BEEEEEEEEEED!} _YAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

(Crash!)

Phoenix crashed into a wall with a face plant and got covered in Pink paint. After a moment, Phoenix recovered from his daze and shook his head really fast. Then grabbed the fake necklace and put it on without knowing if it was fake or not.

"(Sighs deeply) I'm pretty sure i didn't leave anything on the floor when i went to sleep, so how did that puddle of water get there? And why am i covered in Pink paint?" Phoenix asked himself. "Hmm... It must be a prank Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash played while i was sleep. Good one girls."

Little did he know that he was a lighter Red (Well, now Pink because of the paint) female Unicorn with a Lavender colored mane and Indigo colored tail. Her voice sounds like Blaze the cat's but a little higher. Phoenix looked at himself in the mirror and gasped at the sight of himself.

"What the!? Was that cold water i slipped on!? I know the girls meant well but i can't just reveal this to them. They'll freak out." Phoenix said to himself while heading to the bathroom.

While Phoenix was in the bathroom, Cupid was walking upstairs to use the bathroom, not knowing that Phoenix was in there. Cupid opened the door once Phoenix turned on the shower and gasped at the beautiful mare in his bathroom.

"Whoa... Wait, Why are you in our bathroom miss? I never heard anypony knock on the door or ring the door bell." Cupid told Phoenix.

Phoenix was still in a trance as Cupid questioned him and finally snapped out of it when Cupid shook her body.

"Hey, are you-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Pervert!" Phoenix screamed, scaring Cupid out of the bathroom. "_{There ya go, pervert. Now to turn myself back to normal before Zei see's me like this and also becomes a pervert.} _I still wonder why the girls would pull a prank on me while i was sleep. I'll ask them later."

Before Phoenix could get into the tub, Zei came in and saw Phoenix's girl form. He wasn't going crazy like his brother was, but he did look confused.

"Master David, is that you?" He asked calmly.

"{_Is he always this ca- Actually, that's a stupid question._} AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Pervert! Get out!" Phoenix screamed.

Obviously Zei wasn't running away at all, but just closed the door like nothing was happening.

"... Okay." Phoenix said quietly before getting in the tub.

Meanwhile in Space, about 20 Spaceships were flouting in the middle of nowhere and inside the biggest ship, hordes of aliens were running around, looking for Al-e because his mother and father were in his room, worried about where he was. The father went to what looked a meeting room and spoke in an alien-like language to this teacup shaped robot that held a map in front of the father alien. The father pointed at Equestria and nodded as the robot told him about the land full of ponies and other creatures. The alien father contacted the other ships and told them about Equestria and that he plans to invade it for "Taking" Al-e since he thinks they took him somehow. The commanders of the other ships nodded in agreement and set course for Equestria while the leader went into the front of the ship to instruct his crew to set course for Equestria too. Back in Ponyville, Al-e was with Twilight, Phoenix and Spike in Golden Oaks Library, telling them about himself and his alien race.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. You must really miss your friends and family, huh?" Phoenix asked sadly.

"Yes, i do... Phoenix, are you okay? You don't look so well." Al-e pointed out.

"Well, I'm... a bit like you. I also have friends... and family i miss dearly. you said your mother is alive... well my mother is... dead. my sister and father were kidnapped and i have to get me and Sharp Iron home to see our old friends..." Phoenix replied before he almost put a hoof on his fake necklace, until Al-e took his hoof and shook it. "Huh? What is it?"

"... I'm so sorry... I didn't know you lost so much..." Al-e answered as if he was the verge of tears.

"Wha!? D-D-Don't cry Al. Even when we are separated, we're together." Phoenix said.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Well, when somepony who is or was important to you is gone, either from life or by different places, just think about he/she in your heart and they will be right with you." Twilight answered for Phoenix.

Both ponies saw the confused look Al-e was giving then and Phoenix cleared his throat.

"What she means is; Nopony could ever really truly be gone unless they are forgotten. If you keep whoever it is you think about or whoever means the most to you, then they will always be in here (puts a hoof on his chest). Even when somepony dies, if they are remembered by you, then they are still with you no matter what. That's why... Everypony that is away from me, everypony that passed away to save me or helped me during bad times, they will always remain in here forevermore." Phoenix explained like he was giving an speech.

Twilight, Spike and Al-e applauded to Phoenix's explanation and he bowed to them. Sharp Iron then came in and gasped as he saw Al-e cheering for Phoenix.

"Al, there you are! I have somepony i want you to meet. come on!" Iron told Al.

"W-Wait-"

"Wait!? We don't have time to wait, only time to go!" Iron interrupted as he grabbed Al's tentacles.

"Hold it, Sharp Iron! Why don't you just listen to what Al-e has to say and stop rushing him." Twilight said.

Iron stopped in his tracks and turned very slowly to Twilight. Al-e slipped out of Iron's grip and rushed to her side.

"Don't get in our way missy. If you do, then i'll do something that will make you not be remembered." Iron threatened.

"You'll have to get past me first." Phoenix retorted as he got in front of the others.

"You?! I'd gladly fight you too, but only after i get my hooves on Twilight. Nopony dares to get in my way and if they do, say "bye bye, Equestria" because it will be your last words." Iron replied.

"Look, i'll go if you leave them alone. They're not doing anything wrong and you shouldn't just hurt others just because they said "No". Please, spare them." Al pleaded.

Iron just stood there, staring at Al for a while till he finally replied with a grunt and turned towards the door. Al-e looked back at Phoenix and nodded. Phoenix, Twilight and Spike nodded back at Al and watched him and Sharp Iron leave.

"... Well that could have ended better." Spike stated.

"Your telling me. Hey Twilight, have you checked out that medicine Al-e packed up before?" Phoenix asked.

"Well yes i did, but i couldn't figure out what they are or what their used for. Whatever that medicine is for, it sure is out of my studying range." Twilight answered.

"Hmm... Then maybe we should ask Al about it later. It's almost time for the moon to rise. I'll see you two tomorrow." Phoenix said before walking out of the Library.

"Okay, just don't get yourself tired again. Bye!" Twilight replied.

"Are you really that worried about him? I mean, him staying up for so long isn't good for him, but i wouldn't worry that much about it." Spike implied.

"What!? I'm not that worried about him, it's just that... that..." Twilight stopped as she tried to come up with something to take back Spike's comment, but couldn't find anything to say.

"Is it because... you like him!?" Spike said.

"Like him?!" Twilight cried as she fell backwards. "I don't like him. me being worried about him doesn't mean i like him."

"Okay, so then why are you blushing? Your face looks like Phoenix's fur now." Spike replied with a chuckle.

"SPIKE! SIT BOY!" Twilight shouted, forcing Spike to fall on his face.

Back at Phoenix Burst's house, Phoenix saw Cupid doing yoga and Zei doing push-ups. Cupid spotted Phoenix and sat up straight.

"Hey there Master. Going to bed?" Cupid asked, scaring Phoenix from his sneaking.

"Uh... yeah. First i have to do my stargazing and speak to mother about my day." Phoenix replied.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow." Zei said as he climbed upstairs.

Phoenix stared in the direction that Zei walked past and shook his head. hen walked to the roof and sat down to watch the sky.

(Meanwhile. Play Disquieting (Kh: CoM)here)

After a whole day of reading about scary things, Luna kinda felt frighten about going to sleep while Nightmare Moon played some pinball (Don't ask me how, she just is). Nightmare took a break to see how Luna was doing, but sweat dropped at the sight of Luna shaking like a worm.

"_Uh, do i need to ask what you've been doing all day to make you like this?_" Nightmare asked.

"N-N-No." Luna replied shakily.

"_Luna, if your scared of something, you could tell me or your sister... Or Phoenix Burst._" Nightmare informed Luna with the Phoenix Burst part smugly.

"Please stop bringing up Phoenix. I can go visit him on my own terms." Luna replied childishly before Princess Celestia came in.

"Lulu, i have finally found you. We need to talk." Celestia spoke sternly.

"Tia, what is it?" Luna asked.

"... Twilight informed me about a alien crashing in Ponyville yesterday in one of her letters and also a strange stallion has been wondering around the castle lately. I will handle the alien case, but i need to know if you saw a tall Black stallion wearing a thick Black robe and a staff (She means the scepter)." Celestia told Luna.

"... No i have not. I'll tell you if i have, Tia." Luna answered.

Celestia nodded and ran out of the room. Luna put a hoof on her chin and sat down while Nightmare started playing "Super Mario Galaxy" (Again, don't ask). She stopped playing as she heard Celestia leave and began to ask "_Are you going to see Phoenix now?_".

"No Nightmare. I'll see him... tomorrow." Luna answered quietly.

"_Ah, your lying. I can sense it, dear Princess. Why resist seeing him?_" Nightmare asked.

"Because he needs his rest. I kept him up last night and he said that he didn't mind... But i minded. Maybe i'll visit him in his dream." Luna answered.

Luna focused her magic for a second before disappearing from the library and into Phoenix's "Dream". The Black stallion however witnessed everything from the shadows and he walked out after Luna left to steal a book she was reading.

"Perfect." He said with a smirk of success.

He then disappeared into the shadows again before Celestia came back and started searching for Luna.

"Lulu? Luna? Princess Luna!? Sister, where are you?" Celestia cried frantically as she searched. "Guards, search high and low for the Princess of the Night.

"Yes your highness." The guards replied before starting search party's and such for Luna.

The Black stallion quietly cackled from where he was and crawled to the top of the ceiling like a spider. He turned his head 50 degrees and stayed there to watch the show. Meanwhile in Phoenix's "Dream", Luna couldn't believe the kind of nightmare she was in as she took in the surroundings to see if Phoenix was close by. After a moment, Phoenix along with his old and new friends shot through the sky and Luna gasped at the monster that they were heading towards. The thing appeared to be a giant eyeball with at least 20 tentacles and a tube at it's bottom that shot out Cybrans.

"What is that!?" Luna cried, terrified of the sight in front of her.

Suddenly, a Cybran appeared from behind Luna and tried to slice her in half until Phoenix blocked the attack.

"Phoenix, your here!" Luna cried.

"Princess Luna!? Why are you in here!?" He asked.

"Because i... I wanted to see you..." She replied with a blush.

"Uh, that's nice of you and all but, you can't stay in here." He told her while dodging a Cybran's attack.

"But-" Luna was interrupted by an explosion far in the distance.

"Look, now you know what my "Dreams" are like, now please get out of here. It's not safe for you to be here." Phoenix told her.

Luna hesitated for a minute before nodding in understanding. She left in a flash of light and Phoenix sighed in relief before sending another Cybran back to the Cybran world. Well, the dream version of it. Back in the Library, Luna shook her head after that short but weird ride she had and took a seat.

"(Gasps for air) That... That was... Terrible. I can't believe that is what Phoenix dreams about." Luna said, quite freaked out from what she saw.

"_... Maybe it's not a dream, but something that haunts him every night._" Nightmare stated.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"_Well-_"

(Plays the Pokemon healing music)

"So what your saying is; Phoenix is suffering in more then one way and that whatever that thing was, could be a part of it? He has told us that something named "Genoside" lives in his third eye and that another living being lives in his heart. His core. Maybe that thing could be one of the two and it's invading his dreams." Luna said.

"Right. Well, we better hit the h-" Nightmare was interrupted by a guard coming inside the Library.

"Who goes th- (Gasp) Princess Celestia, i have found Princess Luna." The guard announced triumphantly. "Tra la-la to save the day!"

Celestia ran into the room they were in and saw Luna sitting in a chair. Celestia thanked the guard and walked over to Luna.

"Where have you been, sister? I was worried about you because i thought that stallion got you." Celestia told her sister worriedly.

"I'm alright sister. Just went to visit someponies dream... Did that stallion show up here?" Luna asked.

"No, not yet. I'm not sure if it's safe for you to be by yourself at this time, so i'm keeping a guard in your room until farther notice." Celestia said sternly.

"What!? Can't you trust me to protect thyself, sister? I am thou Princess of the Night and i am able to defend thyself from trouble." Luna replied in her Canterlot voice.

"Luna , this is a serious situation and i can't afford to lose you. Please understand that, sister." Celestia told Luna.

Luna dropped her head to the floor and muttered a "Yes" to Celestia, feeling irked by this situation. Celestia felt hurt on the inside, but knew that it was for her sisters good to have somepony watch her. Meanwhile in Space, The alien army continued they're trip to Equestria and the leader of the aliens was starting to worry about his son. The mother came into the room the father was in and joined him on a balcony, looking at Equestria from they're ship. They started speaking to each other in that alien language from before and came to an agreement about something once they finished. Just then, another alien cane into the room frantically and gave the father paper that looked to have a report on it, showing his son's condition. The mother looked at the report after the father and gasped at the results. Al-e hasn't been taking his medicine and he was dieing it said. Back in Ponyville, Equestria; Al-e was hanging out with all of his new friends at the park, watching Phoenix Burst, Rainbow Dash, FireBlaze and Bass Rush have a race. Twilight and Spike brought out a picnic basket and a blanket for everypony to have a picnic today in the park thanks to Spike. Pinkie Pie and Rarity were cheering on the group of friends that were racing while Applejack and Fluttershy talked to each other. Al-e on the other hoof didn't look so good, in fact, he looked like he was sick to the stomach and like he was going to pass out any minute. sharp Iron took notice of it and just patted his back.

"There there, little dude. No need to get sick just because Phoenix is racing. That's what i'm supposed to do." Iron told the sick alien.

"Uh, Sharp Iron?" Al called while covering his face, even though Iron wasn't listening.

"Go Bass Rush! Take Phoenix Burst down!" Iron shouted to Bass.

"Go Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie cheered.

"You can do it, FireBlaze" Rarity cheered for Fire.

"Hey, nopony is cheering for me! Oh don't mind me then." Phoenix complained.

"Oh quit complaining, stupid. You don't need anypony to cheer for you." Sharp replied.

"Argh... Go Phoenix." Al-e said sickly.

"Al, you don't look so good. Maybe you should lie down." Twilight told him.

Al-e nodded and laid down on the blanket. Twilight and Spike got a little worried about Al because of how he's been acting today and before Spike could say something, Bass Rush cheered and hopped around in victory. The other racers huffed and puffed as they crossed the finish line and fell to the ground.

"Argh, you win Bass. Victory is yours. {_I'll get you next time!_}" Fire said.

"Yeah... congratulations Bass." Phoenix added.

Rainbow didn't say anything as she stood and sighed in defeat. Phoenix walked over to the picnic blanket and sat next to Al-e. Spike handed a drink to Phoenix and Phoenix took it carefully because of how tired he was. He took a sip from the cup and held his breath because it was hot sauce.

"H-H-H-H-Hot! H-H-H-H-H-H-Hot sauce! Need water!" Phoenix cried as he ran around in circles.

"Oh uh, here, take this." Twilight said as she held a cup of water out for Phoenix.

Phoenix took the cup and drank it really fast. After finishing the cup, he looked over at the other cup and saw the hot sauce in it.

"Spike, did you give this to me on purpose?" Phoenix asked Spike.

"No way. I could have sworn that this cup had-" Spike was interrupted by Iron's laughing.

"Sharp Iron, was it your doing?" FireBlaze asked.

"Oh gee, you tell me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Iron answered before continuing to laugh.

Al-e ten groaned in pain and turned over, attracting the attention of the others.

"What's wrong Al? Stomach ache?" Phoenix asked.

Al continued to groan and move around painfully and before anypony else could say anything, Al threw up on Phoenix.

"Yah! Al!" Phoenix cried.

"Ah! My stomach... It hurts..." Al whined before passing out.

"Al. Al-e? AL! Al,wake up! Al!" Phoenix cried as he shook his passed out friend. "Oh no... Al..."

* * *

"And that's the end of part two of this special! Al-e has passed out and his parents are coming for him while the Princess's are being spied on by a Black stallion. Tell us in the reviews if you spotted refs in this you might know and also tell us how your liking the special so far. We'll be starting the final part tomorrow morning and also, two days ago was my youngest brothers birthday and since i couldn't get this done by that day, could you please do him the honor of saying a little happy birthday to him. He is now a year old. and now, to our other announcers!" B.B.2. announced.

"There were three refs i spotted. one was the Inuyasha "Sit boy" Ref. Second was the Duel Masters ref and the third i'll keep to myself." Diana said.

"Are you going to kill another character in this story already, even after i told you not to." David told Battle.

"He's not going to die. You'll see in part three." B.B.2. replied.

"Okay... But i'm keeping my eyes one you..." David said as he started fading away.

"... Do i need to ask what just happened?" Diana asked.

"... Nope and it's time to close this chapter! Disclaimers were at the top of this chapter as usual, and now, _Thanks and BYE!_" B.B.2. announced.


	20. Chapter 20

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the adventures of David and Tim episode 16: Al-e and the Alien invaders part 3 (Final).

* * *

"Hello everypony, Welcome back to MLP:FIMATAODAT! Sorry if i'm days late because i overslept yesterday and couldn't start that day. For one thing, it's because i've been playing "Solatorobo: Red the Hunter" a lot lately and have also been watching Yamimash's "Pixelmon" videos (Super funny. Should i say more?). Now we are ready for the final part of this alien special and move on to the story. Also, i have thought of this nice song for the chapter before and during the end of the movie called "We're going to have a party tonight". Yes, this song will be played during the chapter "Battle of the bands" and at the end of the upcoming movie event (I'll spoil the chapter before the movie for you, this time). And before we move on to our heroes of the story; i also want to announce that this chapter will have the first David and Tim rival battle in this story (Because throughout the Cupid and Zei series, David and Tim have a lot of rival battles). And now to our heroes of the story!" B.B.2. announced.

"Oh, so we're finally at our first rival battle of this story, are we? Why would we fight now?" David asked.

"You'll see." Battle simply answered.

"That's not enough for me. I want to know." David demanded.

"Then wait till we get to that part of this chapter, your highness!" Battle retorted.

"(Sigh) Anyway, who's going to ruin our time this time?" Diana asked while looking out the window. "Oh, dumb question. Here comes somepony now."

"Who?" The guys asked.

(Clyde comes in and slams the door behind him.)

"Him." Diana simply answered with annoyance in her voice.

"Where's Tim? I need to "Speak" to that prick about something." Clyde said.

(David and Battle points towards the table where Tim is hiding.)

"Oh? (Walks over to the table and finds Tim) Hello there, Timmy." Clyde said.

"NO, PLEASE LET ME GO! I'M SORRY!" Tim cried in terror.

(Clyde carry's Tim out of the room and close's the door behind him.)

"... That poor soul... Anyway, David, your doing the disclaiming today." Battle instructed.

"Got it. And now, Let's get on with the SHOW!" David announced.

Disclaimers: We do not own MLP in any ways. We only own the Cupid and Zei characters, some of the OC's and this story. FireBlaze belongs to Dragon Roberts and Bass Rush belongs to Chaun the Cat.

* * *

(Noponies P.O.V. Play Disquieting (KH: CoM) here)

After the events at the park, Phoenix Burst and company returned to Golden Oaks Library and sat Al-e on a table carefully.

"Al-e, do you know what you might need for this kind of situation?" Phoenix asked, worried about his sick friend.

"... M-My medicine... In my bag. Give me a shot here (Points to his neck)." Al-e replied weakly.

Phoenix nodded and ran to Al's bag to get the medicine. He came back in just a few second and prepared the needle.

"Hold on Al, this is only going to hurt a little." Phoenix told Al-e before sticking the needle in his neck and pushed the trigger.

When it was empty, Phoenix pulled out the needle and waited for something to happen. Al-e however still felt sick and coughed on Phoenix again.

"It... It didn't work..." Al said.

"Argh... Al-e, what kind of sickness are you suffering?" FireBlaze asked.

"... I don't know... My father told me to take those shots everyday until he came up with a permanent antidote. Maybe because i didn't take my medicine for two days... is why i'm like this... Phoenix... I just want to go home..." Al explained before letting out a few tears.

"I know Al and we're going to get you home to your mom and dad, i promise. They might be the only ones that can help you..." Phoenix replied.

"Wait a minute. Why haven't you been taking your medicine then?" Bass asked.

"... It's because Sharp Iron kept rushing me outside before i'm even able to pack my medicine." Al-e answered.

Everypony gasped and looked in Sharp's direction while he was searching for a place to hide. FireBlaze growled at Sharp Iron and started walking towards him menacingly really fast with Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Bass Rush following.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait, i'm sorry." Sharp cried as he backed away from the incoming ponies.

"Sorry" isn't going to save Al's life, Sharp! Why would you do something so cruel to him! He's only a child!" Rainbow told him angrily.

"Yeah, whatever ya did to him cause this to happen to the little alien. What do ya have ta say fer yerself?" Applejack added.

"... Can i blame Phoenix Burst for telling me to do it?" Iron asked sheepishly.

"NO! You endangered Al-e and we can't even contact his parents. You've really gone to far this time, Sharp Iron!" Rarity answered.

Just then, Spike burped out a scroll with Twilight's name on it and she used her magic to send it her way.

"It's from Princess Celestia. It says "Dear Twilight Sparkle, The letter you sent me about an alien named "Al-e" crash landing in Equestria has caught my interest and i am coming to Ponyville to meet this newcomer..." TODAY!?" Twilight cried frantically.

"Princess Celestia is coming here today!? This is bad. How are we supposed to tell her about Al when he's in this condition?" Phoenix asked.

"Well you all figure that out while i try and contact Al's mommy and daddy. I'll be back soon." Iron answered before walking out of the Library.

"HEY WAIT! Your not going anywhere. Your staying right here where we can see you." Phoenix told him while blocking his path.

Sharp simply punched Phoenix and walked over him like he was a rug.

"Out of the way, scumbag. You won't need me here when you have each other, right? I'm sure you can figure something out before Al-e's parents get here and take him back. As i said before; I'll see you later." Iron told them before walking away again.

"Grrr... That good for nothing-" Phoenix started before everypony heard Al-e groan in pain." AL!"

Everypony gathered around Al and he lifted a tentacle to the air.

"... I-In my ship... You can contact my parents... from there. You have to hurry... and get to my ship and tell them where i am." Al instructed tiredly.

Phoenix nodded in understanding and started to go home to pack up until the others stopped him.

"Phoenix, where are you going? The crash site is that way." Twilight pointed out as she pointed to her right.

"I know, but i'm going home to pack up some stuff just in case... Because it's time to save an alien's life." Phoenix replied with determination before heading home.

"... Well he's not the only one who's going home to prepare." FireBlaze said before heading back home too.

The other ponies did the same and went home to got ready while Twilight and Spike took a few of Al-e's medicine.

"Al, is it okay with you if i keep a few of your medicine?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. I have more in my ship anyway. Take as much as you like." Al answered.

"Really?! Thank you so much." Twilight said, thanking him.

"No, thank you and everypony else. For all that your doing to help me get back to my family and for letting me stay here and be your friend. My other friends weren't that willing to be my friends as easily as you all were and i'm glad to have friends like you to count on." Al replied in explanation.

Twilight smiled to this and took about ten needles full of Al-e's medicine to study. Twilight called Spike to take the medicine and put them in a box before Spike arrived. Spike came and took the box and went back upstairs to put away for later.

(Meanwhile. Play Just Wondering (Kh: CoM) here.)

Back with Princess Luna, she is preparing to leave the castle to see Phoenix and the others about the alien situation. The Black stallion however is watching Luna from above, waiting for her next move with a devious grin. Just then, Princess Celestia came in to check on her sister and gasped at the sight of her preparing herself.

"And where do you think you are going?" Celestia asked.

"To Ponyville to see this alien Phoenix and his friends are keeping. Thy only saw thou little alien once and that was it." Luna answered.

"Oh really? I am going to Ponyville for the same reason. How about we go together?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, let's." Luna simply answered as she put her crown on.

Both Princess's walked out of Luna's room and closed the door behind them. The stranger meanwhile stayed in his spot and silently chuckled to himself.

"The time is not yet here, Princess's. When the time is right however, be ready to say good bye to being a Princess." He said before disappearing from the room completely.

(Meanwhile. Play Scent of Silence (Kh: CoM) here.)

Back at Golden Oaks Library, our heroes are about to head back to the crash site where they had found Al-e and tell his parents that he's sick. All but Phoenix Burst and Sharp Iron were there with Al-e and Twilight started getting worried.

"What's taking Phoenix so long? He should have been here a long time ago." Starshine complained.

"He'll be here if it's to save somepony, but i can't tell why he's gone for so long-"

"(Gasps for air) I-I'm here! Sorry... for coming back so late, but _Somepony _lost something and it became a problem for us to handle_._" Phoenix explained as he glared at Cupid who was sweat dropping and waving his hooves in defense.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, MASTER! Please forgive me!" Cupid cried while letting out a waterfall of tears.

"(Sigh) We don't have time for this. If your all ready, then let's roll!" Phoenix declared. "Hey, why is that Pony staring at me?"

Everypony turned around and saw a Sky Blue Pegasus, staring at Phoenix at a cloths stand. The Pegasus nodded at Phoenix and lifted a hoof in his direction.

"Cheap suit?" He asked as he held a suit.

"What?" Phoenix asked in confusion.

"C-Cheap suit?" The Pegasus repeated.

"... O-Okay...?" Phoenix replied as he walked up to the Pegasus.

The Pegasus's mouth dropped and he jumped around in happiness. Once Phoenix got to the stand, he was met with a bear hug and once he was freed, a suit was suddenly in his left hoof and a box of sausage in his right hoof.

"Huh?"

"T-Thank you." The Pegasus thanked Phoenix as he bear hugged him again.

Phoenix walked back to his friends once he was freed again and shook his head in disbelief.

"... Um... sausage?" Phoenix asked sheepishly as he held the sausage in front of him.

"Oh! I want some!" Pinkie Pie answered before grabbing a few and eating them. "Mmm. These are really good. I must ask him about these some other time."

"Um... That's great. Anypony else?" Phoenix asked.

"... No thank you. Can we get back to the ship now?" Twilight asked.

"Right! No time to lose!" Phoenix answered before running towards the direction of the ship along with his friends.

(Meanwhile in space. Play Thirteenth Discretion (KH: CoM) here.)

Al-e's father searched through countless files and reports of when Al-e left for about three hours now, but still couldn't find anything until he found the message Sharp Iron sent to Al about meeting an alien race and listened to everything he said. The leader smashed the table as soon as the message ended and muttered something in his alien language. He then called another alien into the room and told it to force the ship to go to full speed. The younger alien nodded in agreement and contacted the other aliens to increase the ships speed. The mother then came into the room the father was in and asked him about the sudden increase in speed. He told her about the video and that Phoenix Burst was a threat to them, making the mother gasp in disbelief. The mother pulled out a picture of Al-e when he was littler and sobbed a little as memories flew into her mind while the father stared down at Equestria with an angered expression. They suddenly got a message from one of the other ships and flinched at hearing the results of Al-e's condition. It said that he has a 30% of dieing while 50% said his condition could worsen as they spoke. The mother ran out of the room while the father slammed a tentacle on the table again and roared in anger.

(Back on Equestria)

The Princess's had finally arrived in Ponyville and they started looking around for Phoenix and the others, but didn't see them anywhere.

"Where could they be? Didn't they know that we were coming here today?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, they did. Maybe they want to surprise us with he or she." Luna suggested. "_I just hope it's that..._"

The Princess's when to Golden Oaks Library first to see Twilight, but had no luck in finding her or Spike. They went to Sweet Apple Acres next and when they got there, they were greeted by Bic Macintosh and Granny Smith.

"Hello there Your Majesties. Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres." Macintosh greeted with a bow along with Granny Smith.

"Why thank you. Have you seen Twilight sparkle or any of her friends here recently?" Princess Celestia asked.

"No, Ah have not. Applejack has also been gone for awhile now. She may be with them now." Mac answered.

"Great. Thank you." Luna said before rushing off with Celestia.

Both Apple ponies stared at the leaving Princess's with dumbfounded stares and wide open mouths, but then went back to what they were doing before they arrived. The Princess's went to Sugarcube Corner next to see if they were there, but failed to find them again. Next on the list was Fluttershy's cottage, then FireBlaze's workplace, then Bass's house, then Starshine's house, then Sharp Iron's house. They went to Phoenix's house last and searched high and low for them, but failed yet again.

"We're not getting anywhere with this, sister. Could they have gone someplace else?" Luna asked worriedly.

"I am not sure, but they must be somewhere." Celestia answered.

"_Hmm... Maybe they went to find the alien's Space ship to return he or she back home._" Nightmare Moon suggested.

"Hmm... That's actually a really good suggestion. Maybe they did, but how would we know if they did? They could have contacted his parents by now." Luna answered.

"_They could have, but then the other aliens would already be here, now wouldn't they?_" Nightmare asked.

"Well, yes. Maybe they just left and they're not to far away from us to catch." Luna answered.

"_Well then go find them, silly._" Nightmare said.

(Meanwhile. Play Disquieting again.)

Back with Phoenix Burst and the others, The group have finally got to the ship after a few "INTERRUPTIONS" (I quote) and ran inside the ship for investigating. While everypony was searching, Fluttershy bumped her head on a desk and squeaked in fright, but then gasped at what she found.

"Everypony, i think i found something." Flutters told them.

"Uh? Great! Thank you Fluttershy." Phoenix replied, thanking Flutters for finding it. "Now Al-e, what are the coordinates to this thing?"

"Um... 198-0754-09245-859029." Al-e replied.

Phoenix entered the coordinates and got a check mark on the screen before it cut to black. After a few minutes, The screen turned back on and a bunch of static sounded for a minute before Al-e's father appeared on screen.

"FATHER!" Al cried in excitement before taking off the collar.

"Great. Now let's listen." Rainbow Dash said.

For ten minutes, Al and his father have been talking to each other and during this time, Al-e kept changing the look he was making because of the things he was hearing. Once they're talk was over, Al-e put back on the collar and looked down at his tentacles.

"Al, what's wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"... Phoenix... He doesn't trust you being around me and... (Turns to Phoenix) He's going to kill you." Al-e answered as everything became silent.

Nopony said a word for at least three minutes before Phoenix finally spoke.

"Doesn't... trust me? Kill me? W-Why wouldn't he trust me?" Phoenix asked with fright in his voice.

"Because... He saw the message Sharp Iron sent me and he must have heard about you being a threat. He thinks your the one that got me this sick and now he's going to kill you for it." Al answered.

"THAT'S INSANE!" Bass cried.

"Phoenix didn't do anything wrong! It was Sharp Iron that kept you from taking your medicine." Rainbow added.

"It was also him who sent the message in the first place. Somehow he must have known this was going to happen." Phoenix said.

"But why would he just set you up like this? Didn't he know that he would have endangered Al this way?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, but what i do know is that i'm going to get him, even if it costs my hooves." Phoenix angrily answered. "Al, did he tell you how close he was?"

"Yes... He's actually here... now." Al-e answered before a huge horn blew in the air, making the group cry in fright.

(Play Night of Fate (Any KH game) here)

Everypony ran outside and saw about 20 Spaceships appear from the sky slowly. Al-e cried fright as saw his families ship coming down towards Ponyville and it shot a laser at a nearby mountain.

"Oh my Celestia!" Starshine cried.

"No... They're here. We have to get back to Ponyville, now!" Al-e ordered.

"Got it! Let's roll!" Phoenix cried as they ran back to town.

When they got to the mountains, a thousand Cybran Bladers started rising from the ground and pointed they're weapons at Phoenix Burst.

"WHAT THE!? CYBRAN'S TOO!? Gyah, this is just the "Run of the mill" kind of thing that just happens to me, huh? Come here if you want me!" Phoenix ordered. "Guys, get away from here while i deal with them."

"But Phoenix, there's too many! You'll never defeat them all!" Twilight replied.

"Oh, but yes i will. Just take Al-e out of here while i deal with them, now. Hurry!" Phoenix cried before charging at a Blader. "CUPID, ZEI! LET'S ROLL!"

"YES MASTER!" They replied as they became spirit balls and went inside of Phoenix.

The others watched for a moment in amazement before doing what Phoenix said and ran back to Ponyville. Meanwhile with Sharp Iron, after hearing the explosion from the Spaceship destroy the mountain, He woke up from his afternoon nap and fell out of the tree he was in the whole time.

"WHAT IN EQUESTRIA WAS THAT!?" Iron shouted in surprise and fright.

He looked up and saw the incoming Spaceships that was closing in on Ponyville. His mouth dropped in pure amazement and peed on himself. Mayple and Syrup then appeared from behind Iron and gasped at the sight of 20 Spaceships coming towards Equestria.

"Sharp Iron, what is that!?" Syrup cried.

"Spaceships. And they are coming here to take back... Al-e. I have to find him, now! Come on girls!" Iron replied before running off to Golden Oaks Library.

Once he reached Sugarcube Corner, he saw on the corner of his eye everypony in town, heading to town square. Before he could join them however, Two Cybran's appeared and attacked Iron. Iron easily dodged the attacks and countered with a smash attack.

"Cybran's... and Aliens!?" Mayple cried.

"Are they in cahoots with each other or something?! Because this is crazy!" Iron cried too.

"... (Gasp) Iron, behind you!" Syrup shouted as she jumped on Iron to save him from a incoming Cybran attack.

"Huh? Syrup, you just saved my life..." Iron said.

"Your my master. Of course i would save you, even though your always mean to others. In fa-" Syrup was interrupted by Iron covering her mouth.

"Please Syrup. Don't say anything. I know." He told her.

She nodded and got up with Iron, then headed towards town hall. Back with Twilight and company, They continued they're track towards Ponyville while Phoenix continued to battle the Cybran's that ambushed them. Once they made it to a hill, they looked down at Ponyville and saw everypony gather at town hall while even more Cybran's appeared in town.

"WHAT!? Cybran's are already attacking town!? I wish Phoenix was here to see this." Bass said.

"I'm not sure if Phoenix can handle all of this on his own. Maybe we can reason with the aliens while he deals with the Cybran's." Twilight suggested.

"Well, that might be a good idea." They heard Phoenix say from behind them.

"PHOENIX!? Don't scare us like that!" They shouted together.

"Ha ha... Sorry. Those Cybran's were easy to deal with, which is why i'm here now. We have to get back to town and find a way to bring Al-e back to his parents." Phoenix replied.

"But how? Theirs so many Cybrans down there, we'll never make it." Pinkie stated.

"... Town hall. You have to take me to town hall. That's the highest place for my parents to see me." Al-e suggested.

"You got it. We're going to get you back safe and sound, just hold on Al." Phoenix told Al.

"I will... for all of you, i will. I will try to be strong." Al replied before climbing out of his seat and onto Phoenix's back. "Onward, march."

As they continued they descent, more and more lasers were fired at them from the alien ships at them, but they kept missing thankfully. During they're time of dodging lasers, Al-e kept coughing on Phoenix and groaning in pain while holding Phoenix's mane, making him worry about his alien buddy. Once they finally reached Ponyville, the group hid in a alley and had a little break.

"Man this is crazy. With all of the aliens trying to kill us and the Cybran's attacking, we might not make it to town hall alive." FireBlaze said as he caught his breath.

"No FireBlaze... Don't say that. We can make it. We will make it, i'll make sure of it. We will make it to town hall no matter what. For Al-e's sake, For the sake of Equestria, We can do it!" Phoenix announced reassuringly.

"But what about Sharp Iron? He could still be out there somewhere." Rainbow said.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back too, but Al comes first. In fact, we might just run into Iron along the way." Phoenix replied.

Just then, a Cybran ran into the alley and flinched at the sight of Phoenix, but then pulled out his weapon at him.

"You there. Hand over our leader, now! Or suffer the fate of death." The Cybran told Phoenix.

"... Oh really? I'd like to see you try. Besides, it's just you against two Hunters." He replied with a cocky smirk.

"Two? I don't see two of you!" The Cybran said.

"Humph, Well you do... NOW!" Phoenix cried as he jumped the Cybran suddenly.

The others covered they're eyes and turned the other way while Phoenix beat up the Cybran mercilessly and listened to his cry's of pain. After a moment, the pony group opened they're eyes and saw the Cybran tied up in rope with Phoenix holding it up.

"Now ya going to stop messing with us, or should i untie you and beat you up some more?" Phoenix threatened.

"Uh, maybe we can come up with an agreement? We can take turns having Genoside for a day?" The Cybran cowardly suggested.

Inside of Phoenix's third eye, Genoside himself was groaning in annoyance to the stupidity of the Blader and smashed a table. Back outside, Phoenix facepalmed himself and groaned in annoyance.

"_Yeah_ no. Not going to happen." Phoenix said before throwing the Cybran into a portal. "See ya!"

"Time to head to town hall now!" Bass declared with a raised hoof.

The team nodded and ran back out into the streets while passing through Cybran's along the way. When they were only halfway there, Sharp Iron appeared out of nowhere and kicked Phoenix.

"Phoenix! Look, everything will be okay if you give me Al-e. I'm going to ask him a few questions before taking him to his parents." Iron said.

"Argh... No Iron. He needs to get back to his parents right now. He's very sick because of you and he's dieing. We can't just keep him here." Phoenix replied.

"I can't let you take him away yet! I brought him here so he could tell me about other race's and himself, not so you could take him away from me! You bring him here to me or suffer, Phoenix Burst! Your choice." Iron threatened as he created ice from his hoof.

"Iron, please stop! Al-e can't stay here! Look, we can't help him get better, only his parents can and he needs to get there before it's too late! You have to let us take him back before he dies." Twilight explained, trying to reason with Iron.

"Hand him over or suffer!" Iron shouted in demand.

"... I'd rather suffer then to see Al-e die. If you want him so bad, then you will fight me for him." Phoenix replied as he put Al down.

"Oh, so you'd rather die, huh? Then prepare to get what you wished for, because today is you last day, Phoenix Burst!" Iron shouted before an Ice ring was formed around the two.

"Phoenix, don't do this..." Al told Phoenix.

"I can't Al. I either have to fight him or give you up. Al-e, your dying and you need to get back to your family. I will not let Sharp Iron keep you from seeing your mom and dad." Phoenix replied.

* * *

(Rival Battle! Fighters: Phoenix Burst (David Taisuki) vs Sharp Iron (Timothy Ashwell). Play Another side, Another story (Kh: 2 or 358/2 days) here.)

The two stallions walked closer to each other and stopped when they were about four feet away from the other and just stared at the other with hate.

"... I knew it would come to this sooner or later, Phoenix. It was only a matter of time before we would fight again. Get ready to finally be defeated by the real strongest in Equestria!" Iron spoke first.

"I felt that this was going to happen too, Sharp Iron. I don't want to fight you, but if it's the only way you'll move, then so be it. I will get Al-e back to his parents whether you like it or not, Because i promised him i would and i intend on keeping it!" Phoenix replied.

We shall see about that!" Iron shouted as he jumped towards Phoenix with a Ice lance, making the first move.

"Argh... You can do it, Phoenix Burst..." Al-e spoke quietly.

Phoenix dodged Iron's attack and kicked him in the back to counter. Iron quickly got back up and disappeared and reappeared behind Phoenix. He swung his lance at Phoenix to slice his head off, but Phoenix quickly ducked and rolled away from Iron and shot a Fireball at him. Iron hit the Fireball with his lance and then threw it at Phoenix, but it missed as Phoenix jumped out of the way at the last minute.

"Heh, You'll have to do better then that if you want to live, Phoenix!" Iron told him.

"Argh... You want to see "Better"? Then your about to see "Better"." Phoenix replied before getting up and putting himself into a battle position.

Phoenix instantly teleported behind Iron and kicked him on the back of his head and then teleported in front of Iron to kick him in the face next. After that, Phoenix dashed into the sky and smashed Iron back down to Equestria. Iron landed with a big crash and Phoenix landed in front of him nearby.

"Huff... Huff... Huff... If you want me to do worse, then i'll do worse, but i will not kill you. I have something to do right now and your just getting in the way." Phoenix told Iron before walking away.

Phoenix's exit was suddenly blocked by a wall of ice and Sharp Iron slowly stood up from his fall. Phoenix turned to his angered friend and saw the aura forming around Iron intensely. Iron slowly lifted his head and glared at Phoenix like he was a target with an apple on the center.

"... Y- You got me mad now... Now your going to have to face my new level of power. COME HERE SO I CAN MAKE YOUR WORLD SHIVER!" Iron shouted as the ground became ice.

"_HEY! That's my line!_" Phoenix thought with a growl.

Ice daggers slowly rose from the ground and Iron started flouting in the air. The ice daggers then lifted into the air and circled Iron, making a ring of daggers. Iron made a battle cry and the daggers shot at Phoenix really fast, forcing him to move quickly before he was impaled to death. Phoenix ran around the field as fast as his hooves could take him and when all of the daggers were broken, Phoenix jumped into the air and tried to kick Iron again, but failed as Iron countered at the last second and punched Phoenix in the stomach. Phoenix was sent flying to a wall and used force to push himself from crashing into the wall at the last second.

"{_Argh, didn't expect that to happen._} Is that all ya got?" Phoenix asked.

"All i've got? Heh, you haven't seen anything yet!" Iron answered before he started rising into the air.

A saw noise started filling the air slowly and while Phoenix wasn't looking, chainsaw's made of ice started forming out of the icy ground beneath him. About eight of them rose from the ground and shot towards Phoenix at high speed.

"_WHAT THE!? I won't be able to dodge them all like this!_" Phoenix thought before dodging all but one ice saw. "AH!"

The ice saw that cut him broke apart while the others made a u-turn and rushed towards Phoenix. Phoenix quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Iron while the saws were closing in on Iron. Iron luckily teleported away at the last second and appeared behind Phoenix and kicked him in the back. Phoenix used force again before he was about to make impact with the icy floor and teleported above Iron. Before Iron could be hit from above and below him, He used force and pushed everything and Phoenix away from him.

"GET BACK! YAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Iron shouted at the top of his lungs while making beams of snow shoot from the sky at Phoenix.

Phoenix gulped in surprise and flew around the field as fast as he could. After a minute of dodging lasers of snow, Iron flew higher into the sky and shouted even louder and even more snow lasers, but just bigger started shooting from the sky again. Phoenix flew around the field as fast as he could while gasping heavily, but before he could land in a safe spot to catch his breath, He was hit by a beam of snow and was sent hurling to his death.

"Oh no!" Star cried.

"Argh, I will not allow this any longer! Phoenix, here i come!" FireBlaze announced as he went inside the snowy environment.

"Wait FireBlaze!" Bass cried out, but Fire couldn't hear him.

Phoenix dodged even more daggers and chainsaws made of ice while trying to get near Iron, but Iron kept disappearing at the last minute so Phoenix would have a hard time. After about the 5th time Iron teleported away from Phoenix, he decided to change tactics a little. Phoenix charged at Iron at full speed, but before he was near enough to hit Iron, he disappeared before Iron's eyes and appeared above him. This was unknown to Iron as he searched for Phoenix and growled in frustration. Phoenix then dived down at Iron and called out to him.

"Hey Sharp Iron, up here!" Phoenix shouted.

"What?" Iron replied before he was smashed into the ground.

Unknown to both fighters, FireBlaze was watching them from higher above them with a scowl, But unknown to even him, Twilight knew where he was because she was staring directly at him with a look of concern.

"_What could FireBlaze be thinking? He shouldn't just enter there while they are fighting like this._" She thought.

Meanwhile, Sharp Iron kicked Phoenix off of him and shot into the sky again to make a giant snowball. Phoenix landed on the ground safely and looked at the giant ball that was being made by Iron. Iron quickly finished his ball of snow and threw it at Phoenix.

"NOW YOUR ABOUT TO GET IT! _**ICE PANIC**_!" Iron shouted before the ball of snow bursted into multiple ice spikeballs and dashed towards Phoenix.

"Oh no! Phoenix is not going to be able to avoid this one!" Rarity pointed out.

"There's too many for him. He'll never make it." Star added.

"_Oh no... Phoenix is going to die... I wish i could help him, but i can't in this condition. I never wanted this to happen, i was just curious about that message and this happened. This is all my fault._" Al-e thought sadly with a quiet whimper.

Twilight heard the whimper and glanced at Al. She looked at her sad friend and gave him a hug to comfort him.

"It's okay Al-e. Everything is going to be okay." She told him reassuringly.

"But Twilight, it's my fault that this is happening. This would never had happened if-"

"Al-e, nothing is your fault. Don't blame yourself like that." Twilight interrupted.

"But Twilight... (Sniff) I caused this to happen... I shouldn't have come here... It's my fault that my father is invading Equestria. It's my fault that Sharp Iron is trying to kill Phoenix and my father wanting to kill Phoenix too. I've only endangered everypony-"

(Play La Pace here)

"AL-E, DON'T SAY THAT!" Phoenix interrupted. "Al, you didn't cause anything to happen, it's not your fault that your father or Sharp Iron wants to kill me and it's not your fault that Equestria is being invaded. You coming here was a good thing and we don't blame you for any of this happening at all. We don't care about how bad things are looking, we just want to help you because your our friend and like i promised you; We will bring you back to your mom and dad no matter what."

"Phoenix..." Al said quietly.

"Al-e, you don't have to worry about a thing, not when you got all of us. All you gotta do is smile, Because your big brothers and Sisters are here." Phoenix explained.

"... Big... Brothers and Sisters...?" Al replied in question as he looked at his friends and smiled. "... That's right. I also promised you that i would be strong for all of you, so i'm not going to feel sad anymore. I'm going to be strong... for my friends."

"That's right Al and just smi- AH!" Phoenix cried as he was stabbed in the back.

(Okay, continue playing Another side, Another story here)

"(Gasp) Phoenix!" Everypony cried.

"Heh, think you forgot about me, eh? Here is a little gift for getting in my way!" Iron said as he dug the dagger deeper in Phoenix's gut.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Fire shouted as he jumped down from where he was and landed on Sharp Iron.

FireBlaze repeatedly punched Iron in the face while dodging his dagger and his snow breath. Twilight ran inside the icy environment and picked up Phoenix carefully. Al-e staggered in too and pulled out a ray gun out of nowhere and zapped Phoenix.

"Al, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

Just then, Phoenix's wound was fully healed and the Al dropped the gun, then fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Argh... Al!" Phoenix called. "You okay buddy?"

"Uh-huh. It's my sickness that's acting up, but i just wanted to help my big brother." Al answered.

"Yes and you saved my life. Thank you." Phoenix said, thanking his life saver before they heard Fire cry in pain. "FireBlaze!? (Gasp) NO!"

Sharp Iron kicked Fire off of him and stabbed him in the stomach with a dagger before Phoenix could intercept it. Time seemed to have froze as Phoenix stared at FireBlaze's wound and dropped down to his level.

"F-FireBlaze..." Phoenix spoke quietly.

"... Phoenix Burst... Is this what dying feels like?" Fire asked.

"FireBlaze, Don't ask me such a thing! You are not going to die, just hold on!" Phoenix angrily shot back.

"I... I don't know about that... I think i see the light closing in..." Fire said quietly for only Phoenix to hear.

"DON'T SAY THAT! I will not let you die, FireBlaze!" Phoenix yelled as he let out a few tears.

"... Phoenix... You've been a really good friend... and i'm glad to have somepony who i could count on... Like how i had my father... I'm going to miss you all... But now i'll be able to join my mom and dad up there (Points at the sky)... Yeah... Up there..." Fire said before... nothing.

Phoenix stared at the body of FireBlaze and Iron bit his lip, knowing of the trouble he was in. Phoenix's body started to glow a light Green color and FireBlaze's body glowed the same color for a minute. When the Green aura faded away from Fire's body, Phoenix stood up and Twilight walked up to him.

"Is he going to live?" She asked.

"He was still alive when i healed him, he was just about to die though. He'll wake up soon." Phoenix answered in a Dark tone. "Twilight... Could you get away from me?"

(Play the Karas transform and battle theme here)

Just as she was about to ask why, Phoenix jumped into the sky with a roar and flew towards the Moon. Everypony watched as Phoenix started circling the Moon and made a red ring around it. When the ring was about ten meters wide, a White orb of light started growing from the middle of the ring and Phoenix went inside of it. Four beams of Purple light shot from the ground and into the orb of light. After a minute of the Purple beams circling the orb, they went inside and orb bursted like a bubble, revealing Phoenix with Black Eagle like wings.

"_**BLACK EAGLE!**_" Phoenix shouted in that Dark tone.

"Oh my Celestia..." Iron said quietly and fearfully.

Phoenix stared down at Equestria for a moment before roaring (Even though it sounds like a Eagle's cry) and dashed down to the ground at top speed, almost beating Rainbow Dash in the speed department. Once he landed on the ground, Phoenix rose slowly and shot daggers at Sharp Iron who was scared out of his mind and a long Black sword with a blade shaped like an Ravens wing appeared in Phoenix's left hoof.

"(Growls lowly, then loudly) **SHARP IRON**!" Phoenix roared, almost popping everyponies eardrums.

"Please, don't kill me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go so far! Please, let me live!" Iron pleaded in tears.

Phoenix then dashed towards Sharp Iron and lifted his new weapon at him. Iron quickly got up and ran for his life, scared out of his mind at what was going to happen to him. Phoenix instantly disappeared and reappeared in front of Iron, but Iron slid at the last minute before Phoenix could swing his sword at him. Before Iron was fully past him, Phoenix kicked his head hard and sent him hurling towards a wall. Then Phoenix appeared in front of Iron again and grabbed his mane before he could hit the wall. Phoenix slowly pulled Iron towards his face and growled at him.

"PLEASE PHOENIX, I'M SORRY!" Iron cried fearfully.

"PHOENIX BURST, STOP!" Twilight shouted, forcing him to look at her. "Phoenix, calm down! FireBlaze is going to live thanks to you, so don't kill Sharp Iron! I know what he did was wrong, very wrong! But you shouldn't just kill him! It would make you as much of a murderer as he would have been! Please just calm down!"

Phoenix stared at her for a minute before looking back at Sharp Iron and smashed him onto the ground. Phoenix lifted his sword while Iron slowly stood up from being thrown onto the ground and gasped as Phoenix started walking towards him again.

"NO PHOENIX BURST! PLEASE, SPARE ME!" Iron cried in terror.

Before Twilight could tell Phoenix to stop again, she noticed Phoenix's necklace on the ground and put it on before rushing to Sharp Iron's side.

"Phoenix, Please stop what your doing!" Twilight cried as she held her hooves open to protect Sharp Iron.

(Rival Battle end.)

* * *

(Play Musique pour la tristesse de Xion (KH: 358/ 2 days) here)

Phoenix stopped moving as she said that and noticed that she was wearing his necklace. Memories of his friends started flashing through his mind for a minute and when it stopped, Phoenix dropped his sword and his blank eyes became normal again.

"... Twilight... Heh, look at me... I look like a monster... I almost killed my friend too..." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix... Is that you? Are you yourself again?" Twilight asked worriedly, hoping he was okay again.

Phoenix slowly nodded and all of the Huge Black feathers blow off of him. Twilight then hugged him and cried a little in his hooves.

"I'm so sorry, Phoenix..." Twilight said quietly.

"Twilight... Why do you have my necklace?" Phoenix asked calmly.

Twilight looked up at him and started taking off the necklace slowly, until Phoenix stopped her and put it back on her.

"You can take it off later, but i just want to know where you got it." Phoenix told her.

"I found it on the ground near you and i put it on because i thought it would help you remember that you would never kill your friends... But now i must ask. If i'm wearing your necklace, then how come you have one on too?" Twilight asked.

"Well, i think your wearing a fa..." Phoenix stopped as he felt the necklace he was wearing. "Wait a minute, this one is the fake!? So then if your wearing mine, then how come... Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash. Did you replace my necklace when you pranked me two days ago?"

"What!? We never pranked you. Why would you accuse us of such a thing?" Pinkie asked.

"Wait, you didn't pull a prank on me? But who would leave a puddle of cold water on my bedroom floor and Pink paint on my bedroom door then?" Phoenix asked again.

"... I think i can explain." Al-e finally answered. "... I took your necklace... Because Sharp Iron made me do it. He left the puddle of water and Pink paint to prank you and he told me you wouldn't get mad. I didn't want to do it, but Iron forced me to do it and it scared me."

Everypony looked towards Iron and Phoenix walked up to him slowly. Sharp Iron was still scared of Phoenix however, which is why he was backing away from Phoenix and waving his hooves frantically.

"Sharp Iron, i'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down." Phoenix told him.

"NO! I know your just going to pull something while my guard do-"

"Sharp Iron, i promise to do no such thing to you, just listen." Phoenix interrupted. "I am so sorry about trying to kill you buddy. It was wrong of me to lose my mind like that and i almost did something i would never forgive myself for. As for your actions, you are to let us take Al back to his parents and think about what you did. What you did almost costed a pony his life, so you will not be joining us for today. I will not hesitate to repeat myself if you move from there. Just stay there and think about your actions while we take care of this."

"... But i don't want to be alone... PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID, JUST DON'T LEAVE ME!" Iron shouted as he sobbed.

"Sharp Iron, if your a stallion like you say you are, then act like it! We have an alien's life to save, not take care of a stallion, so act mature and stop crying." Phoenix replied.

Sharp continued to cry while Phoenix stared down at him and sighed in defeat before walking closer to him.

"Look, i might let you come with us on two conditions." Phoenix said.

"(Sniffs) Really?" Iron replied.

"Yeah. You just have to help us get to town hall and help us fight the Cybrans too. Can you do that?" Phoenix explained.

"... Your talking to the number one most insimtamating stallion that has ever lived. Of course i'll help you all get there." Iron replied cockily with a wide grin.

Phoenix jumped back with a "Scared as Hay" face, but quickly calmed down and grinned back Iron was himself again.

"Good to have you back, Sharp Iron. Alright everypony, we still have a land to save and standing here isn't doing anything. if we're ready, then let's roll!" Phoenix announced.

(Play Vim and Vigor (KH: 2) here)

Everypony nodded in agreement and Al-e flew onto Phoenix's back. The group then continued to town hall where everypony else was at. Iron then stopped the group suddenly and cleared his throat.

"Now hold on a minute. You wanted me to help you get to town hall, right? Well one ride, coming right up!" Iron told them before starting to create a Glyfh circle.

"Really!? Thanks a lot." Bass replied.

A minute later, Iron put both fore hooves on the circle and a bright light started glowing for a second before a chariot appeared out of nowhere.

"Heh, Hop on." Iron told the group.

Phoenix opened the door and waited for the girls and boys to get in first before closing it behind them and ran to the front of the chariot.

"Phoenix, i'm going to need you to clear the path for us. I'll keep us on the road." Iron instructed.

"I got it!" Phoenix replied.

Both stallions started running towards town hall and a minute past before the first wave of Cybrans attacked. Phoenix quickly jumped on the first Cybran's head and grabbed tight so he could throw it at another Cybran. As soon as both Cybrans hit each other, Phoenix grabbed them and threw both at two more. Phoenix repeated the same thing two more times and when there was only one more, Phoenix smashed it's head in the ground and pulled it back up and threw it in a portal.

"THAT'S WAVE ONE CLEARED!" Phoenix shouted from where he was.

"Great, now onto wave two." Iron replied as another wave of Cybrans appeared.

"Perfect. Here i go!" Phoenix cried before diving at the second wave of Cybrans at full speed. "TAKE THIS! RISING PHOENIX!"

(Note: Think of "Rising Phoenix" as "Rising Sun" from Kingdom Hearts 2. They are more or less the same move, only with a little different names.)

Phoenix repeatedly dove at the Cybrans five times before shooting himself into the air and smashed the last Cybran into the ground. Inside the chariot, Fluttershy continued to rub Al-e's head while he groaned in pain some more and Bass put a towel in some warm water.

"Here you go, Al. Just lay down and keep this on your head." Bass told the sick alien as he laid the wet towel on his head.

"Oh... Thank you Bass... Where is Phoenix Burst?" Al asked.

"He's taking care of the Cybrans that are attacking us." Applejack answered.

"He's not... mad, is he? I didn't mean to take his most treasured possession." Al said.

"Don't worry Al, he's not mad at you. He knows you didn't mean to take something from him and besides, he's letting Twilight wear it." Pinkie Pie replied.

Everypony looked at Twilight while she held the necklace in her hooves and she opened it carefully. Inside was the picture of Phoenix's family and a small urn.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Is this a urn?" She asked as she looked closely at it. "No wonder he talks to his mother at night. She is still with him. She's just inside of this urn he carries around secretly."

"So that's what's left of his mom? He musta kept her 'round with him for his entire life." Applejack said.

"That poor guy..." Fluttershy added quietly.

Meanwhile, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were with everypony else at town hall, holding a barrier with all of they're power. Luna straggled to stand as she held her part of the barrier and Celestia tapped her head two times.

"Luna, do not strain yourself. Phoenix Burst will be here soon enough to deal with the Cybrans that are attacking. We just have to hold on." Celestia said.

"Argh... I am trying thy hardest, Sister." Luna replied tiredly.

"_Do you think Phoenix and the others will make it here on time, Princess?_" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Argh, I'm sure they are coming as we speak." Luna answered.

"Who Is?" Celestia asked, curious of what Luna was talking about.

"... Nopony. Just talking to myself." Luna answered half truthfully.

Before Celestia could ask Luna anything, a laser shot from one of the Spaceships and hit the barrier again. The barrier started making a squiggling noise and flash in different colors. Luna started feeling numb and tired from that blast and fell face first on the ground while Celestia stayed strong. Back with Phoenix and the others, The group finally made it to the town hall, but couldn't get through because of the Princess's barrier.

"Darn it. Our path is blocked." Iron said.

"I know and it's because of the Ships that are trying to destroy it." Phoenix replied before looking at the mother ship. "Hmm... (Gasp) I have an idea! Everypony, hold on to your seats because i'm about to make us a path. _Telekinetic Force_!"

Phoenix used his powers to lift pieces of destroyed buildings and other things to make a sturdy road for them to take.

"Alright, let's roll!" Phoenix cried.

The group were then spotted by search lights and even more lasers shot at them from the Spaceships. Phoenix repeatedly made barriers to defend them from the laser attacks and when they finally reached the bottom of the mother ship, Al-e and the others ran out of the chariot and went to Phoenix's side.

"Phoenix, are you okay? You really don't look so well." Spike pointed out.

"I'm fine, but we need a way to contact Al-e's parents. Al, any ideas?" Phoenix asked. "Al?"

Al-e was already working on making a contacting device while sweating a lot. He finished with what he was making a few seconds later and handed it to Phoenix.

"Hold this." Al-e told Phoenix.

Al-e continued to work on something else while Sharp Iron was getting impatient. Iron kept clicking his hooves on the ground and stopped when Rainbow Dash gave him an angry glare.

"Sorry." He said.

"Finished." Al cried, getting everyponies attention. "Alright, all you have to do is speak into the mic here while i set the volume to the right degree. Just tell them that your bringing me back to them and that i'm okay."

"Heh, that sounds so easy. If it's as simple as that, then why don't you do it?" Iron asked.

"I can't speak into the mic without causing any loud feedback. It's because of the collar." Al answered. "Ready Phoenix?"

"Ready." Phoenix answered.

Al-e set the volume to the right degree and lifted a tentacle once he was finished, signaling Phoenix to do his part.

"{_Here i go..._} Hello there. We have brought your son back to you safe and sound. We understand how sick he is and he needs you all. We're not here to fight you, just to give back your son." Phoenix told the other aliens.

The bottom of the ship started to open up and once it was fully open, The group was zapped by a laser and was teleported inside.

(Play Disquieting here)

Meanwhile, Everypony that was outside looked around in confusion at the sudden quietness of everything. All ships seemed to have stopped firing lasers at the barrier suddenly and Princess Luna let go of her part of the barrier before Princess Celestia.

"That is strange. Why did those ships stop all of a sudden and who made that pathway over there?" Luna asked.

"I am not sure, but maybe this has something to do with Phoenix and the others." Celestia answered.

The Cybrans also seemed to have stopped attacking too for some reason and it was confusing everypony greatly. Back inside the mother ship, Phoenix woke up first before the others and got up slowly. After everypony woke up and got in shape, a door suddenly opened from behind them and in came the alien leader and his wife, Al-e's father and mother.

"(Gasp) Mommy, Daddy!" Al-e cried as he dashed to them and hugged both of them.

Al-e happily looked up at his father, but his smile slowly faded as he saw the angered glare he got from his father. Al then looked at his mother and saw the saddened look she had. Al-e took off the collar and started speaking to his parents while his friends couldn't even understand a word they were saying. After a minute, Al-e gasped and dashed towards Phoenix and held up his tentacles to protect him.

"Al, what is going on here?" Phoenix asked.

Al put back on the collar and turned to Phoenix to answer.

"Phoenix, remember when i said that my father didn't trust you because of the video Sharp Iron made? My father is about to fight you. I tried reasoning with him, but he wouldn't liste-" Al was interrupted by his father pushing him away from Phoenix. "PHOENIX, RUN!"

(Play Shrouding Dark Cloud (KH: 1, Re:Coded, HD 1.5 or 358/2 days) here)

"GAH!" Phoenix cried as a tentacle was swung at him." Look, i don't want to fight you. What you heard from that video about me was a lie. I would never hurt Al-e or any of my friends."

Suddenly, two large power generators rose from the floor and made a barrier around the leading alien. The leader then shot two energy waves at Phoenix which he just barely dodged and then smacked him with three of his tentacles. Phoenix cried out in pain from the sharpness of the tentacles and fell to the floor. Phoenix was about to be crushed by a tentacles until Sharp Iron jumped in and saved Phoenix.

"Sharp Iron!" Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, you have to fight him. He will not stop trying to kill you until you do something to that barrier of his." Iron explained.

Phoenix looked over at the barrier Al-e's father was in and got an idea.

"The power generators, that's it!" Phoenix said before rushing towards the power generators.

The other alien suddenly jumped over the barrier and smacked Phoenix away from the generators. The others meanwhile were helping Al-e up from being thrown by his father and Al put the collar back on again since it slipped off when he was thrown.

"Al, you okay there? You just took a nasty throw." Rainbow said.

"I'm fine, it's Phoenix that isn't if this goes on... I don't get why father won't... listen to me. He's usually a good leader who is also very understanding. He would have forgiven Phoenix by now..." Al explained.

"... Maybe it's because of your sickness. He must still think that it was Phoenix that got you this sick. He and your mother must have been so worried about you that anything they heard would make them believe is true." Starshine explained. "There has to be a we can prove Phoenix is innocent."

They're talk was interrupted by Phoenix Burst being thrown to a wall and Sharp Iron being smashed into the floor. Al-e gasped and rushed to his father first to make him stop, but only met with a slap and being pushed away from him again. He tried to reason with his mother next, but only got pushed back a little and she threw Sharp Iron at Phoenix Burst again.

"GYAH! OW!" Phoenix cried in pain.

"ARGH! This is bad. How are we supposed to get to the generators if we can't even get through them?" Iron asked as he used Al's father as an example.

"I don't know, but we'll just have to step things up a bit." Phoenix answered as he stood up again. "Grr... Cupid, Zei! Let's roll!"

"Yes master!" They replied as they became spirit balls.

"Mayple, Syrup, your up too!" Iron cried.

"You got it!" They replied, doing the same as Cupid and Zei.

The four Ponies flew above Phoenix and Iron very fast, almost like a wheel and went into they're chests.

"... GLYFH MODE!" Phoenix and Iron shouted together.

Both ponies rushed towards the power generators again and dodged every attack that was thrown at them. Sharp Iron was then smacked away from Phoenix and stumbled towards his friends.

"Sharp Iron!" Star cried as she and the others ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

"... Yeah sure. Let's go with that." Iron answered while standing back up again. "Geez, they are tough."

"There has to be a way for Al-e's parents to listen to us. Hey, where is Al?" Rarity asked.

They found Al-e rushing towards Phoenix while he wasn't looking and Al entered Phoenix's body. Phoenix started glowing in a orange color and it faded in just seconds.

"... W-What just happened? My body..." Phoenix said weakly.

"_Phoenix... Our spirits... They have bonded together._" Al explained from inside of Phoenix.

"Wha? How is that even possible?" Phoenix asked.

"_There's no time to explain. Look, you have to destroy those generators so i can "Clear" my parents minds. Can you do that for me?_" Al asked.

Phoenix nodded and continued his descent to the generators. With the boost in power, Phoenix easily made it to the left generator and destroyed it. When he was about to jump off of the generator, Al-e's father hit Phoenix with a acid beam and Phoenix cried in pain.

"_Phoenix, take it easy. I know a way to counter my father's acid beam and hit the other generator._" Al said.

"Oh you do now? Why didn't you tell me before?" Phoenix asked with annoyance in his voice.

"_... Slipped my mind._" Al answered innocently. "_Now, stand still and wait for him to fire at you. Then lift your hooves up to where you can catch it. With our powers together, we can deflect it._"

"Got it." Phoenix replied before running to the middle of the room. "What about your mother? Why is she fighting us?"

"_I think it's because of father. She may be more worried about me then father, but she wouldn't let father fight alone in a situation like this._" Al answered.

(Play Thirteenth Discretion again.)

Phoenix nodded and waited for one or the other to make they're moves, until the ship started shaking violently. Back outside with the ponies of Ponyville, a huge portal started growing ten times the size of a normal portal and when it was fully open, a Cybran the size and shape of a Leviathan flew out of the portal and roared at Ponyville.

"AH! What is that thing!?" Sweetie Belle cried, terrified of the Leviathan.

"That thing looks scary!" Apple Bloom added.

"And it came from the Cybran world! It must be a Cybran!" Scootaloo also added.

The Leviathan shot a stream of Darkness at one of the Spaceships and it exploded into a million pieces. Everypony screamed and ran around in terror as everything was being destroyed around them. The Leviathan then sucked in all of the Cybrans that were waiting in Ponyville before it even arrived and roared again after finishing it's absorbing.

"Oh, where is Phoenix Burst or Sharp Iron? They are the only ones who can fight the Cybrans and they aren't here." Luna said worriedly.

"They must be inside of the biggest ship, returning the little alien to his family. I just wish they would hurry." Celestia replied.

Back in the ship with Phoenix and the others, Everypony stood back up after the ship next to this one exploded and shook everything.

"What in Equestria was that!?" Rarity cried.

The father alien revealed a screen to the group and on it was the leviathan destroying Ponyville and everypony running and screaming in terror. Phoenix and the others gasped at this and Al's mother hovered over to his father.

"I have never seen a Cybran like that before. Geez, this is getting even more out of hoof then ever." Iron said.

"I know. This is getting out of hoof, seriously." Bass replied.

"Ugh, why? Why must things get worse now?" Phoenix asked as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." Twilight answered.

"But how? HOW? I don't even know what that leviathan can do, let alone fight it like this. I'm not saying that i'm giving up, which i'm not. But i can't fight that Cybran now. I can only do so much before i get tired." Phoenix explained as he sat down.

"But Phoenix, we need you. You and Sharp Iron are the only ones who can stop that Leviathan. Look, that thing may be bigger then Equestria itself, but your courage is bigger then that and we need your courage and strength if Equestria is to be saved. We're all counting on you, Phoenix Burst." Twilight replied.

"... I know..." Phoenix simply spoke.

"... Come on, big brother. We believe in you. All of us believe in you to beat that Cybran and save Equestria." Al said.

"That's right. We know you can win, you just have to believe in yourself." Rarity added.

Phoenix just turned his head away slowly and groaned to himself. Al-e's father also turned away and grunted while his mother put a tentacle on Phoenix's shoulder. He slowly turned to Al's mother and saw the reassuring look she gave him and smiled a bit.

"Hey Al, what is she smiling for?" Phoenix asked.

"She believes in you too. I think dad also believes, but doesn't want to show it." Al answered.

Phoenix nodded and put a hoof on the tentacle on his shoulder. He looked to the father alien and cleared his throat.

"Look, i know you don't like me because of the video you saw, but if you could, i would like it if you could trust me a little. I never hurt your son while he was here and i understand how worried you are about him, but he's becoming a grown up alien and trying to make his old timer's proud. He actually saved my life and told me the truth about something he did to me, and i trust him a lot, but can you trust me?" Phoenix explained and then asked.

Everypony turned towards the leader and waited for his answer. Al's father turned to Phoenix and nodded to his request a few moments later before the Leviathan blew another ship up and caused the ship they were on the shake again. As everypony got up again, they noticed a broken piece of the ship near them and ran to it to see what was going on.

(Play Counterattack (Shadow of the Colossus) here)

The Leviathan continued to fire blasts at Equestria and suck in Cybrans while Everypony ran around, screaming in terror as everything around them was being destroyed. Everypony on the ship gasped at everything down below and Phoenix shook his head again.

"This is unbelievable... Everything is being destroyed as we speak." Phoenix said as he watched the Leviathan destroy more of the land under them.

"Oh my stars. That Cybran is bigger then it looked on screen." Star added.

Just then, a small airplane flew by Phoenix and the others with a banner saying "You can do it!". Little Green men also ran by and yelled "Go Phoenix Burst! We know you can win!" to him.

"... Um, Thank you?" Phoenix said.

"... Anyway, are you going down there to fight that Cybran or what?" Iron asked.

"Heh, would i say "No" to something like that? Leave this to me." Phoenix answered, making his friends exclaim in happiness.

"Your really going to do this?" Twilight asked.

"Of course. I'm not the kind of guy to just let a disaster like this through. I'm going down there and stop that Cybran with everything i've got." Phoenix answered.

"And we'll be cheering you on, Phoenix. Go get him!" Pinkie exclaimed cheerfully.

Phoenix nodded to her and started walking back, then ran forwards and jumped off the ship. While the Leviathan wasn't looking, Phoenix landed on it's back and started running to it's head. Before Phoenix could reach the neck, The Leviathan noticed somepony on it's neck and started doing 360 spins and barrel rolls. Phoenix soon fell off and got crashed into a destroyed building, making everypony worry about him.

"Was that..." Luna stopped herself as she along with everypony else saw Phoenix fly out of the building. "(Gasp) He's here!"

Phoenix flew up to the Leviathan and tried to hit it, but the Leviathan shot a beam made of Cybrans at him and he fell back down to Equestria. He got back up a second later and growled lowly while staring at the Leviathan.

"{_Argh, this is a bit tough. No, i have to do better then this. It's the only way i'll win._} Your a new Cybran around here, huh? Well let me tell you what happens to Cybrans who mess with me and everypony!" Phoenix cried before blasting back towards the Leviathan.

The Leviathan screeched at Phoenix once more before smacking him to another building and dived towards him. Phoenix luckily teleported at the last minute before he was crushed and appeared near everypony else. Phoenix repeatedly tried to get near the Leviathan and hit it, but only resulted in him being smacked away over and over again. Back in the ship, Everypony watched they're friend fail to hit the Leviathan every single time and Sharp Iron growled quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Oh my Celestia... Phoenix isn't going to survive like this if he continues to fight. That Leviathan is just too strong for him." Fluttershy said.

"Well let's be glad he hasn't died yet or Equestria would already be in flames." Iron replied.

"Well it wouldn't be like this if you were there helping him." Fire stated.

"Me!? Oh please, i'm not fighting that thing. No way, no how." Iron replied while waving his hooves around in defense.

"But your supposed to be a defender of manekind!? How can you even call yourself a hero if your scared of something like that!? Besides, Didn't you and Phoenix defeat the "God of all Glyfh's and Cybrans" together?" Star retorted angrily.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing Iron! Look at him down there! He's going to die if this continues any longer!" Star interrupted.

Before Iron was able to reply to Starshine, Phoenix crashed into the ship and landed near everypony.

"Phoenix!" Everypony cried as they ran over to him.

Phoenix slowly stood back up again and shook his head. Twilight silently gasped at how Phoenix looked. He was bleeding on every part of his body and had lots of cuts too.

"... Argh... I have to... Get down there..." Phoenix tried to say but couldn't finish as he fell again.

Phoenix got up again and slowly walked forward until Sharp Iron blocked his path.

"Phoenix, stop this at once! You can't continue on like this!" Iron told him.

"... Yes i ca-"

"NO YOU CAN'T! That Leviathan is too strong for you and just look at yourself! Your too weak to fight that thing now, so just give u-"

"GIVE UP!? You want me to just give up!? How can i just give up when everypony is counting on me to stop that Leviathan and save Equestria!? That's like telling me to let the Cybrans kill me and take Genoside back! You really think that i'm just going to quit fighting because a Cybran bigger then Equestria is stronger then me? Think again because i'm not ever going to quit until everypony is safe again!" Phoenix interrupted after Sharp did.

"But Phoenix, it might already be over!" Iron yelled.

"NO IRON! It's only over if we give up! All of Equestria is done for if we give up, but i'm not going to give up yet, not while i'm still able to fight!" Phoenix retorted before walking past Iron. "I can't just let everypony down. I wished none of this had ever happened, but since it's happening, i'm going to do everything in my power to protect you."

Twilight looked down at her hooves for a minute before looking up at Phoenix and walked to him.

"Phoenix, we all want to protect everypony in Equestria, but doing it alone won't help. Maybe if there's a way we can do this together, then we can win this and bring peace back to everything. Your not by yourself anymore, so let us help you." Twilight told him.

"I know... But i just... I just don't want to lose somepony else... I don't want to lose any of you, but i'm going to lose somepony if i mess up... And i'm afraid to mess up again." Phoenix replied sadly.

"Yer not going to lose us, not if we're together." Applejack said reassuringly.

"Yes, and your not going to mess up. You would only mess up if you believe that it's going to happen." Fluttershy added.

"And believing in failure is almost the same as actually failing. We know you, Phoenix, and you would never believe in something like that." Rainbow Dash also added.

"You've been through so much to say "I quit", Phoenix and we know that you are no quitter." Pinkie Pie also added.

"Your a winner, not a quitter." Rarity added last.

Phoenix looked at the six mares and thought about what they said for a minute before smiling a bit. He looked down at the Leviathan and back to his friends and nodded.

"Girls, you are absolutely right. We can win this, as long as we believe that there is still hope and as long as we don't give up. All of Equestria is counting on us... And we have to be the ones to bring peace back to it, together. Everypony, are you ready to roll?" Phoenix asked with a smirk.

Everypony walked up to Phoenix and nodded. Al's father watched the group of friends hug for a minute before putting on a collar to speak to them.

"And i wish to help out too." He said.

"Really!? We would be very thankful if you did, but how can you help?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, why don't we just put our power together and use it to defeat that Leviathan?" Al answered.

Phoenix thought for a moment while staring at his hooves before looking back at Al.

"Maybe... But how would that..." Phoenix stopped as he realized something.

He and his old friends did something like that before when they faced Carbon Dioxney once. Maybe it was time to call on something like that again.

"That's it..." Phoenix said quietly.

Phoenix's body started glowing a Light Blue color and his injuries faded away in just seconds. The Blue Light came off his body and went into Twilight first, scaring her a lot.

"AH!" She cried.

"It's okay, Twilight. It's not going to hurt you." Phoenix told her reassuringly.

She nodded to him and waited for whatever was going to happen happen already. Her body started tingling a bit before the light went to Rarity next. The same happened to her and the light went to Pinkie Pie, then Fluttershy, then FireBlaze, then Bass Rush, then Rainbow Dash, then Applejack last. Phoenix then collapsed to the floor and coughed a little, frightening his friends.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"Yeah... I just gave you all the ability to fight the Cybrans too. This power... is only temporary though." Phoenix explained weakly.

"Phoenix..." Al spoke quietly.

"I can't believe i did it again... Now i feel like i can't stand at all..." Phoenix said.

"But you have to get up if we're going to save manekind. C'mon, you can do it." Iron replied as he put a hoof out for Phoenix.

Phoenix stared at the hoof for a moment before grabbing it and Iron helped him up.

"Heh, just like old times, huh?" Iron asked.

"Yeah. Just like old times." Phoenix replied.

Just then, the ship was hit with another beam from the Leviathan and everypony nearly fell out of the ship, until phoenix jumped outside and pushed the ship back up. Rarity was the only one that fell out and Phoenix quickly dove down and got her. Rarity opened her eyes a moment after she was caught and saw her hero flying back into the ship.

"_Phoenix... You saved me..._" She thought with a blush.

"Geez, didn't see that one coming. You okay, Rare?" Phoenix asked.

Rarity continued to stare at Phoenix as she blushed and Iron tapped her horn to wake her from her day dream.

"HUH!? W-What!?" Rare cried.

"Ha ha. Just me!" Iron said with a cheeky grin.

"Look, we need to stop fooling around and deal with that Leviathan already." Fire implied.

Everypony nodded and walked to the edge of the broken ship to see the Leviathan. Phoenix closed his eyes and pictured himself in a starry field with his friends next to him.

(Play The Metamorphosis (Sonic Rush) here)

"It's time to Unite the Light with the Darkness to create anew. A new power created by the power of friendship will form together and light our way to freedom. Let our light and darkness glitter in a way nopony has ever seen before. Let our bond as friends burn bright and lead us to victory!" Everypony chanted before a White road formed before them.

The Elements of Harmony flew into the ship as they chanted and went inside the chosen ponies. Everypony then ran towards the light at the end of the road and once they got there, they fused together and became a Angel White furred winged unicorn/Dragon hybrid with a rainbow colored mane and tail, Golden and Ruby Red Dragon Scaled armor with each Element on it and a Black and White aura on them.

"... Now let's roll!" The fused unicorn yelled as they jumped out of the ship.

(Play Wrapped in Black (Sonic Rush) here)

"TAKE THIS!" The fused pony cried as they smashed they're hooves on the Leviathan's face.

The Leviathan cried in pain and swung it's head really fast while the fused pony flouted down to Equestria. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gasped in surprise along with everypony else as they stared at the stallion hybrid in front of them.

"That is for destroying Ponyville!" The fused pony said before dashing towards the Leviathan again.

"Is that... Phoenix?" Luna asked herself.

The fused pony smacked the Leviathan hard in the face and dashed over to the other side before the Leviathan could crash into the mother spaceship and smashed it again. They disappeared and reappeared under the Leviathan and kicked it's back hard while it was falling and roared in pain from that. Before the fused pony could make another move, they were caught by the Leviathan's tail and they were brought to it's face. The Leviathan roared in they're face and tried to bite they're head off, but bit itself when the fused pony teleported away. The Leviathan cried in pain again while swinging it's tail around and the fused pony grabbed it and swung the Leviathan around.

"This is for attacking Equestria!" the fused pony said before letting go of the Leviathan.

The Leviathan quickly recovered before it crashed into a building and flew around the town really fast. Inside the fused pony, Al-e was coughing a lot and Phoenix walked up to him and helped him up.

"Hey there, Al. Your going to be okay." Phoenix said.

"I know. I have to be strong. I will not let a little sickness keep me from helping you defend everypony." Al replied.

Phoenix smiled to this and nodded. He then walked back to his spot and stared at the rampaging Leviathan. The fused pony dashed to one side of the field and waited for the Leviathan to come towards them. Once it came to them, they lifted themselves higher into the air and dove down when the Leviathan was under them. the fused pony jumped off the Leviathan when it crashed into a building and defused. Everypony felt dizzy and collapsed to the ground a minute later while the town's ponies came to them. The Cutie Mark Crusaders along with the Princess's ran to the tired ponies and tried to wake up one of them. Sharp Iron was the first to wake up and shook his head to recover from his dizziness.

"Wha-What ha-happened?" He asked.

Just as he said that, the others started waking up too and Princess Luna ran to Phoenix.

"Phoenix Burst! Are you and everypony okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Argh, i think i am, Princess Luna." Phoenix answered as he shook his head. "How are you?"

"(Gasp) I'm fine..." She replied while hiding a blush.

"Great." Phoenix said before looking at everything around him. "Oh my... This is bad... Twilight, you alright?"

"Yeah." She replied as she tried getting her head out of a pot (Don't ask how that happened). "Could you maybe help me out of this?"

"Sure, hold on" Phoenix replied before breaking the pot, freeing Twilight's head.

"Thanks, now about that Leviathan..." Twilight said as she glanced over at the Leviathan that wasn't moving.

"I know. I better get rid of it now before it wakes up and cause's more damage then there already is." Phoenix replied as he walked over to the Leviathan.

Once Phoenix was near the Leviathan, he pulled out some chalk and started creating a Glyfh circle on the ground while everypony else was still just waking up. Unknown to Phoenix, the Leviathan opened it's eyes and started looking around without moving it's head. Before Phoenix could finish the circle, the Leviathan growled lowly and smacked Phoenix with it's tail, scaring everypony else.

"(Gasp) Why you!" Fire shouted as he ran to the Leviathan and hit it's tail, but did no damage. "What?! But the powers Phoenix gave us... {_Shoot! They must have worn off!_}"

The Leviathan shook like a somepony trying to get out of bed and swung it's tail around some more, only getting FireBlaze since he was next to it. Applejack was the first to run to Phoenix's side and saw that he as unconscious.

"Phoenix. Phoenix, wake up. Phoenix, get up. PHOENIX!" Applejack cried before she slapped him.

"OW!" He cried in pain. "Haven't i been hurt enough already?"

"I'm sorry, Phoenix, but ah needed to wake ya up." She replied.

Applejack helped Phoenix up and he rubbed his cheek a little from the slap before focusing on the Leviathan again. Just then, they heard the others coming to them and Sharp Iron tackled Phoenix.

"GAH!"

"Ouch! Phoenix, things are getting worse then before. It's like that Leviathan is invincible." Iron pointed out frantically.

"... (Gasp) No way. I didn't know that." Phoenix replied with annoyance.

The Leviathan then roared at the group again and dived towards them. Everypony except Phoenix ducked for they're lives while Phoenix growled lowly.

"Argh. How are we going to stop that thing?" Bass asked.

After Bass asked that, Phoenix slowly walked past everypony and they watched him stop and stare at the Leviathan. Pinkie walked up to him and swung a hoof in his face, but he didn't move.

"... Pinkie, that's very bothering. Please stop that." Phoenix told her.

She slowly put her hoof down and laid her head in his chest and sobbed. Phoenix looked down at her and put a hoof on her back.

"This is becoming a crisis. Ponyville is destroyed and Equestria is next. It looks like we've... lost." Iron said.

"Stop making it sound like there's nothing we can do left, Sharp Iron." Phoenix replied, surprising everypony. "We cannot just give up so easily. There is a way to stop this, but you just have to believe there is. I know there's still hope for us... and i'm going to bring that Leviathan down."

(Play the Perfect Dark Gaia theme (Sonic Unleashed) here)

"What!? But we've used up everything we had and still that thing is flying around." Rainbow replied.

"No, We haven't. I still have something that might work, but it's going to take a lot of Glyfhs to do this." Phoenix said before carefully placing Pinkie to the side. "(Inhales, then exhales) Here my plea, oh friends of the next life. Give us your blessings and help us save manekind. Everypony is in dire need of thou help to defeat thy new foe and all of you may be our only hope left. Princess Marina, help us!"

In the Glyfh world, Princess Marina (The Female Protagonist of season two) was speaking to a royal soldier she's known for a while until she heard David's plea and gasped.

"David needs me. Tarikoto, alert all the Glyfhs in our world because David is in need of us again." She told him.

"But Princess, David would only need us if something disastrous was happening right now." Tarikoto replied.

"And that s exactly why he is calling us. Please alert everyone now." Marina pleaded.

"Yes, your highness." Tarikoto replied before running off.

Marina sat in her throne and a screen appeared in front of her, showing what was happening to David. She gasped as she saw the Leviathan destroying Equestria and the alien spaceships.

"Is that a Cybran!? There has never been one like that before. GUARDS, WE MUST LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" She cried before a bunch of Glyfh guards ran into the room.

"Yes, you majesty!" They replied in unison.

Back in Equestria, Phoenix closed his eyes and pictured Marina with him in another world.

"Marina, there is a Cybran destroying Equestria and we need your help. We don't have anypony else to turn to." Phoenix told her.

"I know, but don't you mean "Anyone"? "Anypony" isn't even a word." Marina replied.

"It is a word, you just don't know it." Phoenix shot back with an angered glare.

"Fine, suit yourself. I just have one question. Why are you a pony? Oh, is Tim a pony too?" She asked excitedly.

"Please don't ask me that right now. But yes, he is a pony." Phoenix answered.

"Oh, can i ride you later, please?" Marina asked while hopping in excitement.

"{_... (Sigh) Just like old times..._} Marina, this is serious. Look, i'll let you ride me after this, okay? Just focus." Phoenix answered.

"Right. All of the Glyfh's are together and ready for you. This Cybran... It's nothing that i've ever seen before. This is bad in deed. A Cybran like this is very rare and only often appear anywhere, but they still spell trouble if they aren't dealt with. We have to defeat it at all cost." Marina explained.

"Right. Now let's roll!" Phoenix replied before everything faded away.

Back in Equestria, All of the Glyfh's started coming out of the ground and flew around Phoenix until Princess Marina appeared next to Phoenix and all of them shot inside of him. Phoenix breathed in and out once before jumping high into the sky and a bright White laser shot into space. Phoenix went inside the laser and started transforming.

"Hoga mitashi nondoku zaba kinibe watashi mairu!" Phoenix and Marina chanted together.

Phoenix's body became bigger and buffer then before, his mane and tail became White and longer then Princess Celestia's and his eyes were Crimson Red. He wore Black and Gold armor that resembled the armor he wore when he's fused with the others and his horn became sharper then steel. Phoenix then opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Equestria. He growled quietly and shot back down to Equestria at full speed. He landed near everypony and made a earthquake once he hit the ground. Phoenix created a barrier for everypony that staggered from his landing and exhaled softly. The Leviathan stared down at Phoenix and roared at him.

"Yeah yeah, roar to you too." Phoenix said before walking forwards.

"Phoenix, wait." Al-e cried.

"... Al... Everypony... just smile, because big brother is going to handle this for you." Phoenix replied as he looked at his friends and then ran towards the Leviathan.

Phoenix flew up to the Leviathan's level and stared at it while it roared in his face again, but the roar didn't even make him blink. He shook his head a bit and huffed at the Leviathan.

"Heh. You think roaring is going to kill everypony, well think again, bozo. You shouldn't have ever tried to destroy Equestria because now your in big trouble!" Phoenix told the Leviathan before socking it's nose.

The Leviathan shook around and cried in pain from that attack while Phoenix went for the tail next. Phoenix grabbed the tail and swung the Leviathan around for a few minutes to make it dizzy. Phoenix let go and blasted in front of the Leviathan before it reached space level and smashed it's face with his hooves.

"TAKE THAT!" Phoenix shouted before grabbing it's tail again. "This is for destroying Equestria!"

Phoenix swung the Leviathan around again and threw it down at Equestria again, but teleported down before it could hit the ground.

"This is for my friends!" Phoenix shouted as he blasted towards the Leviathan's back and pushed it up to space. "And this is for ruining a nice, peaceful day for everypony!"

Phoenix stomped on the Leviathan's back and then went to the head. Phoenix grabbed the Leviathan's nose and went to the tail next. He grabbed the tail and tied the tail to the head and swung the Leviathan back down to Equestria. While the Leviathan was shooting down to Equestria again, Phoenix focused his mind for a minute before his fore hooves started glowing a Black and White color.

"... Ready everypony?" Phoenix yelled in question.

"READY!" All of the Glyfh's shot back.

"Ready when you are!" Marina added.

"IT'S TIME TO UNITE THE LIGHT WITH THE DARKNESS!" Phoenix and Marina shouted together as two Black and White balls of energy formed on Phoenix's hooves.

Phoenix opened his eyes again and shot down to Equestria faster then the Leviathan was. Phoenix landed on the ground first and breathed before looking back at the Leviathan he past.

"Everypony, we need your help to stop this Leviathan! Our power alone is not enough to stop it, but together we can destroy it and save Equestria! Please, lend us your spirit!" Phoenix told everypony in Equestria.

Everypony nodded in agreement and started glowing in different colors. Phoenix made a position like he was going to do a Kamehameha and stood on his back hooves while putting his fore hooves together. Everypony did the same and waited for Phoenix to make the order. the Leviathan was coming closer and closer to Equestria faster then a comet and Phoenix's hooves started glowing a rainbow color, meaning it was time.

"Ready everypony?" Phoenix asked.

"READY!" They all replied in unison.

"ALRIGHT THEN! FIRE!" Phoenix ordered as he pushed his hooves forwards.

Everypony did the same at the same time and shot a combined beam of energy at the Cybran Leviathan. The Leviathan screeched in agony as it was hit by the beam and shot into a portal back to the Cybran world. The sky became normal again and everypony jumped around and cheered that it was finally over. Phoenix however looked over the destroyed town and growled.

"Grrr... Ah... ARGH! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Phoenix shouted as he exploded.

All of Equestria and the spaceships started reforming to it's normal state before it was destroyed as Phoenix blew up and in just three minutes, everything was fixed.

(Play Musique pour la tristesse de Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days) here)

"Phoenix!" Everypony cried.

From the smoke in front of everypony, somepony was walking towards them slowly. To everyponies surprise, Phoenix came out of the smoke just fine and Twilight ran to him first before everypony else.

"Phoenix, your okay!" Twilight cried as she jumped on him.

"WHOA! OW!" Phoenix cried as he fell backwards from the tackle. "H-Hey Twilight, i see your okay. How's Al?"

"He's fine, i think. He still hasn't taken anything for his sickness, but his coming over here right now." Twilight answered. "I'm so glad your okay, Phoenix. You scared us when you blew up and fixed everything."

"Heh heh, sorry about that." Phoenix sheepishly replied before Al-e hugged his neck. "Oh. Hey Al-e."

"Big brother, your alive! I thought we were going to lose you." Al said.

"Lose me?! You know that wasn't going to happen, but thank you for worrying about me. Are you still sick?" Phoenix asked.

"Of course i am, sill- Argh!" Al groaned as he fell again.

Everypony gasped and went to his side. Phoenix picked him up carefully and stared at Al with worry in his eyes.

"Al? Al!" Phoenix cried.

"Argh... My condition... I won't be able to make it if i... Don't get treated soon... Oh..." Al explained before groaning again.

Just then, Al's father came with an antidote and signaled Phoenix to hand over his son. Phoenix nodded in understanding and handed Al-e over to his father. The alien leader lead Al down carefully and implanted a seed in his forehead. Al groaned a little more and shook a lot before calming down.

"This seed is a alien seed given to me by my mother when i had something like this. I never realized my son would get this sick too. And at such a young age... He was very lucky to have lived this long without it and it may be because of his new friends giving him the hope and courage he needed to stay strong. Phoenix Burst, you have my thanks and my apology." Al's father explained before bowing to Phoenix.

Everypony in Ponyville bowed to him too and Phoenix stood up slowly, speechless to what he was looking at.

"... I... I don't know what to say..." Phoenix said slowly. "No, i do know what to say. I didn't save Equestria alone. We all gave everything we had to save everypony, so we are all heroes. We saved one another together and now that everything is back to normal, I feel like taking a nap."

Everyponies mouths dropped when he said that last part and fell backwards. Phoenix rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed a little. Al-e then woke up and looked at his father.

"... Father... What happened?" Al asked.

"Your going to be just fine, son. I gave you your cure and your sickness might be gone now." His father answered.

Al looked at Phoenix and everypony else and smiled.

"Daddy!" Al cried happily.

"Son!" He replied happily too.

Just then, Al's father got a call from one of the other aliens and answered it. When he was finished, He looked at Al-e and sighed.

"It's time to go home. Our mission here is over and we have to leave before it's too late." his father explained.

"What!? Will we be able to see everypony again?" Al asked.

"Yes, we will. Whenever you want." His father answered reassuringly.

Al flouted around in joy and cheered. Phoenix and the other however weren't so happy about hearing that l had to leave. Al looked towards his friends and saw the sad expressions they had.

"Guys, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, your leaving and... We were just getting to know you, y'know?" Phoenix explained sadly.

"Oh... But i'll be coming back soon. You have my word." Al said.

"Really?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, and i'll come back as soon as i tell my other friends all about you all. You taught me how to be brave and calm and lots about friendship and i will never forget any of it or any of you." Al explained.

After he said that, the mother ship appeared out of the clouds and over Ponyville to take Al and his father home. The hole under the ship opened slowly and a elevator came out for them. Al's father went in first while Al slowly hovered towards it, until Phoenix stopped him.

"Huh?"

"Al-e... Thank you for everything, buddy. You really gave us an adventure i thought i wouldn't get in awhile and... You reminded me about my sister. Something about your explanation reminded me about something my sister told me a long time ago." Phoenix told Al.

"Really? Hmm... Well thank you for everything you did, Phoenix. Because of you, i've became stronger then i was before and that i just have to smile in dark times and everything will be okay. I have to be brave when things look bad for me. You are a very special friend and i will never ever forget everything you taught me." Al replied before entering the elevator. "Bye bye now. I'll be back soon."

Everypony waved back to Al-e and said "Good bye" to him as he entered the ship. The hole closed as the elevator went into the ship and the ship itself started to leave Equestria. Starshine hopped on Phoenix's back and waved to Al-e again while the other girls walked to Phoenix's sides. The ship then blasted into space and left a sign in the sky. Sharp Iron quickly pulled out a camera and took a few pictures of the sign before it faded away.

"Success! Now about Al... Phoenix, good job, man. You took down that Leviathan (In Pewdiepie's voice) like a boss." Iron said.

"Thank you, now i need a nap." Phoenix replied.

"Your just going to take a nap after all that's happened!?" FireBlaze cried.

"Yeah. I saved your life, dealt with being thrown into buildings multiple times, Fixed Ponyville and nearly died again." Phoenix replied.

"Argh! Fine, you win this round." Fire said in annoyance. "Huh? Who's that riding Sharp Iron?"

Princess Marina was riding on Sharp Iron like he was a bull since he was raging around the place, trying to get her off.

"WHEEEE!" She screamed happily.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Iron shouted.

"Uh... Just a friend of mine..." Phoenix answered Fire's question.

Meanwhile in the spaceship, Al-e stared at Equestria in his room as it became smaller and smaller. Just then, somepony knocked on his door and Al came out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, coming." Al said as he hovered to the door.

Upon opening the door, Ditzy Doo was waiting at the door for him and Al-e's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Ditzy!?" Al cried.

"... Muffin?" She asked.

"... Sure?" Al answered in confusion before Ditzy stuck a Muffin in his mouth and left.

Al just stared at the spot Ditzy was and took the muffin out of his mouth slowly. After a minute, he went back into is room. A few days later, Al-e was talking to other aliens in his home world and his friends gasped as he explained the events of the Leviathan to them.

"Then, Phoenix Burst and all of the other ponies shot a beam together and defeated the Leviathan." Al explained, impressing his friends.

"Whoa! That's totally awesome! And you were there this whole time?" A male alien asked.

"Yes. I was still sick when this happened, but because my father gave me a cure, i'm fine now." Al answered.

"Hey Al. What do you think Phoenix Burst could be doing right now?" A female alien asked.

"I don't know..." Al answered.

(Al-e Narrating)

_But whatever his doing... must be... 20% cooler._

(Back to the author)

While Al-e was saying that, Phoenix was looking at the land of Equestria from the outskirts of Ponyville while sitn down. Phoenix got up and grinned.

"Heh. Looks like it's time for another day!" Phoenix announced as he started running towards somewhere... For another adventure.

_A new Phoenix Burst Legend... Has just begun._

* * *

"And that's finally the end of that! You will not believe how long it took to finally finish this chapter! More then a week! Mostly because my family was being so touchy about the computer, but now this chapter is here, so i hope you enjoyed that and i'm sorry again if i took too long. Ive also been trying my best to not lose my temper with then, but it just get's harder and harder every time. The next two chapters will be based on two episodes of MLP and the third is a total different chapter before the movie and as i said before; the chapter before the movie is going to be a chapter about songs and one song will be returning in the movie. And now, let's see our heroes again before we go!" B.B.2. announced.

"That was an amazing chapter. The end was pretty funny with Derpy hooves, the "20% cooler" phrase and the Sonic Colors reference. other then those, fantastic." David said while clapping.

"That was great! Awesome adventure and epic battle for Equestria. That Phoenix Burst vs Sharp Iron fight was also pretty cool, but also kinda romantic when Twilight calmed down Phoenix. This three part special was just great and i hope the movie is just as great. Even better maybe." Diana added.

"And you, Tim?" B.B.2. asked before realizing that Tim was taken by Clyde. "Uh-oh..."

"Uh-oh" What? Did you forget to find Tim?" Diana asked.

"Um... Yes." B.B.2. answered sheepishly.

"... Well that's fine because it's time to end this chapter now." David said.

"Right. I'm doing the closing today. Disclaimers were at the top of this chapter! And now, _Thanks and BYE!_" Diana announced.


End file.
